I won't Let You Go, You Are My Love!
by Gloomy Monkey
Summary: Perjuangan kesembilan remaja yang tergabung dalam µ's juga lika-liku kisah asmara antar member yang manis, pahit, juga kocak! Rate peralihan T to M karena beberapa scene yang agak 'ehem'. Main pairing male! Umi x Eri dan side pairing-nya male! Honk x Kotori, male! Nico x Nozomi, male! Rin x Hanayo, dan male! Tsubasa x Maki. Will be continued on season 2!
1. Let's Be School Idols!

Hi, there!

Ini ff pertama yang gue upload ke web ini ^^ yoroshiku~

Well, inti cerita sih tentang pairing Eri x Umi, tapi Umi-nya gue buat versi cowok. Selain itu Nico, Honoka, dan Rin juga gue buat versi cowok dan anggota lainnya tetap cewek.

Jadi, kompetisi Love Live di ff gue ini adalah kompetisi antar school idol yang pesertanya hanya boleh anak-anak SMA. Anggota dalam grup school idol boleh terdiri dari cewek semua, cowok semua, atau campur cowok-cewek dengan jumlah paling banyak 9 orang dalam satu grup. Kurang lebih gitu dulu penjelasannya biar kalian enggak bingung, hehe ^^ let's check it out!

SINOPSIS

Ayase Eri adalah seorang siswi kelas 3 di SMA Otonokizaka yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Eri adalah seorang gadis yang berkepribadian tegas dan disiplin hingga ia ditakuti namun juga dikagumi oleh seluruh siswa di sekolah. Namun pada suatu hari seorang siswa kelas 2, Kousaka Kazuya mengajukan izin pembentukan klub _school idol_ bersama kedua sahabatnya, Minami Kotori dan Sonoda Takumi. Karena beberapa insiden dan interaksi dengan sang penulis lirik lagu di klub tersebut, alias Sonoda Takumi membuat Eri yang keras kepala memiliki perasaan yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Apakah Eri menyukai Takumi? Dan apakah Takumi memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Eri?

 _Let's Be School Idols!_

 _"_ _SMA Otonokizaka akan ditutup sebagai bentuk kontribusi terhadap pembangunan dan tata kota"_ , itulah pengumuman yang sukses membuat seorang Kousaka Kazuya jatuh pingsan di awal semester ketiganya.

Kazuya pun tersadar dari pingsannya di UKS, kemudian ia berjalan dengan gontai kembali ke kelasnya setelah memastikan pengumuman yang baru membuatnya nyaris semaput itu bukan mimpi.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar, Kazuya?" sapa Sonoda Takumi, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Uhuh…" jawab Kazuya lemas sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Pengumumannya benar-benar mendadak, sih, ya?" kata Minami Kotori, satu-satunya anak perempuan di trio _osananajimi_ itu. "Padahal waktu libur musim dingin ibuku belum bilang apa-apa tentang hal ini, lho,"

Ibunya Minami Kotori adalah kepala sekolah SMA Otonokizaka jadi wajar kalau Kotori paling tahu info terbaru tentang segala permasalahan di sekolahnya.

"Kamu benar-benar mencintai sekolah ini, ya, Kazuya- _kun_?" tanya Kotori.

Takumi menepuk bahu Kotori. "Kotori, kurasa kau salah paham,"

"Eh?"

Kazuya pun bangkit sambil menggebrak meja. "Gimana, nih?! Aku belum belajar sama sekali untuk ujian masuk ke sekolah lain! Kalau sekolah kita ditutup, nanti aku sekolah di mana?!"

Kazuya tampak panik dan bingung dengan gaya _childish_ khasnya.

" _Ano_ , Kazuya- _kun_?" Kotori mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Kazuya.

"Kalian sih enak, nilainya bagus-bagus! Sedangkan aku…" Kazuya masih heboh sendiri.

Takumi menghela nafas. "Makanya, bisa enggak kamu tenang dulu? Sekolah kita baru akan ditutup setelah semua angkatan di sekolah ini lulus dan jumlah murid baru yang mendaftar kurang dari kuota yang ditargetkan sekolah! Paham?"

"Eh?" Kazuya cengo namun lega karena sekolahnya tidak saat itu juga ditutup.

* * *

"Hahahaha, untunglah sekolah kita enggak langsung ditutup!" kata Kazuya sambil melahap rotinya.

"Dasar, baru istirahat pertama saja kau sudah ngemil," komentar Takumi. "Kalau aku ketahuan begitu di rumah, aku bisa dibabat habis sama ayahku,"

"Ahahahaha, wajar, lah! Kamu 'kan harus terus menjaga dietmu supaya badan kamu tetap atletis, Takumi- _kun_!" balas Kazuya. "Namanya juga pewaris dojo, beda denganku yang pewaris toko kue tradisional Jepang,"

"Kalian punya kesulitan masing-masing, ya, sebagai pewaris usaha keluarga?" komentar Kotori.

"Lah? Bukannya nanti kamu bakal jadi penerus ibumu?" goda Kazuya.

"Aduh, Kazuya, masa' kau lupa?" kata Takumi sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Kotori 'kan mau jadi _fashion designer_!"

"Oh iya, aku lupa!" kata Kazuya. "Maaf, ya, Kotori- _chan_?"

Tiba-tiba ada seorang siswi dengan pita hijau (anak kelas 3) menghampiri mereka bertiga yang saat itu tengah mengobrol di halaman. Gadis itu tampak seperti blasteran Jepang dan Russia dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir satu dan matanya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Hei, kalian bertiga," sapa gadis itu dengan dingin.

Kazuya, Takumi, dan Kotori yang sadar akan kasta mereka sebagai anak kelas 2 pun langsung berdiri dengan sigap. "I, iya?"

Kazuya menyikut Takumi pelan. "Siapa, sih, kakak kelas ini? Sok akrab banget!"

"Ngaco! Dia Ayase Eri, si ketua OSIS, tahu!" jawab Takumi.

"Minami- _san_ ," panggil ketua OSIS.

"I, iya?" jawab Kotori gugup atau mungkin takut.

"Apakah ibumu, maksudku… kepala sekolah berubah pikiran mengenai pengumuman hari ini?" tanya ketua OSIS.

"Tidak, _senpai_ ," jawab Kotori. "Aku juga belum mendengar ada perubahan lagi,"

"Oh, begitu? Terima kasih," jawabnya sambil berbalik dan kembali berjalan bersama wakil ketua OSIS, Toujo Nozomi.

" _Ano_ , _senpai_! Apakah sekolah kita akan benar-benar ditutup?" tanya Kazuya.

Eri menatap Kazuya dengan tajam. "Memangnya kamu bisa apa kalau sekolah ini ditutup? Lebih baik kalian diam saja, karena ini bukan urusan kalian!"

Eri pun berjalan mendahului Nozomi.

"Sudah, ya," kata Nozomi pada mereka bertiga sambil mengekori Eri.

* * *

"Aku pulang," kata Kazuya sambil membuka pintu toko kue tradisional Jepang yang juga merupakan tempat tinggalnya.

"Duh, Kazuya! Udah ibu bilang, kalau mau masuk rumah itu lewat pintu belakang!" tegur ibunya Kazuya sambil tetap sibuk melayani para pembeli. "'Kan enggak enak dilihat sama pembeli, nak!"

"Iya, bu, maaf…" jawab Kazuya loyo. "Besok aku enggak akan mengulanginya,"

Kazuya berjalan gontai menuju ruang keluarga dan mendapati adiknya satu-satunya, Kousaka Yukio sedang tidur-tiduran sambil membaca majalah.

"Aku pulang," kata Kazuya sambil ikutan ngedeprok di ruang tamu.

"Oh, _onii-chan_? Selamat datang," sambut Yukio tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah yang dibacanya.

Kazuya menghela napas sambil membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja pendek di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa, sih? Lemes banget kayaknya?" tanya Yukio risih sambil duduk di samping Kazuya.

"Ho-oh," Kazuya hanya asal jawab.

"Mau coklat? Tapi dalamnya ada kacang merahnya, sih," tawar Yukio sambil menyodorkannya sepotong coklat.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," Kazuya menerima tanpa basa-basi dan langsung melahapnya.

"Tunggu, di dalamnya ada kacang merahnya, lho?" Yukio memperingatinya lagi.

Kazuya langsung melek. "Apaan, nih? Kacang merah?!"

"'Kan, udah aku bilangin tadi," sungut Yukio.

"Arrrgh! Aku benci pasta kacang merah!" Kazuya merajuk seperti bocah.

"Yang isi kacang putih juga ada, kok," kata Yukio.

"Aku lebih benci lagi yang satu itu!" seru Kazuya.

Ibunya tiba-tiba sudah ada di ruangan itu. "Kazuya! Jangan teriak-teriak kalau kamu enggak suka kacang merah! Kamu 'kan anak pemilik toko kue tradisional Jepang, malu dong sama pembeli!"

"Iya, bu, maaf…" kata Kazuya.

Setelah ibunya berlalu, Kazuya melirik pamflet yang diletakkan oleh Yukio di atas meja. Karena penasaran ia mulai membuka pamflet itu.

"Heh? Aku baru tahu di UTX ada artis," komentar Kazuya setelah sampai ke halaman yang membahas tentang A-RISE, grup _school idol_ di sana.

" _Onii-chan_ ini betul-betul tidak tahu apa-apa, ya?" kata Yukio sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hampir seluruh sekolah menengah atas di seantaro Jepang punya _school idol_ , tahu,"

"Heh? Pantas saja sepertinya kamu tertarik untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, ya?" kata Kazuya.

Kazuya yang telmi pun berpikir sebentar dan langsung heboh. "Hei, Yukio! Berarti kau enggak masuk ke SMA Otonokizaka, dong?!"

" _Onii-chan_! Reaksimu lemot parah!"

Kazuya membuka pintu geser dan memanggil-manggil ibunya. "Ibuuuu! Yukio enggak mau masuk ke Otonokizaka, Bu!"

"Duh, kalian ini kenapa lagi, sih? Ibu sedang sibuk, nanti saja, ya!" balas ibunya dari bawah. "Ibu juga sudah tahu, kok, kalau Yukio ingin masuk ke sana!"

"Tapi, 'kan…" Kazuya sebal dengan reaksi ibunya yang biasa saja.

"Lagipula, bukannya SMA Otonokizaka akan ditutup tahun depan? Sia-sia saja bukan kalau aku mendaftar ke sana?" lanjut Yukio.

"Itu enggak akan sia-sia! Aku, Takumi- _kun_ , dan Kotori- _chan_ akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membatalkan penutupan sekolah!" Kazuya tetap ngotot.

Yukio menghela nafas. " _Onii-chan_ ini benar-benar keras kepala!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kazuya berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal karena ingin melihat UTX. Begitu sampai di depan sekolah itu, dia ternganga-nganga melihat gedung pencakar langit yang merupakan gedung sekolah itu. Siswa dan siswi sekolah itu masuk sambil menempelkan hp-nya pada detektor absensi. Suasana mewah dan canggih benar-benar terlihat jelas dari balik kaca.

Kemudian layar LCD besar yang terdapat di atas pintu masuk menampilkan A-RISE yang memberi sambutan hangat pada orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekolah itu. Semua yang menonton langsung berseru dengan heboh, termasuk salah satu siswi yang juga dari SMA Otonokizaka. Siswi itu datang bersama sahabatnya, pemuda berambut orange yang berkelakuan seperti kucing.

" _Ano_ , memangnya mereka ini seterkenal apa, sih?" tanya Kazuya pada seorang pemuda seusianya yang memakai kacamata hitam dan masker. Pemuda itu juga dari Otonokizaka karena ia mengenakan dasi hijau di dadanya dan _cardigan_ pink dalam _blazer_ seragamnya.

Pemuda itu membuka maskernya. "Hah?! Kau ke sini, tapi enggak tahu apa-apa?!"

"Ma, maaf!" kata Kazuya ketakutan.

"Mereka itu A-RISE, tahu! _School idol_ nomor satu di Jepang saat ini," jelas pemuda itu dengan agak ketus.

"Tapi suatu saat aku lah yang akan mengalahkan mereka dan jadi nomor satu!" lanjut pemuda itu pelan.

Kazuya pun minggir karena sepertinya tidak kuat dengan kehebohan itu. "Ini dia yang harus kulakukan!"

* * *

Begitu sampai di kelas, Kazuya meletakkan majalah-majalah yang memuat tentang _school idol_ di atas meja Kotori. Tumpukan majalah itu sampai menghalangi Kotori dan Takumi yang tengah asyik mengobrol.

"Lihat, lihat! Bukankah mereka keren?" tanya Kazuya sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto grup _school idol_ di salah satu majalah.

"Hmm… _school idol_ , ya?" kata Kotori.

"Iya! Mereka saat ini sedang tenar-tenarnya, lho!" lanjut Kazuya dengan berapi-api. "Bukankah kalau kita mencoba menjadi seperti mereka akan membawa dampak baik bagi sekolah? Iya, 'kan, Takumi- _kun_?"

Saat menoleh, Takumi sudah tidak ada di bangku tadi. Sontak Kazuya segera mengejarnya dan mendapatinya berjalan dengan sok cuek.

"Oi, Takumi- _kun_! Aku belum selesai ngomong, tahu!" seru Kazuya kesal.

"Apaan, sih?" Takumi tampak tidak tertarik.

"Maksudku, mereka ini, lho…" Kazuya menunjuk-nunjuk majalah itu lagi.

"Kau ingin kita bertiga jadi _school idol_ , 'kan?" kata Takumi tepat sasaran.

"Eh?! Kau ini cenayang, ya?!" Kazuya kaget karena Takumi langsung tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

"Bodoh, semua orang juga tahu kalau kelakuanmu begitu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu enggak usah bertele-tele," Kazuya menempel seperti anak kucing. "Kau mau 'kan ikut denganku dan Kotori- _chan_ menjadi _school idol_?"

"Aku menolak," jawab Takumi tegas.

"E, eh?! Kenapa?!"

"Kau berniat mengundang perhatian para calon siswi baru, 'kan? Kalau iya, bukan berarti kau bisa asal memutuskan dan berkata coba-coba!"

"Ugh, tapi…"

"Kau pikir mereka melakukannya karena main-main? Mereka ini serius berlatih untuk menjadi profesional!" lanjut Takumi.

Takumi mengambil jeda sebentar. "Menjadi _idol_ itu adalah ide yang buruk!"

* * *

"Haaah… tidak biasanya Takumi- _kun_ menolak ajakanku sampai segitunya," desah Kazuya sambil memandang langit di atap sekolah. "Padahal kupikir itu ide yang bagus,"

 _Mizu ga nakucha taihen_

 _Kawaicha dame dayo minna no yume no ki yo sodate…_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian yang indah diiringi dengan alunan piano dari ruang musik. Kazuya yang penasaran pun mengintip siapa gerangan yang tengah bernyanyi seindah itu.

 _Saa, aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta_

 _Watashi tachi wa ima ga koko ni aru…_

 _Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakkari_

 _Ashita mo yoroshiku ne, mada gooru janai…_

Sang siswi kelas 1 yang merupakan pemilik suara emas tersebut pun mengakhiri permainannya sambil menghela nafas. Kazuya yang tengah mengintip pun bertepuk tangan dan bersorak heboh. Tentu saja, siswi itu agak kaget menyadari kehadirannya.

" _Sugoi_! _Sugoi_! _Sugoi_! Aku sampai tersentuh mendengarnya, lho!" komentar Kazuya sambil masuk ke ruang musik. "Suaramu indah sekali, jago main piano, dan kamu juga memiliki penampilan yang menawan untuk menjadi _idol_!"

Sontak wajah gadis itu pun bersemu merah. "E, eh?"

"Mungkin ini agak tiba-tiba, tapi maukah kamu bergabung denganku membentuk grup _school idol_?" ajak Kazuya.

Gadis itu memasang wajah sinis. " _Nani sore_? _Imi wakannai_!"

Gadis itu pun berlalu sambil menutup pintu dengan agak kasar.

"Ya iyalah, ya..." kata Kazuya lemas setelah ditolak gadis itu.

* * *

Takumi menarik napas panjang dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menarik busurnya. Ia berusaha fokus di titik sasaran. Beberapa detik sebelum ia melepas anak panahnya, perhatiannya menjadi teralihkan karena ia membayangkan bagaimana dirinya menyapa para fans-nya di atas panggung begitu menjadi _school idol_ nanti. Alhasil, tembakannya meleset.

"Takumi? Kau meleset?" teman-teman satu klubnya pun bingung.

"E, enggak! Tanganku agak licin tadi!" jawab Takumi ngeles.

Tapi percuma saja, tembakan-tembakan yang ia luncurkan selanjutnya pun sama melesetnya.

 _Kazuya sialan! Aku jadi tidak bisa fokus latihan!_ rutuk Takumi.

"Oi, Takumi! Pacarmu datang, tuh!" kata salah satu temannya sambil menunjuk Kotori yang baru saja tiba di dojo klubnya.

Wajah Takumi pun langsung merah padam mendengar temannya menyebut Kotori sebagai pacarnya. "Tu, tunggu! Dia bukan pacarku, bodoh!"

"Hahaha… iya, nih! Oda- _kun_ bisa saja!" kata Kotori sambil menepuk punggung Oda, teman yang tadi menggoda mereka. "Takumi- _kun_ , aku ada perlu sama kamu, nih. Mau enggak kamu jalan sebentar denganku?"

"Ah, iya!" Takumi pun segera mengikuti Kotori.

"Di luar dugaan, tepukannya Kotori- _chan_ sakit banget!" keluh Oda begitu keduanya sudah jauh.

* * *

"Ampun deh si Kazuya itu! Gara-gara ide anehnya itu aku jadi tidak bisa fokus latihan!" keluh Takumi.

"Hihihi, sudahlah…" Kotori mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sejak masih bocah dia selalu saja nekat begitu!" lanjut Takumi. "Asal mengajak kita melakukan hal-hal aneh dan gara-gara itu kita juga ikut repot kena batunya!"

Kotori mengenggam lengan Takumi dan menatapnya lurus. "Tapi, Takumi- _kun_ , apakah kamu pernah menyesalinya?"

Wajah Takumi memanas ketika kedua matanya dan gadis yang ia sukai bertemu. Kotori menatap Takumi lekat-lekat. Takumi yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya hanya bisa sedikit berpaling.

Memang dari sekian banyak ajakan Kazuya yang badung itu masih ada kenangan indah yang bisa mereka dapatkan dari pengalaman itu, seperti salah satunya melihat matahari terbenam dari atas pohon walaupun mereka hampir terjatuh karena dahannya patah.

Saat sampai di belakang sekolah, Kotori dan Takumi mendapati Kazuya tengah latihan _dance_ sendirian. Meski berkali-kali terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri Kazuya terus bangkit.

" _Nee_ , Takumi- _kun_ , sepertinya aku ingin mencobanya," kata Kotori.

Hati Takumi pun luluh dan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kazuya. "Tidak ada gunanya latihan sendiri, bukan?"

"Takumi- _kun_? Tunggu, berarti kamu…"

"Iya, aku akan menemani kalian berdua membentuk grup _school idol_ ," jelas Takumi.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Eri keesokan paginya saat Kazuya, Takumi, dan Kotori menghadapnya sambil menyerahkan formulir untuk membentuk klub _school idol_.

"Formulir untuk pembentukan klub _school idol_!" jawab Kazuya mantap.

"Sekali lihat aku juga tahu," kata Eri.

"Heh? Jadi kau menyetujuinya?" Kazuya sudah kegirangan.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Eri. "Untuk membentuk suatu klub baru dibutuhkan paling sedikit lima orang anggota, kalian tahu?"

"Tapi kudengar banyak klub yang bahkan anggotanya kurang dari itu dan sudah diresmikan!" sela Takumi.

"Aku yakin saat mendaftar mereka memiliki lima anggota," balas Eri.

"Sudahlah, kalian hanya perlu mencari dua orang lagi, bukan?" Nozomi menengahi.

"Dua orang lagi… baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi," kata Kazuya.

"Tunggu!" seru Eri. "Kenapa kalian membuat klub _school idol_ di saat seperti ini?"

" _School idol_ itu 'kan sedang tenar-tenarnya!" ujar Kazuya. "Oleh karena itu, kami ingin memanfaatkan peluang ini demi menyelamatkan sekolah dari penutupan,"

"Karena itulah, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya meskipun kalian sudah berjumlah lima orang," sela Eri.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kegiatan klub itu ada bukan untuk merekrut murid baru" kata Eri. "Ide yang tergesa-gesa tanpa dipikir matang-matang tidak akan bisa mengatasi permasalahan yang dihadapi sekolah ini,"

"Jangan buang-buang waktu kalian dengan ide yang konyol ini," lanjut Eri. "Sebaiknya kalian fokus memikirkan apa yang harus kalian lakukan di dua tahun terakhir kalian di sekolah ini,"

* * *

"Jangan murung begitu," Kotori berusaha menyemangati Kazuya sekeluarnya mereka dari gerbang sekolah. "Kamu tidak melakukan hal yang salah, kok, Kazuya- _kun_ ,"

"Aku juga yakin ketua OSIS juga mengerti akan perasaan kita," tambah Takumi.

"Tapi, kalau kita tidak mendapat persetujuan mendirikan klub, kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkan izin menggunakan auditorium ataupun mendapatkan ruang klub," Takumi pun mulai pesimis. "Kita tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun,"

"Iya juga, ya," sahut Kotori. "Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Takumi.

 _Datte kanousei kanjitanda_

 _Souda, susume…_

 _Koukai shitaku nai me no mae ni_

 _Bokura no michi ga aru…_

Kazuya mulai menyanyikan lagu _Susume→Tomorrow_ yang kemudian diikuti oleh Takumi dan Kotori yang merasa semangat kembali.

"Ternyata, memang aku harus melakukannya!" kata Kazuya begitu selesai bernyanyi. "Kalau kubilang lakukan, ya, lakukan!"


	2. First Live First Step

Hai, hai, udah sampai chapter 2, nih ^^ masih belum jauh dari urutan plot di anime-nya, tapi dengan sedikit racikan khas gue.

Check it out!

 _First Live = First Step_

"Kenapa sih kamu mesti memihak anak-anak itu?" tanya Eri pada Nozomi begitu Kazuya dan kedua temannya berlalu.

"Bukan aku, kok," jawab Nozomi.

"Eh?"

"Kartunya yang membimbingku apa yang harusnya kulakukan," ujar Nozomi.

Tepat saat Nozomi berkata demikian kartu tarot dengan gambar "The Star" terbang tertiup angin dan menempel di dinding ruang OSIS.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kazuya dan kedua sahabatnya berdiskusi tentang apa-apa saja yang harus mereka persiapkan untuk menjadi _school idol_.

"Hmm… kira-kira apa yang harus kita persiapkan sebagai _idol_ , ya?" kata Kazuya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kukunya.

"Oh ya! Seperti menyiapkan tanda tangan, lalu cara menyamar di tempat umum!" lanjut Kazuya.

"Itu mah kita belum perlu!" kata Takumi.

"Daripada itu… bukannya kita belum menentukan nama grup kita?" tanya Kotori.

"Ah! Benar juga!" seru Kazuya dan Takumi bersamaan.

Mereka mulai mencari referensi dan mencoba mengemukakan ide masing-masing, tapi belum mencapai kesepakatan karena mereka merasa belum sreg dengan calon nama yang ada. Akhirnya, Kazuya meletakkan kotak saran di depan madding supaya para siswa maupun siswi ikut membantu mereka menemukan nama yang tepat.

* * *

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa hari akhirnya ada yang memberikan suara.

"Oiii! Ada yang memberikan suara, lho!" seru Kazuya heboh.

Mereka bertiga pun membuka kertas tersebut dan mendapati nama µ's.

"Mungkin maksudnya Muse?" kata Takumi.

"Oh! Merek sabun, 'kan?" tebak Kazuya.

"Bukan, dodol!" jawab Takumi. "Muse itu nama dewi musik dalam mitologi Yunani,"

"Owalah," Kazuya hanya menanggapi sekenanya karena terkagum-kagum dengan wawasan Takumi yang luas.

"Menurutku, itu nama yang bagus, kok," komentar Kotori. "Aku suka! Rasanya, orang yang memberi nama ini ingin kita selalu dalam kesuksesan dan lindungan sang dewi musik,"

Mereka bertiga pun setuju.

* * *

Mereka bertiga menghadap OSIS lagi untuk mendapatkan izin menggunakan ruang auditorium saat acara penyambutan siswa-siswi baru.

"Mau kamu gunakan untuk apa sih ruang auditorium itu?" tanya Eri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Live_!" jawab Kazuya mantap.

"Acara penyambutan siswa-siswi baru itu bukan main-main! Memangnya kalian benar-benar yakin akan melakukannya?" Eri bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, kami yakin," jawab Kazuya mantap meski agak gemetar menghadapi gadis berdarah seperempat Russia itu.

* * *

Mereka bertiga menuju atap sekolah untuk mempersiapkan _live_ yang akan berlangsung kurang dari sebulan lagi. Saat mengambil nafas untuk bernyanyi dodolnya mereka baru ingat kalau mereka belum punya lagu untuk dimainkan. Akhirnya, sepulang sekolah mereka berkumpul di rumah Kazuya untuk mendiskusikan bagaimana baiknya.

"Aku tahu anak baru yang pintar bernyanyi dan memainkan piano, lho," celetuk Kazuya.

"Heh? Kok, kamu bisa cepat banget akrab dengan anak baru?" Kotori mulai tertarik.

"Aku enggak sengaja mendengarnya bernyanyi di ruang musik," jelas Kazuya. "Kurasa dia juga pandai membuat lagu,"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita coba membujuknya?" usul Kotori. "Kalau lirik lagu 'kan tinggal diusahakan!"

"Sebentar? Diusahakan itu maksudnya apa, ya?" sela Takumi.

Kazuya dan Kotori menatap Takumi penuh harap dengan _puppy eyes_ khas mereka.

"Umm… ada apa, ya?" Takumi masih pura-pura bego.

"Takumi- _kun_ itu bukannya dulu saat SMP suka membuat puisi, ya?" kata Kazuya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"EH?"

"Aku ingat pernah membacanya dan itu membuatku tersentuh, lho," tambah Kotori. "Apa jangan-jangan itu surat cinta untukku?"

Takumi langsung loncat dan berusaha kabur dari kediaman Kousaka.

"Lepasin gue! Gue enggak mau melakukannya! Memalukan!" Takumi keceplosan ngomong kasar.

Tapi Kazuya dan Kotori berhasil menahannya.

"Aku menolak!" jawab Takumi tegas.

"Eh? Kenapa?" kedua temannya terang saja kecewa.

"Apa yang kutulis saat SMP itu adalah masa-masa alay yang ingin kulupakan saking memalukannya!" ujar Takumi. "Kenapa sih enggak Kazuya saja yang menulisnya?"

"Kazuya- _kun_ , ya…?" nada bicara Kotori terdengar sarkastik.

"Kau tahu aku jadi bulan-bulanan guru bahasa gara-gara membuat puisi 'Aku Muak dengan Manju', 'kan?" Kazuya mengingatkan.

"Aduh, aku lupa…" Takumi hanya bisa _facepalm_.

Kotori pun duduk di sebelah Takumi. Ia memeluk lengan kiri Takumi sambil berbisik, "Takumi- _kun_ , _onegai_!"

Wajah Takumi langsung merah padam dan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Dia pingsan karena tidak kuat mendengar bisikan imut dari gadis yang disukainya.

"Tu, tunggu, Takumi- _kun_! Jangan mati! Nanti _live_ kita gimana?" tanya Kazuya ngaco.

"Urgh… Kotori, kau ini curang, ya?" kata Takumi begitu sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hihihi…" Kotori hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Baiklah, aku akan menulis liriknya," kata Takumi sambil berdiri. "Tapi menu latihan sampai hari H aku yang atur, setuju?"

"Sip, lah!" keduanya setuju.

"Oh ya, Kazuya, bisa _push up_ sebentar?" perintah Takumi.

"Begini?" tanya Kazuya sambil mengambil posisi _push up_.

"Bisa kau lakukan itu sambil tersenyum?" lanjut Takumi.

Kazuya pun mencoba, tapi belum juga sampai 15 kali dia sudah jatuh karena tidak kuat.

"Lihat? Stamina kalian harus lebih bagus lagi untuk jadi _idol_!" ujar Takumi. "Karena aku setiap hari berlatih _Kyuudo_ dan bela diri lainnya di rumah aku cukup percaya diri dengan staminaku. Nah, sekarang tinggal bagaimana agar kalian berdua bisa setidaknya mengejarku,"

"Menjadi _idol_ itu bukan perkara yang mudah, ya?" komentar Kotori.

Sesuai intruksi dari Takumi, mereka bertiga berlari menaiki tangga di _Kanda Myojin_ setiap pagi dan sore ditambah latihan _dance_ yang sudah dipersiapkan _step-step_ -nya oleh Takumi.

* * *

"Permisi!" kata Kazuya sambil membuka pintu ruang kelas satu.

"Aku adalah Kousaka Kazuya, anggota dari klub _school idol_ di sekolah ini!" Kazuya mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

Para anak kelas satu hanya bisa cengo dan saling pandang.

"Lho? Mereka enggak kenal aku?" gumam Kazuya.

"Ya, iyalah! Emang kamu siapa?" balas Takumi.

"Jadi, anak mana yang kata kamu jago main piano itu?" tanya Kotori.

Panjang umur. Tepat saat Kotori selesai bertanya, Nishikino Maki masuk ke kelas.

"Ah! Akhirnya, kamu datang juga!" kata Kazuya sambil menepuk bahu Maki. "Kami ingin bicara denganmu, boleh?"

* * *

"Aku menolak!" kata Maki setelah mendengar permintaan mereka.

"EH? Tapi ini demi sekolahmu, lho!" Kazuya mencoba membujuk.

"Kalau aku enggak mau kenapa maksa, sih?" balas Maki.

"Apa kamu hanya bisa nyanyi dan main piano, tapi enggak bisa buat lagu?" kata Kazuya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" jawab Maki tersinggung.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu enggak mau?" tanya Kazuya.

"Aku hanya enggak mau membuatnya," jawab Maki sambil memalingkan muka.

Maki pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Duh, aku mesti minta tolong siapa lagi, coba?" Kazuya mulai frustasi. "Lirik yang dibuat Takumi jadi mubazir begini, deh,"

"Oi! Kenapa kertasnya ada di kamu?! Kembalikan! Itu belum selesai! Itu memalukan!" seru Takumi.

"Belum selesai apanya? Aku udah baca sampai habis, kok!"

Tiba-tiba ketua OSIS muncul. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

* * *

"Sebelumnya belum pernah ada _school idol_ keluaran sekolah ini makanya kalau kita gagal yang ada malah jadi bumerang, ya?" kata Kazuya setelah merenungi ceramah dari Eri.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga," komentar Takumi.

"Tapi aku enggak main-main, kok," jawab Kazuya. "Aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik saat latihan meskipun badanku jadi sakit semua karena itu,"

"Apakah kita benar-benar akan melanjutkannya?" Kotori mulai ragu.

Kazuya pun berdiri. "Tentu saja, serahkan padaku! Aku akan membujuk lagi Nishikino Maki!"

Kazuya berlari menuju ruang musik dengan penuh semangat.

"Dia memang enggak tahu kapan harus menyerah, ya?" komentar Takumi.

"Hihihi… itu lah Kazuya- _kun_ yang kita kenal," kata Kotori.

* * *

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Maki ketus.

"Aku tahu aku keras kepala," kata Kazuya.

"Nah, itu tahu?"

"Tapi aku memang enggak bisa menyerah begitu saja hanya karena ditolak sekali-dua kali olehmu,"

Maki dapat merasakan keseriusan dari manik biru milik _senpai_ -nya itu.

"Kamu bisa _push up_?" tanya Kazuya kemudian.

"HAH?!"

"Owalah, enggak bisa, toh?" Kazuya memanas-manasi gadis berambut merah itu.

"Berisik! Tentu saja aku bisa!"

Setelah membuka _blazer_ -nya, Maki segera mempraktekkan _push up_ di depan Kazuya.

"Lihat?" kata Maki sambil tetap fokus _push up_.

"Wah, keren! Kau bahkan bisa _push up_ lebih banyak dariku!"

"Huh, jangan kira aku ini payah dalam olahraga, ya!"

"Kalau begitu, gimana kalau _push up_ sambil tersenyum?" Kazuya mencoba cara milik Takumi.

Alhasil, dia kesulitan.

"Lihat? Jadi _idol_ itu enggak mudah, bukan?" kata Kazuya.

"Baiklah, aku akan dengar apa maumu," Maki pun berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tolong buatkan lagu untuk lirik di kertas ini," kata Kazuya sambil menyerahkan kertas berisi lirik yang dibuat oleh Takumi.

"Tolong kamu baca dulu meski hanya sekali," lanjut Kazuya. "Itu terserah kamu mau membuatkannya atau tidak. Jika kamu memang enggak mau aku akan berhenti mengganggumu,"

* * *

" _Onii-chan_! Ada kiriman untukmu!" kata Yukio saat Kazuya bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah keesokan paginya.

"Dari?"

"Enggak ada namanya, tapi di sini ada tulisan µ's," ujar Yukio sambil menunjukkan isi paket itu.

Tidak salah lagi itu CD berisi lagu yang dikirim oleh Maki.

Sesampainya di sekolah mereka bertiga segera membuka isi CD itu di laptop Kazuya.

"Ini benar-benar suaranya," kata Kazuya saat mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

"Kita harus lakukan yang terbaik demi berterima kasih padanya," kata Takumi.

* * *

Hari H pun tiba, tapi sayang Takumi malah gugup setengah mati. Apalagi setelah melihat kostum yang didesain oleh Kotori.

 _Aku akan memakai kostum ala-ala Ut*pri, gitu? Di atas panggung, gitu? Di depan berapa banyak pasang mata anak-anak kelas satu?!_ pikir Takumi.

Jadinya sekarang Kazuya dan Kotori harus memutar otak untuk meyakinkan Takumi.

"Anggap saja para penonton itu sayuran kalau kata ibuku!" usul Kazuya.

Takumi tambah parno karena benar-benar membayangkan para penontonnya adalah manusia berkepala sayuran.

"Kau saja bisa menggerakkan kami untuk latihan," kata Kotori. "Sekarang bangkitlah dan perlihatkan hasil kerja keras kita selama ini, Takumi- _kun_ ,"

"Kotori…" Takumi masih gemetaran.

"Payah, deh," Kotori malah memeluk Takumi erat sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

" _Ano_ , Kotori- _chan_?" panggil Kazuya.

"Iya?" jawab Kotori.

"Mendingan kamu cepat lepaskan Takumi- _kun_ , deh,"

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Dia semaput saking malunya dipeluk olehmu, tuh,"

"EH?! Tunggu! Takumi- _kun_!" jerit Kotori.

Karena takut dipeluk oleh Kotori lagi akhirnya Takumi mulai percaya diri.

* * *

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Kotori sambil masuk ke ruang ganti Kazuya dan Takumi.

"Wah, kau benar-benar terlihat cantik, Kotori- _chan_! Kostum itu cocok untukmu!" puji Kazuya.

"Bagaimana dengan Takumi- _kun_?" tanya Kotori.

"Enggak tahu, dia belum keluar juga dari tadi,"

Kazuya menyibak gorden yang menutupi ruang pas tempat Takumi mengganti baju.

"Lihat? Aku sudah selesai, nih! Bagaimana?" tanya Takumi _over_ pede.

"Ngapain lu pakai manset?! Emang lu _cheerleader_?!" protes Kazuya. "Buruan buka!"

"Enggak! Malu-maluin, tahu!"

"Takumi- _kun_ , aku sengaja membuatnya _sleeveless_ karena kamu, lho," Kotori pura-pura nangis. "Mungkin aja kalau melihat ototmu itu para _kouhai_ tertarik untuk bergabung,"

"Anak perempuan dibikin nangis, dasar cowok rendahan!" timpal Kazuya sambil puk-puk Kotori.

"Kenapa aku kesannya kayak yang paling jahat di sini?!" protes Takumi.

"Ayolah, Takumi- _kun_? Kamu enggak tiap hari pamer badan kamu yang atletis itu kayak cowok-cowok di Fr*e, 'kan?" bujuk Kazuya. "Kamu 'kan Cuma pamer lenganmu, bukan _roti sobekmu_!"

"Baiklah…" Takumi akhirnya menurut.

* * *

Saat tirai panggung dibuka, ketiganya hanya bisa diam terpaku karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menonton. Takumi rasanya ingin memaki dan Kotori ingin menangis.

"Hahaha… sudah kuduga bakal gini, sih! Hahahaha!" Kazuya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Kazuya- _kun_ …"

Tiba-tiba seorang siswi kelas satu yang berkacamata tebal memasuki auditorium dengan terengah-engah. " _Are_? _Live_ -nya sudah selesai?!"

"Takumi- _kun_ , Kotori- _chan_ , ayo kita lakukan!" seru Kazuya.

Musik mulai mengalun dan ketiganya mengambil posisi.

 _I say… hey, hey, hey START:DASH!_

 _Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!_

"Kucari-cari ternyata kamu di sini, Kayo," kata Rin, sahabat laki-laki Hanayo sambil duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

 _Hehe, kamu mulai tertarik dengan mereka, ya, nya?_ gumam Rin sambil tersenyum melihat gadis di sebelahnya menonton penampilan µ's dengan penuh kekaguman.

Satu per satu orang mulai memasuki auditorium, seperti Maki yang hanya menonton dari pintu, Nozomi yang mendengarkan dari luar auditorium, Yazawa Nico yang duduk sambil bersembunyi, dan juga ketua OSIS yang menatap mereka dengan sinis.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Jika bukan karena kami, aku yakin kau sudah putus asa sekarang, Kousaka Kazuya," tanya Eri begitu _live_ selesai.

Kazuya memandang kedua sahabatnya dan mereka mengangguk. "Kami akan melanjutkannya!"

Sejak saat itu, perseteruan antara Kazuya dan Eri pun dimulai.


	3. Member Atsume!

Yay, chapter 3 akhirnya kelar juga :"D

Mungkin ada di antara kalian yang bingung (atau bahkan enggak) kenapa nama Rin dan Nico enggak diganti padahal mereka cowok?

Yap, nama Rin dan Nico bisa digunakan baik oleh cowok maupun cewek jadi gue memutuskan untuk enggak mengganti nama mereka layaknya Takumi dan Kazuya.

Tunggu apa lagi? Check it out and don't forget to give me reviews! ^^

 _Member Atsume!_

Hanayo, si siswi kelas satu yang sangat antusias menonton _live_ pertama µ's waktu itu kini galau. Dirinya yang semakin tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Kazuya dan kawan-kawan merasa bimbang. Dia tidak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya yang pendek dan suaranya yang pelan. Di sisi lain, batas waktu pengumpulan formulir untuk mendaftar kegiatan klub tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Kayo? Oiii…" Rin berusaha membuyarkan lamunan Hanayo.

"Eh? Ada apa, Rin- _kun_?" Hanayo agak kaget. Untunglah, pikirannya sudah balik ke dunia.

"Tentang kegiatan klub," jawab Rin. "Kamu masih belum memutuskan? Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku gabung di klub atletik? Bagus, lho,"

"Ma, maaf, Rin- _kun_ …"

"Heh? Kenapa? Bukannya waktu itu kamu bilang mau ngurusin badan makanya mau ikut klub atletik?"

"Huwaaaa! Jangan keras-keras! Aku malu!" seru Hanayo sambil membekap mulut Rin.

"Iya, iya! Jadi, kamu mau ikut klub apa, sih?" tanya Rin. "Kegiatan klub itu wajib untuk seluruh siswa, lho,"

"Klub _school idol_ ," jawab Hanayo sambil menunduk untuk memelankan suaranya. "Tapi aku ingin kamu ikut menemaniku menjadi idol di sana,"

Rin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Enggak mungkin, ah! Kelakuanku saja petakilan begini! Yang ada para penonton malah _ill feel_ nanti!"

"E, enggak, kok!" bantah Hanayo. "Kamu 'kan atletis, penuh semangat, ju, juga… ganteng,"

"Bentar? Itu 'ganteng' beneran atau nyindir?"

"Iiish, Rin- _kun_ mah, gitu!"

"Hahaha… ya ampun, aku hanya bercanda, Kayo-ku sayang!" kata Rin sambil menekan-nekan pipi kanan Hanayo seperti kue _mochi_. "Nanti, deh, kupikirkan dulu, ya!"

Teman-teman di kelas langsung menyoraki pasangan itu. "Ciyeee, yang pagi-pagi udah bermesraan!"

"Hahaha… bawel, deh!" Rin hanya cekikikan.

Hanayo hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang _chubby_.

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Rin- _kun kakkoi_!" sorak para siswi yang menonton uji coba kegiatan klub atletik.

Rin terus berlari membalap para calon anggota yang lain, namun pikirannya ke mana-mana karena terus memikirkan permintaan Hanayo.

"Rin- _kun_! Awas!" teriak para siswi itu.

Terlambat dirinya yang tidak memerhatikan langkahnya pun menabrak pohon hingga hidungnya berdarah. Maki yang saat itu juga mengikuti uji coba kegiatan klub PMR pun segera ditugaskan untuk mengobati Rin.

"Aduh!" ringis Rin sambil menahan aliran darah di hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo, ikut aku! Aku akan mengobatimu!" kata Maki sambil membantu Rin berdiri.

* * *

Di UKS...

"Dasar, sedang berlari sekencang itu, tapi pikiranmu ke mana-mana!" dengus Maki. "Seperti orang bodoh saja!"

Tidak biasanya Rin yang mudah naik darah malah diam saja mendengar ocehan Maki. Mungkin karena masih memikirkan tentang Hanayo dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Maki.

 _Sebentar, dia ini bukannya cowok meong yang suka heboh enggak jelas di kelasku, ya?_ pikir Maki sambil memperhatikan Rin.

Maki pun menyentil dahi Rin. "Sadar, woi!"

" _Ittai_ , _nya_! Apa sih maumu, Nishikino- _san_?!" Rin akhirnya balik juga ke dunia.

"HALO? Asal kamu tahu, yang membawa dan mengobati hidung meongmu itu aku, lho? Bisa-bisanya kamu kurang ajar begitu?" sikap sombong Maki pun keluar karena kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya... terima kasih!" ucap Rin setengah hati.

"Sebetulnya aku enggak peduli, sih, tapi kalau kamu mau curhat hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu padaku juga enggak masalah," kata Maki.

Awalnya, Rin ragu dan malah menatap Maki, si _Miss Perfect_ yang sombong di kelasnya itu dengan curiga. Bagaimana tidak curiga jika orang yang biasanya menyendiri dan agak sombong menawarkan dirinya sebagai tempat curhat?

"Awas saja kalau mulutmu ember," kata Rin.

"Ngapain juga aku cerita ke orang-orang?" balas Maki.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau kamu enggak punya teman," sindir Rin.

Wajah Maki langsung memanas. "Be, berisik! Cepat katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu! Aku juga harus segera balik ke klub PMR untuk membuat laporan, tahu!"

Akhirnya, Rin pun menceritakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya saat lari tadi. Maki hanya manggut-manggut sambil mendengarkan. Mungkin Maki tidak memberinya saran maupun solusi, tapi ajaibnya Rin merasa agak lega setelah curhat padanya.

* * *

"Koizumi- _san_?" panggil Maki keesokan harinya saat melihat Hanayo duduk sendirian di taman sekolah pada jam istirahat.

Hanayo yang tengah memperhatikan selembaran yang dibagikan Kazuya pun menoleh. "Ni, Nishikino- _san_? Ada apa?"

Maki pun duduk di sebelah Hanayo. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Hoshizora- _kun_ kemarin. Katanya, kamu tertarik untuk bergabung dengan klub _school idol_ , ya?"

"I, iya…" jawab Hanayo sambil mengangguk.

Maki pun berdiri di depan Hanayo. "Kalau begitu, coba kamu ikuti aku,"

Maki mempraktekkan cara mengeluarkan suara yang baik untuk bernyanyi dan Hanayo mengikutinya. Di luar dugaan, Hanayo yang biasanya bersuara sangat pelan dapat mengeluarkan suara yang indah sehingga Maki menyanjungnya. Dalam waktu singkat, keduanya pun menjadi akrab.

"Kayo… eh? Apa-apaan dia? Sok akrab begitu dengan Kayo?!" Rin agak cemburu begitu melihat Hanayo yang akrab dengan Maki di taman sekolah.

Rin pun menghampiri Hanayo dan menarik lengannya. "Ayo, Kayo, kita temui para _senpai_ di _klub school idol_! Kamu mau bergabung dengan klub itu, 'kan?"

"Tu, tunggu, Rin- _kun_!" Hanayo masih gugup.

"Kamu egois banget, sih? Kalau memang dia belum yakin ya enggak usah dipaksa gitu, dong!" seru Maki sambil menarik lengan Hanayo yang satunya.

"Apa?! Memangnya kamu punya hak apa sampai sok ngasih saran begitu?" Rin tampak tidak suka dengan Maki yang ikut campur.

"Aku baru saja mengajarinya bernyanyi! Koizumi- _san_ memang punya potensi yang bagus, tapi dia masih harus dipoles lagi. Oleh karena itu, enggak masalah kalau sekarang dia belum ingin bergabung!" jawab Maki.

"Berisik! Kayo itu memang kurang percaya diri! Dia harus kupaksa terlebih dahulu agar dia yakin dengan pilihannya!"

Pada akhirnya, Hanayo malah diseret-seret oleh Maki dan Rin untuk menemui Kazuya.

" _Dareka tasukete_!" seru Hanayo.

* * *

Mereka bertiga pun sampai ke tempat Kazuya, Takumi, dan Kotori berlatih, yaitu di atap sekolah.

"Hah… kalau begitu, aku enggak akan memaksamu, Kayo," kata Rin setelah kepalanya dingin. "Terserah kamu maunya gimana, tapi aku akan mendengarkan keputusanmu di sini sampai selesai,"

"Kalau begitu, aku balik, ya…" Maki mencoba kabur, tapi Rin menarik bagian belakang leher _blazer_ -nya.

"Tunggu, kamu juga harus jadi saksi!" kata Rin.

"Memangnya ini _ijab kabul_?!" protes Maki.

"Oi, oi, kalian berdua tenang dulu, dong!" tegur Kazuya sambil nyengir. "Nanti kita enggak bisa dengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Koizumi- _san_ , nih!"

Hanayo menarik nafas dan berusaha untuk tenang. "Namaku Koizumi Hanayo! Aku pendek, tidak percaya diri, dan punya banyak kekurangan, tapi aku yakin _passion_ -ku untuk menjadi idol tidak kalah dengan siapa pun. Oleh karena itu, izinkanlah aku bergabung, senpai!"

Kazuya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hanayo. "Yak, kamu diterima!"

"Baik!" kata Hanayo.

"Syukurlah, Kayo…" Rin tampak terharu. "Kamu sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, nak,"

"Apaan, sih? Reaksimu sudah seperti bapak-bapak yang anak perempuannya telah menikah saja!" kata Maki.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Takumi kemudian.

"Eh?" Maki dan Rin saling pandang.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, ah!" kata Kotori.

Takumi mengulurkan tangannya. "Kami masih butuh banyak sekali anggota! Bergabunglah bersama kami!"

Maki dan Rin pun tersenyum kemudian merobek formulir yang mereka gunakan untuk mendaftar di klub yang mereka ikuti uji cobanya kemarin. "Baik, _senpai_!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka berenam menghadap OSIS agar klub mereka dapat diresmikan.

"Aku menolak," kata Eri.

"Tunggu! Jumlah anggota kami 'kan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat klub resmi!" protes Takumi.

"Memang, sih, tapi aku tidak bisa meresmikan klub kalian selama klub peneliti _idol_ masih ada," jelas Eri. "Kami tidak butuh dua klub yang sama di sekolah ini,"

"Bagaimana jika kalian berunding dengan klub peneliti _idol_ supaya klub kalian bisa digabung dengannya?" saran Nozomi.

Mereka berenam pun berterima kasih dan berlalu menuju ruang klub peneliti _idol_.

* * *

Saat tiba di depan ruang klub itu, mereka bertemu dengan seorang _senpai_ kelas tiga dengan _cardigan_ pink dalam _blazer_ -nya, Yazawa Nico.

"Tu, tunggu, bukannya kamu cowok yang membentakku dan Kotori- _chan_ tadi pagi?" kata Kazuya.

"Iya, yang bilang kalau keberadaan kami adalah aib untuk _school idol_ yang sesungguhnya!" timpal Kotori.

" _Sheeeeh_!" Nico berusaha mencakar-cakar mereka agar mereka menjauh dan segera masuk ke ruangannya. Dia mengunci pintu dan kabur lewat jendela.

"Rin- _kun_! Kejar target!" perintah Kazuya.

" _Makaseru_ , _nya_!" jawab Rin sambil memberi hormat pada Kazuya. Ia pun langsung berlari dengan cepat untuk mengejar Nico.

Sayangnya, stamina Nico kalah jauh dengan Rin sehingga ia dengan mudah tersusul. Saat hendak mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi di sekitar taman sekolah, dirinya malah tersandung dan jatuh ke kandang alpaca. Nico pun berhasil diamankan dan dibawa oleh Rin untuk diajak berunding di ruang klub peneliti _idol_.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian mau apa?" tanya Nico sinis begitu semuanya telah duduk mengelilinginya di ruangannya.

"Kami mohon, gabungkan lah klub peneliti idol dengan klub kami, Yazawa- _senpai_!" pinta Kazuya.

"Eng-gak ma-u, paham?" tolak Nico mentah-mentah.

"Eh?! Kenapa?!"

"Keberadaan kalian saja sudah aib untuk _school idol_ yang sesungguhnya dan satu lagi! Kalian membuatku kesal! Jadi, pergilah!" seru Nico sambil mendorong mereka berenam keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hah… padahal Rin- _kun_ sudah capek-capek mengejarnya!" keluh Kazuya.

"Sudahlah, Kazu- _senpai_! _Don't mind_!" Rin berusaha menyemangati Kazuya. "Toh, Yazawa- _senpai_ itu gampang banget dikejarnya! Hahahaha!"

" _WOI! Ngomong apa lo barusan?!_ " seru Nico dari dalam.

"Woah, ayo kita kabur~!" kata Rin sambil menarik teman-temannya.

Setelah berdiskusi malamnya, mereka berenam setuju untuk meluluhkan hati Nico dengan bersikap layaknya anggota klub peneliti _idol_ dan menghormatinya yang merupakan ketua klub tersebut.

* * *

"Selamat datang, _buchou_!" seru mereka berenam kompak begitu Nico masuk ke ruang klub keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah.

"Eh? EEEEH?!" Nico bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Terima kasih atas kehadirannya, _buchou_!" kata Maki monoton sambil membaca catatan kecil berisikan skenario 'meluluhkan hati Yazawa- _senpai_ ' yang ia sembunyikan di kolong meja.

"Silakan tehnya, _buchou_!" kata Kazuya sambil menyodorkan teh hijau hangat. "Sudah kuberi gula yang banyak karena aku tahu _buchou_ suka yang manis-manis!"

" _Buchou_! Kardus-kardus ini sebaiknya kutaruh di mana?" tanya Rin sambil mengangkat kardus berisikan _merchandise school idol_.

"O, oi! Jangan asal memegang barang-barangku!" seru Nico yang mulai kewalahan.

"Wuaaaah!" seru Hanayo tiba-tiba dengan heboh.

"A, ada apa, Hanayo?" tanya Takumi.

"Yazawa- _senpai_ … Yazawa- _senpai_ punya _Blu-Ray_ kompetisi _Love Live_ tahun lalu sebanyak dua buah! Ini 'kan dijual terbatas! Aku saja sudah kehabisan bahkan sebelum _pre order_! Wuaaaah!" Hanayo heboh sendiri sambil memegang kedua box Blu-Ray yang dimaksud.

"A, aku baru tahu kalau Hanayo- _chan_ bisa begini juga," komentar Kazuya yang agak pangling.

"Aku juga suka Kayo yang ini, _nya_!" kata Rin.

" _Nee_ , Yazawa- _senpai-sama_! Ayo, kita tonton _Blu-Ray_ ini!" pinta Hanayo sambil mendekati Nico.

"Ya, Yazawa- _senpai-sama_ …?" Nico kewalahan menghadapi Hanayo mode ngidol ini.

" _Buchou_ , aku sudah mendesain kostum untuk _live_ yang akan datang, nih! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kotori tidak mau kalah.

" _Buchou_ , aku sudah merancang anggaran pengeluaran dan pemasukan klub kita! Maukah _buchou_ memeriksanya?" Takumi juga ikutan.

Nico pun menghela nafas karena capek dikelilingi para _kouhai_ -nya yang berkelakuan seperti kucing-kucing yang ingin meminta makanan darinya. "Cukup, kalian semua duduk dulu, deh. Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin kalian katakan satu per satu!"

"Sebelum kalian mulai mengoceh enggak karuan aku ingin mengingatkan satu hal lagi pada kalian," kata Nico. "Aku tetap tidak mau klubku digabung dengan klub kalian,"

"Kata siapa? Kami bertujuh justru ingin membentuk grup _school idol_ terbaik keluaran SMA Otonokizaka," ujar Kazuya. "Ya, 'kan, teman-teman?"

Kelima orang lainnya pun mengangguk.

"Tunggu? Bertujuh itu maksudnya?" Nico bingung dengan ucapan Kazuya.

"Hehe, bertujuh bersama Nico- _senpai_ , dong!" jelas Kazuya sambil nyengir. "Kami yakin dengan bergabungnya dirimu kita dapat membentuk grup _school idol_ yang paling hebat!"

Nico menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya hatinya telah luluh. Wajar saja, sebenarnya dulu Nico juga pernah membentuk klub _school idol_ saat kelas satu, tetapi satu per satu temannya meninggalkannya karena tidak sanggup mengikuti standar yang ditetapkannya. Namun hari ini berbeda! Para _kouhai_ -nya tersenyum seolah mengulurkan tangan mereka padanya agar ia mau bergabung dan membimbing mereka menjadi _school idol_ terhebat.

"Huh! Baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian," kata Nico kemudian.

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Nico. "Tapi asal kalian tahu, aku ini serius untuk menjadi _school idol_! Jadi, latihan versiku pastinya akan lebih berat dan ketat dari kalian, lho,"

Mereka berenam tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuh mereka. "Kami mohon bimbingan dan kerjasamanya, Nico- _senpai_!"

* * *

Klub mereka pun sukses menyandang status resmi. Nozomi tersenyum sendiri melihat dokumen klub peneliti _idol_ yang kini anggotanya telah berjumlah tujuh orang.

"Nozomi! Sedang apa kamu? Rapat persiapan untuk acara _open campus_ akan segera dimulai!" kata Eri.

"Baik, _kaichou_!" jawab Nozomi sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mengekori Eri menuju ruang OSIS.


	4. Break The Ice

Huwee... akhirnya nyampe ke plot ini juga :'D ada hasilnya juga bangun siang /enggapengaruhmbak

Chapter kali ini lumayan panjang karena gue skip episode pas live Korekara no Someday, tapi kolaborasi bagian pas Trio Bakka belajar mati-matian demi lolos UTS dengan open campus saat Eri gabung ke klub peneliti idol.

What are you waitin' for? Check it out and don't forget to review!

 _Break The Ice_

Hari ini Kazuya, Takumi, dan Kotori bermaksud menemui Ibu kepala sekolah sebelum latihan untuk meminta izin supaya klub mereka diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kompetisi _Love Live_ yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

"Hehehe, aku jadi deg-degan saking senangnya!" kata Kazuya yang sudah bersiap mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sudah, jangan banyak omong! Cepat ketuk pintunya!" seru Takumi gregetan.

" _Tidak mungkin! Tolong Anda pertimbangkan lagi, Bu!_ " terdengar suara Ayase Eri dari dalam ruangan.

Mereka yang agak kaget memutuskan untuk tidak membuka lebar pintu tersebut untuk mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Eri dan kepala sekolah.

"Maaf, Ayase- _san_ ," kata Ibu kepala sekolah. "Ini juga sudah kurundingkan dengan pihak yayasan dan ini lah keputusannya, sekolah ini akan tetap ditutup,"

"Tapi-" Eri berusaha menyela, tapi Kazuya keburu menerobos ke dalam.

"Apakah itu benar, Bu?!" tanya Kazuya kaget.

"Ibu, aku tidak pernah dengar kabar seperti ini!" kata Kotori. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Tolong beri kami seminggu, tidak… dua hari! Kami akan memberikan penampilan terbaik kami!" pinta Kazuya.

Bu kepala sekolah mengehela nafas kemudian tersenyum. "Begini, lho, nak… sekolah ini baru akan ditutup jika hasil angket yang diberikan pada para pengunjung di _open campus y_ ang akan diadakan akhir pekan ini negatif maka kami baru akan memutuskan akan menutup sekolah tahun depan,"

" _Open campus_?" Kazuya agak bingung.

"Maksudnya, saat anak-anak SMP dan orangtuanya datang ke sekolah ini untuk melihat-lihat?" tanya Takumi.

"Iya, benar sekali, Sonoda- _kun_ ," jawab Ibu kepala sekolah.

"Haaaah… ternyata enggak langsung ditutup, toh? Nyaris saja jantungku copot!" Kazuya menghela nafas lega.

"Jangan merasa tenang dulu!" kata Eri. "Ibu kepala sekolah, untuk acara ini biarkanlah OSIS yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengisi acara!"

"Hmm… kalau itu aku tidak bisa mengizinkannya," jawab Ibu kepala sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, perbolehkan kami untuk mengadakan _live_! Kami mohon!" kata Kazuya.

"Tentu," jawab Ibu kepala sekolah sambil mencatat permintaan Kazuya di agendanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," kata Eri kesal. "Kenapa Anda lebih memihak mereka, yang baru terbentuk kurang dari sebulan dibandingkan dengan kami, para anggota OSIS?"

"Saya tidak memihak siapa pun, kok," jawab Ibu kepala sekolah. "Dan ini juga mudah dimengerti, Ayase- _san_. Popularitas mereka berkat kompetisi _Love Live_ sangat berpengaruh dalam menarik perhatian para calon siswa maupun siswi makanya saya mengizinkan mereka untuk mengadakan _live_ , bukankah itu masuk akal?"

"Kalau begitu, izinkanlah OSIS juga ambil bagian dalam acara!" Eri masih saja ngotot.

"Huh, kamu ini memang keras kepala, ya, Ayase- _san_?" komentar beliau sambil merengangkan jari-jarinya.

"Aku permisi," Eri pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian meminta izin untuk mengadakan _live_ saat acara _open campus_?" tanya Nico begitu mereka bertiga kembali ke atap sekolah.

"Yap!" jawab Kazuya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

" _Love Live_ -nya, gimana?" tanya Maki.

"Ada syaratnya, sih…" Kotori tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Sudah, biar aku saja," kata Takumi sambil memegang bahu kanan Kotori. "Untuk ikut kompetisi itu Ibu kepala sekolah mengatakan kalau nilai kita semua harus bagus saat ujian tengah semester nanti, semua pelajaran di atas KKM!"

Kazuya, Nico, dan Rin pun langsung mojok tidak berdaya.

"Dan sepertinya itu syarat yang cukup gawat untuk tiga anak tolol ini," komentar Maki.

* * *

Mereka bertujuh pun kembali ke ruang klub.

"Mohon, bantu kami agar bisa lolos UTS kali ini!" pinta Kazuya dan Rin sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka pada Takumi, Kotori, Maki, dan Hanayo.

"Haaaah… aku juga tahu dari dulu nilai-nilaimu enggak pernah bagus, sih," kata Takumi. "Gimana caranya aku mengajarimu, ya?"

"Ha, hanya pelajaran matematika aja, kok!" Kazuya berusaha membela diri. "Kau tahu betapa payahnya aku saat belajar aritmatika saat SD dulu, 'kan?"

"Tujuh dikali empat berapa?" tanya Hanayo.

"Dua… enam?" Kazuya menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Kau memang harus belajar lebih serius lagi," kata Takumi yang mulai frustasi.

"Umm… kalau Rin- _kun_ , gimana?" tanya Kotori.

"Bahasa Inggris! Entah kenapa hanya itu yang enggak bisa dicerna otakku!" jawab Rin.

"Pe, pelajaran itu memang agak sulit, ya?" kata Hanayo.

"Iya, 'kan? Iya. 'kan?" Rin senang karena sepertinya Hanayo membelanya. "Lagian, kita 'kan orang Jepang! Ngapain repot-repot belajar bahasa asing seperti i—"

Braaak! Maki menggebrak meja saking kesalnya.

"Enggak usah banyak omong!" seru Maki sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin dan menatapnya tajam. "Memangnya, nanti jadi salah siapa kalau grup kita enggak bisa ikut _Love Live_?!"

"Maki- _chan_ , kamu galak banget…" keluh Rin.

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan belajarlah yang rajin!" seru Maki sampai hidungnya dan Rin beradu.

"Maki- _chan_ , kau terlalu dekat! Terlalu dekat!" Rin berusaha memperingatkan karena takut Hanayo cemburu.

"Payah! Padahal aku sudah lega karena masalah kita sudah lepas dari OSIS!" lanjut Maki sambil berdiri menjauh dari Rin dan bertolak pinggang. "Sekarang kita mesti gimana, coba?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain belajar yang rajin, 'kan?" jawab Nico sambil sok sibuk belajar matematika. "Nilai kalian jangan ada yang jelek, lho, ya!"

"Nico- _senpai_ , nilaimu?" tanya mereka berenam.

"A, a, aku? Tentu saja, aku ini enggak pernah remed!" jawab Nico sambil berusaha nyengir.

"Bohongmu kelihatan banget," komentar Takumi.

"Uuugh…" wajah Nico pun menjadi pucat.

Nozomi masuk ke ruangan dan meletakkan kertas berisikan nilai-nilai harian Nico di atas meja.

"Kalau dia serahkan saja padaku!" kata Nozomi.

"Nozomi?!" Nico agak kaget melihat kehadirannya. "Ngapain lo bawa-bawa nilai gue?! Enggak, daripada itu lo dapat dari mana?"

"Uwaaah… parah, parah, parah…" komentar Maki sambil tertawa mengejek begitu melihat nilai-nilai Nico.

"Be, berisik!" seru Nico kesal.

"Hu, huh! Aku bisa belajar sendiri, kok! Kau enggak usah repot-repot mengurusku!" Nico malah sok _tsundere_. "Bantu saja mbak Russia yang jutek itu mengurus persiapan _open campus_!"

Nozomi pun segera menggelitik pinggang Nico. "Wah, itu artinya aku bisa nge- _bully_ kamu sepuasnya, dong?"

"O, oke, tolong bantu aku…" Nico menyerah.

"Dengan senang hati!" kata Nozomi.

" _Yosh_ , ayo, kita belajar dengan semangat mulai besok!" seru Kazuya.

"Enggak! Mulai hari ini!" tegas Takumi.

"Baik…" Kazuya dan Rin terpaksa menurut.

* * *

"Uuukh… apa aku harus banget belajar seperti ini sampai UTS, _nya_?" keluh Rin.

"Ya, iyalah! Sadar diri kek nilaimu sejelek apa!" kata Maki.

"Huweee…" rengek Rin.

"Kotori- _chan_!" panggil Kazuya.

"Ada apa, Kazuya- _kun_?" tanya Kotori. "Tinggal sedikit lagi, berjuanglah!"

" _Oyasumi_!" Kazuya membenamkan wajahnya ke atas meja dan mulai mendengkur.

"Tu, tunggu! Bangun, Kazuya- _kun_! Kazuya- _kun_!" seru Kotori sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kazuya.

"Ampun, deh…" kata Takumi. "Kalau begitu, sisanya kuserahkan padamu, ya, Kotori? Aku sudah harus pergi ke klub _Kyuudo_ ,"

"Baiklah, Takumi- _kun_ ," jawab Kotori sambil tersenyum. "Semangat, ya!"

* * *

UTS pun berakhir. Untunglah, nilai si trio oneng pun selamat meski ngepas sedikit di atas KKM. Setelah menunjukkannya pada kepala sekolah mereka pun pulang, kecuali Takumi yang harus latihan di klub _Kyuudo_ untuk persiapan demonstrasi klub saat _open campus_.

Begitu selesai latihan, Takumi pun berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Dia mendapati seorang siswi SMP berambut pirang pucat sedang menyenandungkan lagu _START:DASH_ sambil melihat video di _iPod_ -nya.

"Kok, aku belum pernah lihat bagian ini di video yang di- _upload_ ke _Love Live_ , ya?" komentar Takumi sambil mengintip apa yang ditonton gadis itu.

Kedua mata mereka pun bertemu dan mereka saling menjerit karena kaget.

"Sonoda Takumi- _san_ dari µ's, ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Ah, enggak, bukan! Kamu salah orang, dek!" Takumi berusaha bohong.

Gadis itu langsung kelihatan kecewa.

"Iya, aku orangnya," Takumi akhirnya mengaku karena tidak tega.

"Sudah kuduga!" kata gadis itu senang.

"Oh ya, video ini kamu dapat dari mana?" tanya Takumi. "Rasanya, aku belum pernah lihat bagian yang ini,"

"Kakakku yang merekamnya soalnya aku enggak bisa nonton _live_ kalian waktu itu," jelas gadis itu.

"Kakakmu?"

"Arisa!" panggil seseorang sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Tunggu, kakakmu itu… ketua OSIS, Ayase Eri?!" Takumi tentu saja kaget begitu Ayase Eri sudah berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

* * *

Eri pun terpaksa mengajak Takumi bicara di taman kota karena dia terlanjur mengetahui rahasianya.

"Dari awal kami sudah curiga, siapa gerangan yang telah meng- _upload_ video-video itu dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau orangnya, ketua OSIS," kata Takumi. "Tanpa semua yang kau lakukan itu mungkin kami tidak akan bisa jadi seperti sekarang makanya biarkan aku berterima—"

"Hentikan," sela Eri.

"Eh?"

"Niat awalku ketika merekam dan meng- _upload_ video-video itu justru sebaliknya," ujar Eri. "Aku ingin kalian mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri dan sadar akan posisi kalian, tapi yang terjadi justru di luar harapanku,"

"Kalian menjadi semakin terkenal, anggota kalian semakin bertambah, juga kepala sekolah sepertinya berharap banyak pada kalian," lanjut Eri. "Tapi meski begitu, aku tidak akan pernah mengakui kalian,"

"Tunggu, kenapa begitu?!"

"Bagiku, kalian, semua _school idol_ bahkan juga A-RISE yang disebut-sebut sebagai si nomor satu hanyalah sekelompok amatiran," jelas Eri. "Kalian tidak pantas untuk diakui,"

"Maksudmu, kalau kami berhasil saat _live_ di _open campus_ nanti kau akan mengakui kami?"

"Itu mustahil," jawab Eri sambil mengambil tasnya dan tas adiknya. "Arisa, ayo, kita pulang!"

Takumi berdiri dan berseru, "Kau tidak berhak menilai kami seperti itu!"

Eri menghentikan langkahnya. "Terserah kau saja,"

* * *

" _Onee-chan_? Apakah _onee-chan_ dan µ's bermusuhan?" tanya Arisa.

"Begitulah," jawab Eri singkat.

"Aku juga mengerti kalau berbakat sepertimu," kata Arisa. "Oh ya, kenapa wajahmu kelihatannya merah sekali, _onee-chan_?"

"Ma, masa'?"

"Jepang sudah memasuki musim panas, sih, ya… tapi bukannya sore ini tidak begitu panas?" tanya Arisa.

"Ah, mungkin aku agak demam?" jawab Eri. "Kau tahu belakangan ini aku tidur larut malam karena banyak urusan, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah begitu kita sampai," kata Arisa.

"Tentu, terima kasih," jawab Eri.

Meski sedikit, tapi Eri dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu selesai berbicara dengan Takumi.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Aku 'kan hanya bicara dengan anak kelas dua, tapi kenapa wajahku terasa semakin panas? Sepertinya ini bukan karena gugup maupun kecapekan,_ gumam Eri.

Saat itu, mungkin Eri masih belum tahu maksud dari debaran di hatinya itu.

* * *

"Nozomi- _senpai_ ," panggil Takumi pada Nozomi yang tengah bekerja sebagai _miko_ di _Kanda Myojin_.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Nozomi sambil menghampiri.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan… tentang Ayase Eri," Takumi langsung bicara _to the point_.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat tentang rahasia Eri, Nozomi akhirnya membuka mulut alasan sebenarnya kenapa Eri tidak mau mengakui para _school idol_. Dulu Eri adalah mantan balerina yang berbakat, tapi sayang dirinya tidak lolos di kompetisi bahkan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga SMP. Eri pun menyerah dan meninggalkan dunia balet. Di akhir pembicaraan, Nozomi meminjamkan _iPod_ -nya yang berisikan video rekaman Eri kecil yang tengah mempertunjukkan penampilan baletnya.

* * *

" _One, two, three, four_! _One, two, three, four_!" Takumi memberi aba-aba agar teman-temannya dapat berlatih _dance_ sesuai dengan tempo.

Namun, pikirannya tidak fokus. Ia terus teringat dengan apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Nozomi juga Eri.

"Sempurna!" seru Kazuya kegirangan begitu latihan _dance_ selesai. "Formasi kita betul-betul sempurna! Iya, 'kan, Takumi- _kun_?"

"Maaf, bisa kita ulang sekali lagi?" pinta Takumi.

Semuanya pun menurut. Lagi-lagi Takumi memberi aba-aba dengan raut wajah yang sedih dan kelihatan kurang puas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kazuya begitu _dance_ selesai.

"Masih belum," jawab Takumi sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Maki yang emosi pun berjalan mendekati Takumi dan mencengkeram leher bajunya. "Cukup! Apa maksudmu dengan 'masih belum'?! _Step-step_ ini 'kan kau yang buat! Kenapa sekarang kau tidak puas? Apa yang kurang?!"

"Kita kekurangan _impact_ ," jawab Takumi.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana, Takumi- _senpai_?" tanya Hanayo.

"Lebih baik kalian lihat dulu video ini," perintah Takumi sambil menyerahkan _iPod_ -nya Nozomi pada teman-temannya.

"Ini… si ketua OSIS?" Nico tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita minta tolong diajari _dance_ olehnya?" usul Kazuya.

"EEEH?!"

"Kok, kalian kaget, gitu?" tanya Kazuya bingung. "Dari video ini pun kita juga tahu kenapa ketua OSIS enggak pernah mau mengakui kita, 'kan? Itu karena dia sendiri berbakat makanya dia menganggap kita semua ini amatiran!"

"Tunggu, Kazuya! Kau serius mau minta tolong dia?!" Nico tampak tidak setuju. "Kau enggak ingat gimana susahnya kita dapat izin untuk dapat status resmi dulu?"

"Se, selain itu… bukankah ketua OSIS galak banget, ya?" tambah Hanayo.

"Tapi! Kalau bukan sama dia, kapan kita akan maju? Kapan kita akan lebih diakui?" kata Kazuya. "Kita 'kan hanya minta diajari _dance_ , apa salahnya?"

Semuanya tampak berpikir keras.

"Aku setuju," kata Kotori kemudian.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak perlu memaksakannya, Kotori!" Takumi tampak khawatir.

"Benar kata Kazuya- _kun_ , apa salahnya kita coba? Siapa tahu fans kita jadi tambah banyak berkat ajaran ketua OSIS?" kata Kotori.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga setuju!" kata Rin.

"Ri, Rin- _kun_?!" Hanayo agak kaget mendengarnya.

"Demi jadi _idol_ nomor satu apa sih yang enggak? Ya, 'kan, Kayo? Nico- _senpai_?" kata Rin sambil nyengir.

Nico menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi kalau sampai ada apa-apa aku enggak tanggung jawab, ya?"

* * *

"Kalian ingin aku mengajari kalian _dance_?" tanya Eri begitu mereka selesai mengatakan permintaan mereka.

"Iya, kami mohon bantuanmu!" kata Kazuya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Eri mendesis. "Ck! Jangankan latihan _dance_! Latihan gerakan dasar saja kalian sudah banyak salahnya!"

"Dengar? Kalau kalian ingin aku mengajari kalian _dance_ maka kalian harus ikuti semua menu latihan yang kubuat untuk kalian, mengerti?" kata Eri.

Latihan yang dibuat oleh Eri sangat jauh levelnya dibandingkan latihan sehari-hari yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan latihan peregangan dan gerakan dasar saja sudah berat. Satu per satu dari mereka bahkan mulai jatuh saat latihan keseimbangan.

"Cukup! Sampai di sini saja!" kata Eri sambil berbalik.

"Tunggu!" seru Kazuya.

Eri menoleh.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya! Besok kami mohon lagi bimbingannya!" kata Kazuya yang diikuti teman-temannya.

 _Apa-apaan Kousaka Kazuya itu? Memaksaku mengajari mereka_ dance _begitu! Bukannya aku enggak mau, tapi… jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang setiap bertemu mata dengan anak itu, Sonoda Takumi…_ kata Eri dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

Tok! Tok! Arisa mengetuk pintu kamar Eri.

" _Onee-chan_? Boleh Arisa masuk?" tanyanya dari luar.

"Ya, masuk saja!" jawab Eri.

"Wah, _onee-chan_ rajin sekali!" komentar Arisa. "Padahal tadinya aku ingin minta tolong diajari soal yang ini,"

"Kalau begitu, simpan dulu _iPod_ -mu supaya bisa cepat paham, oke?" kata Eri.

"Tentu," jawab Arisa sambil meletakkan _iPod_ tersebut di meja rias kakaknya.

Setelah mengajari Arisa sampai mengerti, Eri meninggalkannya sebentar agar dia mencoba mengerjakan soalnya sendiri. Dia mulai menyetel lagu yang terdapat di _iPod_ adiknya itu, _Korekara no Someday_.

" _Nee_ , _Onee-chan_?" panggil Arisa tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan di acara _open campus_ nanti," kata Arisa sambil mengangkat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja belajar Eri. "Sepertinya kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu,"

"Itu sudah sewajarnya sebagai ketua OSIS,"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku enggak menemukan satu hal yang menarik dari uraian yang kau tulis tentang SMA Otonokizaka ini,"

"I, itu masih konsep, kok,"

Arisa menghela nafas. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, _onee-chan_. Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Eri hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang adik.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat berjalan menuju ruang OSIS Eri terus terngiang-ngiang akan pertanyaan Arisa. Apakah ini benar-benar hal yang ingin dilakukannya?

"Kau tahu, Er _icchi_?" kata Nozomi yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "Semenjak aku berteman dan bekerja bersamamu di OSIS ada satu hal yang terus mengganjal pikiranku, apa sih yang sebetulnya benar-benar ingin kamu lakukan?"

"Kita 'kan udah sering sama-sama, aku juga ngerti, kok," lanjutnya. "Kamu selalu berjuang keras demi orang lain, tapi tidak pernah sekali pun memikirkan dirimu sendiri,"

Eri berusaha tidak mendengarnya dan ingin meninggalkan Nozomi, tapi Nozomi terus berbicara.

"Kamu ingin menghentikan penutupan sekolah karena merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS, 'kan?" kata Nozomi. "Makanya kepala sekolah tidak mendukung tindakanmu, apa aku salah?!"

"Eri _cchi_ , apa sih yang benar-benar ingin kamu lakukan?" Nozomi bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa, sih?" kata Eri. "Menurutku aku harus melakukan sesuatu demi sekolah ini, apa salahnya aku memaksakan diri?!"

"Kalau aku bisa sejujur itu, aku juga pasti sudah melakukan apa yang kusukai dan kuinginkan, kau tahu?!" air mata Eri mulai menetes.

"Aku tahu aku ini kikuk, tapi… apa kau pikir sekarang aku masih bisa bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Eri kemudian sambil berlari meninggalkan Nozomi.

* * *

Eri duduk di bangku paling belakang di kelasnya dan melamun.

"Yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan, ya?" gumam Eri sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

Tepat saat ia bergumam begitu seseorang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, Kousaka Kazuya.

"Eri- _senpai_ , aku punya permintaan," kata Kazuya.

"Latihan? Kalau begitu, kalian harus bisa menguasai apa yang kubilang kema—" jawab Eri.

"Eri- _senpai_ ," sela Kazuya. "Bergabunglah dengan µ's!"

"Aku ingin kau bernyanyi bersama kami sebagai _school idol_!" lanjut Kazuya.

"Apa yang kau bilang ini? Mana mungkin aku bisa mengikuti kegiatan seperti itu," sangkal Eri.

"Barusan Nozomi- _senpai_ memberikan rekaman ini," kata Takumi sambil menyetel rekaman pembicaraannya tadi dengan Eri.

 _"_ _Aku tahu aku ini kikuk, tapi… apa kau pikir sekarang aku masih bisa bergabung dengan mereka?"_

"Halah, padahal tinggal bergabung saja susah amat!" komentar Nico sambil berkacak pinggang.

" _Senpai_ , mending kau ngaca dulu, deh," balas Maki.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku sama sekali enggak serius mengatakannya!" Eri berusaha mengelak. "Lagian, bukannya aneh kalau aku ikut menjadi _school idol_ setelah semua yang kulakukan pada klub kalian?"

"Kurasa, enggak ada salahnya dicoba?" kata Nozomi. "Bukankah begitu caranya kita mulai melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar kita inginkan?"

Takumi memegang kedua bahu Eri sambil tersenyum. Eri pun menerima uluran tangan Kazuya.

"Syukurlah," kata Kazuya.

"Dengan begini, kita punya delapan anggota!" timpal Kotori.

"Bukan," sela Nozomi. "Tapi Sembilan,"

"EEEH?" mereka berdelapan pun kaget.

"Nozomi- _senpai_ juga…?" tanya Kazuya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti apa kata ramalanku, kok," ujar Nozomi. "Masa depan yang cerah akan terbuka untuk grup ini saat anggotanya berjumlah sembilan orang, dari sanalah nama grup kalian berasal, Muse,"

"Jadi, Nozomi- _senpai_ yang menyarankan nama itu?" kata Kazuya dengan agak kaget.

"Hehehe…" Nozomi hanya nyengir.

Takumi tiba-tiba melakukan _kabedon_ pada Eri. "Intinya, kalau kau sampai melakukan yang aneh-aneh lagi aku akan menyebarkan rekaman ini mulai dari klub _Kyuudo_. Kau tahu berapa banyak anak eksis yang bergabung di klubku, 'kan?"

Eri hanya bisa berkeringat dingin sambil mengangguk-angguk.

 _Dia diancam…! Tapi entah kenapa kami bersyukur!_ Sasuga _, Takumi!_ gumam ketujuh anggota lainnya.

Perseteruan antara Ayase Eri dan µ's pun berakhir. Kini saatnya membuka lembaran baru, kisah cinta yang mendebarkan di antara sesama anggota juga perjuangan untuk memenangkan _Love Live_!


	5. Never Let Me Go

Sedikit bumbu sebelum chapter yang cukup menegangkan ^^ enjoy~

 _Never Let Me Go_

Semenjak Eri bergabung dengan mereka, grup mereka menjadi semakin populer. Mereka mengalami banyak sekali kemajuan saat latihan dan menerima banyak sekali undangan untuk tampil di beberapa acara yang diselenggarakan pihak luar sekolah.

Tapi hari ini mungkin bukan hari yang menyenangkan untuk Minami Kotori. Sambil mengenggam amplop dengan perangko yang berasal dari Eropa dia terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedih. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini, kecuali sahabatnya yang telah lama jatuh cinta padanya, Sonoda Takumi.

Akhirnya, tibalah saat yang tepat bagi Takumi untuk mencoba meringankan beban gadis itu karena hari ini keduanya pulang bersama karena harus melaksanakan piket. Dalam perjalanan mengantar Kotori sampai ke rumahnya, Takumi mentraktirnya _crepes_ kesukaan gadis itu. Begitu sampai, Takumi segera meminta izin padanya untuk bertamu sebentar. Mereka berdua pun bicara di kamar Kotori.

"Takumi- _kun_ , terima kasih," kata Kotori. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu bisa tahu ada hal yang sedang menggangguku,"

"Itu wajar, bukan?" jawab Takumi. "Kita 'kan sudah lama sekali berteman,"

Kotori mencoba tersenyum kemudian dia menyerahkan amplop yang menjadi sumber kegalauannya itu pada Takumi.

"Tunggu, Kotori, jangan bilang kamu…?"

"Iya, teman ibuku mengundangku untuk sekolah _fashion design_ di luar negeri," ujar Kotori. "Ini sudah menjadi impianku sejak lama, tapi aku enggak tahu harus bagaimana,"

"Saat berdua dengan Kazuya- _kun_ aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku enggak tega membuatnya kecewa tepat sebelum audisi _Love Live_! Aku enggak mau membuatnya sedih!" air mata Kotori mulai menetes.

"Memangnya sampai kapan kamu akan ada di sana?" tanya Takumi.

"Kurang lebih dua tahun," jawab Kotori sambil terisak. "Aku baru akan balik ke Jepang saat persiapan kuliah atau bahkan mungkin tidak dan malah melanjutkan kuliah di sana,"

Takumi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya tak tega melihat gadis itu bingung sendirian, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak bisa memberikannya solusi. Takumi pun memeluk Kotori dengan erat.

"Aku… enggak bisa memutuskan atau menyarankanmu harus bagaimana, Kotori," kata Takumi. "Tapi kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk mencurahkan apa yang kamu rasakan sejak menerima amplop ini, aku akan selalu di sini untukmu,"

"Menangislah selama yang kau mau," lanjut Takumi.

Kotori pun menangis dalam pelukan Takumi. Takumi berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat bila ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Ko, Kotori, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum kamu benar-benar pergi," kata Takumi yang luar biasa gugup. "Sebenarnya, aku… aku—"

"Non! Mbok taruh teh dan kuenya di sini, ya!" tiba-tiba kepala pelayan masuk tanpa ba-bi-bu sehingga Takumi tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Takumi langsung menoleh ke si mbok dengan tajam atau mungkin dia baper parah.

 _Pembokat kampret!_ rutuk Takumi.

"Oh, owalah? Non sama mas Takumi lagi sibuk, ya?" bacot banget ni orang.

 _IYA! Sekali lihat juga ngerti, kali?!_ kata Takumi dalam hati.

"Aduh, mbok jadi keinget masa muda, nih!"

 _Udah, buruan deh lu angkat kaki dari sini!_ kata Takumi dalam hati.

"Mbok, tinggal dulu, yak!" si mbok menutup pintu sambil sok manis.

 _Nenek peyot sialan! Padahal tadi kesempatan yang bagus buat ngomong ke Kotori, tapi arrrrgh!_ gerutu Takumi.

"Takumi- _kun_? Tadi kamu mau ngomong apa? Maaf, aku enggak dengar gara-gara si mbok," tanya Kotori.

"Bu, bu, bukan apa-apa! Hahahaha!" Takumi terpaksa menutupinya.

 _Lebih baik jangan kukatakan, deh…_ pikir Takumi.

"Ehem! Ah, lupakan saja soal itu!" Takumi berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Menurutku, kamu harus secepatnya mengatakan masalah ini pada anak-anak di klub,"

"Ta, tapi…"

"Aku akan jadi juru bicaramu," kata Takumi sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di ruang klub…

"Ah, sayang banget hari ini hujan deras, ya?" kata Rin. "Kita jadi enggak bisa latihan untuk _live_ yang akan kita rekam untuk audisi _Love Live_ , deh!"

"Sudahlah, istirahat 'kan juga termasuk latihan!" kata Nozomi.

"Semuanya, bisa aku minta perhatian kalian sebentar?" kata Takumi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Semua mata terfokus ke arahnya.

"Tiga hari lagi Kotori akan berangkat ke Prancis untuk belajar di sekolah _fashion_ di sana," ujar Takumi sambil menunjukkan amplop undangan itu. "Dan dia baru bisa kembali dua tahun lagi tepatnya saat persiapan kuliah, itu pun kalau dia tidak melanjutkan kuliah di sana,"

"EEEH?"

"Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Eri.

"Oi, Kotori! Apa maksudnya ini? Kamu enggak lagi bercanda, 'kan?!" tambah Nico.

Kotori tidak menjawab dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa menurut kalian aku sedang membual?" kata Takumi sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku celananya.

"Ko, Kotori- _chan_ …" Hanayo tampak sedih.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib µ's nanti, _nya_?" tanya Rin.

"Bagaimana pun juga ini terlalu mendadak!" tambah Maki.

"Sudah, sudah, semuanya tenang dulu!" Nozomi berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Kotori- _chan_ sendiri apa sudah benar-benar memutuskan untuk menerima undangan itu?"

Kotori mengangguk. "Ini sudah jadi impianku sejak lama, bersekolah di luar negeri lalu belajar banyak tentang mendesain pakaian di sana,"

Kazuya tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kotori. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?"

"Apa yang membuatmu tak bisa mengatakannya? Aku ini temanmu, 'kan?" lanjut Kazuya sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu Kotori. "Aku tidak percaya kau sampai membohongiku seperti ini dan hanya bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengan Takumi- _kun_!"

"Bu, bukan begitu…" Kotori seperti ingin menangis.

"Terserah kau mau nangis kayak gimana! Kau memang lebih menyukai Takumi- _kun_ , 'kan?!" tepat setelah Kazuya berkata demikian langit bergemuruh, tanda petir yang besar akan segera menyambar.

Takumi tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya karena ucapan Kazuya terhadap Kotori yang kini semakin membuatnya bersedih. Takumi menjauhkan Kazuya dari Kotori dan meninjunya tepat di perutnya hingga ia terpelanting.

"Aaaakh!" Kazuya memegangi perutnya dan nyaris memuntahkan isinya.

Takumi menatapnya dingin. "Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Kuzuya (Kazuya sampah)!"

Kazuya marah dan mencengkeram kerah baju Takumi. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu?! Kau sendiri juga tidak mengatakan apa pun padaku!"

Takumi memegang lengan yang tengah mencengkeram kerahnya dan membanting sahabatnya itu ke lantai. Kemudian ia menguncinya dengan teknik bela dirinya yang telah ia pelajari selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jangan asal bicara, rese!" bentak Takumi. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bingungnya Kotori memikirkanmu kalau dia sudah mengatakannya dari kemarin-kemarin!"

"Aku memang sudah tahu, tapi lantas apa? Aku saja tidak bisa memberikannya solusi ataupun menghiburnya!" lanjut Takumi. "Tapi kau asal bicara tanpa menyadari apa yang dia rasakan!"

Eri berusaha menarik Takumi menjauh dan melepaskan Kazuya. "Cukup, Takumi! Kita selesaikan masalah ini tanpa kekerasan, oke?"

"Kazu- _chan_ , kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanya Nozomi sambil membantu Kazuya berdiri.

"I, iya," jawab Kazuya sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit karena terbentur cukup keras.

"Aku… sudah lama ingin mengatakannya padamu, Kazuya- _kun_ ," ujar Kotori. "Tapi aku enggak tega membuatmu sedih di saat kamu kegirangan menantikan audisi _Love Live, Love Live_ , dan _Love Live_!"

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi kamu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!" kata Kotori. "Aku membencimu!"

Kotori berlari meninggalkan ruang klub sambil menangis.

* * *

"Sonoda- _kun_ dan Kousaka- _kun_ masih bertengkar, ya?" itulah yang dibicarakan teman-teman di kelas begitu melihat keduanya.

Sudah dua hari mereka tidak bertegur sapa sejak saat itu padahal besok Kotori berangkat ke Prancis dan besok juga adalah hari mereka akan mengadakan _live_ untuk audisi. Keenam anggota yang lain pun mencoba turun tangan agar mereka bisa berbaikan dan menghentikan niat Kotori.

"Kamu yakin ingin tetap begini?" Eri dan Nozomi menanyakan hal yang sama pada mereka berdua.

Akhirnya, Takumi menemui Kazuya di auditorium untuk meminta maaf keesokan harinya tepatnya dua jam sebelum Kotori lepas landas.

"Maafkan aku!" mereka mengatakannya hampir bersamaan.

"Aku tahu aku sudah seenaknya bicara tanpa menyadari perasaan Kotori- _chan_ makanya maafkan aku!" lanjut Kazuya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menghajar dan membentakmu," lanjut Takumi. "Aku lepas kendali… oleh karena itu, maafkan aku!"

Keduanya pun saling diam sesaat.

"Masih ada satu setengah jam sebelum dia pergi, Kazuya," kata Takumi kemudian. "Apa kau ingin menghentikannya?"

Kazuya terkekeh. "Kau lupa siapa aku, ya?"

"Sudah kuduga," kata Takumi. "Larilah!"

Kazuya pun berlari menyusul Kotori ke bandara.

* * *

"Kotori- _chan_!" teriak Kazuya pada gadis itu sambil menarik lengannya.

Kotori menoleh pada laki-laki yang tengah bernafas tersenggal-senggal demi menghentikannya. "Kazuya- _kun_ …? Kenapa?"

Kazuya segera memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat. "Maafkan aku! Kau boleh membenciku sesukamu, tapi… jangan tinggalkan aku, bukan… jangan tinggalkan µ's!"

Kotori mulai menangis. "Hampir saja aku putus asa karena kupikir kamu akan tetap membiarkanku pergi, huwaaa…"

Kotori menangis sekencang-kencangnya dalam pelukan Kazuya.

Kazuya melihat jam di hp-nya. "Kita harus segera kembali ke Otonokizaka!"

"EH?!"

" _Live_ -nya hari ini! Kamu enggak lupa _dance_ yang kita pelajari itu, 'kan?" kata Kazuya sambil menarik lengan Kotori.

Kotori tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Kazuya. "Tentu!"

Tin! Tin! Sebuah mobil sedan menyapa mereka.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tawar orang yang mengklakson, Bu kepala sekolah.

"I, ibu? Kenapa ibu masih di sini?" tanya Kotori.

"Ibu melihat Kazuya- _kun_ berlari sampai setengah mati demi kamu tadi makanya ibu memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar," ujar beliau. "Ayo, nanti kita terlambat!"

* * *

Nico merasa was-was karena mereka berdua belum tiba. "Oi, si Kazuya berhasil enggak, nih?"

"Enggak ada yang mustahil kalau buat dia, sih," jawab Takumi dengan tenang.

"Iya, deh, yang sahabatnya sejak kecil!" goda Nozomi.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" seru Kazuya sambil membuka pintu belakang panggung. "Tadi aku habis membantu Kotori- _chan_ ganti baju dulu soalnya!"

"Ka, Ka, Kazuya- _kun_! Yang itu enggak usah dikasih tahu, dong!" wajah Kotori langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Wah, wah, wah, harusnya aku menghajarmu sampai semaput, ya, Ka-zu-ya?" Takumi kelihatannya benar-benar ingin menghabisinya. "Kau pikir teman sejak kecil boleh membantunya ganti baju meskipun cowok sekalipun?"

"Oi, Takumi! Simpan dulu hukumanmu!" kata Nico. "Ayo, sudah saatnya!"

"Kazuya, tolong aba-abanya!" perintah Eri sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"µ's… _music start_!" seru Kazuya.

 _I say… hey, hey, hey START DASH!_

 _Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!_


	6. Fall Again

YAY! Akhirnya, sampai juga ke chapter yang ditunggu-tunggu!

Bersiaplah untuk melihat sisi lain dari Takumi, check it out!

 _Fall Again_

 _Aku enggak bisa terus begini… aku 'kan ketua OSIS! Aku harus jadi contoh yang baik untuk semuanya!_ gumam Eri sambil tetap fokus belajar di perpustakaan sekolah.

Demi bisa fokus menjadi _school idol_ dan ketua OSIS yang baik Eri bermaksud melupakan perasaannya terhadap Takumi. Meski sakit rasanya karena Takumi adalah cinta pertamanya, tapi mau tak mau dia harus melakukannya. Dia sudah tidak tahan terus tersipu malu setiap bertemu mata dengan pemilik manik berwarna _amber_ itu.

"Hayooo? Mikirin cowok, ya?" Nozomi menggodanya agar dia berhenti melamun.

Eri tersentak. "A, apaan, sih? Sok tahu banget!"

"Iiiih… aku 'kan Cuma bercanda, _keleus_ …" jawab Nozomi sambil nyengir. "Jadi, aku benar, 'kan? Kamu lagi mikirin cowok? Si Ta _cchan_ , bukan?"

"Ta _cchan_?"

"Plis, deh, jadi orang peka dikit, gitu," Nozomi menepuk jidatnya. "So-no-da Ta-ku-mi,"

Wajah Eri langsung bersemu merah mendengar nama itu dibisikkan ke telinganya.

"U, udah, ah! Ayo, kita belajar! Belajar!" Eri berusaha menghindar. "Duh, ini AC perpus kenapa, sih? Wajahku sampai merah begini! Ahahahahaha!"

"Mbak, lu sarap atau apa, sih? AC segini dingin lu bilang panas?" komentar Nozomi.

Eri menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena malu. "Udah, ah! Jangan menggodaku terus, Nozomi!"

"Geer banget, deh…" balas Nozomi. "Kalau enggak merasa, kenapa kamu panik?"

 _Duh, ni orang…_ Eri langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Wajah sama ucapan kamu beda banget, lho…" kata Nozomi. "Mau kamu bohong kayak apaan juga wajah kamu enggak bakalan bisa,"

"Ugh, entah kenapa aku sebal karena punya kulit putih pucat begini…" keluh Eri.

"Bagus, dong? Banyak anak perempuan yang ingin sepertimu, lho," kata Nozomi. "Aku yakin, bahkan Takumi enggak akan bisa menahan diri kalau kamu pakai bikini di depannya,"

"Diam, ah! Jangan buat aku tambah malu!" kata Eri sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Aku punya tips yang bagus supaya doi berpaling padamu, lhooo," ujar Nozomi. "Kamu serius enggak mau dengar?"

"Dasar, enggak di klub, enggak di perpus kalian tetap saja suka heboh enggak jelas," komentar seorang pemuda kelas dua yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Wah, maaf! Maaf! Aku akan mengecilkan suaraku kalau begi—" Nozomi kaget karena orang itu adalah Takumi. "EH? Ta _cchan_?!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu, Nozomi…" kata Takumi sambil menghela nafas. "Oh ya, ini perpustakaan jadi jangan berisik gitu, dong,"

"Hahaha… maaf, deh!" kata Nozomi sambil nyengir.

Mata Eri dan Takumi pun bertemu, namun Eri berusaha mengabaikannya dengan sok sibuk mengerjakan soal.

"Seperti biasa kau memang rajin, Eri," puji Takumi. "Mudah-mudahan kamu bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik, ya," lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahu kanan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya," kata Takumi sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Cieee!" Nozomi lagi-lagi menggodanya. "Nih, udah aku rekam yang barusan dikatakan Ta _cchan_ ,"

Nozomi meletakkan _iPod_ -nya di depan Eri. "Lumayan biar tambah semangat belajarnya, hehehe!"

Eri tidak mendengarkan ocehan Nozomi karena dirinya sendiri masih 'konslet' setelah ditepuk oleh laki-laki yang disukainya itu.

* * *

"Payah, hari ini aku harus pulang telat karena banyak tugas di OSIS," keluh Eri sambil mengunci pintu ruang OSIS. "Mana di luar udah gelap banget pula,"

Eri berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya sampai di gerbang sekolah. Ia menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya bisa melihat cahaya dari bulan dan bintang-bintang. Namun sayang Eri terlalu cepat merasa lega. Dirinya tidak tahu kalau tengah diincar sekelompok orang yang berniat jahat padanya. Begitu Eri lengah mereka segera membekap mulut Eri dari belakang dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi kloroform. Setelah gadis seperempat Russia itu pingsan, mereka membawanya ke markas mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman Kousaka…

"EH?! Eri- _san_ belum pulang?" kata Yukio yang kaget ketika menerima telepon dari Arisa, sahabatnya.

"Iya, tadi aku sempat coba menelepon ke hp-nya,"

"Lalu? Diangkat?"

"Diangkat, sih… tapi yang kudengar adalah suara kakakku yang meminta tolong dengan suara seperti tengah dibekap lakban!" ujar Arisa. "Yukio- _kun_ , aku harus gimana?"

Takumi yang kebetulan sedang berada di kediaman Kousaka untuk membantu Kazuya belajar mendapati Yukio yang tengah menerima telepon dari Arisa. Meski sedikit Takumi berhasil menangkap inti dari pembicaraan itu sehingga ia langsung merebut hp-nya Yukio.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau dengar?"

"Suara ini… Takumi- _san_!" Arisa agak sedikit lega berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tepat. "Kumohon, Takumi- _san_! Tolong, selamatkan kakakku! Aku mendengar suara tawa dari sekelompok pria yang menakutkan!"

"Apa mereka meminta uang tebusan?"

"Enggak, tapi… sepertinya mereka berniat memperkosa _onee-chan_!"

Takumi langsung menggeritkan gigi-giginya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti situasinya,"

"Tolong, jangan panik dulu! Aku akan melacak dan menyusul Eri," kata Takumi. "Setelah aku tahu di mana dia aku akan mengabari keluargamu dan keluarga Kousaka,"

Takumi pun memutuskan pembicaraan. "Yukio! Minta tolong lah pada orangtuamu untuk memanggil polisi!"

"Ba, baik!" jawab Yukio sambil berlari menghampiri ibunya.

Kazuya melempar kunci motor milik ayahnya. "Cepat kau susul Eri- _chan_ , Takumi- _kun_! Boleh 'kan, yah?"

Ayahnya Kazuya mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempol seolah berkata, "Kami akan segera menyusulmu dengan membawa bala bantuan, cepat selamatkan gadis itu!"

Takumi segera berlari keluar dari rumah Kousaka dan menggunakan sepeda motor yang dipinjamkan oleh ayahnya Kazuya untuk menyelamatkan Eri.

* * *

Takumi akhirnya berhasil menemukan markas para penculik itu.

"Walah, walah, kita kedatangan tamu rupanya?" mereka menyeringai.

Takumi tidak takut meski dikepung oleh kurang lebih sepuluh orang pria berbadan jauh lebih besar darinya. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapati salah satu dari mereka tengah asyik membuka pakaian Eri. Ia bisa melihat Eri menitikkan air matanya seolah berkata, "Takumi, kumohon, selamatkan aku!"

Takumi mengamuk dan melompati orang-orang yang mengepungnya itu. Ia menendang wajah orang yang tengah menelanjangi Eri dari belakang hingga orang itu terpelanting jauh. Bisa dipastikan tulang rahangnya patah akibat tendangan itu.

"Bunuh bocah itu!" si bos memberikan komando pada pria-pria itu.

Meski bertubuh jauh lebih kecil dari mereka, kemampuan bela diri Takumi berbeda jauh levelnya dengan mereka. Eri tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Takumi menghajar orang-orang itu dengan sadis sambil tersenyum dengan begitu mengerikan seolah menikmati penyiksaan yang dilakukannya.

Semua anak buahnya telah babak belur sehingga yang tersisa hanya si bos yang tengah menggenggam pisau sambil gemetaran.

"Ma, mati kau!" seru si bos sambil berusaha menusuk jantung Takumi.

Tapi Takumi dengan mudahnya menepis tangan si bos dan merebut pisau itu darinya. Keadaan berbalik karena sekarang Takumi lah yang menodong si bos dengan pisau.

"Penjahat harus mati!" seru Takumi sambil mengayunkan pisau itu.

"Hentikan!" jerit Eri sambil memeluk Takumi dari belakang.

Takumi menurunkan pisaunya dan terdiam.

"Kumohon, hentikan, Takumi! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa jadi jangan buat aku melihat pertumpahan darah lebih parah dari yang tadi!" air mata Eri mulai menetes. "Kumohon padamu…!"

Takumi menjatuhkan pisaunya dan menyerah, sedangkan si bos jatuh pingsan dengan mulut berbusa karena takut mati. Tanpa banyak bicara, Takumi segera menutupi tubuh Eri dengan jaketnya. Untunglah, si penculik hanya sempat membuka rok dan kancing atas kemejanya belum sampai pakaian dalamnya sehingga Takumi bisa bernafas lega karena Eri belum diapa-apakan oleh mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, pasukan penolong pun tiba dan segera meringkus para penculik itu.

"Ayase Eri- _san_ , bisakah Anda ikut untuk diinterogasi sebentar?" tanya Pak inspektur.

Takumi berdiri menghalangi pria itu. "Kurasa kita bisa melakukannya besok, bukan? Keluarga gadis ini sangat khawatir jadi aku ingin mengantarnya pulang,"

"Kalau begitu, biar anak buahku yang—"

Eri bersembunyi di belakang Takumi sambil menggenggam bagian belakang bajunya erat-erat. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dengan diantar oleh Takumi.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," Pak inspektur pun menyerah dan membiarkan mereka pulang.

* * *

Begitu sampai di depan apartemen, Takumi memencet bel dan kurang dari semenit ayahnya Eri membukakan pintu lalu memeluk putri sulungnya itu erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, nak! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan putriku!" kata ayahnya Eri sambil menjabat tangan Takumi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sama-sama," jawab Takumi sambil tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku ke kamarnya untuk mengobati lukanya?"

"Ti, tidak usah repot-repot!" sang ayah merasa tidak enak. "Biar istriku dan Arisa yang mengobatinya,"

"Tidak, tuan," tolak Takumi. "Aku sudah terlanjur jauh-jauh kemari. Jadi, biarkan aku menuntaskannya,"

Pria itu hanya bisa tersenyum. "Baiklah, kuserahkan putriku padamu, emm… siapa namamu, nak?"

"Sonoda Takumi, senang bertemu dengan Anda, tuan Ayase," ujar Takumi.

* * *

Begitu masuk ke kamar Eri, Takumi membiarkan Eri duduk sedangkan dirinya sibuk ke sana kemari mengambil peralatan P3K. Tangannya yang terampil mulai mengobati luka yang terlihat jelas pada tubuh gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

" _Ittai_!" ringis Eri begitu Takumi mengangkat kaki kanannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kakimu terkilir," kata Takumi sambil memperhatikan pergelangan kaki Eri yang mulai membiru. "Sementara kuperban dulu, tapi besok tolong kamu cek ke rumah sakit, ya,"

Akhirnya, luka-luka yang terlihat telah diobati semua. "Bisa tolong lepaskan pakaianmu?"

Awalnya, Eri tentu saja bengong. "Hah?"

"Lepaskan pakaianmu," ulang Takumi. "Aku yakin, punggungmu memar karena sempat dibanting para penculik itu, 'kan? Jadi, biarkan aku sekalian mengobatinya,"

"Ti, tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Eri mentah-mentah sambil membelakangi Takumi.

Takumi yang rasanya ingin mengomel berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Ayase Eri! Jangan kekanakan begitu! Kalau memarnya parah, gimana?!"

Eri akhirnya menurut dan mulai membuka kemeja dan branya kemudian ia segera menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tuh, 'kan? Benar kataku!" kata Takumi sambil memperhatikan punggung yang putih pucat itu. "Diam sebentar, aku akan mengambil es batu dan koyo,"

Setelah mendapatkan barang-barang yang diperlukannya, Takumi segera mengompres bagian yang memar itu. Namun tiba-tiba Eri menangis.

"Tu, tunggu! Apakah aku terlalu kasar?" tanya Takumi khawatir.

"Terima kasih, Takumi…" kata Eri sambil terisak. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saja kamu tidak berhasil menemukanku. Aku sangat takut… tempat itu gelap dan aku dikelilingi oleh para pria menakutkan yang ingin mempermainkan tubuhku, aku takut…"

Begitu selesai mengobati punggungnya, Takumi memeluk gadis yang gemetaran itu sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang kamu sudah selamat sampai di rumah, 'kan?" kata Takumi berusaha menenangkannya. "Istirahatlah, aku mau pulang dulu,"

* * *

Setelah selesai membantu Eri berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Takumi keluar dari kamar itu dan mendapati ayahnya Eri menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Tenang saja, tuan," kata Takumi. "Besok tinggal membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kakinya yang terkilir,"

Sang ayah menghela nafas lega. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas kebaikanmu,"

"Sudahlah, sebagai teman wajar jika saling membantu, bukan?" jawab Takumi.

"Sonoda- _kun_ , bagaimana kalau kamu menginap saja?" tawar ibunya Eri. "Kamu bisa tidur sekamar dengan Eri kalau mau,"

"Sa, sayang! Kamu ini bicara apa?" kata ayahnya Eri.

"Apa, sih? Aku 'kan hanya bercanda, hahaha!" ibunya Eri hanya cekikikan mungkin dia hanya ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku harus pulang," kata Takumi. "Ayah dan ibuku juga pasti mengkhawatirkanku,"

"Oh, kalau begitu tolong tunggu sebentar!" kata ayahnya Eri sambil menelepon supir pribadinya.

"Orangnya sudah di depan, beri tahu saja alamatmu padanya," kata ayahnya Eri setelah mereka menunggu kurang lebih 15 menit.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan," kata Takumi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. "Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang,"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" kata ayah dan ibunya Eri.

"Benar-benar pemuda yang baik, ya, yah?" komentar ibunya Eri begitu Takumi pergi.

"Ya, entah kenapa aku ingin dia menjadi menantuku," jawab ayahnya Eri.

"Tuh, 'kan! Enggak Cuma ibu yang mikir, gitu!" seru ibunya Eri heboh.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Eri memutuskan untuk tidak melupakan perasaannya terhadap Takumi. Daripada melupakannya dia menjadi semakin jatuh cinta pada penulis lirik bermanik _amber_ itu. Eri belajar dari pengalaman Kotori yang hampir pergi jauh sehingga ia memutuskan akan segera menyatakan perasaannya sebelum terlambat.

 _Semoga perasaan ini berbalas…_ Eri berdoa sambil mengecup foto Takumi yang ia simpan di liontinnya.


	7. Eri to Takumi

Huwaaa... sampai juga ke confession plot :'D bagaimana kah jawaban Takumi?

Eri _to_ Takumi

"Wah, Ta _cchan_ memang hebat!" komentar Nozomi begitu Eri selesai menceritakan tentang pengalaman buruknya malam itu.

"Berarti sekarang lo makin suka sama dia, dong, Eri?" kata Nico.

Wajah Eri memanas. "I, iya, sih…"

Saat ini, ketiga member kelas tiga µ's itu tengah mengobrol sambil makan siang di kelas mereka.

"Lalu, kapan kamu mau nembak dia?" tanya Nico dan Nozomi hampir berbarengan.

"Entahlah, aku masih bingung," jawab Eri.

"Kamu enggak boleh ngarepin dia yang nembak kamu, lho, Eri," kata Nico. "Kita 'kan belum tahu pasti si Takumi sukanya sama siapa,"

"Tapi tetap saja aku masih kurang percaya diri untuk menyatakan perasaanku, Nico!" kata Eri.

"Halah, giliran menghalang-halangi klubku kamu pede banget dulu!" sindir Nico sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Jduk! Nozomi menjitak kepala Nico.

"Ebuset! Sakit, woi!" omel Nico.

"Ups, sori?" kata Nozomi cuek. "Tanganku pegel banget jadinya aku mau kibas-kibaskan, eh, sialnya malah kepala kamu yang kena,"

"Lu sengaja, 'kan? Sumpah, lu sengaja, 'kan?" tanya Nico kesal.

"Makanya, jangan bikin masalah makin runyam, dong!" tegur Nozomi.

"Yaelah, orang bercanda doang, kok," jawab Nico.

"Sudahlah, jangan berantem gitu, oke?" Eri berusaha menengahi.

"Ya, terus… kamu sendiri maunya gimana, Eri _cchi_?" tanya Nozomi. "Mau sampai kapan kamu memendam perasaanmu? Sampai kamu lulus dan enggak bisa ketemu dia lagi?"

"Tapi aku takut, Nozomi," kata Eri sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Nozomi. "Masih banyak fansnya yang lebih cantik dan lebih baik dariku, aku takut,"

"Enggak usah sok ngerendah, deh, mbak," kata Nozomi. "Eneg 'kan gue jadinya,"

"Ya, tapi, 'kan…!"

"Berisik!" omel Nico. "Tapi, tapi, tapi! Kamu mau rasa takut yang enggak jelas terus menghalangimu?! Kamu beneran suka sama Takumi, enggak, sih?!"

"Ni, Nico _cchi_?" Nozomi bingung karena Nico mendadak ngomel.

"Aku memang enggak punya pengalaman soal hubungan percintaan, tapi sikapmu yang seperti pengecut itu membuatku risih, tahu?!" lanjut Nico sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Eri. "Sudahlah! Aku enggak mau tahu! Pokoknya, begitu selesai latihan hari ini kamu harus menyatakannya atau rekaman saat kamu nangis ingin gabung dengan µ's kusebarkan, ngerti?!"

"Ni, Nico _cch_ i… kurasa, itu agak berlebihan, deh?" Nozomi berusaha menenangkan Nico yang uratnya sudah seperti akan mencuat keluar itu. "Dalam menyatakan perasaan bukannya kita harus tunggu sampai dapat waktu yang tepat?"

"Mau tunggu sampai kapan? Sampai Takumi jadi suami orang?" balas Nico jengkel.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya," kata Eri kemudian.

"Tu, tunggu, Eri _cchi_! Kamu enggak perlu maksain kalau belum—"

"Enggak, benar kata Nico," kata Eri cepat. "Aku harus segera menyatakannya sebelum aku enggak punya kesempatan lagi,"

"Nah, itu baru Ayase Eri yang kukenal!" kata Nico puas.

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku, Nico, Nozomi," kata Eri sambil tersenyum lega.

" _Kaichou_! _Kaichou_ dipanggil Yamada- _sensei_ ke ruang guru!" seru salah satu anak OSIS kelas dua dari luar kelas. "Beliau mau minta tolong sesuatu,"

"Iya, aku akan segera ke sana!" jawab Eri. "Terima kasih, ya!"

"Nozomi, kamu mau ikut, enggak?" tanya Eri.

"Enggak, deh," tolak Nozomi. "Aku mau ke toilet soalnya datang bulan kali ini lagi repot-repotnya,"

"Oh, oke…" kata Eri sambil menaikkan bahu.

* * *

"Terima kasih, ya, Ayase- _san_!" kata Bu Yamada sambil membukakan pintu ruang guru karena Eri tengah repot membawa buku-buku jurnal yang begitu banyak.

 _Hah… tahu gitu sebelum pergi aku narik salah satu anak OSIS untuk membantuku…_ sesal Eri.

Karena tidak bisa memperhatikan langkahnya, tubuh Eri tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga limbung ke belakang karena beratnya buku-buku itu.

 _Aduh, bisa-bisa aku jatuh tertimpa!_ kata Eri panik dalam hati.

Namun, ajaibnya buku-buku itu maupun dirinya tidak jatuh karena ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya dan tangannya yang satu lagi menahan buku-buku itu tetap tertumpuk dengan seimbang.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa?!" tanya orang itu khawatir, Sonoda Takumi.

Lagi-lagi manik biru milik Eri berjodoh dengannya sehingga wajahnya pun memanas. "Iya, terima kasih…"

"Berikan padaku sebagian," kata Takumi. "Biar kubantu,"

"Tapi kamu 'kan bukan anak O—"

"Sudahlah, enggak apa-apa!" jawab Takumi cepat sambil mengambil sebagian buku. "Jadi, ini dibawa ke ruang OSIS, 'kan?"

Eri mengangguk. "I, iya…"

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, namun tak lama kemudian Takumi mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Guru mana yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Takumi.

"Yamada- _sensei_ ," jawab Eri.

"Huh, dasar si ibu tiri ber- _jersey_ itu!" dengus Takumi. "Dia enggak tahu apa kalau kamu baru sembuh? Tega banget!"

"Hahaha… enggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Eri. "Lagian aku bersyukur karena kamu mau membantuku, terima kasih, ya,"

"Sama-sama," jawab Takumi sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

 _Tuh, 'kan? Lagi-lagi kamu tersenyum seperti itu padaku! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak makin suka padamu?_ gumam Eri.

"Hei? Kok, bengong?" Takumi mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Eri. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ah! E, enggak, kok! _Gomen_!" jawab Eri cepat untuk menutupi alasan di balik lamunannya.

 _Cewek mana yang enggak bengong ketika diberikan senyum semanis itu, coba? Bahkan aku juga bisa luluh, tahu!_ gumam Eri.

Mereka berdua pun tiba di ruang OSIS dan meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas meja.

"Ta, Takumi!" panggil Eri sebelum Takumi berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Ya?" jawab Takumi sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

Eri tak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya sehingga jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

"Ah, maaf," kata Eri. "Nanti saja, deh,"

Takumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa, sih?"

* * *

Begitu sesi istirahat di sela-sela latihan dance dimulai, Eri berjalan menghampiri Takumi yang tengah duduk sambil membersihkan peluh yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya dengan handuk.

" _Nee_ , Takumi?" panggil Eri. "Setelah latihan ini kamu ada waktu, enggak?"

"Ada, kenapa memangnya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, hanya… denganmu," Eri memperjelas.

"Oh, baiklah,"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Eri?" tanya Takumi yang mulai bosan diajak berkeliling tidak karuan di koridor sekolah.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Eri balik bertanya dengan agak ragu.

"Terserah, tapi cepatlah," jawab Takumi sambil melihat jam di hp-nya.

"Apakah kamu memiliki gadis yang sangat kamu sukai saat ini?" tanya Eri.

Seketika wajah Takumi memanas. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya penasaran," jawab Eri. "Ada atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada," jawab Takumi sambil berusaha untuk tenang.

Deg! Perasaan Eri campur aduk. Ia mulai was-was karena besar kemungkinan dirinya akan ditolak.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Eri sambil menelan ludah.

"Apa sih maumu?" Takumi agak kesal dengan kelakuan Eri. "Jadi, kamu mengajakku bicara hanya untuk mengorek privasiku?"

"Bu, bukan begitu!"

"Terserah! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" Takumi berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Eri.

Eri pun dengan refleks menarik _blazer_ Takumi dan berkata agak pelan, "Aku menyukaimu, Takumi,"

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku menyukaimu!" Eri memperjelas dengan menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya.

Wajah Eri yang putih pucat itu kini merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Meski sudah beberapa kali latihan di depan cermin tetap saja rasa gugup ketika menyatakan langsung ke orangnya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Terima kasih, tapi maaf, Eri," jawab Takumi.

"A, aku sudah lama menyukaimu sejak berselisih denganmu di taman kota waktu itu!" Eri tetap tidak menyerah. "Aku sangat menyukaimu terlebih setelah kamu menyelamatkanku malam itu! Aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarmu, apakah kamu tidak memiliki secuil pun rasa terhadapku?"

"Berisik!" Takumi mulai jengkel dengan kengototan Eri.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Eri hanya bisa diam karena shock perasaannya tidak berbalas.

"Aku menolongmu bukan karena aku menyukaimu, tapi karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu," jelas Takumi. "Aku enggak membencimu, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukaimu! Aku enggak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari teman, Eri,"

Lalu, Takumi menghela nafas panjang. "Lagipula, aku sudah lama menyukai Kotori,"

"Ta, tapi Kotori 'kan menyukai Kazuya!" Eri terpaksa membeberkannya. "Aku dengar sendiri saat kami, cewek-cewek member µ's mengadakan _girls' talk_!"

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Takumi sambil berbalik. "Hatiku hanya untuknya karena dia lah cinta pertamaku,"

Eri hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara saat Takumi meninggalkannya.

* * *

 _Aku baru tahu ternyata ditolak oleh seseorang yang merupakan cinta pertamaku seperti ini. Jadi, ini kah yang dirasakan para cowok yang kutolak?_ gumam Eri sambil menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"E, Eri! Kamu kenapa?!" Nico yang baru balik setelah membeli minuman di _vending machine_ pun berlari menghampiri gadis yang tengah menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya itu.

"Aku… aku ditolak, Nico… huwaaa…" Eri menangis di dada Nico.

"Ya ampun, memangnya Takumi ngomong sekasar apa tadi?" tanya Nico sambil mengusap-usap punggung Eri.

"Aku mencoba yang terbaik untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku menyukainya, tapi… tapi…" Eri menjelaskan sambil sesenggukan.

"Ya udah, sekarang kamu cuci muka dulu," kata Nico. "Kita ke apartemennya Nozomi untuk membicarakan ini, oke?"

Eri mengangguk kemudian Nico membantunya berdiri. Setelah wajahnya bersih dari kesan 'habis nangis' mereka berdua berjalan menuju apartemennya Nozomi.

* * *

"Maaf, ya," kata Nico mengawali pembicaraan setelah mereka bertiga duduk melingkar di apartemennya Nozomi. "Gara-gara aku memaksamu untuk nembak Takumi hari ini juga,"

Eri menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, kok, memang Takumi saja yang tidak menyukaiku,"

Air mata mulai menggenangi manik birunya kembali. "Eh? Bagaimana ini? Aku… aku enggak bisa berhenti nangis… huwaaa…"

Nico dan Nozomi pun saling pandang kemudian mereka berdua memutuskan dengan bahasa isyarat agar diam dulu untuk sementara sampai tangisan Eri agak mereda. Setelah tangisannya agak mereda, mereka berdua pun merangkul dan mengelus-elus punggung Eri.

"Kamu enggak mau _move on_ aja?" tanya Nico.

"Ni, Nico _cchi_?!"

"Mana mungkin, hiks…" Eri menjawab sambil sesenggukan. "Aku begitu menyukainya karena dia adalah cinta pertamaku,"

Nozomi pun berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau kamu biarkan saja perasaan sukamu itu? Maksudku, kamu tetap menyukainya, tapi anggaplah dia hanya sebagai temanmu dengan begitu secara tidak langsung kamu bisa melupakan keinginanmu untuk menjadi pacarnya dan hubungan kalian tetap baik, bagaimana?"

"Apa bisa?" Eri agak ragu.

"Bisa, lah! Apa sih yang enggak bisa kamu lakukan?" Nozomi menyemangatinya.

"Enggak, daripada itu… kenapa kamu begitu bersikeras agar bisa jadi pacarnya?" tanya Nico.

Eri terdiam sebentar. "Entahlah,"

"HAH?"

"Aku… ingin lebih dekat dengannya, bukan sebagai teman maupun sahabat," ujar Eri. "Aku ingin lebih mengenalnya dan ingin agar dia juga menyukaiku,"

"Hah… ya sudahlah, aku 'kan cowok jadi mungkin kurang paham," kata Nico sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Tapi ya enggak jadi masalah, sih… kalau kamu masih belum menyerah,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ta _cchan_ 'kan suka sama Kotori- _chan_ , tapi… bukannya Kotori- _chan_ sukanya sama Kazu- _chan_ , ya?" celetuk Nozomi.

"No, Nozomi! Pas _girls' talk_ bukannya kita udah janji enggak ngebocorin di depan member cowok?" tegur Eri.

"Emang Nico _cchi_ cowok, ya?" ledek Nozomi.

"Perlu banget kubuktikan?" Nico mencoba menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Te~he!" Nozomi hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan sok imut.

"Kalau benar begitu, berarti kamu masih punya kesempatan, Eri," kata Nico yang udah bodo amat sama keisengannya Nozomi.

"Iya, sih…" jawab Eri. "Tapi aku enggak yakin Takumi bisa _move on_ segampang itu dari gadis yang sudah disukainya sejak kecil,"

"Kita lihat saja besok," usul Nozomi. "Aku yakin, setelah kamu ngomong begitu si Ta _cchan_ bakal langsung nembak Kotori- _chan_ untuk membuktikan perkataannmu,"

"Benar juga!" kata Nico.

"Sudahlah," kata Eri ikhlas. "Aku enggak mau membuatnya terpaksa menyukaiku hanya karena dia ditolak, yang ada aku akan merasa sedih karena perasaanku dengannya tidak sama, 'kan?"

"Jadi, kamu sendiri gimana?" tanya Nozomi.

"Aku akan tetap menyukainya walaupun dia menyukai orang lain," ujar Eri sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, kurasa itu keputusan terbaik untuk saat ini," kata Nozomi.

"Maaf, kami enggak bisa banyak membantumu," kata Nico dengan nada menyesal.

"Enggak apa-apa," jawab Eri. "Aku senang kalian berusaha menghiburku dan membantuku memikirkan cara menghadapi Takumi untuk ke depannya,"

"Terima kasih, ya," kata Eri sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, sama-sama!" jawab Nico. "Kalau begitu, ayo, ikuti aku! Nico Nico nii~!"

"Sudah, jangan kecewa terlalu dalam," kata Nozomi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Eri. "Semua pasti akan indah saat waktu yang tepat, kok,"

"Nozomi…" mata Eri tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Oi…" Nico berusaha agar tidak dicuekin mereka berdua.

"Sering-sering lah berdoa," tambah Nozomi. "Siapa tahu kamu jodoh dengannya,"

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Eri sambil memeluk Nozomi.

"Oi, kalian emang sengaja ngacangin aku, ya?" gerutu Nico.

"Kacian deh yang _third wheel_!" ledek Nozomi.

"No-zo-mi…!" Nico seperti ingin membalas ledekan Nozomi dengan mengejar-ngejarnya sampai berkeliling di ruangan itu.

Eri tertawa melihat mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Nico dan Nozomi saling pandang kemudian ikut tertawa. Mereka lega karena Eri tidak bersedih lagi.


	8. Takumi to Kotori

Setelah menolak Eri, hari ini Takumi bermaksud untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kotori untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eri. Bagaimanakah jawaban Kotori?

Takumi _to_ Kotori

Keesokan harinya Takumi merasa aneh karena sikap Eri tetap seperti biasa meski kemarin baru saja ditolak olehnya. Lebih tepatnya agak mengurangi interaksi dengan dirinya dan sok menyibukkan diri dengan menyapa member yang lain saat latihan.

 _Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Eri kemarin kalau Kotori menyukai Kazuya?_ pikir Takumi sambil tetap melirik gadis berdarah seperempat Russia itu diam-diam.

"Ada apa, Takumi- _kun_?" tanya Kotori yang bingung dengan gelagat Takumi.

Takumi agak kaget. "Oh, bukan apa-apa,"

" _Nee_ , Kotori- _chan_! Kostum untuk lagu terbaru sudah jadi?" tanya Kazuya sambil menghampiri Kotori.

"Belum, nih," jawab Kotori. "Mungkin setelah latihan aku akan lanjut mengerjakannya di ruang PKK,"

"Eh? Serius? Aku enggak bisa menunggumu, nih," kata Kazuya. "Soalnya, hari ini aku harus jaga toko"

"Enggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Kotori sambil tersenyum agar Kazuya tidak cemas.

"Ayo, semua! Cukup ngobrolnya!" seru Nico sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. "Kita lanjut latihannya!"

"Siap, ketua!" jawab Rin semangat.

Mereka bersembilan pun kembali latihan.

* * *

Latihan pun berakhir sehingga banyak dari mereka yang telah pulang, kecuali Kotori yang harus menyelesaikan kostum di ruang PKK, Takumi yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kotori, serta Eri. Nozomi bilang agar dia melihat sendiri hasil dari pengakuan cinta itu jadi Eri diam-diam mengikuti Takumi.

"Kotori, kau masih sibuk?" tanya Takumi sambil membuka pintu ruang PKK.

"Ah, Takumi- _kun_? Enggak, kok," jawab Kotori. "Ini juga lagi istirahat karena mendadak nge- _blank_ ,"

Takumi menarik lengan Kotori. "Maaf, tapi tolong ikut denganku sebentar!"

" _Nee_ , Takumi- _kun_? Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" tanya Kotori begitu keduanya telah di luar ruangan PKK.

"Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakannya padamu," kata Takumi sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Tolong, dengarkan lah aku!"

 _Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan Takumi-kun…?_ Kotori entah kenapa langsung menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Takumi.

"Aku… sangat menyukaimu, Kotori!" ujar Takumi dengan lantang. "Jadilah pacarku!"

Kotori tersentak kemudian ia menunduk. "Terima kasih, tapi… maafkan aku, Takumi- _kun_ ,"

Suara Kotori terdengar agak gemetar saat menjawab pernyataan cinta dari pemuda bermanik _amber_ itu.

"Bohong! Memangnya sudah ada laki-laki lain di hatimu?!"

Kotori mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku sudah lama menyukai Kazuya- _kun_ ,"

Takumi dapat merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Takumi yang depresi pun memojokkan gadis itu ke tembok.

"Kalau aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu, akankah kamu berpindah hati?" Takumi memaksakan perasaannya.

Jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menyempit. Saat bibir Takumi hampir mengenai bibirnya, Kotori menampar Takumi.

"Hentikan, Takumi- _kun_!" air mata mulai menetes dari mata gadis itu. "Aku tahu aku mengecewakanmu, tapi tolong jangan menyakitiku!"

Takumi memegangi pipinya yang ditampar oleh Kotori dengan shock. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Kotori… menolakku?"

"Aku menyukai kalian berdua, tapi maafkan aku, Takumi- _kun_ …" lanjut Kotori sambil terisak. "Yang ada di hatiku hanyalah Kazuya- _kun_ ,"

Kotori mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Takumi berdiri, tetapi Takumi menepisnya karena marah perasaannya tak berbalas. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Takumi berlalu.

Eri yang menyaksikan insiden penolakan itu merasa kasihan sekaligus lega karena yang dikatakan Kotori waktu itu bukan bohong. Meski lega tetap saja ia khawatir, bagaimana hari-hari ke depannya jika hubungan mereka bertiga jadi aneh karena hal ini?

* * *

Sesuai dugaan, hari-hari selanjutnya terasa canggung bagi Takumi, Eri, dan Kotori. Kazuya yang biasanya tidak peka pun mencoba untuk mencari tahu karena dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer di antara ketiga orang itu. Ia pun mencoba menanyakannya pada Kotori saat latihan sepulang sekolah.

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , Kotori- _chan_?" Kazuya berbisik di telinga kiri Kotori.

"Kyaaa! Ka, Kazuya- _kun_! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, dong!" jerit Kotori yang kaget karena Kazuya tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Apa, sih? Aku memanggilmu biasa saja, deh!" Kazuya membela diri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kotori setelah dirinya lebih tenang.

Kazuya menarik lengan Kotori. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, ikut aku!"

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Kazuya- _kun_?" tanya Kotori

Kotori hanya berharap Kazuya akan menembak dirinya karena mendadak mengajaknya berbicara berduaan di kelas mereka yang telah kosong.

"Ada masalah apa, sih, di antara kamu, Takumi- _kun_ , dan Eri- _chan_?"

 _Yaaaah… soal itu, toh?_ Kotori sedikit kecewa.

"Enggak ada apa-apa, kok," Kotori berusaha menutupi.

"Jangan bohong!" Kazuya mencengkeram kedua bahu mungil gadis itu dan menyudutkannya ke tembok.

" _I, ittai_! Lepaskan aku, Kazuya-kun!" ringis Kotori sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku!" jawab Kazuya. "Jangan lagi kamu bermain rahasia-rahasiaan seperti waktu itu! Aku ini temanmu, 'kan?"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Akan kuceritakan! Tolong lepaskan aku!" Kotori menyerah.

Kazuya menurut dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Aku telah menolak pernyataan cinta Takumi- _kun_ beberapa hari yang lalu," Kotori akhirnya mengaku.

"Eh?! Tunggu, bukannya selama ini kalian akrab? Kukira, kamu juga menyukainya!"

"Kata siapa? Yang kusukai itu hanya kamu, Kazuya- _kun_!" bantah Kotori.

 _Astaga, aku keceplosan?!_ kata Kotori dalam hati sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Wajah Kazuya memerah. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Kotori terhadapnya. "Te, terima kasih, Kotori- _chan_ ,"

Kotori akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pernyataan cintanya. "Aku sudah lama sekali menyukaimu, Kazuya- _kun_ ,"

"Sejak kamu mengajakku berbicara dan berteman aku merasa senang sekali," ujar Kotori. "Berkatmu, aku tidak lagi sendirian. Kamu adalah pahlawanku dan aku jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Aku… ingin hubungan yang lebih spesial, khusus denganmu," lanjut Kotori. "Kumohon, jadikanlah aku pacarmu!"

Kazuya terdiam mendengar permintaan itu kemudian dia menjawab, "Maaf, Kotori- _chan_ , aku… enggak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu,"

Kotori menangis mendengar jawaban Kazuya. "Tidak apa kalau tidak jadian asalkan kamu mau lebih perhatian padaku… a, aku… ingin lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu! Aku ingin berkencan denganmu! Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal denganmu!"

Kazuya memeluk Kotori dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Kotori- _chan_ ,"

"Lepaskan… lepaskan aku, Kazuya- _kun_ ," kata Kotori sambil terisak. "Kalau kamu terus memelukku seperti ini aku tak akan bisa berhenti menangis,"

Kazuya melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pipi kanan gadis itu. Ia menatapnya lurus dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian Kazuya pun mencium bibir Kotori. Kotori tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Laki-laki yang merupakan cinta pertamanya kini tengah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ingin rasanya melepaskan diri, namun Kazuya mendekapnya dengan begitu kuat. Ciuman itu pun sampai berlangsung agak lama.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kazuya sambil melepaskan Kotori.

"Ke, kenapa kamu melakukannya? Kamu saja tidak menyukaiku!" wajah Kotori memanas.

Wajah Kazuya terlihat sedih. "Maaf, apakah kamu membencinya?"

Kotori melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kazuya. Ia pun jinjit dan sukses membalas ciuman itu di bibir Kazuya.

"Aku menyukai semua hal tentangmu, Kazuya- _kun_ ," ujar Kotori sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Kazuya lega sambil mengusap-usap dadanya. "Aku takut kamu membenciku soalnya aku enggak tahu mesti gimana lagi agar bisa menenangkanmu tadi,"

Kotori membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kazuya. "Bodoh, mana mungkin 'kan?"

Tidak disangka-sangka, Takumi menyaksikan semua yang dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Kazuya…? Kotori…?" matanya terbelalak karena shock.

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Takumi yang berdiri mematung.

"Tu, tunggu, Takumi- _kun_! Kazuya- _kun_ hanya berusaha menghiburku!"

"Kami sama sekali enggak jadian!" tambah Kazuya.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Takumi sambil berbalik.

"Semoga kau bahagia bersama laki-laki yang kau sukai, Kotori," kata Takumi pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, atmosfer di antara mereka sudah tidak lagi terasa begitu canggung. Namun meski tidak menunjukkannya, Takumi adalah pihak yang masih merasa tersakiti. Setelah latihan selesai pun dia langsung pulang tanpa menyapa maupun ikut ke _konbini_ dulu bersama para member µ's.

Bukannya tidak peduli, tapi mereka berusaha bersikap normal karena Takumi termasuk orang yang agak sensitif dan sulit diajak curhat. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti biasa walaupun sebenarnya ada salah satu dari mereka yang ingin mencoba menolong Takumi.


	9. Open Your Heart

Eri berada dalam misi penting malam ini, yaitu membujuk Takumi untuk membuka dirinya. Apakah dia akan berhasil?

Adegan dalam chapter ini terinspirasi dari manga/anime Ao Haru Ride, check it out~

 _Open Your Heart_

Hubungan tanggung antara Kazuya dan Kotori masih berpengaruh besar terhadap perilaku sehari-hari Takumi. Mereka tidak pacaran, tapi cara mereka berinteraksi terlihat lebih mesra daripada sahabat. Hubungan 'abu-abu' itu seolah memiliki arti mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih meski status mereka bukan pacaran.

Beberapa hari ini juga Eri dan Nozomi disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas di ruang OSIS yang sempat terbengkalai karena kesibukan mereka di klub peneliti _idol_. Tak heran jika tugas-tugas itu berkembang biak hingga memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaan meja di ruang OSIS.

"Haaaah… tugas kita ini rasanya seperti tidak ada habisnya!" keluh Eri sambil menempelkan dagunya di atas meja ruang OSIS. "Sebentar lagi latihan _dance_ selesai, deh. Pasti kurang nyaman latihan hanya dengan tujuh anggota, ya, mereka?"

Nozomi yang tengah sibuk memeriksa dokumen tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Eri _cchi_?"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu lihat sendiri udah berapa hari Ta _cchan_ kayak gitu, 'kan?" tanya Nozomi. "Kamu yakin enggak mau menghiburnya?"

Eri membenamkan wajahnya ke atas meja. "Apa, sih? Ngapain juga aku harus repot-repot mengurusinya? Toh, bukannya kita berdelapan sudah sepakat untuk mendiamkannya karena dia sendiri enggak mau membuka diri?"

Nozomi yang kesal dengan jawaban Eri pun segera merebut semua pekerjaan di atas meja Eri. "Cepat kamu angkat kaki dari ruang OSIS, _bakka_ Erichika!"

"Eeeeeh?! Apaan, sih, Nozomi?! Enggak lucu, tahu!" protes Eri. "Jangan main-main! Mana bisa kamu selesaikan semua dokumen itu sendirian!"

"Huh! Aku enggak butuh bantuanmu!" balas Nozomi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Yang sedang sangat butuh bantuanmu itu Ta _cchan_ , tahu!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku enggak mau membantu—"

"Jangan bohong! Aku yakin, kamu ingin membantunya, 'kan?" sela Nozomi. "Sekarang yang dibutuhkan Ta _cchan_ itu seseorang yang berani mendobrak pintu hatinya, tahu! Dan yang bisa melakukannya hanya kamu, Eri _cchi_!"

"Ta, tapi…"

"Kamu milih di- _washi washi_ olehku atau menghiburnya?" ancam Nozomi.

"Huh, iya, deh…" Eri pun menyerah. "Aku pulang duluan, ya,"

* * *

Eri berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan mendapati punggung laki-laki yang dia sukai berada di depannya dengan jarak kurang lebih lima meter.

"Takumi!" panggil Eri sambil berjalan mengejarnya.

Bukannya menoleh, yang bersangkutan malah mempercepat langkahnya seolah ingin lari dari Eri.

"Hah… hah… menyebalkan! Aku kehilangan dia!" gerutu Eri dengan nafas terengah-engah karena Takumi berhasil lolos darinya.

Eri pun memutuskan untuk mencoba mengajaknya bicara besok. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Eri menyempatkan diri ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan malam karena kedua orangtuanya sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Meski keluarga Ayase termasuk kaya, orangtua Eri tidak pernah mempekerjakan pembantu rumah tangga selain supir demi mendidik anak-anaknya supaya mandiri.

Ketika berjalan ke rak-rak bumbu dapur, Eri melihat seorang wanita berambut biru seperti Takumi yang tengah diajak ngobrol oleh ibu-ibu yang sepertinya adalah tetangganya.

"Bu Sonoda, akhir-akhir ini saya sering lihat Takumi jalan-jalan sendirian tiap malam, lho!" kata ibu-ibu itu. "Lebih baik cepat ditegur sebelum dia kenapa-kenapa!"

"Oh, begitukah? Terima kasih atas informasinya, Bu Kataoka," jawab wanita berambut biru itu sambil tersenyum, senyum palsu.

"Iya, atuh! Takumi 'kan anak yang baik jadi kita sebagai orangtua harus lebih peduli padanya!" kata ibu-ibu itu. "Mudah-mudahan saja dia begitu bukan karena anakku yang _NEET_ itu!"

"Ahahaha… jangan jelek-jelekkan anakmu sendiri, dong, Bu," tegur Bu Sonoda.

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, kok," jawab Bu Kataoka. "Mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya berlatih di dojo-mu supaya dia lebih disiplin nanti,"

"Wah, sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksanya, ya?" kata Bu Sonoda.

"Huh! Tentu saja, harus dipaksa! Sudah bangkotan begitu, tapi belum punya pekerjaan!" dengus Bu Kataoka. "Ah, belanjaanku sudah lengkap! Kalau begitu, saya duluan, ya!"

Bu Sonoda melambaikan tangannya. "Ya, bicaralah baik-baik dengan anakmu, ya,"

Bu Sonoda menghela nafas begitu Bu Kataoka sudah hilang dari pandangannya. "Haaah… seandainya kakak perempuanmu, Izumi ada di sini…"

Eri berjalan menghampiri Bu Sonoda. "Selamat sore, ibunya Takumi,"

"Oh, selamat sore," jawab Bu Sonoda. "Seragammu itu… kamu siswi SMA Otonokizaka?"

"Iya, namaku Ayase Eri," ujar Eri sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan. "Aku _senpai_ sekaligus teman baiknya Takumi,"

"Oh, _senpai_ , ya? Kok, bisa kenal sama Takumi?"

"Kami satu klub, tante," ujar Eri. "Oh ya, tentang Takumi yang sering jalan-jalan tiap malam itu…"

Bu Sonoda menghela nafas. "Iya, nih, sudah beberapa hari ini anak itu sering begitu,"

"Sering membolos latihan di dojo, begitu pulang sekolah langsung tidur, dan malamnya ketika tante dan suami tante sudah terlelap dia menyelinap keluar entah ke mana," ujar Bu Sonoda. "Kami sebagai orangtua sudah mencoba menegurnya, tapi dia selalu bilang enggak ada apa-apa,"

"Oh ya, apakah Takumi sering kabur ke suatu tempat kalau sedang ngambek seingat tante?" tanya Eri.

"Kalau dulu dia sering duduk di pematang rumput di pinggir sungai," jawab Bu Sonoda. "Enggak tahu kalau sekarang, sih…"

"Oh, begitu? Bagaimana kalau aku coba mencarinya begitu dia keluar rumah saat malam nanti?" tawar Eri.

"Ya ampun, tidak usah! Lagipula, berbahaya jika anak perempuan keluar rumah malam-malam!" kata Bu Sonoda cemas.

"Tidak apa, tante," jawab Eri sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula aku berhutang budi pada Takumi karena dia juga pernah menolongku saat aku diculik dulu,"

"Ah, jadi kamu yang ditolongnya, ya?" kata Bu Sonoda. "Pasti kamu melihat sisi menyeramkan dari Takumi, ya?"

"Iya, dia sangat menyeramkan malam itu," jawab Eri sambil memegang siku kirinya. "Tapi di sisi lain aku senang karena dia marah demi aku,"

"Anak itu memang enggak pernah berubah dari dulu, Ayase- _san_ ," kata Bu Sonoda. "Makanya saat Kazuya- _kun_ atau Kotori- _chan_ di- _bully_ , dia selalu balik menghajar para penindas itu sampai enggak peduli dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang babak belur,"

"Itulah mengapa aku menyukainya, tante," ujar Eri tanpa malu-malu. "Dia populer, baik hati, sopan, juga setia kawan, tapi dari semua itu yang kurindukan adalah senyumannya, tante,"

"Ayase- _san_ …"

"Oleh karena itu, biarkanlah kali ini aku yang menolongnya!" pinta Eri. "Kumohon, izinkan aku!"

Bu Sonoda memegang kedua pipi Eri agar dia mengangkat wajahnya. "Sudah, sudah, jangan membungkukkan badanmu seperti itu, Ayase- _san_. Lagipula, tante mengerti niat baikmu makanya tante minta tolong padamu, ya?"

Matanya berbinar-binar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena perasaannya telah tersampaikan pada ibu dari laki-laki yang ia sukai itu. "Baik! Akan kuseret dia supaya pulang ke rumah!"

"Hahahaha… hati-hati, ya!" kata Bu Sonoda sambil tersenyum.

 _Anak itu mirip sekali denganmu, Izumi… aku yakin, Takumi mau mendengarkannya,_ gumam Bu Sonoda.

* * *

Eri segera pulang agar bisa cepat memasak makan malam untuk adiknya karena dia sendiri ingin keluar lagi untuk mencari Takumi. Eri pun mencoba cara yang dilakukan Takumi saat mencari dirinya saat diculik dulu, yaitu menggunakan _software_ di _smartphone_ -nya yang memiliki fungsi melacak posisi seseorang dari nomor hp-nya. Eri mendapati lokasi Takumi berada di sekitar daerah pertokoan yang kurang terurus karena sering dijadikan tempat nongkrong oleh para _yankee_.

"Duh, ada di mana coba dia?" Eri bertanya-tanya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal sambil mengintip satu per satu toko di sana.

"Gyahahaha! Hebat juga kau, anak baru!" terdengar suara heboh dari _game center_ di sana.

Eri mencoba masuk ke dalam karena siapa tahu Takumi ada di sana. Dugaannya benar, Takumi sedang bermain salah satu _fighting game_ di sana dengan tanpa ekspresi. Ia dikelilingi oleh para _yankee_ yang menakutkan di sana.

"Hebat! Padahal yang kau gunakan itu 'kan karakter paling lemah!" puji salah satu _yankee_. "Gimana caranya, sih? Ajari kami, dong, bos!"

 _Bo, bos? Masa' sih Takumi sekarang berteman dengan mereka dan jadi berandalan?_ pikir Eri sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya karena shock. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Takumi melirik mereka tajam. "Berisik, diamlah!"

Para _yankee_ itu menurut dan mulai sibuk ke sana kemari untuk menyenangkan hati bosnya itu.

"Bos! Saya sudah beli rokok dan _sake_!" kata salah satu dari mereka heboh sambil meletakkan belanjaannya itu di bangku kosong di samping Takumi. "Silakan dicoba untuk menenangkan hati bos!"

Eri sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak mau Takumi terjerumus ke pergaulan yang tidak baik itu sehingga ia segera berjalan cepat dan menarik lengan kanan Takumi.

"Takumi! Ayo, kita pulang!" seru Eri.

Takumi menoleh dan menatap Eri dengan dingin lalu ia melepaskan tangan Eri dan lanjut bermain seolah tidak mengganggap keberadaannya.

"Takumi!" seru Eri marah sambil menjewer telinga kanan Takumi. "Apa-apaan, sih, kamu?!"

"Wah, wah, siapa itu, Takumi? Temanmu? Pacarmu? Kok, dikacangin, sih?" tanya para _yankee_ itu kepo.

"Bodinya bagus juga, blasteran lagi!" komentar mereka sambil berdiri di belakang Eri seolah siap untuk meraba tubuh gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, boleh 'kan kalau kami ajak dia bersenang-senang?"

Takumi mendelik dan meninju mesin _game_ di belakang _yankee_ yang hendak melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Eri itu. "Kubunuh kalian kalau berani menyentuhnya!"

"Hi, hieee…! Maafkan hamba!" mereka memohon ampun sambil _dogeza_ pada Takumi.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Takumi menarik lengan Eri dan membawanya lari dari sana.

* * *

"Ta, Takumi! Berhenti! Lepaskan aku!" seru Eri saat mereka sampai di jalanan dekat tepi sungai yang dimaksud oleh ibunya Takumi tadi sore. "Lenganku sakit!"

Takumi melepaskan tangannya sambil tetap membelakanginya. "Kau ini bodoh, ya? Tempat itu berbahaya dan kau ke sana masih dengan seragammu, kalau aku enggak ada di sana pasti kamu sudah diapa-apakan oleh mereka, tahu!"

"Terus, kenapa kamu sendiri ada di sana?!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" balas Takumi marah.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku!" jawab Eri tak kalah gusar. "Jadi, selama ini kamu menjauhi kami karena sudah jadi bos berandalan di sana?!"

"Berisik! Mereka sendiri yang menganggapku begitu!" ujar Takumi sambil berbalik menghadap Eri. "Mereka hanya sok akrab denganku yang berhasil meraih skor tertinggi di sana! Lagipula, untuk apa kau sok peduli padaku? Menyebalkan!"

"BODOH! Dasar Takumi bodoh!" teriak Eri sambil menangis dan memukul-mukul dada Takumi.

"Begitu ditolak oleh Kotori kamu jadi aneh! Kamu langsung pulang begitu latihan selesai, ibumu juga bilang kamu mulai membolos latihan di dojo!" ujar Eri. "Gimana aku enggak khawatir?"

"Berisik, ah! Itu 'kan bukan urusanmu!" jawab Takumi. "Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, deh… kita baikan, oke?"

Mendengar perkataan maaf yang setengah hati itu membuat Eri makin kesal dengan Takumi sehingga ia menerjang Takumi hingga mereka berdua terjungkal ke belakang dan terperosok ke pematang rumput di pinggir sungai.

 _Parah, parah, parah… kukira, aku bakal mati!_ kata Takumi dalam hati karena jantungan lantaran Eri mendadak menerjangnya hingga keduanya jatuh terperosok begini.

"Oi, Eri… bangun, dong! Berat, tahu!" kata Takumi dengan nada meledek agar Eri yang menindih tubuhnya segera bangun karena tersinggung.

Eri menggeleng dan menahannya semakin kuat. "Enggak mau!"

"Dasar keras kepala!" gerutu Takumi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Eri membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Takumi. "Aku tahu aku enggak tahu diri karena terkesan masih mengejarmu, tapi… kalau kamu ada masalah kenapa enggak coba ceritakan padaku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku enggak ada masalah apa-apa! Makanya, lepaskan aku!"

"Kamu menutup diri untuk menyembunyikan kesedihanmu, 'kan? Aku tahu itu!" lanjut Eri. "Kamu putus asa karena enggak bisa berteman dengan normal lagi dengan mereka berdua, 'kan? Kamu merasa Kotori sudah menjadi milik Kazuya, begitu, 'kan?"

"Enggak, kok! Sudahlah, kamu enggak perlu repot-repot peduli pada—"

"Tentu saja aku peduli!" Eri kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Karena aku menyukaimu!"

"Kamu pikir karena saking depresinya kamu bisa melakukan apa pun yang kamu mau? Membolos latihan di dojo, mengacuhkan kami, bahkan berteman dengan para _yankee_! Kamu pikir orangtuamu enggak khawatir apa?!" kata Eri marah. "Kalau kamu ingin melampiaskan semua yang menyakiti hatimu maka lampiaskan lah padaku! Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu!"

Takumi tiba-tiba tersentak karena kata-kata Eri begitu mirip dengan apa yang dikatakan Izumi, kakak yang sangat dihormatinya itu ketika mencoba menghiburnya saat ia ada masalah.

"Aku merindukan senyumanmu, Takumi…" kata Eri sambil sesenggukan. "Kumohon, kembali lah… banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu! Kalau kamu ingin menangis, menangis lah! Akan kupinjamkan tubuhku untuk kau peluk supaya kamu bisa mencurahkan seluruh isi hatimu makanya—"

Ucapan Eri terpotong karena Takumi tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan ia menangis tanpa suara sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kanan gadis itu. Eri pun bangun untuk duduk agar Takumi tetap bisa memeluknya tanpa merasa berat.

" _Nee_ , Takumi? Apakah sudah cukup?" tanya Eri karena Takumi masih membenamkan wajahnya di bahunya setelah menangis selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. "Ini sudah larut jadi sebaiknya kita pu—"

"Diamlah sebentar lagi," rajuk Takumi sambil memeluknya semakin erat. "Aku enggak mau kau melihat wajahku yang seperti ini, Eri… jadi, biarkan aku menenangkan diriku dulu,"

Jantung Eri berdegup begitu kencang. Takumi yang biasanya terasa jauh kini begitu dekat. Suhu tubuhnya menjadi satu dengan dirinya. Nafasnya terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Eri yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akhirnya hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau enggak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" tambah Takumi.

"Iya, iya…" jawab Eri sambil mengusap-usap punggung Takumi. "Begitu kamu sudah lega, kita pulang, ya?"

* * *

Setelah membersihkan kesan 'habis nangis' di wajahnya, Takumi berjalan mengantar Eri pulang ke apartemennya. Selama perjalanan tiap kali matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis itu ia langsung memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Mungkin Takumi gengsi karena Eri telah melihat sisi memalukan dari dirinya malam ini.

"Apa, sih?" goda Eri yang gemas dengan sikapnya.

"Berisik! Bukan apa-apa, kok!" jawab Takumi.

"Ah, masa'?" balas Eri.

"Uuuugh…" Takumi hanya bisa cemberut.

Kemudian keduanya saling diam hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Eri.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Takumi," kata Eri sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Iya, sama-sama!" jawab Takumi sok jutek. "Aku enggak mau kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan karena aku jadi jangan salah paham!"

"Iya, iya…" jawab Eri cuek. "Besok kita latihan dengan semangat, ya!"

"Huh! Tak perlu kau bilang begitu aku juga ngerti, kok!" kata Takumi. "Jangan kelewat semangat kayak Kazuya, deh! Bikin kesal saja!"

Eri memegangi perutnya karena tak sanggup menahan tawa. "Hahahahaha…! Aduh, geli banget sama kelakuanmu ini, sumpah!"

"Hei! Apaan, sih? Enggak lucu, tahu!" omel Takumi.

"Habis kamu sok _tsundere_ kayak gitu, sih! Enggak cocok, tahu!" jawab Eri. "Kamu mau niru Maki, gitu? Hahahahaha!"

"Ah, berisik!" kata Takumi kesal.

"Hah, aku jadi lapar! Mungkin aku akan makan beberapa coklat di kulkas," kata Eri yang mulai ngiler membayangkan coklat kesukaannya.

"Yah, silakan makan yang banyak!" kata Takumi. "Akan kutertawai kamu habis-habisan kalau sampai jadi gendut!"

" _Mou_ , _hidoi yo_ , Takumi!" rengek Eri sambil memukul-mukul dada Takumi.

"Itu balasan karena sudah menertawaiku!" jelas Takumi sambil tersenyum.

Eri lega karena senyumannya telah kembali. "Sampai ketemu besok, Takumi! _Oyasumi_!"

"Iya, iya," jawab Takumi. "Aku pulang, ya!"

* * *

Eri menutup pintu dan mulai bersorak heboh. "Yay, misiku berhasil! YAY!"

Arisa membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. "Berisik! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, _onee-chan_?!"

"Hahahahahaha…!" Eri sepertinya tidak dengar.

"HEI!" seru Arisa kesal.

"Iya, iya… maaf!" kata Eri sambil menarik nafas karena capek kebanyakan tertawa.

"Seneng banget, sih, kelihatannya? Ada apa dengan Takumi- _san_ memangnya?"

" _Nandemo nai_!" jawab Eri sok misterius sambil asyik mengambil box berisi coklat kesukaannya di kulkas.

"Diiih… gitu!" dengus Arisa.

"Pokoknya, Takumi sudah kembali normal lagi," ujar Eri sambil melahap coklatnya. "Aaaah… lega banget! Kerja kerasku rasanya langsung ada hasilnya!"

"Huh! Pantas saja aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah!" komentar Arisa sambil berkacak pinggang. "Habis kawin lari dengan Takumi- _san_ , toh?"

"He, hei! Belajar dari mana kamu bahasa kayak gitu?" tanya Eri dengan wajah merah padam.

"Oh ya, jangan makan coklat banyak-banyak, lho…" Arisa memperingatkan. "Aku akan ikut menertawai _onee-chan_ kalau kau sampai jadi gendut, hihihi…"

" _Mou_ , bawel kamu, Arisa!"

"Emang _onee-chan_ enggak takut Takumi- _san_ jadi _ill feel_ sama _onee-chan_?" tanya Arisa. "Kurasa, cowok _perfect_ kayak Takumi- _san_ enggak akan mau sama cewek rakus kayak _onee-chan_ deh!"

"Ugh… iya, deh," kata Eri sambil meletakkan kembali box coklat itu ke dalam kulkas.

Arisa membuka kulkas dan memeriksa box itu. "Tunggu! Kok, malah kau habiskan?!"

Eri hanya tergelak. "Habis, aku lapar… mana enak banget pula coklatnya,"

"Ampun, deh…" Arisa hanya bisa _facepalm_.

* * *

" _Yatta_! Takumi- _kun_ sudah kembali!" kata Kazuya heboh begitu latihan _dance_ keesokan harinya memasuki sesi istirahat.

"Akhirnya ada kehidupan lagi di matanya itu," tambah Nico. "Padahal kemarin-kemarin dia lemas karena galau enggak jelas!"

"Ga, ga, galau enggak jelas?!" wajah Takumi langsung memerah mendengar ledekan Nico.

"Ah! Wajahnya merah! Berarti benar kata Nico- _kun_ , _nya_!" komentar Rin. "Takumi- _kun_ galau! Takumi- _kun_ galau~!"

Takumi pun melakukan _chop head_ pada ketiga cowok berisik itu. "Cukup! Istirahat selesai! Balik ke posisi kalian!"

"Diiih… baper!" ledek mereka bertiga.

"Uuuukh… awas, ya, kalian!" kata Takumi kesal sambil menyimpan tinjunya.

"Syukurlah, ya, Eri _cchi_?" kata Nozomi pada Eri. "Kamu berhasil mendobrak pintu hatinya,"

"Iya," jawab Eri singkat sambil menatap sosok bermata _amber_ itu penuh kelegaan.

Takumi yang sadar dirinya diperhatikan pun segera menoleh ke arah Eri dan tentu saja dia segera membuang muka karena wajahnya merona merah.

"Tapi… kelihatannya dia masih sentimen sama aku, ya? Hahahaha…" kata Eri.

"Sekarang yang enggak peka malah kamu, Eri," komentar Maki yang tahu-tahu sudah ikut nimbrung sambil memelintir rambutnya seperti biasa.

"Enggak peka? Maksudnya?" tanya Eri bingung.

"Tahu, deh…" jawab Maki cuek.

"Nenek kamu rugi banget memberimu panggilan ' _kashikoi kawaii_ Erichika', hahahaha…" sindir Nozomi.

"Iiiih… apaan, sih?" Eri masih bingung dengan maksud mereka.

Sementara itu, Hanayo dan Kotori juga ikut membicarakan hal yang sama.

"Syukurlah, kita semua akur kembali, ya, Kotori- _chan_?" kata Hanayo.

"Iya, benar," jawab Kotori.

"Eri- _chan_ memang hebat, ya?" komentar Hanayo. "Aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa mengembalikan Takumi- _kun_ seperti semula,"

"Iya, makanya kupikir pasti Takumi- _kun_ lebih cocok dengannya," kata Kotori.

"Eh? Memangnya, Kotori- _chan_ enggak pernah ada secuil pun rasa pada Takumi- _kun_?" tanya Hanayo.

"Kalaupun ada… itu hanya sebatas kekaguman, Ha-na-yo- _chan_ ~" jawab Kotori sambil mencolek hidung Hanayo dengan telunjuknya.

Masalah selesai, namun timbul perasaan aneh pada diri Takumi setiap kali melihat gadis seperempat Russia itu.


	10. Unexpected Experience

Ini dia surprise yang gue janjikan, check it out~

 _Unexpected Experience_

"Ah, payah! Payah! Payah! _Zenzen dame_!" seru Nico kesal karena _step_ yang dibuat Eri masih belum juga cocok dengan lirik lagu yang dibuat oleh Takumi.

"Maaf, deh…" kata Eri.

"Apakah latihan hari ini sampai di sini dulu saja, ya?" kata Nozomi.

"Benar, percuma melanjutkannya kalau _step_ dan lirik masih enggak sinkron!" tambah Hanayo.

"EEEH? Padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang, _nya_!" keluh Rin.

"Ya, mau gimana lagi? Kamu enggak budeg apa dengerin Nico- _kun_ ngomel mulu?" kata Maki.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, gimana kalau kalian pulang bersama?" usul Kazuya pada Takumi dan Eri. "Dengan begitu, kalian bisa mendiskusikannya, 'kan?"

"Aku enggak masalah, sih…" jawab Takumi. "Tapi rumahku sedang dipakai karena ibuku mengadakan arisan dengan para tetangga,"

"Kalau begitu, rumah Eri- _chan_ , gimana?" tanya Kotori.

"Ah, bisa-bisa aja, kok! Ayo aja kalau mau diskusi di rumahku hari ini, ya, 'kan, Takumi?" kata Eri sambil menoleh ke arah Takumi.

 _Padahal aku belum bilang setuju, lho…_ gumam Takumi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Gue enggak mau tahu! Pokoknya, sebelum hari H yang tinggal seminggu lagi kalian harus bisa menyelesaikannya, ngerti?" perintah Nico.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti ketua rese ber- _cardigan_ pink itu.

* * *

"Maaf, ya, Takumi…" kata Eri lesu di perjalanan menuju apartemen Eri.

"Untuk?"

"Aku jadi merepotkanmu gara-gara _step_ yang kubuat belum cocok," ujar Eri. "Pasti kamu capek banget, 'kan?"

"Sudahlah, enggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Takumi sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga sudah pusing mendengar omelan Nico terus menerus,"

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu apartemen Eri.

"Lho? Kok, kamu bengong?" tanya Eri bingung.

" _Ano_ , Eri? Apakah tidak apa-apa kita hanya berduaan begini?" Takumi balik bertanya karena malu dirinya hanya akan berduaan dengan gadis itu dalam waktu yang agak lama.

"Apa, sih? Kalau langsung kita diskusikan pasti kamu bisa cepat pulang, kok," kata Eri. "Segitu enggak betahnya, ya, tiap kali berduaan bersamaku?"

"Bu, bukan begitu!" bantah Takumi.

"Sssst! Udah, udah! Ayo, kita masuk!" kata Eri sambil mendorong Takumi masuk ke apartemennya.

Eri meletakkan tasnya di dalam kamarnya kemudian segera keluar lagi untuk menyuguhi tamunya itu.

"Aduh, aku kehabisan _snack_!" keluh Eri sambil membuka lemari persediaan _snack_ di dapur. "Bagaimana kalau coklat saja, Takumi?"

"Eh? Enggak usah, lah! Jadi merepotkan begini!" kata Takumi merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, makan saja!" kata Eri sambil meletakkan piring besar dengan banyak sekali coklat yang dibungkus kecil-kecil seperti permen di atasnya. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu, kamu makan saja coklatnya sembari menungguku, oke?"

Eri pun segera melesat ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos dan celana pendek.

 _Dasar, enggak di sekolah, enggak di rumah selalu saja dia merepotkan dirinya sendiri,_ gumam Takumi sambil mengambil salah satu coklat dengan bahasa Russia di bungkusnya.

Takumi tidak tahu kalau coklat yang baru saja dilahapnya memiliki kadar alkohol yang lumayan tinggi sehingga wajahnya terasa panas. Saking pusingnya dia memegangi wajahnya sambil bersandar agak miring di sofa panjang di sana.

* * *

"Maaf lama, Takumi!" kata Eri sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. "EH?! Takumi! Kamu kenapa?!"

"Aduduh, enggak tahu, nih…" jawab Takumi lemas. "Kepalaku pusing sekali…"

"Kayaknya tadi kamu sehat-sehat aja pas latihan!" kata Eri sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia pun mendapati penyebab Takumi seperti ini.

 _Mampus! Aku lupa memisahkan coklatku dan coklat punya ayah!_ kata Eri panik dalam hati sampai-sampai keringat dingin membasahi kedua pelipisnya.

"Ka, kalau begitu, gimana kalau kamu istirahat saja di rumah? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Eri yang hendak bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

Tapi Takumi segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan membiarkan kepalanya jatuh di pangkuan gadis itu.

" _Ano_? Takumi?"

"Diamlah sebentar," kata Takumi sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Ta, tapi seenggaknya aku harus mengambilkan air minum untuk—"

"Diamlah dulu, Eri…" pinta Takumi. "Kumohon, kepalaku pusing banget… jadi, biarkan aku tidur sebentar,"

Eri menghela nafas. "Baiklah,"

Sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka seperti itu.

"Izumi-… _nee-chan_ … aku berhasil menemukannya," Takumi mengigau. "Gadis yang sangat kusayangi dan ingin kulindungi… seumur… hidupku,"

Eri pun membelai kepala Takumi dan menjawab igauannya, "Ya, kamu memang hebat, Takumi,"

 _Siapa ya kira-kira gadis yang dimaksudnya?_ gumam Eri.

Tiba-tiba Takumi bangun dengan posisi tetap duduk menyamping.

"Oh? Kamu sudah bangun, Takumi?" tanya Eri lega. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantar—"

Takumi menahan tangan kiri Eri dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang wajah Eri.

"Tunggu, Takumi? Apa yang ingin kamu laku—"

Takumi mencium bibir Eri sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

 _EEEEEEH?! Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?!_ kata Eri dalam hati karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu.

Eri berusaha mendorong Takumi agar dia melepaskan ciumannya, tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk lepas dari ciuman itu.

"Ummmph! Ta, Taku… ummph…!" Takumi tidak mendengarkan rontaan Eri dan terus mencium bibirnya.

Bagaikan dua ujung kutub magnet yang berlawanan, kedua bibir itu terus menempel hingga langit mulai gelap. Ciuman itu berlangsung lumayan lama hingga membuat Eri nyaris kehabisan nafas. Takumi melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan dagunya ke bahu kiri Eri.

"Aku menyukaimu, Eri…" bisik Takumi. Setelah mengatakan itu, Takumi pun pingsan di pelukan Eri.

Eri bengong karena dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

 _Ciuman pertamaku direbutnya dan dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku… Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam?_ gumam Eri sambil memegangi bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat dan agak basah.

Eri menoleh dan mendapati adiknya tengah merekamnya dengan _smartphone_ sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Arisa, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Eri.

"Ya?" yang bersangkutan merespon sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

"Sejak awal,"

"Maksudmu?" Eri bingung.

"Sejak Takumi- _san_ masuk ke rumah kita, memakan coklat itu, tidur di pangkuanmu, merebut ciuman pertamamu, dan membisikkan perasaan yang dirasakannya terhadapmu, lalu—"

"Oke, oke, oke! _Stop_!" kata Eri cepat karena dia takut meledak saking malunya mendengar kesaksian adiknya.

Arisa pun mengirimkan video 'sensasional' itu ke _smartphone_ Eri.

Eri membuka hp-nya sambil mengernyitkan dahi kemudian berteriak dengan heboh. "Kyaaaaa!"

"Jangan dihapus, lho, _onee-chan_ …" tegur Arisa.

"Enggak dihapus, gimana?!" kata Eri panik.

"Aduh, _onee-chan_ ini…" kata Arisa sambil menghela nafas. "Kau 'kan bisa menggunakannya untuk mendesak Takumi- _san_ , ngerti, enggak, sih?"

"Ta, tapi, 'kan…"

"Memangnya _onee-chan_ enggak penasaran apakah dia serius mengatakannya atau tidak?" sela Arisa.

Eri hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk. "Kamu enggak akan ngadu ke ayah maupun ibu, 'kan?"

"Enggak, lah! Gila aja!" seru Arisa.

"Kalau begitu, bisa bantu aku untuk membaringkannya di kamarku?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Arisa langsung menyeret Takumi dengan satu tangan ke kamar kakaknya.

"Umm… Arisa? Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Iya?"

"Kamu ikut klub apa di sekolah?"

"Klub pecinta alam dan klub _rugby_ ," jawab Arisa polos.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eri bingung.

"Aku sih ngikut Yukio aja,"

 _YUKIO! Kamu apakan adikku yang manis ini?!_ kata Eri dalam hati karena shock adiknya sekarang begitu kuat sampai bisa menyeret orang dengan satu tangan.

"Mau kutanyakan pada Takumi- _san_ , enggak?" tawar Arisa. "Nanti saat dia bangun akan kuinterogasi dia,"

"Ja, jangan! Plis, jangan!" seru Eri.

"Lah? Kenapa?"

"Ha, hatiku belum siap mendengar jawabannya, tahu!" ujar Eri. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun begitu dia bangun!"

"Iya, deh…" jawab Arisa.

"Ka, kalau begitu… aku ngumpet di kamarmu, ya, Arisa!" kata Eri sambil ngacir ke kamar sang adik dan mengunci pintunya.

"Hei! Terus aku gimana?!" tanya Arisa sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

"Tolong temani Takumi dulu! Aku belum sanggup bertemu dengannya!" seru Eri dari dalam. "Nanti kuganti coklatmu yang kuhabiskan waktu itu, oke?"

"Lima kali lipat, lho, ya?"

"Ah, umm… oke, lima kali lipat," Eri setuju meski gemetaran karena dompetnya akan tewas karena kehabisan fulus.

* * *

"Oh! Kau sudah sadar, Takumi- _san_?" sapa Arisa setelah menunggui Takumi selama kurang lebih 30 menit sejak mengancam kakaknya itu.

"Ah, iya…" jawab Takumi yang masih lemas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang… maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Arisa,"

"Ah, tidak, kok!" kata Arisa. "Daripada itu… apakah Takumi- _san_ sendiri ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum Takumi- _san_ pingsan?"

Takumi berpikir keras. "Maaf, aku enggak ingat apa-apa,"

"Oh, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilkan taksi untukmu, Takumi- _san_ ,"

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Takumi sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur Eri.

* * *

" _Onee-chan_! Orangnya sudah pulang!" seru Arisa setelah kembali dari mengantar Takumi ke lobi bawah.

"Gi, gimana katanya?" tanya Eri sambil membuka pintu.

"Dia bilang enggak ingat apa-apa, tuh?"

"Aaaaargh…" Eri hanya bisa lemas sambil jatuh bersimpuh.

"Sudahlah, mungkin karena pusing dia jadi enggak ingat?" Arisa mencoba menghibur.

"Tapi, 'kan PHP banget, Arisa…" kata Eri sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Udah, udah, besok diskusikan saja sama Nozomi- _san_ dan Nico- _san_ baiknya gimana, oke?" saran Arisa.

"Haaah… iya, deh," jawab Eri.


	11. Dreamland

Tibalah saatnya untuk menanyakan kebenaran di balik ciuman dan pernyataan cinta di sore itu, bagaimana kah jawaban Takumi?

 _Dreamland_

"EEEEEH?!" seperti biasa, Nico dan Nozomi berseru dengan heboh begitu Eri selesai menceritakan kejadian kemarin sore di apartemennya.

Karena kehebohan yang mereka buat, teman-teman di kelas sampai menoleh dan menatap dengan rasa ingin tahu. Nico pun sigap memberi bahasa isyarat kalau dia, Eri, dan Nozomi hanya sedang bercanda soalnya gawat kalau hal ini sampai diketahui banyak orang.

Eri menghela nafas kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku mesti gimana coba sekarang? Gara-gara kejadian itu aku jadi takut setiap kali bertemu dengannya…"

Nico dan Nozomi pun saling pandang.

"Kamu enggak mau coba tanya langsung ke orangnya?" usul Nico sambil melahap bekalnya.

"Payah kamu, Nico _cchi_! Gimana dia mau tanya kalau melihat dari jauh saja sudah parno?" kata Nozomi.

"Aku… ingin tanya, kok," kata Eri kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku merasa kurang nyaman jika menanyakannya di sekolah," ujar Eri.

Nico merogoh saku _blazer_ -nya. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba ajak dia ke sini?"

"Wah, itu 'kan tiket ke taman bermain di pinggir kota yang baru buka itu!" komentar Nozomi. "Kok, kamu bisa dapat tiketnya?"

"Tadi pagi aku dapat dari loper Koran sebanyak empat lembar," jawab Nico. "Yang dua ini untukmu saja dan Takumi,"

Wajah Eri langsung merah padam. "Ma, ma, maksudmu… aku mengajaknya pergi kencan denganku, gitu?"

"Yah, terserah mau disebut apa, sih…" kata Nico cuek. "Kalau kamu mau tahu maksud dari perbuatannya kemarin, kenapa enggak coba saja mengajaknya bicara di sana?"

"Huwaaa… mana mungkin, Nico bodoh!" bantah Eri sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke atas meja.

"Salah lagi, deh…" kata Nico sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri.

"Serahkan padaku, Nico _cchi_!" kata Nozomi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Nico.

Lalu, Nozomi pun melakukan _washi washi_ pada Eri.

"Kyaaa! No, Nozomi! Hentikan!" seru Eri.

"Enggak akan sebelum kamu menerima tiket itu dan mengajak Ta _cchan_ pergi denganmu!" jawab Nozomi.

"Aku enggak mau! Aku enggak mau pergi dengannya! Aaaargh… hentikan!" kata Eri.

"Oh? Kalau gitu aku tanya ke Takumi langsung saja, ah…" kata Nico memanas-manasi sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

Eri langsung menarik _blazer_ Nico. "Tu, tunggu! Tunggu! Baiklah, aku mau! Berikan tiket itu, Nico!"

"Nico? Nico- _nii-sama_ mungkin maksudmu?" Nico memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mem- _bully_ Eri.

"HAH? Untuk apa aku memanggilmu seperti itu?!" protes Eri.

"Oh oke… aku akan menelepon Takumi kalau begitu," balas Nico sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Nah, Eri _cchi_ , silakan kamu pilih! Di- _washi washi_ olehku, Nico _cchi_ menanyakannya langsung ke Ta _cchan_ , atau kamu mengajak Ta _cchan_ ke taman bermain itu," tambah Nozomi yang tidak kalah usil. "Nah, kamu pilih yang mana, Eri _cchi_?"

"A, aku… mau tiket itu, Nico!" kata Eri kemudian.

"Apaaaa?" Nico sok budeg.

"Hamba mohon dengan sangat, Nico- _nii-sama_ … berikan tiket itu," Eri akhirnya menyerah.

"Bagus, bagus…" kata Nico puas sambil meletakkan dua lembar tiket itu di atas meja. "Selamat bersenang-senang, _bakka kaichou_!"

* * *

"Ah, Eri- _chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Kotori begitu melihat Eri yang celingukan seperti tengah mencari seseorang di kelasnya.

"Ada Takumi, enggak?" Eri balik bertanya.

"Eh? Takumi- _kun_?"

"Kau mencariku?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, panjang umur kamu, Takumi- _kun_!" kata Kotori.

"Jangan menghalangi pintu, dong," kata Takumi dingin sambil masuk ke dalam kelas. "Menyusahkan saja!"

Namun, Eri dengan cepat menarik _blazer_ -nya. "Sudah kubilang, aku ada perlu denganmu, 'kan?"

Takumi menghela nafas. "Baiklah,"

* * *

Eri pun mengajak Takumi bicara di tempat latihan mereka, atap sekolah.

"Setelah menghindariku seharian kini kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bicara," kata Takumi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kali ini ada apa?"

Eri menghela nafas. "Enggak usah sok jutek, gitu, deh… aku 'kan sudah mengajakmu bicara baik-baik,"

"Ya, dan ini sedang kudengarkan," jawab Takumi.

Jantung Eri berdegup begitu kencang sehingga ia harus beberapa kali menghela nafas agar bisa tenang.

"Ta, Takumi, apakah kamu ada waktu luang akhir pekan ini?" tanya Eri.

"Aku bisa mengaturnya kalau mau, ada apa memangnya?" jawab Takumi.

"A, aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain di pinggir kota sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kamu sudah banyak menolongku," ujar Eri. "Kumohon!"

Wajah Takumi memerah sehingga ia segera memalingkan wajah sambil menutupi rona merah di wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah ada acara?" tanya Eri kecewa karena Takumi tidak langsung menjawab. "Padahal… aku ingin sekali-sekali bermain denganmu,"

Jantung Takumi berdegup kencang karena terpesona dengan Eri. Meski sedang kecewa ia masih terlihat begitu manis. Hatinya pun luluh dan berniat menerima ajakan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, aku mau," kata Takumi kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Be, benarkah?" tanya Eri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya, yah… kupikir sesekali istirahat dari kegiatan dojo itu bagus," Takumi berusaha ngeles. "Ya, aku mau ikut denganmu,"

" _Harasho_!" seru Eri kegirangan sambil memeluk Takumi tanpa sadar.

"O, oi…!"

Eri pun sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah keduanya menjadi merah padam sehingga membuat mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat. Suasana pun menjadi agak canggung.

"Ka, kalau begitu jam 10 di depan stasiun hari Minggu nanti, ya," kata Takumi memutuskan kemudian. "Jangan kesiangan, lho!"

"I, iya," jawab Eri sambil menyerahkan satu tiket padanya. "Ini tiketmu, Takumi, jangan sampai hilang, ya!"

"Ya, tentu," jawab Takumi sambil memasukkan tiket itu ke dalam dompetnya agar tidak hilang.

* * *

"Takumi!" panggil Eri sambil berlari menghampirinya. "Maaf, aku terlambat!"

"O, oi, jangan lari seperti itu!" tegur Takumi sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Ah! Awas!"

Eri tersandung, tapi untunglah Takumi sudah berdiri di depannya sehingga ia jatuh ke pelukan Takumi.

"Dasar, kamu sih pakai lari-lari segala," kata Takumi. "Kamu enggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"I, i, iya…" jawab Eri yang gugup juga malu setengah mati makanya tidak heran wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Takumi melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Ayo, kita pergi,"

Eri mengangguk dan berjalan sambil terus bergandengan dengannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Nico dan Nozomi memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

" _Nice_ , Ta _cchan_! Hehehehe…" Nozomi tampak begitu puas melihat adegan itu.

"Hobimu ini benar-benar buruk, Nozomi…" komentar Nico.

"Memangnya kamu enggak khawa… eh, maksudku penasaran?" tanya Nozomi.

"Se, sedikit, sih…" jawab Nico gengsi.

"Soalnya, selain sebagai teman aku juga menganggap Eri _cchi_ seperti adikku sendiri," jelas Nozomi. "Oh! Mungkin juga sebagai anakku! Hehehe…"

"Terus, maksudmu aku papanya, gitu?" dengus Nico.

"Oh, boleh juga!" jawab Nozomi.

"Enggak, deh, makasih!" kata Nico. "Mana mau aku punya anak yang kikuk begitu!"

"Eeeeh? Tapi lucu, 'kan? Rasanya seperti melihat anakmu yang baru puber, hahaha…"

"Sifat keibuanmu udah kelewatan, deh, kayaknya?" kata Nico sambil melirik Nozomi dengan agak geli.

"Ah! Gawat! Mereka mulai jauh!" seru Nozomi. "Ayo, Nico _cchi_!"

"Ya, ya…" jawab Nico sambil menguap.

"Jangan lemot, deh! Ayo!" kata Nozomi sambil menyeret Nico dan berjalan cepat menyusul Takumi dan Eri.

* * *

"Wah, luasnya!" kata Eri kagum begitu dia dan Takumi telah masuk ke taman bermain itu.

"Kukira kamu sudah pernah ke sini, Eri?" kata Takumi yang bingung melihat Eri begitu norak.

"Ahahaha… belum, kok!" jawab Eri sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Takumi memerah kemudian ia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya karena gugup. "Aku lupa mengatakan ini… ka, kamu begitu cantik hari ini, Eri…"

Mata Eri berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Wah, benarkah? Terima kasih! Enggak rugi, deh, aku bangun pagi-pagi demi memilih pakaian yang cocok!"

"Tapi aku baru tahu kamu bisa keren juga di luar sekolah, Takumi!" Eri berbalik memujinya. "Ternyata kamu orangnya modis juga, ya?"

"Te, tentu saja, 'kan! Kamu saja sudah berusaha keras agar terlihat cantik," jawab Takumi. "Masa' aku berpakaian asal-asalan?"

"Hahahaha! Benar juga!" kata Eri. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai main!"

"Tentu, kau mau naik apa dulu?"

" _Roller coaster_!" jawab Eri mantap. "Ayo, Takumi! Uwaaah… aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Heh…?" Takumi hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh Eri.

Sebenarnya, Takumi paling enggak bisa naik _roller coaster_.

"GYAAAAA!" sesuai dugaan, Takumi lah yang jeritannya paling kencang.

* * *

 _Aku enggak bakal mau naik_ roller coaster _lagi seumur hidupku…_ kata Takumi dalam hati sambil duduk dengan lemas di salah satu bangku panjang.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menempelkan kaleng jus yang dingin ke pipinya. "Uwaaah!"

"Maaf, maaf! Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" tanya Eri sambil nyengir. "Minumlah, kamu pasti haus setelah menjerit sekencang itu,"

"Ma, makasih…" kata Takumi dengan wajah memerah.

"Sama-sama," jawab Eri sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Habis ini, aku mau naik wahana yang tenang-tenang saja, Eri," kata Takumi. "Boleh, 'kan?"

"Tentu!" jawab Eri. "Kamu mau main apa?"

Takumi tersenyum licik. "Kali ini kamu yang enggak boleh protes, ya…?"

* * *

"Kyaaa!" jerit Eri saat kereta yang memasuki rumah hantu mulai berjalan.

"Oi, kita bahkan baru masuk, lho?" kata Takumi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa rumah hantu, sih?!" protes Eri. "Aku benci tempat gelap, tahu!"

"Heh? Bukannya kamu udah janji enggak akan protes?" jawab Takumi sambil tersenyum licik.

Tiba-tiba di samping kanan Eri terlihat sumur dan dari dalamnya keluarlah Sadako dari _The Ring_.

"Kyaaa! Takumi! Takumi…!" jerit Eri ketakutan sambil memeluk Takumi erat.

"Payah kamu, Eri…" komentar Takumi. "Yang ada di sini 'kan hanya boneka dan orang-orang yang memakai kostum,"

"Aku enggak peduli! Pokoknya, aku takut!" seru Eri.

"Pa… sa… ngan yang… ma… nis…" sambut salah satu hantu yang berpakaian tradisional Jepang sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Se… la… mat datang… ke dunia… kami…"

"Lihat? Kita bahkan disambut baik oleh mereka," kata Takumi sambil mengelus-elus kepala Eri. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau nikmati sa—"

Eri memeluk Takumi semakin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Takumi. "Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang melihat mereka untukku!"

"Huh, kamu ini benar-benar penakut, ya?" kata Takumi sambil menghela nafas. "Ya, sudahlah… kau bisa menutup matamu. Nanti, kuberitahu kalau kita sudah sampai pintu keluar,"

 _Ini kapan keluarnya?! Kumohon, bergeraklah lebih cepat, kereta sialan! Hatiku bisa meledak, tahu!_ rutuk Takumi yang sebenarnya sudah dag-dig-dug enggak karuan karena Eri terus menempel padanya.

Takumi melihat cahaya yang semakin dekat. "Ah! Kita sudah di pintu keluar, Eri!"

Eri melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke depan. Tidak disangka-sangka, hantu yang paling seram malah muncul untuk menutup permainan itu. Alhasil, Eri pun pingsan.

"Heh? Eri…? Eriiiii!" seru Takumi panik begitu melihat wajah Eri yang pucat seolah jiwanya akan keluar dari mulutnya saat itu.

* * *

"HUH!" Eri berjalan cepat meninggalkan Takumi sambil cemberut.

"O, oi… aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku minta maaf…" kata Takumi.

"Bodo! Bisa-bisanya kamu berbohong padaku kalau kita sudah sampai di pintu keluar!" balas Eri. "Menyebalkan!"

Takumi mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Eri, kemudian ia pun menggenggam lengan kanan Eri untuk menahannya.

"Oh, ayolah… maafkan aku!" pinta Takumi. "Aku janji, akan menuruti semua keinginanmu hari ini, deh!"

"Janji?"

Takumi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Janji!"

Senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya. "Baiklah, ayo ikut aku!"

Eri berlari ke wahana permainan selanjutnya sambil kembali menyeret lengan Takumi.

* * *

Seharian itu mereka berdua bersenang-senang. Meskipun kebanyakan dari permainan nyaris membuat Takumi semaput karena jantungan, tapi itu tidak masalah karena senyuman Eri selalu sukses membuatnya sembuh kembali. Karena semua permainan yang menguji adrenalin sudah mereka coba semua maka sekarang mereka memilih wahana permainan yang santai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke _the tunnel of love_?" usul Eri. "Aku ingin bianglala yang terakhir kita mainkan supaya kita bisa melihat kembang api dari sana!"

"Tentu," jawab Takumi setuju.

Ketika mereka berjalan menuju wahana _the tunnel of love_ banyak dari pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka karena gemas.

"Wah, imutnya pasangan itu!"

"Itu cowok yang menjerit paling kencang di _roller coaster_ tadi, bukan? Wah, gantengnya!"

Takumi entah kenapa merasa tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian. " _Ano_ , Eri? Entah kenapa aku merasa malu…"

"Hihihi, risiko punya wajah ganteng, sih!" jawab Eri sambil cekikikan.

"Pacarnya cowok itu cantik sekali! Seperti model!"

"Enaknya! Jadi iri, deh!"

Wajah Eri memerah kemudian ia menunduk.

Takumi hanya tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan Eri. "Ayo, sudah giliran kita,"

* * *

"Ah, _tanoshikatta_!" kata Eri sambil bersandar pada bantal di perahu yang mereka naiki di _the tunnel of love_. " _Arigatou_ , Takumi!"

Takumi tidak menjawab.

"Halo? Ta-ku-mi…?" Eri berusaha memanggil-manggilnya sambil menekan-nekan pipi kanan Takumi dengan telunjuknya.

Ternyata Takumi tertidur sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

 _Pasti dia capek…_ gumam Eri sambil memperhatikan Takumi dengan gemas.

"Izumi-… _nee-chan_ … hari ini sangat menyenangkan, lho…" lagi-lagi Takumi mengigau seperti waktu itu. "Walaupun… aku… nyaris pingsan… karena naik… _roller coaster_ …"

 _Dasar, Takumi itu adik yang manja pada kakaknya, ya?_ pikir Eri sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tiba-tiba Takumi tidak sengaja bersandar pada bahu kiri Eri karena goncangan dari perahu.

 _Uwaaaah… bagaimana ini?_ wajah Eri kini merah padam.

Tidak terasa perahu mereka telah dekat dengan pintu keluar. Takumi yang silau dengan cahaya dari sana pun menjadi terbangun.

"Hoaaaahm…" Takumi menguap sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Selamat!" tiba-tiba _staff_ yang mengurus _the tunnel of love_ menyambut mereka sambil melepaskan _confetti_. "Kalian berhasil menjadi pasangan dengan kategori termanis untuk hari ini!"

"EH?" Takumi dan Eri pun saling pandang karena bingung.

"Baiklah, ini dia hadiah untuk kalian!" kata _staff_ itu sambil memberikan amplop berwarna pink pada Takumi. "Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya!"

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga kita di wahana terakhir hari ini," kata Eri begitu mereka berdua telah sampai di depan bianglala.

"Silakan," kata _staff_ bianglala sambil membukakan pintu gondola.

Takumi dan Eri pun duduk berhadap-hadapan. Saat gondola mulai naik keduanya saling diam. Mereka bingung harus bicara apa.

"Umm… boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Takumi kemudian.

"Ya, tentu," jawab Eri sambil bergeser menyisakan ruang untuk Takumi.

Takumi pun duduk di sebelah Eri.

" _Nee_ , Takumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu mumpung kita masih di sini," ujar Eri.

"Apakah itu?"

"Me, mengenai… apa yang terjadi di apartemenku waktu itu," kata Eri sambil menunduk karena gugup. "Apa kamu benar-benar enggak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kamu pingsan?"

Takumi terdiam.

"A, aku… punya buktinya kalau kamu ingin menyangkalnya!" Eri berusaha memanas-manasi. "Jadi, sebaiknya kamu jawab dengan—"

"Kamu ingin tahu?" tanya Takumi sambil tersenyum.

"Te, tentu saja, 'kan! Dasar Takumi bodoh!" jawab Eri.

"Kalau begitu, bisa simpan dulu hp-mu?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja," kata Takumi. "Sekarang pejamkan matamu,"

"A, apaan, sih?" tanya Eri sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Takumi memegang pipi kiri Eri dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya. Tepat saat kembang api meledak di angkasa, Takumi mencium bibir Eri.

Mata Eri terbelalak dan ia segera mendorong Takumi. "Apa-apaan kamu?!"

Tapi Takumi segera memeluknya. "Aku ingat semuanya, Eri…"

"Eh…?"

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku sama sekali tidak mabuk sore itu," ujar Takumi. "Aku melakukan semuanya dalam keadaan sadar,"

"Tu, tunggu! Lalu, kenapa kamu berbohong pada Arisa?!"

"Itu sengaja," jawab Takumi. "Karena aku ingin hanya kamu yang tahu,"

"Apa maksud—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Eri," bisik Takumi.

Eri menunduk. "Bohong…"

"Tidak, Eri… aku benar-benar—"

"Bohong!" seru Eri sambil menangis. "Kamu hanya ingin mempermainkanku, 'kan?!"

"Eri, aku sungguh-sungguh!" bantah Takumi. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Enggak! Kamu hanya ingin agar aku menjadi pengganti Kotori, 'kan?!" seru Eri.

Takumi memegang kedua pipi Eri. "Apakah kamu merasakan keraguan dalam ciuman itu?"

Eri hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Apakah kamu pikir aku berbohong?" tanya Takumi lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu menciumku waktu itu…?" Eri balik bertanya sambil menahan tangis. "Setelah itu, kamu mengatakan enggak ingat apa-apa! Kamu pikir aku enggak takut? Kamu pikir aku enggak merasa di-PHP-in?"

"Aku sudah mencoba ingin menjelaskannya padamu!" seru Takumi. "Tapi kamu selalu kabur tiap kali melihatku!"

Eri menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Takumi. "Maafkan aku…"

"Aku telah lama melupakan perasaanku pada Kotori sejak saat itu," ujar Takumi. "Sejak kamu berusaha menyelamatkanku dari rasa frustasiku, sejak aku menangis di pelukanmu… aku telah jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Perasaanmu telah sampai padaku, Eri," lanjut Takumi.

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Eri," kata Takumi sekali lagi. "Jadilah pacarku!"

Air mata kembali menghiasi wajah yang putih pucat itu.

"Maaf…" kata Eri sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Eh? Tunggu, jangan-jangan kamu…"

"Bukan begitu," sela Eri. "Aku sangat bahagia sampai tak bisa berhenti menangis, tahu,"

Takumi menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya, hari yang kunantikan tiba juga," lanjut Eri. "Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?"

Takumi menempelkan dahinya ke dahi gadis itu. "Menurutmu?"

Kemudian keduanya pun tertawa.

"Aku janji akan selalu menjagamu, Eri," kata Takumi kemudian. "Sekali lagi kutanya, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

Eri memeluk Takumi dengan erat. "Tentu saja!"

Mereka berdua pun resmi berpacaran.

* * *

"Hiks… Eri _cchi_ , kamu sudah dewasa, nak…" Nozomi menangis terharu melihat bianglala di atasnya.

"Oi, sudahlah…" kata Nico sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Nozomi.

" _Kepada pengunjung di bianglala nomor 17 harap kembali duduk!_ " _staff_ di bawah memperingati mereka dengan pengeras suara.

"Yah, yang penting semuanya telah berakhir dengan baik," kata Nozomi lega setelah membersihkan ingusnya.

"Yap, kau benar," jawab Nico.

"Apa sebaiknya kita jadian juga, Nico _cchi_?" goda Nozomi.

"Hahahaha… mana mungkin!" jawab Nico. "Nico- _nii_ ini 'kan milik semuanya! Hahahaha!"

"Oh, gitu, ya…?" respon Nozomi dengan nada menyindir yang terdengar kurang senang.

"Hahaha… iya, lah!" jawab Nico bangga.

Andaikan Nico tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari godaan itu.


	12. Storm in Lover

Yak, digoyang... aitai no summer~ /cukupRef

Ehem! Oke, ini juga termasuk surprise dari gue :3 bersiaplah untuk kesengsem melihat dua sejoli kita yang hubungannya makin bikin jantungan /gakgituplis

 _Storm in Lover_

Sudah dua jam berlalu semenjak Takumi dan Eri resmi berpacaran. Semestinya saat ini mereka sudah di rumah masing-masing dan berguling-guling di tempat tidur saking girangnya. Namun sialnya…

Zrrrrrrrsh! Hujan badai seolah tak ingin mereka berpisah hari itu. Untungnya hari Senin besok sekolah libur karena SMA Otonokizaka akan digunakan sebagai lokasi olimpiade sains tingkat kota. Takumi dan Eri hanya bisa berdiri sambil menggigil di halte bus dengan pakaian yang basah kuyub dari atas hingga bawah.

"Maaf, ya, Takumi…" kata Eri sambil menahan ingusnya yang nyaris meler.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Takumi bingung.

"Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu bahkan di hari pertama kita kencan…" ujar Eri. "Hatchiiih!"

"Sudahlah, mana kita tahu kalau akan hujan badai seperti ini," Takumi mencoba menghiburnya. "Coba kulihat ramalan cuaca sebentar,"

 _"_ _Diperkirakan wilayah posisi Anda saat ini akan mengalami hujan badai hingga tengah malam,"_ begitulah yang dikatakan _software_ ramalan cuaca di _smartphone_ Takumi.

Takumi dan Eri saling pandang dengan wajah pucat. "KITA MESTI GIMANA?!"

"Ka, kalau gitu… aku akan coba lihat apakah masih akan ada bus yang lewat sini," kata Eri sambil membuka _software_ serupa di _smartphone_ -nya.

 _"_ _Maaf, lokasi Anda saat ini tidak akan kedatangan kendaraan transportasi karena hujan badai yang berisiko menyebabkan kecelakaan lalu lintas,"_ hasilnya sama seperti Takumi.

Takumi merasa kasihan pada Eri yang wajahnya semakin memerah. Mungkin saja dia mulai masuk angin karena pakaiannya basah kuyub ditambah dengan angin dingin yang serasa menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang.

"Oh iya, amplop pink yang kamu terima di _the tunnel of love_ itu apa sih isinya?" tanya Eri kemudian. "Syukur, syukur _voucher_ transport, sih…"

Takumi membuka amplop itu dan membelalakkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu ini lebih baik atau lebih buruk dari _voucher_ transport, Eri…"

"Heh? Apa, sih? Apa, sih?" tanya Eri penasaran sambil ikut melihat isi amplop tersebut. "I, ini 'kan…"

"Iya, _voucher_ untuk menginap satu malam di hotel yang ada di seberang kita ini," ujar Takumi sambil menunjuk hotel yang dimaksud.

"Hatchiiih!" Eri kembali bersin.

"Kurasa, kita enggak punya pilihan lain selain menginap di sana hingga hujan reda," kata Takumi sambil menarik lengan Eri. "Ayo!"

* * *

"EEEEH?!" seru Eri dan Takumi kaget begitu mendengar penjelasan dari resepsionis.

"Kami benar-benar mohon maaf!" kata mbak resepsionis. "Hari ini hotel kami sangat penuh oleh pengunjung sehingga kamar yang tersisa hanya kamar dengan _single bed_ besar untuk dua orang!"

"Gi, gimana, nih?" Eri menyikut Takumi.

Tiba-tiba manajer hotel itu berdiri di belakang mereka dan menepuk bahu mereka. "Sudah, sudah! Sebelum kalian jatuh sakit lebih baik kalian menginap saja! Tenang, kami juga sudah menyediakan pakaian ganti di setiap kamar! Ayo, ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun didorong oleh si manajer ke kamar mereka.

* * *

"Nah, ini kartu untuk mengunci pintunya," kata si manajer sambil menyerahkan kartu tersebut pada Takumi. "Jangan sungkan untuk melepon resepsionis kalau kalian butuh sesuatu, ya!"

Belum sempat mereka berterima kasih, si manajer sudah keburu menutup pintu. "Selamat bersenang-senang~!"

Takumi pun berkeringat dingin mendengarnya.

 _Jangan ngomong kalimat yang ambigu begitu, dong, Pak tua sialan!_ kata Takumi dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi duluan, ya, Takumi," kata Eri setelah menaruh tasnya.

"Eh? Memangnya kamu sudah ambil baju gantinya?" tanya Takumi.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja," jawab Eri. "Nanti setelah keluar dari kamar mandi aku akan keluar menggunakan handuk, kok,"

Wajah Takumi langsung merah padam. "O, oi… jangan begitu, dong! Kamu lupa kalau sedang sekamar dengan laki-laki?!"

"Berisik, ah! Hatchiiih!"

Takumi akhirnya mengalah. "Ya sudah, tapi kalau mau aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu,"

"Terima kasih, Takumi," kata Eri. "Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri nanti,"

Eri pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

 _Entah ini bisa disebut beruntung atau apes…_ gumam Takumi yang hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendeknya sambil duduk menghangatkan diri di depan mesin penghangat ruangan. Sedangkan, pakaiannya dan pakaian Eri dijemur di sisi lain ruangan tetapi masih dekat mesin penghangat ruangan dengan dilebarkan di kursi-kursi di sana.

"Takumi, aku sudah selesai," kata Eri sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

Takumi menoleh dan wajahnya langsung merona merah melihat sosok berkulit putih pucat itu dengan rambut basahnya yang tergerai dan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang elok.

"Kok, kamu bengong, sih? Cepatlah mandi! Aku ingin ganti baju, tahu!" kata Eri sambil membuka lemari pakaian.

Takumi menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. "Ah, iya, maaf…"

Ia pun segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa baju ganti yang telah diambilnya dari lemari.

Begitu selesai berpakaian, Eri segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi. Sepertinya demamnya mulai parah.

* * *

"Hei, Eri… jangan tidur dulu, dong! Kamu belum minum obat, 'kan?" kata Takumi yang telah selesai mandi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu.

Eri pun bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kamu mau keluar?"

"Ah, iya, aku mau ke mini market di bawah untuk membelikanmu obat dan air mineral," ujar Takumi. "Kamu mau titip apalagi?"

"Makanan yang manis-manis saja, deh…" jawab Eri. "Coklat, biskuit, terserah, deh… yang penting manis,"

"Ya sudahlah, aku buat pengecualian karena kamu sedang sakit," kata Takumi.

"Ugh… kenapa sih kamu segitu takutnya aku jadi gemuk?" ringis Eri.

"Bukan begitu… aku hanya enggak mau dihajar para fans-mu kalau kamu sampai jadi gemuk," jelas Takumi. "Sudahlah, aku turun dulu sebelum makin larut,"

Tiba-tiba kilat yang begitu besar menyambar hingga menyebabkan listrik mati. Meski sayup-sayup, Takumi mendengar kalau sumber listrik cadangan atau genset juga rusak akibat terendam air hujan yang menggenang dari perbincangan para _staff_ di luar. Kemungkinan besar hotel tersebut akan mengalami mati lampu total hingga besok pagi.

"Kyaaaa!" lagi-lagi Eri menjerit ketakutan seperti di rumah hantu tadi siang. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, Takumi! Aku takut! Sumpah!"

"Lepaskan aku! Kalau demammu tambah parah, gimana?!" kata Takumi kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Eri.

Eri mulai menangis. Ternyata ketakutannya akan kegelapan bukan main-main. Akhirnya, Takumi menelepon resepsionis untuk membawakan obat.

"Ayo, kita duduk dulu di sofa," bujuk Takumi setelah menerima obat dari mbak resepsionis. "Supaya kamu bisa tenang minum obatnya,"

Eri menurut sambil terus merangkul lengan kiri Takumi. Setelah meminum obat, mereka berdua pindah duduk ke tepi ranjang yang menghadap jendela besar.

* * *

"Sepertinya hujannya sudah reda," kata Takumi. "Bagaimana kalau kubuka gordennya agar cahaya bulan bisa masuk?"

Eri mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih…"

"Kamu tahu, Eri?" kata Takumi kemudian setelah keduanya saling diam beberapa saat. "Mungkin sebaiknya kamu jangan sering-sering menunjukkan kelemahanmu, apalagi… di depan laki-laki,"

Eri hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Hei… aku bilang begini demi kamu, lho?" kata Takumi sambil menekan-nekan pipi Eri yang ia gembungkan karena sebal. "Kamu beruntung karena aku masih bisa tahan diri, 'kan banyak laki-laki yang akan memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti itu untuk melecehkan tubuhmu,"

Eri kemudian menghela nafas. "Iya, makasih…"

Takumi tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kiri Eri. " _Naa_ , Eri…"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Takumi.

"Te, tentu…" jawab Eri sambil menelan ludah.

"Pejamkan matamu," kata Takumi sambil menahan tawa karena melihat Eri yang begitu gugup.

Bulan purnama seakan menjadi saksi bisu untuk dua sejoli itu. Mereka berciuman bermandikan cahaya bulan sambil tetap berpegangan tangan. Namun, tiba-tiba Takumi memegang pipi kiri Eri dengan tangan kanannya. Eri yang merasakan kehangatan dari tangan kekasihnya itu pun membuka mata. Dirinya pun agak terkejut karena kekasihnya tiba-tiba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Ya, Takumi mencoba melakukan _French kiss_ pada Eri.

Meski ini pertama kalinya Takumi melakukannya, Eri dapat merasakan lidahnya disapa dengan begitu lembut. Ciuman itu terasa begitu manis meski agak lebih menyesakkan dada dari biasanya. Eri tidak lagi meronta maupun berusaha mendorong Takumi agar menghentikan aksinya itu. Sebaliknya, Eri begitu menikmati permainan lidah itu. Seperti biasanya, Takumi mencium kekasihnya itu dengan durasi yang agak lama.

Setelah berciuman selama kurang lebih 10 menit, Takumi memeluk Eri dengan begitu erat.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri…" kata Takumi pelan.

Tiba-tiba Takumi menjilat leher yang putih pucat itu.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Eri pelan karena tiba-tiba Takumi menjilati lehernya.

Takumi mendorong Eri hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke ranjang dan mengunci pergerakan gadis itu dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri bahu Eri.

"Tu, tunggu… Takumi! Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?!" tanya Eri ketakutan.

"Sudah kubilang… jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu, 'kan?" balas Takumi. "Kau pikir aku laki-laki yang sesempurna itu?"

"He, hentikan!" Eri berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lehermu begitu manis, Eri…" kata Takumi dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan seperti malam penculikan itu. "Membuatku ingin lebih merasakannya,"

"Ti, tidak… tunggu, henti—"

Takumi mulai menjilati leher Eri dengan lembut. Eri hanya bisa mencengkeram seprai sambil memejamkan matanya. Air matanya mulai menitik. Ia tidak kuat menerima kelitikan dari lidah kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir," kata Takumi kemudian sambil menggigit lehernya.

"A, aaaaargh… sudah cukup, Takumi! _I, ittai_ …! Hentikan!" jerit Eri sambil menangis.

Takumi sukses memberikan bekas 'cupang' kemerahan di leher gadis itu. Ia pun puas kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahaha…! Maaf, maaf!" kata Takumi sambil memegangi perutnya yang geli. "Apa aku menakutimu?"

Eri bengong. Ia tidak percaya sikap Takumi dapat berubah secepat itu.

"Enggak lucu, tahu, enggak?!" kata Eri marah sambil berbaring membelakanginya.

"Soalnya, kamu kunasehati malah cemberut, sih!" jawab Takumi ngeles.

"Tunggu, jadi kamu melakukan semua itu untuk menghukumku, gitu?!" seru Eri sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan kembali duduk.

"Tapi sepertinya kamu menikmatinya, E-ri-chi-ka?" goda Takumi.

"Ka, kalau ciumannya sih iya…" jawab Eri gengsi. "Tapi enggak dengan apa yang kamu lakukan pada leherku! Kamu enggak tahu apa kalau leherku sensitif banget?!"

"Justru karena itulah aku menjilatinya dan mengigitnya," ujar Takumi. "Hahahaha… masa' gitu aja enggak tahan, sih?"

"Enggak, lah! Geli, tahu!" bantah Eri. "Enak di kamu, enggak enak di aku!"

"Hahahahaha… iya, deh! Maaf!" kata Takumi sambil mencubit pipi Eri pelan.

"Jujur saja, aku khawatir saat kamu tiba-tiba melakukan _French kiss_ , tahu?" kata Eri. "Kalau kamu sampai tertular fluku, gimana?"

"Aku justru melakukannya demi mendapatkan flumu, tahu," jawab Takumi santai. "Habis aku kasihan melihat wajahmu sampai semerah tomat begitu padahal habis bersenang-senang di taman bermain!"

" _Bakka nano_?" kata Eri sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Keduanya pun tertawa.

* * *

Ternyata pasangan usil masih mengikuti Takumi dan Eri. Keduanya menyamar menjadi pasangan lansia dan memesan dua kamar dengan _single bed_ untuk masing-masing. Oh, jadi mereka yang membuat Takumi dan Eri kehabisan tempat ternyata.

"Ahahahaha… syukurlah, Eri _cchi_ …" kata Nozomi kesengsem sambil melihat rekaman yang diperlihatkan kamera penyadap di _smartphone_ -nya. "Kamu sudah selangkah menuju dunia orang dewasa,"

"Hobimu sudah kelewat parah, Nozomi…" komentar Nico.

Kini keduanya tengah menguping di depan kamar Takumi dan Eri.

"Memangnya sebagai cowok kamu enggak penasaran, Nico _cchi_?" goda Nozomi.

"Sori, ya… aku enggak semesum kamu, tahu," jawab Nico. "Ayo, kita balik ke kamar masing-masing! Kita jadi terlihat seperti pasangan lansia yang mesum, tahu!"

"Oh, ayolah… seenggaknya sampai mereka tidur kita baru balik, deh... pliiis!" rajuk Nozomi.

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba ada suara pria tua berdehem di belakang mereka.

Mereka berdua menoleh. "Ah, Pak manajer… ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu si Pak manajer menyeret dan melempar mereka ke kamar masing-masing dengan mudah layaknya membawa anak kucing. "Jangan mengganggu pengunjung lain, pasangan bau tanah!"

Urat-urat Nico rasanya nyaris mencuat keluar. "YANG BAU TANAH 'KAN ELU!"

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

"Eri, Eri…" Takumi berusaha membangunkan gadis itu. "Bangunlah, kita 'kan harus buru-buru balik ke rumah,"

Eri hanya menggeram kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Takumi menghela nafas. "Kau ingin kugigit lagi?"

Eri langsung bangkit dengan panik. "Enggak! Makasih!"

"Hahahaha…" Takumi hanya tertawa melihat reaksi pacarnya itu. "Ayo, kita bersiap-siap untuk pulang,"


	13. Aneue

Woah, lama juga ya update-nya? :'D

Maaf banget, ya, readers... :'( soalnya gue kemarin selain mentok idenya juga lagi deg-degan-nya nunggu hasil SBMPTN

Tapi alhamdulillah... gue keterima di salah satu PTN yang dulunya swasta di Jakarta jurusan Sistem Informasi ^^ yatta~

Well, cukup dengan masalah real life mbak author... ehem! Check it out~

 _Aneue_

"Wah, lihat, ada ketua OSIS, Ayase- _san_!" kata para siswa begitu Eri berjalan melewati mereka di koridor. "Selamat pagi, _kaichou_!"

"Selamat pagi," balas Eri sambil tersenyum ramah. "Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas dimulai, tapi kalian jangan sampai bermalas-malasan, ya!"

Para siswa itu bengong begitu Eri membalas sapaan mereka dengan begitu ramahnya. Begitu Eri telah berjalan agak jauh mereka pun saling pandang.

"Bro, i, itu… beneran ketua OSIS, Ayase- _san_ , 'kan?"

Yang lainnya mengangguk cepat dengan wajah yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Gue enggak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi…, tapi… Ayase- _san_ jadi seramah itu…" yang memanggil teman-temannya dengan sebutan 'bro' itu pun mulai mewek. "Gue 'kan jadi enggak bisa ngemaso lagi! Huwaaaaa…!"

Maksud 'ngemaso' di sini adalah entah si siswa itu dikacangin oleh Eri, dijudesin, atau diomelin ketika melanggar peraturan sekolah. Kalau urusan ngomelin orang, Eri memang sebelas-dua belas dengan Takumi. Meski takut, orang-orang masih saja nge-fans pada mereka seolah kejudesan itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri.

"Udah atuh, bro… enggak Cuma situ yang sedih," teman-temannya berusaha nge-puk-puk si mas maso itu ala kadarnya. "Cep, cep, cep…"

Para siswi yang melihat kelakuan para _fanboys_ -nya Eri menatap mereka dengan agak geli.

"Tapi memang benar kata mereka, sih… kalau ketua OSIS sekarang jadi lebih ramah, ya!"

"Dia jadi terlihat lebih cantik, ya!"

"Ugh… padahal dulu aku membencinya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang aku malah jadi menghormatinya!"

Takumi datang dari arah yang berlawanan kemudian ia berpapasan dengan Eri. Keduanya sama-sama menghentikan langkahnya untuk saling bertegur sapa.

"Selamat pagi, Sonoda- _kun_ ," sapa Eri ramah.

µ's memang sudah menerapkan aturan baru, yaitu menghilangkan status _senpai_ atau kebiasaan memanggil dengan nama keluarga, tapi untuk beberapa alasan seorang Ayase Eri yang notabene adalah _Ms. Popular_ dari tiga angkatan ditambah posisinya sebagai ketua OSIS mau tidak mau dia harus agak jaim ketika memanggil anak laki-laki, terutama si _ace_ klub _Kyuudo_ yang tak kalah populer dengannya. Kalau orang-orang tahu tentang hubungan asli mereka yang ada keduanya akan berurusan dengan kepsek karena berpacaran termasuk dilarang di SMA Otonokizaka.

"Eh?" Takumi cengo karena tumben-tumbenan sang pacar memanggilnya dengan agak jaim begitu.

"Selamat pagi, Dra-cu-la- _kun_ ~" ulang Eri sambil mengecilkan volume suaranya dan mulai memperlihatkan bekas gigitan Takumi tempo hari di lehernya sedikit demi sedikit.

Semburat merah langsung menghiasi wajah _ace_ klub _Kyuudo_ tersebut.

"O, oi…" Takumi berusaha menghentikan keisengan Eri.

"Hari yang cerah, ya, Dracula- _kun_?" Eri semakin menjadi-jadi.

Takumi langsung menarik Eri agar keduanya menjauh dari sana. "Ah, ketua OSIS! Aku baru ingat punya laporan yang harus segera kuserahkan! Ahahaha… ayo, ikut aku!"

"Sonoda- _kun_ pagi ini juga tetap manis, ya!" komentar para _fangirls_ -nya Takumi. "Seandainya yang dia tarik itu aku, kyaaa… aku padamu, Sonoda- _kuuuuun_!"

Sekarang giliran _fanboys_ -nya Eri yang menatap para siswi itu dengan jijik.

"Hahaha… si Takumi itu ada aja _acting_ -nya!" komentar Nico yang saat itu tengah mengobrol dengan Nozomi di depan kelas.

"Mau enggak mau, 'kan?" kata Nozomi sambil menaikkan bahu. "Daripada banyak yang bunuh diri di pohon toge gara-gara tahu hubungan asli mereka,"

"Ya… enggak sampe bunuh diri juga, _keleus_?" jawab Nico sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apalagi bunuh dirinya di pohon toge…"

* * *

Takumi menarik Eri ke ruang OSIS untuk memperingatinya tentang kejadian tadi. Setelah masuk ke sana, Takumi mengunci pintu dan melakukan _kabedon_ pada pacarnya itu.

"Ada apa, Dracula- _kun_?" Eri masih saja menggodanya. "Apa jangan-jangan kamu sudah bernafsu untuk menggigit leherku padahal masih sepagi ini?"

Takumi menghela nafas. "Ayolah, Eri… berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu! Kumohon!"

"Eh? Nama yang mana, ya?" Eri malah pura-pura bego.

"Kamu ini ingin pamer ke semua orang kalau sudah jadian denganku, apa?"

Eri menggembungkan pipinya dan cemberut. "Habis… aku masih kesal dengan kelakuanmu waktu itu, Takumi,"

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf!" Takumi membela diri.

"Minta maaf? Kamu pikir dengan tertawa dan ngeles kalau perbuatanmu itu untuk menghukumku itu kamu sebut 'minta maaf'?" balas Eri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Takumi melepaskan tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ya… terus, aku harus gimana lagi supaya kamu maafin aku? Memangnya, mau sampai kapan sih kamu marah padaku?"

Eri tersenyum jahil. "Apa, yaaaa? Oh! Apa lebih baik kamu kujadikan budakku saja, ya?"

Urat-urat Takumi rasanya ingin mencuat keluar. Walaupun posisinya adalah _kouhai_ -nya Eri tetap saja dia juga punya harga diri. Takumi pun memegang dagu Eri dengan tangan kanannya seolah ingin menciumnya.

"Kamu ingin aku melakukan yang lebih parah dari yang kemarin?" ancam Takumi.

Eri menunduk karena kesal Takumi mampu membalas keisengannya. " _Zurui yo_ , Takumi…"

"Ya, makanya kamu jangan begitu, dong…" kata Takumi sambil membelai rambut _blonde_ gadis itu. "Aku 'kan sudah tanya dengan serius,"

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pulang bareng aja?" usul Eri. "Aku ingin makan _crepes_ yang ada di jalan ke arah rumahmu itu, deh! Boleh, 'kan?"

Takumi memeluk Eri. "Tentu, kalau itu bisa membuatku dimaafkan olehmu,"

Eri membalas pelukan itu. "Oh, ayolah… aku sudah memaafkanmu dari tadi, tahu?"

Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi!" kata Eri.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti saat latihan, Eri," kata Takumi sambil membuka pintu dan berlalu.

Eri memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

 _Uwaaah… masih pagi, tapi dia sudah memelukku seperti itu! Padahal kami sudah jadian, lantas kenapa jantung ini masih berdegup begitu kencang setiap kali ia menyentuhku?_ gumam Eri.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah di atap…

"Selamat atas jadiannya penulis lirik dan koreografer kita, Takumi- _kun_ dan Eri- _chan_!" sorak teman-temannya sambil melepaskan _confetti_ begitu Takumi dan Eri sampai ke atap.

Takumi jadi agak salah tingkah, sedangkan Eri melirik ke arah lain untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Humph! Kalau kalian ingin berterimakasih, berterimakasih lah padaku yang memberi mereka tiket ke taman bermain itu!" kata Nico menyombongkan diri.

"Huh, mulai, deh…" kata Maki yang malas mendengar ocehan ketua klubnya yang narsis itu.

"Bukannya sama loper koranmu, Nico _cchi_?" balas Nozomi. "Kalau enggak ada doi mungkin kamu juga enggak bakal dapet tiket itu!"

"Ugh… bawel kamu, Nozomi!" kata Nico sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Oh iya, ini _step-step_ kemarin sudah kuperbaiki, Nico," kata Eri kemudian sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas berisikan detail step-step itu.

"Hmm… _thanks_ ," kata Nico sambil melihat lembar demi lembar.

"Ba, bagaimana?" tanya Eri.

Nico tampak puas. "Bagus, bagus banget malahan! _Good job_ , nyonya Sonoda!"

Wajah Eri langsung memanas mendengarnya. " _Mou_! Aku 'kan belum jadi istrinya!"

"Yakin enggak mau cepat-cepat jadi istrinya?" goda Nico sambil nyengir.

"Duh, udah, ah!" kata Eri sambil menutupi wajahnya karena malu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai pemanasan saja?" kata Kotori.

"Iya, _nya_! Mau sampai kapan kita ngeributin masalah jadiannya Takumi- _kun_ dan Eri- _chan_?" timpal Rin.

Mereka bersembilan pun segera memulai pemanasan. Selama pemanasan teman-temannya tetap tidak berhenti menggoda pasangan itu bahkan mereka sengaja memasangkan Takumi dan Eri untuk pemanasan bersama.

Berkat _step-step_ yang sudah direvisi _mood_ Nico menjadi lebih baik sehingga latihan hari itu dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

"Cieee, yang mulai pulang bareng!" goda Kazuya dan Nozomi.

"Duh, bawel banget sih kalian!" kata Eri yang malu terus-terusan digoda.

"Hahahaha… namanya juga baru jadian, 'kan?" kata Kotori.

"Daripada itu, Kotori, kamu sendiri gimana dengan si Kuzuya?" tanya Takumi pada Kotori.

"Masih di tengah-tengah, nih… hahaha," jawab Kotori.

"Dasar, mau sampai kapan kamu menggantung statusnya Kotori, sih, Kuzuya?" tanya Takumi yang kesal dengan Kazuya yang belum juga jadian dengan Kotori.

" _Mou_ , jangan samakan aku denganmu, dong, Takumi- _kun_!" balas Kazuya. "Dan lagi jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu! Namaku itu Kazuya!"

"Oh, ya? Menurutku, cowok yang ngegantungin nasib ceweknya lebih pas dipanggil _kuzu_ (sampah), deh?" jawab Takumi.

"Enggak gitu juga, kali!" kata Kazuya. "Kejam banget sih kamu?!"

"Kayaknya masih lebih kejam kamu, deh?" balas Takumi.

"Udah, udah, udah!" Hanayo dan Kotori berusaha menengahi mereka.

"Takumi itu gampang banget sih panasnya?" komentar Maki. "Apa jangan-jangan kamu masih ada rasa sama Kotori?"

Nico pun spontan menginjak kaki Maki.

"Aduh! Eh, ketua bego! Lo ngajak berantem, apa?!" seru Maki kesal sambil memegangi kaki yang diinjak Nico.

"Kalau mau ngomong pakai otak kenapa, mbak?" balas Nico tidak kalah sengit.

"Aku 'kan hanya tanya!" Maki membela diri.

"Duh, ini anak dua kenapa malah ikut berantem?" Nozomi berusaha menengahi Maki dan Nico.

"Oh ya, Eri- _chan_! Bukannya kalian ingin makan _crepes_ yang ke arah rumahnya Takumi- _kun_ , ya?" kata Rin tiba-tiba. "Bukankah sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat? _Stand crepes_ itu tutup pukul setengah enam sore, lho!"

"EH? Serius, Rin?!" tanya Eri.

"Serius! Udah, cepetan kalian pergi, deh!" jawab Rin sambil mendorong keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Rin!" kata Takumi. "Kami duluan, ya!"

Punggung pasangan itu pun hilang dari pandangan.

"Itu beneran, Rin- _kun_?" tanya Hanayo.

"Enggak, lah!" jawab Rin sambil nyengir. " _Stand_ itu masih buka sampai malam, tahu!"

"Lah? Terus, kamu ngapain?" tanya Maki bingung.

"Kalian berantem kayak anak kecil, gitu, sih! Bikin sakit kepala saja, _nya_!" ujar Rin.

"LU MENDING NGACA, DEH!" balas Maki dan Nico kesal.

" _Good job_ , Rin- _kun_!" puji Nozomi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

"Kamu mau yang mana, Takumi?" tanya Eri begitu keduanya sampai di _stand_ yang dimaksud.

"Aku lagi enggak mau makan yang manis-manis," jawab Takumi.

"Ih! Bukannya kamu janji mau nemenin aku?" kata Eri kesal. "Yang kompak, dong!"

"Nanti aku minta punyamu saja, lah," kata Takumi. "Aku lagi ngurangin makan makanan manis soalnya,"

"Apaan, sih? Lagakmu sok diet, gitu!" dengus Eri. "Enggak asyik, deh!"

"Emang aku enggak asyik orangnya, baru tahu?" balas Takumi cuek.

Si penjaga _stand_ pun memberikan mereka _crepes_ yang lumayan besar sehingga cukup untuk dimakan berdua.

"Ah… serasa hidup kembali!" kata Eri setelah mengigit _crepes_ -nya.

"Hahaha… lebay banget, deh," komentar Takumi.

"Iya, lah! Aku 'kan suka banget makanan manis!" Eri membela diri sambil terus melahap _crepes_ -nya.

"Duh, kamu ini kayak anak kecil saja makannya belepotan begitu," kata Takumi sambil mengelap sekitar bibir Eri yang belepotan krim dan coklat.

"Takumi juga coba, dong!" kata Eri sambil menyodorkan _crepes_ -nya ke mulut Takumi.

"Udah, buat kamu aja!" kata Takumi malu-malu.

"Ya udah, paling kamu mau ketawain aku habis-habisan kalau jadi gendut, 'kan?" dengus Eri sebal.

"Haaah… iya, deh," kata Takumi menyerah. " _Itadakimasu_ ,"

"Hehehe… enak, 'kan?"

"Ampun, deh, manis banget! Kamu minta _topping_ -nya apa saja, sih?!" protes Takumi.

"Kesukaanku semua sih tentunya, hehe…" Eri hanya nyengir.

Tiba-tiba ada wanita berusia sekitar 20-an berdiri di depan mereka. Mata wanita itu mirip Takumi, tapi rambutnya berwarna lebih kehitaman.

" _Tadaima_ , Takumiiiin!" seru wanita itu heboh sambil berusaha memeluk Takumi.

Takumi dengan refleks menghindarinya dan sukses membuat wanita itu jatuh 'nyusruk' ke trotoar.

" _Mou_! Takumin sekarang udah gede jadi malu, ya, dipeluk kakak?" goda wanita itu.

"Tunggu, kakak? Jangan-jangan dia…" kata Eri.

Takumi menarik lengan Eri. "Udah, pura-pura enggak lihat saja!"

Wanita itu lebaynya makin jadi. "Sungguh teganya dirimu, teganya, oh… teganya!"

 _Ampun, deh! Ini kakak sableng ngapain sampai dangdutan di sini, sih?!_ kata Takumi dalam hati sambil menahan emosinya.

" _Nee_ , Takumi? Yakin enggak mau disapa dulu?" tanya Eri. "Kamu enggak malu kakakmu jadi dilihatin orang-orang, begitu?"

Takumi menghela nafas kemudian berjalan ke arah sang kakak. "Sedang apa sih kau di sini?"

"Ah, Takumin mah, gitu! Enggak usah malu-malu! Kamu sebenarnya kangen sama diriku, 'kan?" kakaknya makin narsis aja.

"Idih, ngapain?" balas Takumi sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Wih, lagi sama siapa tuh kamu? Pacarmu?" tanya kakaknya.

"Iya, masalah?" balas Takumi. "Udah, deh… aku mau mengantarnya pulang, tahu,"

Kakaknya Takumi tersenyum jahil kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Bawa mereka ke mobil!"

Para pria besar berkacamata hitam pun segera mendorong Eri dan Takumi masuk ke mobil sang kakak sableng.

"Tunggu, _aneue_! Aku 'kan ingin mengantarnya pu—"

"Udah, udah! Jangan banyak _cingcong_!" sela kakaknya Takumi. "Kapan lagi aku merayakan pubernya adik kesayanganku, coba? Hahahaha…!"

"Oiiiii!"

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka pun tiba di kediaman Sonoda.

"Wah, ternyata benar dugaan ibu kalau kamu sudah punya pacar, Taku—" kata Bu Sonoda.

"Maafkan, hamba!" Takumi melakukan _dogeza_ di hadapan orangtuanya sampai kepalanya membentur lantai kayu di sana dengan lumayan keras.

" _Ano_ , Takumi?" Eri berusaha membujuk agar Takumi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maaf karena hamba lalai sebagai samurai!" lanjut Takumi. "Ambilkan pisau, biar kulakukan _seppuku_!"

 _EEEEEH?! Ini anak jadi konslet, apa?!_ gumam Eri.

"Takumi!" ayahnya Takumi mulai angkat bicara.

"Ba, baik, ayahanda!" Takumi segera mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali duduk.

' _Ayahanda'? Ini anak dibesarkannya seperti apa, sih?_ pikir Eri.

"Memotong ucapan orangtua itu kamu pikir sopan, apa?" tanya ayahnya. "Kami tidak ingat pernah membesarkanmu seperti ini!"

"Huwaaa… maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, ayah!" Takumi kembali melakukan _dogeza_. "Aku lalai karena sempat-sempatnya jatuh cinta dan berpacaran! Maafkan aku!"

"Takumi!" seru ayahnya.

 _Mau sampai kapan adegan ini diulang-ulang, coba?_ Eri mulai bosan.

Tiba-tiba Sonoda Izumi, kakaknya Takumi yang tadi duduk di belakang Eri. Kemudian dia pun mulai meremas payudara Eri.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Eri kaget.

"Hebat pilihanmu, Takumin!" kata Izumi sambil mengacungkan jempol.

" _Aneue_! Lepaskan Eri!" seru Takumi malu karena pacarnya diperlakukan begitu di depannya dan orangtuanya.

"Enggak mau sebelum kamu panggil aku Izumi- _nee-chan_!" rajuk Izumi.

Ayahnya Takumi berdiri dan menjitak kepala Izumi. "Maaf, nak Ayase, putriku ini memang dari lahir sudah begini,"

" _What_?! Itu maksudnya apa, ya, yah?" kata Izumi enggak terima.

"Jaga sikapmu, Izumi!" tegur Bu Sonoda sambil mencubit pipinya Izumi.

Izumi akhirnya duduk dengan anteng di sebelah orangtuanya.

"Takumi, apakah kamu serius menjalani hubungan dengannya?" tanya Pak Sonoda.

"Ya, aku serius, ayah," jawab Takumi mantap.

Eri rasanya ingin menangis terharu mendengar jawaban Takumi.

"Kalau begitu, kami ingin bicara sebentar dengan Takumi, Ayase- _chan_ ," ujar Bu Sonoda. "Kamu tunggu dulu di depan kamarnya Takumi, ya,"

* * *

"Rumahnya luas sekali, ya?" komentar Eri sambil berjalan mengelilingi rumah tersebut untuk mencari kamarnya Takumi.

Kediaman Sonoda adalah rumah khas tradisional Jepang dengan lantai kayu sebagai alasnya dan pekarangan yang dipenuhi pohon sakura juga bonsai.

Setelah berhasil menemukan pintu kamarnya Takumi, Eri pun duduk di depannya sambil memandang langit yang mulai gelap. Eri membuka _smartphone_ -nya untuk memberitahu Arisa kalau dia akan pulang telat.

"Aku sudah beritahu Arisa," kata Takumi sambil berjalan mendekati Eri.

Eri menoleh dan wajahnya memerah karena terpesona melihat Takumi yang telah mengganti seragamnya dengan kimono berwarna biru tua yang biasa dikenakannya untuk latihan di dojo.

"Ma, makasih…" kata Eri.

Takumi pun duduk di sebelah Eri kemudian dia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut yang ditekuknya.

"Maafkan kakakku yang sableng itu, ya, Eri…" kata Takumi lemas saking capeknya menghadapi kelakuan kakaknya.

"Hihihi… enggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Eri sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Takumi.

"Kamu ingin pulang sekarang? Aku akan mengantar—"

Eri menggeleng. "Kumohon, biarkan aku bersamamu sebentar lagi,"

"Apa boleh buat," kata Takumi sambil terkekeh pelan menanggapi kelakuan pacarnya yang manja itu.

"Rumahmu enak, ya, Takumi?" celetuk Eri. "Luas dan banyak pepohonan,"

"Ah, biasa saja, kok," kata Takumi merendah.

"Kamarmu juga enak karena menghadap langsung ke perkarangan dan saat malam kamu bisa melihat langit dengan leluasa," tambah Eri.

" _Naa_ , Eri?" panggil Takumi tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?"

"Pejamkan matamu, dong," pinta Takumi sambil memegang pipi kiri Eri.

"Tu, tunggu, Takumi… nanti kalau orangtuamu lihat—"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja," kata Takumi cepat.

Eri pun menurut dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua bibir itu semakin berdekatan. Ketika mereka nyaris berciuman, pintu kamar Takumi terbuka.

"Duh, enaknya yang masih muda!" goda Izumi sambil membuka pintu.

" _A, aneue_?! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" seru Takumi kaget sambil melepaskan Eri.

"Udah, udah, lanjutin aja!" kata Izumi cuek sambil melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Kau pikir ini hiburan, apa?!" protes Takumi.

"Huh, enggak usah sok jaim, deh…" goda Izumi. "Eri- _chan_ , kamu dan si cengeng ini sudah sampai mana memangnya?"

"Oiiii!" Takumi berusaha menghentikan kakaknya.

Eri tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ah! Ada apa tuh di lehernya?" celetuk Izumi setelah memerhatikan Eri. "Wah, wah, kamu agresif juga, ya, Takumin? Hahahahaha…"

"Oh, ayolah! Kasihan 'kan Eri!" Takumi berusaha menutupi Eri dengan punggungnya.

"Kamu sensi banget, sih, Takumin? PMS aja enggak!" kata Izumi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo, Eri! Akan kuantar kamu pulang!" kata Takumi sambil menarik lengan Eri. "Kasihan orangtuamu, takutnya mereka khawatir!"

"Jangan curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan, lho, Takumin!" kata Izumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Be, berisik!" seru Takumi kesal.

* * *

" _Nee_ , Takumi?" panggil Eri setelah keduanya berjalan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ya?"

"Kamu sayang banget sama kakakmu, ya?"

"HAH? Dari mananya, coba?"

Eri berusaha menahan tawa. "Aku selalu dengar tiap kali kamu mengigau menyebut namanya, tahu? Saat kamu menciumku untuk pertama kalinya di apartemenku juga di _the tunnel of love_ ,"

"A, apa yang kukatakan saat itu?"

"Hehehe, kasih tahu, enggak, ya?" goda Eri.

"Ugh… baiklah, enggak usah, deh!"

Tidak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan apartemen Eri.

"Kamu enggak mau masuk ke dalam dulu?" tanya Eri.

"Enggak usah, takutnya ayahmu berpikir macam-macam kalau tahu kamu pulang jam segini dengan laki-laki," ujar Takumi. "Ayahmu itu sayang banget sama kamu soalnya,"

"Iya, sih… waktu kencan denganmu saja aku juga bilangnya bermain ke rumahnya Nozomi agar dia enggak cemas," kata Eri.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang, ya…" kata Takumi.

"Iya, makasih banyak, ya!" kata Eri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Takumi menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan kembali mendekati Eri.

"Maaf, ada yang ketinggalan," kata Takumi.

"Eh?"

Takumi mencium kening Eri. "Selamat tidur, Erichika,"

Setelah itu Takumi segera berlalu meninggalkan Eri yang memegangi keningnya dengan semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya.


	14. Fireworks

Coz baby you're a fireworks...! /ditimpukreaders

Seriusan, sumimasen desu ta...! :'(

Mbak author lama enggak update karena lagi banyak urusan dan sedang di luar kota seminggu yang lalu, hontou gomeeeeen!

Tapi tenang, chapter kali ini lumayan panjang bahkan bisa dibilang paling panjang dibandingkan dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya karena banyak kejutan dan hint RinPana, NicoNozo, dan NicoMaki... so, let's check it out!

 _Fireworks_

" _Nee_ , Yazawa- _kun_?" panggil salah satu anak OSIS kelas tiga saat Nico dan Nozomi tengah makan siang di kelas seperti biasa.

"Hmm?" respon Nico sambil mengulum garpunya.

"Ketua OSIS ke mana, ya?" tanyanya.

"Biasa… sibuk ngurusin kerjaan OSIS," jawab Nico cuek.

"Tapi, kok, tumben pas jam makan siang begini?" tanya anak OSIS itu heran.

"Sebentar lagi kita liburan musim panas, 'kan?" Nozomi gantian menjawab. "Nah, Eri _cchi_ tuh lagi ngebut kerjain kerjaan OSIS, Wada- _san_ ,"

"Terus, Toujo- _san_ sendiri kenapa santai-santai di sini?" masih saja anak itu penasaran.

"Kamu enggak tahu? Aku 'kan habis jadian sama Nico—" gelak Nozomi.

"Enggak usah dengerin dia, Wada- _san_ ," potong Nico sambil menginjak kaki Nozomi. "Kayak kamu enggak tahu aja kalau Nozomi lagi hobi _ngejayus_ akhir-akhir ini,"

"Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih, ya," kata Wada cuek sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Nico mengarahkan garpunya ke arah Nozomi begitu Wada sudah jauh. "Nozomi, plis deh… jangan bikin orang-orang salah paham, dong!"

"Enggak, betul kata Nico _cchi_ , kok… aku emang ' _ngejayus_ ' tadi," jawab Nozomi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menekankan intonasi pada kata 'ngejayus'. "Maaf, deh!"

"Yah, baguslah kalau kau sadar akan perbuatanmu," kata Nico sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Asal kamu enggak keceplosan soal 'doi' aja, sih…"

"Aku 'kan peka, enggak kayak kamu!" balas Nozomi.

"Ya, ya, ya…" jawab Nico enggak peduli.

* * *

Sebetulnya alibi 'ngebut ngerjain kerjaan OSIS' itu bukan bohong, tapi… alih-alih Nozomi yang jadi asisten ketua OSIS, sang pacar lah yang mengisi posisi itu. Yap, Nico dan Nozomi melindungi Eri yang sejak saat itu mulai makan siang bersama Takumi di ruang OSIS. Selain makan siang dan mengerjakan kerjaan OSIS tentunya kalian tahu apalagi yang mereka lakukan di ruang tertutup itu.

"Ta, Taku… ummph…! Hentikan!" Eri mendorong Takumi menjauh agar ia menghentikan ciumannya.

"Heh? Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengundangku ke sini?" tanya Takumi sambil melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tapi 'kan bukan untuk bermesraan di sini!" seru Eri kesal.

"Iya, iya… maaf!" Takumi menurut sambil duduk di sebelah Eri.

"Haaaah… aku enggak tahu kalau sifat aslimu begini, Takumi," kata Eri sambil menghela nafas. "Padahal dulu kamu tuh cowok yang pemalunya setengah mati!"

"Untuk apa aku malu-malu di depan gadis yang kusukai?" balas Takumi sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

Wajah Eri merona merah. " _Mou_! Pokoknya, aku enggak mau kalau kamu menciumku di sekolah, ngerti enggak, sih?!"

"Kalau aku enggak mau, gimana?" rajuk Takumi. "Kupikir, kita akan berciuman setiap sebelum makan siang sebagai _appetizer_?"

"Kamu mau membuat bibirku bengkak, apa?!" protes Eri. "Ini saja kita sampai mengunci pintu ruang OSIS agar tidak tersebar gosip yang aneh-aneh!"

"Huh, Erichika pelit!" dengus Takumi.

"Enggak usah sok imut, deh…" kata Eri sambil menahan emosinya. "Kamu enggak kasihan sama aku kalau sampai dikeluarkan dari OSIS?"

"Bagus, dong? Kita bisa bermesraan dengan bebas kalau begitu!"

"Takumi!"

"Iya, iya…" jawab Takumi. "Aku hanya bercanda, kok!"

Eri memegangi bahu kirinya, mungkin dia pegal karena sedari tadi sibuk mengurusi berbagai macam dokumen. Takumi pun berdiri di belakangnya dan memijat kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah terlalu kencang?" tanya Takumi.

"Enggak, pas, kok," jawab Eri. "Makasih, Takumi,"

"Kalau kamu butuh bantuan tinggal bilang saja, apa susahnya, sih?" kata Takumi. "Sebagai pacarmu, aku 'kan punya hak istimewa untuk meringankan bebanmu,"

"Iya, iya…" jawab Eri cuek karena dia begitu menikmati pijatan dari Takumi.

Takumi menghentikan pijatannya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Eri. " _Gomen_ , aku… terlalu agresif, ya?"

Eri menghela nafas. "Enggak apa-apa, kok… itu 'kan Sonoda Takumi yang kukenal,"

Kemudian Eri menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Takumi dan memegang salah satu lengan Takumi. "Hangatnya…"

Takumi hanya tersenyum sambil terus merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Takumi," kata Eri.

"Aku juga," balas Takumi.

" _Nee_ , Takumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Tolong duduk sebentar, deh, di sebelahku," pinta Eri.

Takumi menurut dan duduk di salah satu kursi di sebelah Eri.

"Aku pinjam dulu bahumu, ya," kata Eri sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Takumi. "Aku mau tidur dulu sebentar,"

"Tentu, nanti akan kubangunkan begitu bel masuk berbunyi," jawab Takumi sambil mengelus-elus kepala Eri dengan lembut.

* * *

" _Yatta_! Akhirnya, tiba juga liburan musim panas!" seru Kazuya dan Rin dengan heboh begitu mereka bersembilan berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Hih! Bocah amat, sih!" komentar Nico.

"Iya, lah! Kita 'kan masih muda!" balas Kazuya.

"Memangnya Nico- _kun_ yang sudah punya kerutan di dahi? Hahahahaha!" timpal Rin.

"Kalian ini…!" Nico rasanya ingin menghajar mereka saat itu juga.

"Walau libur musim panas kita enggak bisa nyantai gitu aja, 'kan?" kata Hanayo. "Ada latihan untuk persiapan _live_ berikutnya dan PR yang menumpuk!"

"Ugh… jangan diingetin, dong, Kayo…" kata Rin lemas. "Kalau latihan sih enggak apa-apa deh diingetin, asal jangan PR, _nya_ …"

"Memangnya, kamu bakal ngerjain kalau enggak dari awal diingetin?" sindir Maki.

"Nge, ngerjain, lah!" jawab Rin membela diri.

"Iya, ngerjain… tapi nyontek punya Hanayo, 'kan?" balas Maki sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Ahahahaha…" Hanayo hanya tertawa.

"Ka, Kayo… Maki- _chan_ jahat, _nya_!" kata Rin manja.

"Tapi emang kenyataan, 'kan?" jawab Maki.

"Sudah, sudah, nanti kamu kuajari, Rin- _kun_ ," kata Hanayo. "Dengan begitu kamu akan mengerjakan PR dengan usahamu sendiri, 'kan?"

"Terima kasih, Kayo!" kata Rin lega sambil memeluk Hanayo.

"Ri, Rin- _kun_ …!" wajah Hanayo merona merah.

"Hihihi, kalian akrab banget, ya?" komentar Kotori.

"Sudah, sudah! Cukup dengan kegalauan musim panasnya!" Nozomi seperti biasa berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Aku punya pengumuman penting untuk kita semua!"

Mereka semua pun menoleh ke arah Nozomi sambil menaikkan sebelah alis mereka karena penasaran.

"Ehem! Sebagai pembukaan liburan musim panas… ayo, kita ke festival musim panas!" seru Nozomi penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara.

" _Ou_!" seru Kazuya tidak kalah bersemangat. "Kau dengar, Rin- _kun_? Festival musim panas, lho! Festival musim panas!"

"Pasti bakal banyak makanan enak, _nya_!" kata Rin. " _Takoyaki_ , _yakisoba_ , _ringo ame_ , permen kapas, uwaaaah… membayangkannya saja sudah bikin ngiler, _nya_!"

"Ya, 'kan? Ya, 'kan?" kata Kazuya. "Ditambah lagi banyak permainan seru di sana!"

"Kalian ini pikirannya makanan dan main terus!" komentar Maki dan Nico hampir bersamaan.

"Kalian juga enggak kalah kompak, tuh?" goda Kotori.

Maki dan Nico saling pandang dengan wajah memerah kemudian mereka langsung membuang muka. "Huh!"

" _Yosh_ , sudah diputuskan! Sebagai pembukaan liburan musim panas, µ's akan pergi ke festivaaaal!" seru Kazuya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara seperti Nozomi.

" _Ou_!" kedelapan anggota lainnya setuju.

"Wah, ini akan jadi pertama kalinya aku ke festival musim panas," kata Eri. "Kira-kira aku akan mengenakan apa, ya, ke sana?"

"Bagaimana kalau _yukata_ saja?" usul Kazuya.

"Uwaaah… pasti Eri- _chan_ akan jadi pusat perhatian di sana!" kata Kotori dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Rasanya seperti ada _Barbie_ yang mengenakan _yukata_! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku meleleh, nih…!"

"Ka, kalian terlalu berlebihan, ah!" kata Eri yang agak malu mendengar perkataan Kazuya dan Kotori.

"Eh? Memangnya Eri- _chan_ enggak mau coba pakai _yukata_ , _nya_?" tanya Rin kecewa.

"Pakai saja, Eri- _chan_! Pasti cocok, kok!" bujuk Hanayo.

"Dan aku yakin, Takumi juga akan menyukainya," tambah Maki sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melirik Takumi.

Wajah Takumi memerah sehingga ia memalingkan mukanya.

"Hahahaha… enggak usah malu-malu, deh, Ta _cchan_!" goda Nozomi sambil menyikut-nyikut Takumi.

"Pasti kamu ingin melihat _Barbie_ -mu ini mengenakan _yukata_ , 'kan?" tambah Nico sambil tersenyum jahil.

Takumi menghela nafas. "Kalian kenapa, sih? Terserah Eri mau pakai apa, 'kan? Toh, pakai apapun juga dia akan tetap terlihat cantik,"

Tentu saja setelah mendengar perkataan itu semburat merah memenuhi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau kamu ragu, aku juga akan pakai _yukata_ , Eri," kata Takumi sambil menepuk bahu Eri dan tersenyum padanya.

"Takumi…" Eri memandang pacarnya itu penuh haru sekaligus lega.

"Ecieee, cieeee…!" Nozomi, Kazuya, dan Rin menggoda mereka berdua.

"Tahu, deh, yang baru jadian!" tambah Maki.

"Ternyata Takumi- _kun so sweet_ juga, ya?" komentar Kotori sambil terkekeh.

Takumi dan Eri pun tersipu malu.

"Kalau begitu, apa kita semua pakai _yukata_ saja, ya?" kata Kazuya.

"Setuju, _nya_!" seru Rin heboh.

"Ugh… repot banget! Aku enggak mau, ah!" keluh Maki.

"Kalau kamu enggak bisa masangnya, kita akan bantu, kok," kata Hanayo sambil tersenyum. "Ya, 'kan, Kotori- _chan_?"

"Tentu!" jawab Kotori.

"Ta, tapi 'kan…" Maki merasa tidak enak.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja," saran Nico. "Jangan sok jadi beda sendiri, dong! Kamu juga pasti cantik, kok, pakai _yukata_!"

Wajah Maki bersemu merah. "E, eh…?"

"Duh, ada yang ketularan ngegombal, nih!" goda Nozomi.

"Ma, ma, maksudku cocok! Bukan cantik!" seru Nico.

"Ah, enaknya Maki yang akhirnya dipuji cantik sama ketua kita yang rese ini!" goda Nozomi.

"No, Nozomi!" Nico tentu saja malu terus-terusan digoda olehnya.

"Humph! Kenapa juga aku harus nge- _fly_ hanya karena dibilang cantik oleh Nico- _kun_?" kata Maki muna' (baca : _tsundere_ ) untuk menutupi perasaan senangnya.

"Sudah, sudah!" Kazuya berusaha menengahi. "Kalau begitu, nanti kita janjian di depan tangga _Kanda Myojin_ jam enam sore, ya!"

Semuanya pun setuju.

* * *

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju di rumah masing-masing, para member perempuan menuju rumah Kotori untuk memasang _yukata_.

"Silakan masuk, semuanya!" sambut Kotori sambil membukakan pintu.

" _Ojamashimasu_!" kata Nozomi, Eri, Maki, dan Hanayo.

"Wah, mau ke festival musim panas, ya?" tanya ibunya Kotori.

"I, ibu kepala sekolah?" Eri agak kaget dengan kehadiran beliau.

"Hihihi, 'kan bukan di sekolah jadi panggilnya tante saja, ya!" kata ibunya Kotori.

"E, eh? Masa', begitu?" Maki tidak setuju karena merasa kurang sopan.

"Enggak apa-apa, kok, Maki- _chan_!" kata beliau. "Yang penting panggilnya bukan di sekolah, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, kami ke kamarnya Kotori- _chan_ dulu, ya, tante!" kata Nozomi yang dengan mudahnya terbiasa memanggil beliau seakrab itu.

"Kalian mau minum apa? Nanti biar si mbok bawakan ke atas," tanya ibunya Kotori.

"Aduh, jadi merepotkan, nih, tante!" kata Hanayo yang merasa tidak enak.

"Sudah, sudah, enggak apa-apa!" jawab ibunya Kotori. "Tante malah senang teman-temannya Kotori main ke rumah,"

"Kalau begitu teh saja, deh, ta… tante," kata Eri gugup.

"Oke, deh!" kata ibunya Kotori sambil tersenyum. "Mbok! Tolong buatkan teh lima cangkir, ya!"

Di kamarnya Kotori…

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Kotori- _chan_ akan membantu memasangkan _yukata_ kalian!" kata Nozomi sambil berkacak pinggang dengan bangganya. "Aku jago, lho!"

"Kalau aku bagian menata rambut, deh!" kata Hanayo sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Mohon bantuannya!" kata Maki dan Eri sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

"Kulit Eri- _chan_ putih sekali, ya!" komentar Kotori begitu Eri melepas pakaiannya. "Seperti putri di dongeng-dongeng!"

"Ah, kamu bisa saja, Kotori," kata Eri tersipu malu.

"Oh ya, Eri _cchi_ , sebelum pakai _yukata_ kamu mau dengar satu cerita, enggak?" tawar Nozomi. "Ini fakta lain yang lumayan penting tentang _yukata_ , lhooo,"

Tak hanya Eri, tapi Maki, Hanayo, dan Kotori juga tertarik dengan apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Nozomi.

"Jadi… kalau pakai _yukata_ itu kita sebaiknya enggak usah pakai pakaian dalam," ujar Nozomi.

Keempat cewek itu pertamanya cengo kemudian setelah mencerna kembali kata-kata Nozomi wajah mereka langsung merah padam. "HAH?!"

"Paling dianjurkan untuk yang udah punya pacar, seperti Eri _cchi_ misalnya? Hehehehe…" tambah Nozomi ngaco sambil cekikikan.

"Supaya gampang di- _rape_ sama Takumi, gitu?" komentar Maki tanpa malu-malu. "Gila aja lo!"

"E, enggak boleh! Jangan lakukan, Eri- _chan_!" seru Hanayo panik.

"Aku tahu Takumi- _kun_ itu kalem, tapi… harus kuakui, dia memang agresif, Eri- _chan_ …" ujar Kotori. "Waktu aku menolaknya, dia sampai ngotot ingin mencuri ciuman pertamaku agar aku berubah pikiran…"

"Lebih baik kamu cepetan putusin dia, deh, Eri?" kata Maki. "Kamu mau kalau beneran kejadian begitu?"

 _Di luar dugaan, reaksi mereka serius parah…!_ gumam Nozomi yang berkeringat dingin karena mulai merasa bersalah.

Eri hanya bisa bengong dengan muka merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Sepertinya dia 'konslet'.

"Hahahaha, Eri _cchi_ … aku minta maaf, ya?" kata Nozomi. "Jadi, ayo, kembali lah… oiiii!"

Eri akhirnya sadar dari bengongnya. "Ah, iya, ada apa?"

"Udahlah, enggak usah dibahas lagi," kata Maki sambil menghela nafas. "Enggak usah dengerin cerita bodohnya Nozomi karena kalau _obi_ -mu tiba-tiba longgar dan _yukata_ -mu melorot yang ada kamu bisa mati karena malu,"

"Ka, kalau begitu… aku dan Kotori- _chan_ akan mulai memakaikannya, ya, Eri _cchi_?" kata Nozomi sambil mengambil _yukata_ -nya Eri di dalam kantung belanjaannya agar candaannya yang tadi tidak dibahas lagi.

"Uwaaah… sempurna!" puji Hanayo begitu _yukata_ berwarna biru muda itu telah melekat dengan rapi di tubuh elok gadis seperempat Russia itu.

"Seperti kata Takumi, Eri memang cantik memakai apapun, ya?" timpal Maki.

"Duh, belum ketemu dengannya saja kalian sudah membuatku nge- _blush_ , tahu!" dengus Eri sambil memegangi kedua pipinya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Oke, sekarang giliranmu, Hanayo- _chan_!" kata Nozomi.

Hanayo pun mulai menata rambut Eri dengan memasangkan jepit rambut besar agar rambutnya tidak tergerai. Karena ini festival, Hanayo sengaja menatanya demikian agar ketika makan atau bermain rambutnya tidak kotor atau tersangkut.

"I, ini aku?" tanya Eri tidak percaya saat melihat bayangannya di cermin.

"Siapa lagi? Calon istrinya Takumi?" goda Maki.

" _Mou_! Udah, ah!" kata Eri malu.

Setelah kelima gadis itu siap dengan _yukata_ mereka, mereka pun menuju tempat janjian, yaitu di depan tangga _Kanda Myojin_.

* * *

"Ah, itu mereka, _nya_!" kata Rin begitu melihat kelima member perempuan µ's berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Oiiii!" seru Kazuya sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya pada kelima gadis itu.

"Ampun, deh! Cewek itu kalau dandan beneran lama, ya!" keluh Nico begitu kelima gadis itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Huh! Kalau enggak janjian pakai _yukata_ juga pasti cepat, kok!" dengus Maki.

"Hei, hei… udah, dong! Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena mengusulkan ide itu, nih!" kata Kazuya berusaha menengahi.

"Ngapain kamu merasa bersalah? Nih, coba kamu lihat _Barbie_ -nya µ's!" kata Nozomi sambil menarik lengan Eri agar para member cowok dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Wajah Takumi juga si trio oneng merona merah karena terpesona melihat _yukata_ berwarna biru muda yang cocok sekali dengan pemilik surai berwarna _blonde_ itu.

Eri berjalan mendekati Takumi sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Ba, bagaimana? Apakah aneh?"

"Bodoh, aku sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu tuh cantik memakai apapun juga, bukan?" kata Takumi sambil mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Ma, makasih…" kata Eri lega.

"Lho? Bukannya itu kimono yang biasa kamu pakai untuk latihan di dojo, Takumi- _kun_?" komentar Kazuya.

"Ah, ini? Iya, sih…" jawab Takumi.

"Kenapa kamu enggak pakai _yukata_?" tanya Kotori.

"Umm… bukannya enggak mau, sih…" jawab Takumi. "Aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman kalau memakai ini juga agar bisa lebih bebas bergerak, gitu,"

"Sudah, sudah, enggak apa-apa, 'kan?" kata Nozomi menengahi. "Kupikir Ta _cchan_ memang cocoknya memakai kimono itu, ya, 'kan, Eri _cchi_?"

Eri hanya mengangguk pelan karena dirinya sendiri masih deg-degan karena terpesona melihat kekasihnya mengenakan kimono biru tua yang pernah dilihatnya saat diseret ke kediaman Sonoda oleh si sableng, Izumi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita jalan sekarang!" kata Hanayo.

" _Ou_!" seru kedelapan orang lainnya dengan kompak.

"Ayo, Eri," kata Takumi sambil menggandeng tangan yang putih pucat itu.

" _Hai_!" jawab Eri sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Sesampainya di festival mereka bersembilan mulai menjajal _stand_ di sana satu per satu. Karena Rin dan Kazuya merengek-rengek ingin main di _stand_ menembak hadiah akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di _stand_ itu terlebih dahulu.

"Ugh… ternyata lebih susah dari kelihatannya!" keluh Kazuya setelah dia mencoba untuk beberapa kalinya. "Padahal aku ingin tepung terigu yang mahal itu untuk membuat roti di rumah!"

"Ugh… aku ingin _ramen cup_ itu, _nya_ …" kata Rin lesu.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Tanpa ba-bi-bu Nico berhasil mendapatkan hadiah yang diinginkan oleh Kazuya dan Rin, lampu tidur bermotif bulan sabit, juga boneka gorilla.

"Nih!" kata Nico sambil memberikan tepung terigu dan _ramen cup_ pada dua cowok yang berisik itu. "Payah banget gitu aja enggak bisa!"

Mata Rin dan Kazuya langsung berkaca-kaca. "Nico- _senpai daisukiiiii_!"

"Le, lepaskan aku! Kalian ini maho, apa?!" seru Nico kesal.

Keenam member lainnya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan si trio oneng.

"Oh ya, nih, Nozomi!" kata Nico sambil memberikan lampu tidur bermotif bulan sabit pada pemilik manik berwarna hijau itu.

"Wah, makasih, Nico _cchi_!" kata Nozomi kegirangan. "Kok, kamu bisa tahu kalau aku ingin lampu ini?"

"Cuma mengira-ngira saja, sih…" jawab Nico sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bagus lah kalau kamu suka,"

"Terus boneka gorilla itu buat siapa, Nico- _kun_?" tanya Hanayo.

Nico langsung tersenyum licik. "Tentu saja buat komposer judes kita ini, dong~"

"Ugh! Kenapa gorilla, sih?! 'Kan enggak ada imut-imutnya!" protes Maki sambil menerima boneka itu.

"Soalnya, begitu kulihat aku pikir boneka itu cocok banget sama kamu! Hahahahaha!" jawab Nico.

"A, apa maksudnya itu?!" kata Maki kesal.

"Hoh? Jadi, enggak suka, nih?" tanya Nico. "Kata yang jaga _stand_ , boneka itu diproduksi dalam jumlah terbatas, lho! Enggak Cuma itu, boneka gorilla ini juga produk dari _brand_ terkenal yang biasa kamu pakai!"

"HAH? Dari mana kamu tahu _brand_ yang biasa kupakai?!"

"Apa sih yang Nico- _nii-sama_ ini enggak tahu~?" Nico mulai membanggakan dirinya sehingga Maki hanya bisa menatapnya dengan jijik.

Nozomi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil menunduk begitu melihat kedekatan Nico dan Maki.

 _Huh, Nico_ cchi _itu memang baik ke semua perempuan, ya?_ pikir Nozomi.

"Nozomi- _chan_? Haloooo?" Kotori berusaha membuyarkan lamunan Nozomi.

"Ah, ada apa?" tanya Nozomi yang pikirannya sudah balik ke dunia.

"Dasar, kenapa kamu bengong begitu, sih?" tanya Takumi. "Jangan-jangan kamu enggak menikmati festival ini?"

"Hahahaha, Ta _cchan_ ngomong apa, sih?" Nozomi hanya tertawa sekenanya untuk menutupi alasan di balik lamunannya. "Jelas-jelas aku yang mengusulkan kita bersembilan pergi ke sini, 'kan? Mana mungkin aku enggak menikmatinya!"

Eri sebagai sahabatnya hanya bisa menatapnya penuh kecemasan. Meski tidak mengatakannya Eri tahu Nozomi tengah galau akan sesuatu.

Setelah puas mencoba semua _stand_ permainan mereka bersembilan pun mulai berpencar untuk membeli makanan dan minuman.

" _Nee_ , Nozomi?" Eri menarik lengan Nozomi yang hendak pergi membeli _takoyaki_.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Eri _cchi_?"

"Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" kata Eri.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Eri _cchi_?" tanya Nozomi begitu keduanya telah jauh dari ketujuh member lainnya.

"Maaf kalau aku terkesan sok tahu, tapi… bisakah kamu ceritakan padaku apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Nozomi hanya merespon sambil nyengir seperti biasa.

"No, Nozomi!"

"Sudah, sudah, lagi festival begini wajahmu malah suram begitu, sih? Ahahahaha!"

"Nozomi! Jangan sok menutup-nutupinya, deh!" seru Eri kesal. "Kamu sedang ada masalah, 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, enggak ada apa-apa!" jawab Nozomi. " _Don't mind_! _Don't mind_!"

"Kamu menyukai Nico, 'kan?" Eri langsung bicara _to the point_.

Nozomi tersentak dan senyumannya mulai memudar.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Eri. "Enggak heran sikapmu agak aneh,"

"Jadi, Eri _cchi_ memang sudah tahu, ya?" tanya Nozomi. "Sejak kapan kamu sadar?"

"Huh! Aku 'kan sahabatmu!" dengus Eri. "Enggak masalah kapan aku tahunya, 'kan?"

"Hihihi, dasar kamu, Eri _cchi_ ," Nozomi hanya cekikikan melihat Eri yang sok _tsundere_.

"Umm… jadi, apakah kamu akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Eri.

"Entahlah," jawab Nozomi sambil menaikkan bahu.

"Eh?"

"Kurasa, aku enggak akan bisa mengalahkan Maki- _chan_ ," kata Nozomi murung.

"Tapi mereka enggak jadian, 'kan! Apaan, sih? Kok, kamu pesimis begitu?!" seru Eri gregetan.

"Cukup, Eri _cchi_!" seru Nozomi.

"Tunggu, kenapa kamu marah? Aku hanya ingin bantu—"

"Mau sampai kapan kamu mengurusi urusanku yang enggak akan ada habisnya? Kok, kamu sendiri tega meninggalkan Ta _cchan_ , sih?"

"Tapi, Nozomi…"

"Sudahlah! Aku belum berniat sampai menyatakan perasaanku, kok!" kata Nozomi. "Ayo, kita kembali! Kembang apinya akan segera dimulai!"

Nozomi menarik lengan Eri dan kembali ke tempat ketujuh member lainnya berkumpul. Mendengar perkataan Nozomi tadi Eri pun hanya bisa diam dan menurut.

* * *

"Ah, datang juga dia!" kata Nico begitu melihat Nozomi dan Eri sampai.

"Dasar, kamu ke mana saja, sih, Eri- _chan_? Takumi- _kun_ mencarimu, lho~" kata Kazuya.

"Huh, mulutmu ini ember banget, sih, Kuzuya?" dengus Takumi kesal.

"Hei! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu, Takumi- _kun_!" rajuk Kazuya.

"Enggak akan karena kau membuatku kesal," jawab Takumi cuek.

"Hei, hei, lagi festival begini kenapa kalian berantem terus, sih?" Nozomi berusaha menengahi seperti biasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu mencari-cariku, Takumi?" tanya Eri.

"Dasar _bakka_ Erichika," ledek Nico. "Gitu aja masa' enggak ngerti, sih?"

"Iiiish, Nico berisik, deh!" kata Eri kesal.

"Hahaha… sudah, sudah," Takumi berusaha menenangkan Eri. "Aku hanya ingin menonton kembang api berdua denganmu, boleh enggak?"

"Eh?" semburat merah lagi-lagi memenuhi wajah Eri.

"Karena waktu di taman bermain kita belum sempat melihatnya, 'kan?" ujar Takumi. "Jadi, kupikir aku harus membayar hutangku padamu di sini,"

"Hahahaha, sudah, sudah! Terima saja, deh!" goda Nozomi.

"Enggak usah kebanyakan mikir dan nge- _blush_ , deh, _bakka_ Erichika!" timpal Nico.

"Kalian ini isengnya luar biasa, deh…" komentar Kazuya.

"Baiklah, aku mau," kata Eri kemudian.

Takumi tersenyum lega dan menggandeng tangan Eri. "Ayo, Eri,"

Punggung pasangan itu pun menghilang dalam kerumunan.

"Hiks, kamu benar-benar sudah dewasa, nak…" lagi-lagi Nozomi bertingkah keibuan.

"Ampun, deh… mau sampai kapan kamu terharu enggak jelas begitu, sih? Geli, tahu!" kata Nico.

"Ah, papa Nico ini sirik aja, deh!" goda Nozomi.

"SIAPA YANG LU PANGGIL 'PAPA'?!" seru Nico sebal.

* * *

Takumi dan Eri duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang memang sepi dari pengunjung untuk menonton kembang api.

"Haaaah…" Eri menghela nafas dengan lesu.

"Eh, kenapa? Kamu capek?" tanya Takumi heran.

"Bukan capek, sih… aku hanya tengah mengkhawatirkan seseorang," ujar Eri.

"Hmm… siapa?"

"Nozomi,"

"Heh? Enggak biasanya, nih?" entah kenapa Takumi tertarik untuk membahasnya. "Memangnya dia ada masalah apa?"

Eri hanya terdiam karena dirinya ragu apakah harus mendiskusikannya dengan Takumi.

"Hei… kok, bengong?" Takumi berusaha membuatnya bicara.

"Aku bingung mesti gimana, tahu," ujar Eri. "Apakah aku harus mendiskusikannya denganmu atau enggak, gitu,"

"Dasar, memangnya kamu enggak percaya padaku?" dengus Takumi.

"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja ini masalah yang agak sensitif!" jelas Eri.

"Tentang?"

Eri menghela nafas. "Kamu enggak akan ember, 'kan?"

"Memangnya aku Kuzuya?" kata Takumi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Nozomi… tengah menyukai Nico," ujar Eri.

"Hmm? Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Dia pikir Nico ada perasaaan khusus ke Maki karena mereka terlihat dekat," jelas Eri. "Padahal aku sudah meyakinkannya kalau Maki dan Nico enggak jadian,"

"Tunggu, memangnya kamu menyarankannya untuk menembak Nico?"

"Ya… aku hanya tanya 'apakah kamu akan menyatakan perasaanmu?', gitu," ujar Eri. "Di luar dugaan, Nozomi agak enggak suka karena aku mencampuri urusannya,"

Takumi tampak berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita enggak terlalu membantunya dalam masalah ini, Eri,"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya, karena Nozomi 'kan beda denganmu dan Kotori yang bisa langsung jujur dengan perasaannya," jelas Takumi. "Dia masih butuh proses yang lumayan lama dan merenung beberapa kali, bukan dinasihati atau pun dibantu oleh kita,"

"Huh, entah kenapa aku merasa masih banyak yang kurang sebagai sahabat dekatnya," keluh Eri.

"Bukankah hal itu yang membuat persahabatan semakin menarik?" kata Takumi sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kita serba tahu, yang ada persahabatan yang kita jalani akan terasa menjemukan, bukan?"

"Terima kasih, Takumi," kata Eri sambil tersenyum lega. "Aku senang sudah diskusi denganmu,"

"Sama-sama," jawab Takumi. "Selain pacar, aku juga sahabat baikmu, bukan?"

" _Nee_ , Takumi?" panggil Eri sambil menarik-narik lengan kimono-nya setelah mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Hmm?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Eri menarik bagian leher kimono Takumi dan sukses menghadiahkan ciuman di bibir pemilik manik berwarna _amber_ itu.

"E, Eri?" Takumi agak kaget dengan apa yang telah dilakukan gadis seperempat Russia itu.

"Ja, jangan lihat wajahku…" kata Eri sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam bak kepiting rebus.

"Oh, ayolah…" kata Takumi sambil mengusap-usap pipi kiri Eri.

"Kamu… enggak marah, 'kan?" tanya Eri.

"Eh? Kenapa juga aku harus marah?" Takumi balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Karena selama ini kamu yang selalu memulainya, 'kan?" ujar Eri. "Kupikir, kamu akan marah karena tiba-tiba aku yang memulai menciummu,"

Takumi memeluk Eri dengan erat. "Bodoh, mana mungkin,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Takumi sambil memegang kedua bahu Eri. "Memang, sih… aku agak terkejut, tapi aku senang, kok,"

"Se, serius?"

"Iya, lah…" kata Takumi sambil membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Eri pelan. "Kamu berhasil, Erichika,"

Keduanya pun tertawa. Kembang api mulai melesat dan meledak di langit malam pertama musim panas satu demi satu. Takumi dan Eri sangat menikmati pertunjukan itu sambil tetap berpegangan tangan hingga acara berakhir.

* * *

"Uwaaah… benar-benar menyenangkan!" seru Kazuya heboh di perjalanan pulang.

"Terima kasih atas ajakannya, Nozomi- _chan_!" kata Hanayo.

"Hahaha, sama-sama!" jawab Nozomi sambil nyengir.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai berpisah karena arah rumahnya yang berbeda-beda sehingga yang tersisa hanya Rin dan Hanayo.

"Tidak disangka, µ's menjadi 'cinta lokasi', ya, Rin- _kun_?" celetuk Hanayo berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Maksudmu?" Rin agak tidak mengerti dengan istilah yang digunakan Hanayo.

"Maksudku, aku tidak menyangka kalau satu per satu dari para member mulai saling suka dan jadian, seperti Takumi- _kun_ dan Eri- _chan_ ," jelas Hanayo.

Mereka pun saling diam lagi.

" _Nee_ , Kayo?" panggil Rin kemudian.

"Ya, Rin- _kun_?"

"Kamu… mau kita berdua ke depannya, gimana?" tanya Rin dengan wajah memerah.

"E, eeeeeh?!"

"Bukannya aku geer, sih… tapi kamu juga menyukaiku, 'kan, Kayo?"

Hanayo jadi salah tingkah karena pertanyaan itu.

"Aku juga menyukai Kayo, maksudku, aku saaaaaaangat menyukaimu!" jelas Rin.

"Te, terima kasih, Rin- _kun_ …" kata Hanayo gugup. "Aku juga menyukai Rin- _kun_ , kok,"

"Aku memang enggak seromantis Takumi- _kun_ , sehebat Nico- _kun_ , atau sehumoris Kazu- _kun_ …" ujar Rin sambil menunduk. "Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku… enggak mau hubungan kita berubah menjadi pacaran,"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Hanayo agak kecewa mendengarnya.

Rin menghela nafas. "Mau kita jadian atau gimana, interaksi kita enggak akan berubah, 'kan? Kayo tahu sendiri bagaimana _childish_ -nya aku, bukan?"

"I, iya, sih…" kata Hanayo. "Jadi, Rin- _kun_ maunya, gimana?"

Rin pun terkekeh. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mencuri ciuman pertamamu sebelum dapat restu dari orangtuamu, Kayo,"

Tentu saja semburat merah langsung memenuhi wajah gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu. " _Da_ , _dareka tasukete_ …"


	15. Splash!

Well, berhubung ada yang request konflik dalam hubungan Takumi dan Eri makanya gue mencoba buat

Walaupun mungkin kurang 'woah', sih...

NicoNozoMaki semakin bikin gregetan di sini dan ada suprise bagi kalian, pecinta Kazuya-Kotori! Check it out!

 _Splash!_

"Puanaaaaaas…!" keluh Kazuya sambil mengipas-ngipas lehernya yang bermandikan peluh dengan tangan kirinya.

"Jangan bawel, kerjakan saja sisa soal yang sudah kuajari tadi!" kata Takumi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tumpukan PR musim panas yang tengah dikebutnya.

"Hahaha… Takumi- _kun_ memang rajin, ya?" komentar Kotori. "Padahal liburan musim panas baru jalan seminggu,"

"Aku punya tugas lain yang harus kukerjakan, seperti latihan lebih banyak di dojo, membantu ibuku membuat makan siang, dan masih banyak lagi," ujar Takumi. "Jadi, aku harap kalian maklum,"

"Dan kencan dengan Eri- _chan_ , iya, 'kan?" kata Kazuya sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Takumi pun terbatuk-batuk begitu mendengar perkataan _leader_ µ's itu. Wajar saja karena dia tengah menyesap teh gandum yang baru dituangkan oleh Kotori.

"Ku, Kuzuya…!" seru Takumi geram.

"Ah, jadi benar, toh?" goda Kazuya sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Apa perlu kau kuberikan _date spots' advice_ , Ta-ku-mi- _kun_ ~?"

"Su, sudah kubilang… bukan!" bantah Takumi yang wajahnya memanas.

" _Zettai uso, desho_?" balas Kazuya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Ugh… memangnya itu urusanmu?! Huh!" Takumi malah ngambek.

"Tunggu, tunggu… kok, kamu jadi _tsundere_ , gitu?" Kazuya bergidik ngeri. "Geli, deh, aku…"

"Ahahahaha… sudah, sudah, sudah," Kotori berusaha menengahi. "Jangan berisik, kasihan mamanya Kazuya- _kun_ , 'kan?"

"Ah, iya, aku lupa kalau ibuku tengah istirahat karena terkena demam musim panas," kata Kazuya sambil meregangkan lengannya dengan menariknya ke atas kepala.

"Tapi, Takumi- _kun_ … kok, kamu enggak pernah bercerita ke kami tentang pengalamanmu berpacaran dengan Eri- _chan_ , sih?" tanya Kotori sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah? Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" kata Takumi. "Kalian sendiri juga enggak pernah membahas hubungan kalian yang serba tanggung itu,"

"Ahahaha… itu mah lain masalah, kali?" Kazuya berusaha menghindar.

Takumi menghela nafas. "Kalau Eri gagal merebut hatiku mungkin aku masih berusaha mengejar-ngejarmu dan melindungimu, Kotori…"

"Eh? Tunggu, kamu jangan bilang begitu, Takumi- _kun_!" tegur Kotori. "Memangnya kamu hanya asal _move on_ ke Eri- _chan_ hanya karena kutolak, apa?!"

"Bukan, itu hanya istilah kasarnya saja, kok," jelas Takumi. "Karena kamu jalan dengan _otaku_ roti yang tololnya di luar nalar manusia, sih,"

"Ugh… rasanya ingin mati begitu aku mendengar sindiranmu itu, Takumi- _kun_ …" kata Kazuya lemas.

"Makanya, jadi cowok jangan plin-plan, dong!" balas Takumi. "Kamu enggak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kotori yang sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, apa? Hargailah dengan membalas perasaannya, bodoh!"

"Huh, berisik sekali kau, Takumi- _kun_!" dengus Kazuya. "Kamu ya kamu, aku ya aku, jangan samakan kisah asmaramu denganku, maniak otot!"

"A, apa katamu?!" seru Takumi kesal. "Kotori 'kan juga sahabatku! Apa salahnya kalau aku membantunya?!"

"Ya, dan bantuanmu itu benar-benar menggangguku, paham?" balas Kazuya.

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata yang polos itu.

" _Mou_ … sudah, dong!" kata Kotori sambil terisak. "Jangan bertengkar hanya karena aku, Takumi- _kun_ , Kazuya- _kun_ …, hiks…"

"Bu, bukan begitu, Kotori…" kata Takumi sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kotori. "Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia karena aku merasa berhutang budi padamu,"

"Hutang budi? Maksudmu?" tanya Kotori bingung.

"Karena kamu telah mempertemukanku dengan gadis yang sangat kucintai dan ingin kulindungi sampai kapan pun," ujar Takumi sambil tersenyum. "Makanya, sekarang giliranku untuk membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama dengan laki-laki bodoh yang kau sukai itu,"

"Tapi… kumohon, berbaikan lah," pinta Kotori. "Aku enggak suka kalau kalian bertengkar,"

Takumi dan Kazuya pun saling pandang kemudian keduanya merangkul gadis itu.

"Bagaimana? Dengan begini, kami sudah berbaikkan, bukan?" tanya Kazuya.

"Aku enggak mendengar kata 'maaf', tuh?" dengus Kotori.

"Yah, kau tahu, Kotori? Kadang para laki-laki berbaikkan dengan saling merangkul tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun," ujar Takumi. "Maklumi saja, oke?"

"Haaaah… aku benar-benar enggak ngerti jalan pikir kalian, laki-laki," keluh Kotori sambil menghela nafas.

"Terutama Kuzuya, bukan?" tambah Takumi.

"Oiiii…" Kazuya merasa tersindir.

Kemudian ketiga sahabat itu pun tertawa.

* * *

Malamnya para member µ's mengadakan diskusi di _chat group_ mereka…

SpiritualGirl : "Hai, hai, semuanya~ masih hidup kah kalian setelah menjalani minggu pertama liburan musim panas? Wwwww :P"

IchibanAidoru : "Nozomi… mulut lo benar-benar harus disekolahkan lagi, kayaknya?"

SpiritualGirl : "Hahahaha… oh _, Love &Peace_~ , _babe! :3_ "

IchibanAidoru : "Siapa yang lu panggil ' _babeh_ '?!"

RedMelody : "' _Babe_ ', bego -_- bukan ' _babeh_ '!"

CoolCats : "Ahahahaha… _number one idol_ kok matanya _picek_? Wwwww"

DancingQueen : "Haruskah aku memberitahu Mr. Ono agar kau bisa dapat pelajaran tambahan, Nico? :P"

IchibanAidoru : "Kalian memang paling demen nge- _bully_ orang, ya… dasar!"

DancingQueen : "Sebagai ketua OSIS sudah tugasku untuk membantu para siswa maupun siswi yang kesulitan, bukan? Hehehehe… :D"

IchibanAidoru : "Blablablablah… _whatever_!"

SamuraiClan : "Nico, harusnya kau senang banyak orang yang peduli padamu, tahu!"

IchibanAidoru : "Langsung, deh, lo ikutan ngoceh begitu pacar lo aktif!"

SamuraiClan : "HEI!"

BreadisJustice : "Oi… jangan ribut di _chat group_ , atuh!"

ChunChun : "Baru masuk _chat group_ , tapi udah perang aja, nih… (-")"

RiceisJustice : "Rin- _kun_ , kamu juga jangan jahat, dong! Biar jelek-jelek juga Nico- _kun_ tetap _senpai_ kita!"

IchibanAidoru : "Maksudnya 'biar jelek-jelek juga' apa, ya, Koizumi- _san_ …? (-")"

RiceisJustice : " _E_ , _etto_ … ehehehe ^^;"

IchibanAidoru : "'Ehehehe'? Oiiii… -_-"

DancingQueen : "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan latihan untuk _live_ setelah liburan musim panas? Kita ada penampilan di _bunkasai_ nanti, bukan?"

SamuraiClan : "Aku sudah menyusun menu latihannya, tapi aku masih belum tahu di mana kita harus latihan saat cuaca sepanas ini,"

SpiritualGirl : "Kalau menyewa studio setiap saat yang ada kita akan kehabisan jatah uang untuk liburan… (-")"

CoolCats : "Bagaimana kalau di alam terbuka yang sejuk saja, seperti di gunung, misalnya? :3"

ChunChun : "Tapi, Rin- _kun_ , uangnya dari mana? Kita juga enggak mungkin pulang-pergi ke sana, bukan? Bisa-bisa jatah uang kita habis hanya untuk transport!"

CoolCats : "Wah, jadi kita akan menginap? _Camping_? Asyiknya~!"

RedMelody : "Oi, kita 'kan belum memutuskan apa-apa, meong bodoh!"

BreadisJustice : "OH YA! ITU SAJA!"

Kedelapan member lainnya pun cengo karena kaget.

BreadisJustice : "Kita adakan _training camp_ saja! Uwaaah… kenapa kita enggak kepikiran dari kemarin? xD"

SamuraiClan : "Oi, oi, oi, oi… berhentilah ngelindur, Kuzuya!"

DancingQueen : "Kita 'kan seenggaknya harus sewa villa juga, Kazuya. Kamu pikir itu enggak mahal, apa?"

BreadisJustice : "Ugh… maafkan hamba… :'("

ChunChun : "Oh ya, Maki- _chan_ , bukannya kamu punya villa yang jaraknya satu jam perjalanan dari Tokyo, ya? Dan kalau aku enggak salah ingat meski villa-mu di gunung, tapi jalan ke pantai di bawah lumayan dekat, 'kan?"

RedMelody : "Uweeeh…? Da, dari mana kamu tahu itu, Kotori?!"

ChunChun : "Hihihi, kamu lupa, ya? Dulu waktu masih kecil ibu-ibu kita pernah mengadakan reuni tiga angkatan sekaligus, 'kan? Kamu enggak ingat waktu itu aku dan kamu dibawa juga ke sana, ya?"

RedMelody : "Ma, masa', sih?"

BreadisJustice dan CoolCats : "SERIUSAN LU, MAKI- _CHAN_?!"

IchibanAidoru : "Bacot, woi!"

BreadisJustice : "Hei, kita lagi tanya serius, _pinky boy_!"

CoolCats : "Jangan asal potong, dong, _Loli Senpai_!"

IchibanAidoru : "Kalian ini…! :O"

DancingQueen : "Hei, hei… tenanglah dulu, kalian! Jadi, bagaimana, Maki? Apa benar kamu punya villa?"

RedMelody : "U, ugh…"

SamuraiClan : "Hah… kalau kau memang enggak mau meminjamkannya juga enggak jadi masalah, kok. Kami juga ikut enggak enak kalau kamu sendiri enggak ikhlas,"

SpiritualGirl : "Lebih baik kalau kamu ikhlaskan saja, Maki- _chan_ ^^ daripada kamu ku- _washi-washi_? Wwwww"

DancingQueen dan SamuraiClan : "Oi! Nozomi!"

SpiritualGirl : "Ciyeeee… yang kompakan~ :P"

DancingQueen : ( _embrassed sticker_ )

SamuraiClan : ( _pissed off sticker_ )

RedMelody : "Baiklah, nanti kutanyakan pada orangtuaku,"

BreadisJustice : "Eh? Be, benarkah?"

RedMelody : "Huh! A, aku juga sudah berusaha keras membuat lagu untuk _live_ di _bunkasai_ nanti, tahu! Jadi, jangan sampai kita enggak sempat latihan dan jadi bahan olok-olok saat hari H nanti, ngerti enggak, sih?!"

SpiritualGirl : "Berarti itu bisa kita anggap sebagai ' _yes_ ', 'kan?"

RedMelody : "Huh, iya, iya…"

CoolCats : "Maki- _chan_ , Maki- _chan_! _Share_ foto-foto di villa-mu ke sini, dong!"

RedMelody : "Enggak mau, paham?"

CoolCats : "EEEEH? _Nande_?!"

RedMelody : "Nanti kalian bakalan heboh semalam suntuk di _chat_ karena meributkannya pasti!"

CoolCats : "Ehehehehe… xD"

RiceisJustice : "Jadi, kita akan berangkat kapan, nih?"

RedMelody : "Bagaimana kalau lusa? Aku sudah tanya papaku dan beliau mengizinkan, _yokatta_ …"

DancingQueen : "Wah, cepatnya! Benarkah, Maki? _Arigatou_!"

SamuraiClan : "Seperti biasa, Maki memang paling bisa diandalkan."

RedMelody : "Apaan, sih? Lebay banget kalian…" ( _embrassed sticker_ )

SpiritualGirl : "Tuh, Nico _cchi_ … kamu juga harusnya mencontoh Maki- _chan_ , dong!"

IchibanAidoru : "Apaan, sih? Ngapain juga aku niru-niru anak mami kayak dia? :p"

RedMelody : "Oh, gitu? Jadi, izinnya ingin kubatalkan, nih? Aku ngomong ke papaku dulu, ah…"

IchibanAidoru : "EH! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Gue Cuma bercanda, woiiiii! 0_0;"

ChunChun : "Hihihi… duet lawak kalian memang paling top, ya? Wwww"

CoolCats : "Astaga, 'duet lawak'? Perutku sakit membacanya! Hahahahahaha!"

BreadisJustice : "Hei, hei, sudah! Lebih baik kita istirahat yang cukup supaya besok bisa _packing_ dengan tenang, oke?"

RiceisJustice : "Oke, deh! ;)"

SamuraiClan : "Enggak biasanya perintahmu waras, Kuzuya?"

BreadisJustice : "OI…"

SpiritualGirl : " _Jaa_ … _oyasumi_ , _minna_ ~"

Percakapan pun berakhir dan satu per satu dari mereka mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

"Wah, kau mau ke mana, _onee-chan_?" tanya Arisa begitu melihat sang kakak tengah berpikir keras dalam kamarnya yang berantakan oleh pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan.

"Aku ada _training camp_ dengan teman-teman di µ's," jawab Eri.

"Heh? TC? Kok, kayaknya bingung banget untuk menyiapkan baju saja?" tanya Arisa heran. " _Onee-chan_ biasanya juga sering ikut TC dengan anak-anak OSIS, 'kan?"

"Umm… masalahnya saat TC nanti 'kan ada saatnya kita istirahat dan main ke pantai,"

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?" dahi Arisa makin berkerut.

"A, aku… ingin Takumi lebih memperhatikanku, jadinya… aku bingung harus pakai bikini yang mana," ujar Eri dengan wajah merah padam.

Arisa awalnya cengo kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahahahahahahaha! _Nani sore_?"

"Iiiih… aku serius, Arisa!" dengus Eri.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan membantumu, _onee-chan_!" kata Arisa sambil mengusap air matanya yang menitik gara-gara tertawa lepas tadi.

"Terima kasih!" kata Eri sambil memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

* * *

"Semuanya sudah hadir, 'kan?" kata Kazuya begitu selesai mengecek jumlah anggota grupnya. " _Yosh_ , ayo, kita berangkaaaaat!"

Mbok kepala pelayannya Maki pun tancap gas begitu Kazuya selesai bersorak heboh.

" _Are_? Padahal baru 20 menit kita jalan, tapi Eri- _chan_ sudah tidur saja?" komentar Kotori begitu melihat Eri yang tertidur pulas sambil bersandar di bahu Takumi.

"Mungkin dia enggak bisa tidur karena memikirkan TC hari ini?" kata Nozomi. "Biar galak begitu, Eri _cchi_ itu sebenarnya masih bocah banget di dalamnya! Hehehe!"

"Takumi- _kun_ , senyum, dong! Aku ingin memotret kalian, _nya_!" pinta Rin.

"Hei, hei… jangan, dong! Enggak sopan, 'kan?" kata Takumi. "Biarkan lah Eri tidur dengan tenang, Rin!"

"Takumi- _kun_ , _onegaiiii_!" Kotori memelas dengan sok manis seperti biasa agar Takumi mengalah.

"Hahaha… jurusmu sudah enggak mempan lagi padaku, Kotori," balas Takumi sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ngggh…" Eri menggeram, namun untunglah dia tidak sampai terbangun karena dia hanya tengah membetulkan posisi kepalanya dengan semakin memendekkan jarak di antara dirinya dan Takumi.

"Yakin enggak mau diabadikan, nih?" tanya Nico. "Jarang-jarang melihat ketua OSIS kita tidur dengan begitu manisnya, bukan?"

Takumi menghela nafas. "Baiklah… asalkan setelah ini kalian enggak berisik lagi,"

"Hahaha, begitu, dong!" kata Rin puas.

"Rangkul Eri _cchi_ dengan mesra, dong, Ta _cchan_!" tambah Nozomi.

"Iya, deh, iya…" Takumi menurut sambil merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu.

Ckrek! Satu momen dari pasangan itu berhasil diabadikan dalam _smartphone_ -nya Rin.

"Cium dia, dong, Takumi- _kun_ ~!" tiba-tiba Kazuya ikut bersuara.

"Oi, Kazuya…" Maki berusaha menghentikan _senpai_ -nya yang memang agak aneh itu.

"Sudah, sudah, lo enggak usah dengerin si maniak roti itu, Takumi," kata Nico. "Kasihan Eri nantinya,"

"Eh? Serius? Baru saja aku akan melakukannya, nih," Takumi agak kecewa.

 _MAJI KAYO?!_ kata ketujuh member lainnya dalam hati karena tidak percaya betapa tidak tahu malunya penulis lirik bermanik _amber_ itu.

"Ehem! _Etto_ … kamu enggak serius akan melakukannya, 'kan, Ta _cchan_?" tanya Nozomi yang sebelah alisnya sudah naik-turun.

"Kalian bilang 'kapan lagi', bukan? Kupikir, kalau mau mesra, ya… sekalian saja, gitu," jawab Takumi polos.

"Enggak, enggak gitu juga, plis!" kata Maki.

"Aku tahu, kamu sayang banget sama Eri- _chan_ , tapi… kamu enggak takut Eri- _chan_ kaget setengah mati begitu melihat foto itu nanti?" tanya Kotori khawatir.

"Kalian ini serba salah banget, ya?" kata Takumi. "Aku tetap ingin melakukannnya, tahu,"

"Ci, ci, ciuman…?" semburat merah memenuhi wajah Hanayo yang telah 'konslet'.

"Yak, ayo, kita amankan dulu adek kita yang masih polos ini, anak-anak!" Nozomi memberi komando dengan gaya keibuannya seperti biasa.

Maki dan Kotori pun dengan sigap menutupi mata dan telinga Hanayo.

 _Chu_! Takumi sukses merebut ciuman dari bibir sang gadis berdarah seperempat Russia yang tengah terlelap itu dan momen itu dengan jelas tersimpan dalam kamera milik Rin.

"Baiklah, apakah selanjutnya ini saja?" kata Takumi sambil menyingkap kerah _blouse_ kekasihnya itu hingga lehernya yang putih pucat itu terekspos.

" _Ano_ , Takumi- _kun_? Kamu mau apa?" tanya Kazuya yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Mencium lehernya, kenapa?" Takumi balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Oiii… _stop_ , _stop_ , _stop_!" Nico berusaha menghentikan Takumi.

"Rin, _tanomu_!" perintah Takumi cepat seolah tidak mempedulikan peringatan dari Nico.

"Plis, lah! Dengerin gue, Takumi bego!" seru Nico kesal.

Rin hanya bisa menurut dan memotret momen ketika Takumi mencium leher si koreografer dengan nafsu seperti vampire dalam dongeng-dongeng.

"Ngggh… Takumi? Apa yang kamu lakukan…?" tanya Eri yang terbangun oleh kecupan di lehernya itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Eri," sapa Takumi sambil tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai jadi aku membangunkanmu,"

Eri bingung karena ketujuh temannya mengelilingi dirinya dengan wajah merah padam yang sudah enggak karuan.

" _Ano_ , Rin? Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan _smartphone_ -mu?" tanya Eri.

"Ah! Ini? A, aku hanya sedang _selfie_ dengan Kotori- _chan_! Ya, 'kan, Kotori- _chan_?" Rin berusaha ngeles demi keselamatan jantung Eri.

" _Un_! Be, be, benar sekali, Rin- _kun_!" jawab Kotori sambil manggut-manggut dengan keringat dingin membasahi kedua pelipisnya.

" _Ki_ , _ki_ , _ki_ … _kissu_ …" kata Hanayo yang masih konslet.

" _Chottoooo_ …! Koizumi- _saaaaan_!" Nico berusaha menghentikan Hanayo yang masih ngelindur.

Semburat merah pun memenuhi wajah Eri. "Ta, Takumi! Bisa kamu jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi selama aku tidur?"

"Aku menciummu, masalah?" jawab Takumi santai.

"Ya, masalah, dong! Kamu enggak punya urat malu, apa?!" jerit Eri kaget bukan main.

"Hahahahaha…" Takumi hanya tertawa sambil menerima tinju dari Eri dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Takumi- _kun_ benar-benar berani, _nya_ …" kata Rin yang sepertinya kapok karena mengusulkan untuk memotret pasangan itu.

" _Mou_! _Bakka_ Takumi!" seru Eri kesal sekaligus malu.

"Hahahahaha… aduh, sakit!" ringis Takumi sambil memegangi perutnya yang disikut oleh Eri.

 _Kamu beruntung, lho, Ericchi…_ gumam Nozomi sedih karena iri melihat kedekatan keduanya berbeda dengan dirinya yang hubungan pedekatenya belum juga membuahkan hasil.

* * *

"Yah, setelah kurevisi berulang-ulang kira-kira beginilah aktivitas rutin yang akan kita lakukan selama TC ini," ujar Takumi mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk _white board_ berisi jadwal latihan selama TC. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Ahahaha… padat seperti biasa, ya?" komentar Eri.

"Hei! Lalu, kapan kita mainnya?" tanya Kazuya karena tidak menemukan satu pun kata istirahat dalam jadwal itu.

"Main? Maksudmu?" Takumi balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Duh… seperti berenang atau bermain bola, gitu, lho…" Rin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ada, kok," jawab Takumi sambil menunjukkan kata 'pertandingan' dengan jarinya.

"Eh? Ta, tanding futsal dengan atlit lokal di sini…?" Kazuya agak kaget membacanya.

"Lomba renang di laut kelas 500 meter dan bolak-balik…?" tambah Rin.

"Juga lari marathon…?" timpal Nico.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lengkap, 'kan?" kata Takumi puas.

"Lengkap, _ndasmu_! Kau ini iblis, apa?!" protes trio oneng.

"Apaan, sih? Kalian 'kan cowok! Enggak usah protes kalau ingin stamina dan performa kalian selama di panggung makin bagus, dong!" balas Takumi cuek.

"Lo enggak mikirin nasib para member cewek, apa?!" seru Nico.

"Hmm… oh ya, aku lupa," kata Takumi dengan lugunya.

"Sumpah minta dihajar ini anak…" kata Nico yang mulai pegal hatinya.

"Kalau member yang perempuan serahkan saja padaku!" kata Eri penuh percaya diri.

"Oke, siapa yang setuju kalau begitu saja pembagian latihan fisiknya?" tanya Nozomi sambil mengacungkan tangan yang kemudian diikuti seluruh member perempuan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu, ya, Eri," kata Takumi sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Hehe, _makasete_!" jawab Eri mantap.

* * *

"Yak, cukup! Kita istirahat dulu!" kata Takumi sambil menepuk kedua tangannya sekali setelah dirinya dan trio oneng lari mengelilingi lokasi wisata itu selama satu jam.

"Hah… hah… jadi, kami boleh main ke pantai, 'kan?" tanya Kazuya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tentu," jawab Takumi sambil tersenyum puas. " _Otsukare_ , _minna_!"

Begitu memasuki pantai mereka berempat pun berpapasan dengan para member perempuan.

"Wah, kalian juga baru selesai, ya?" sapa Nozomi.

"Haha… kalian sudah ganti pakai baju renang saja, nih," komentar Nico begitu melihat lima gadis itu hadir dengan balutan bikini andalan masing-masing.

"Bukannya dari tadi kita juga sudah mengenakan celana renang, Nico- _kun_?" celetuk Rin.

"Ah, iya, ya? Maaf, saking capeknya sampai enggak sadar aku," jawab Nico sambil tertawa garing.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita maiiiiin!" seru Kazuya heboh sambil melepas _hoodie_ lengan pendek yang menutupi dadanya yang bidang yang kemudian juga diikuti oleh Rin dan Nico.

"Umm… ngomong-ngomong, Takumi? Kok, kamu enggak melepas kaosmu seperti yang dilakukan ketiga cowok itu, sih?" tanya Eri yang bingung betapa cueknya Takumi yang masih mengenakan kaos abu-abu _sleeveless_ -nya padahal sudah mengenakan celana renang.

"Enggak usah, lah," jawab Takumi cuek. "Memalukan saja,"

"Ayolah, Ta _cchan_! Mau sampai kapan kamu menutupi perutmu yang _six pack_ itu~?" goda Nozomi sambil nyengir. "Masa', sih, kamu ingin menyimpannya untuk malam pertama dengan Eri _cchi_ nanti? Hehehehehe…"

"No, Nozomi! Jangan ngaco, ah!" seru Eri malu.

"Dasar, temanmu yang orang _Kansai_ jadi-jadian itu bawelnya minta ampun, ya?" keluh Takumi.

"Hahaha… mohon dimaklumi saja, deh," kata Eri lesu.

Takumi pun membuka kaos abu-abu yang sejak tadi menyegel tubuhnya yang menggoda kaum hawa itu. Eri tersentak begitu melihat tubuh Takumi yang… sempurna itu. Rambut birunya yang selalu tertata dengan rapi, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, juga otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan cantik di tubuh yang kini dieksposnya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Eri ingin pingsan saat ini juga karena tidak kuat dengan pesona yang dikeluarkan Takumi.

"Maki- _chaaaan_! Istirahat lah sebentar dari lagumu itu! Kemarilah!" seru Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya! Nanti aku akan segera ke sana!" jawab Maki tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas berisikan lagu yang dibuatnya.

Takumi menghampiri gadis bersurai merah itu dan duduk di bangku pantai di sebelahnya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Maki?"

"Sudahlah, enggak usah repot-repot," jawab Maki cepat. "Kasihan pacarmu, tuh!"

"Kalau memang ada bagian dari lirik yang kutulis belum pas tinggal ngomong saja apa susahnya, sih?" balas Takumi.

"Huh, oke, oke… bantu aku kalau begitu," kata Maki menyerah.

Pemilik manik berwarna _amber_ dan ungu itu pun mulai sibuk berdiskusi untuk membuat lagu terbaik mereka hingga membuat gadis berdarah seperempat Russia itu dilanda rasa cemburu meski sedikit.

Eri tidak langsung menyerah sehingga dia mencoba menarik perhatian Takumi dengan melepas _hoodie_ lengan pendek yang menutupi bikini-nya yang berwarna ungu. " _Nee_ , Takumi? Bagaimana menurutmu tentang… baju renangku? Apakah pantas? Atau terlalu seksi?"

Takumi meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali fokus pada kerjaannya. "Ah, bagus, kok, bagus… kamu cantik seperti biasa,"

"Umm… hanya itu?" Eri agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Takumi yang agak datar itu.

Takumi menghela nafas. "Eri, jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu, dong! Kalau lagunya saja belum beres memangnya kamu sebagai koreografer enggak akan kesulitan? Jangan kamu pikir aku masa bodoh denganmu! Ngerti sedikit bisa, 'kan?"

Eri agak sedih mendengar perkataan Takumi. Luarnya boleh saja dia terlihat tegar, namun benar seperti kata Nozomi kalau di dalamnya Eri masih bocah banget atau bahkan bisa dibilang cengeng.

" _Mou_ , ya sudah! Terserah kamu! Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu!" kata Eri ketus sambil berjalan meninggalkan Takumi.

"Oi… Takumi? Minta maaf, gih," saran Maki yang merasa tak enak pada Eri.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Takumi. "Sesekali dia memang harus diperlakukan agak keras supaya lebih dewasa, Maki,"

"HALO? Kamu sadar diri, dong, Takumi? Yang _kouhai_ itu lo, bukan Eri!" seru Maki kesal. "Udah, deh! Mending kamu nyusul Eri dulu! Kamu enggak merasa bersalah, apa?!"

"Berisik, ah! Ayo, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kita dulu!" balas Takumi tidak mau kalah.

"Tahu, ah! Pusing aku menghadapi pasangan bodoh seperti kalian!" kata Maki sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Lebih baik aku tidur saja di villa, _bye_!"

Maki pun berlalu karena kesal.

"Makanya jadi orang tuh jangan serius-serius banget, Takumi," tegur Nico sambil menepuk bahu _kouhai_ -nya itu. "Aku susul Maki dulu, ya,"

* * *

 _Nah, 'kan? Lebih enak santai di kolam renang pribadi begini!_ kata Maki dalam hati sambil duduk di ban renangnya dan menikmati dirinya yang dibawa naik-turun oleh gelombang air di kolam renang villa-nya.

Saking rileksnya, kesadaran Maki mulai memudar hingga akhirnya terlelap di atas ban renangnya. Tanpa disadarinya tubuhnya tidak seimbang hingga ia tercebur ke kolam renang. Bukannya Maki tidak bisa berenang, namun siapa pun juga akan kesulitan ketika terbangun dalam posisi bahaya seperti itu. Karena panik Maki gagal kembali ke permukaan dan benar-benar tenggelam.

"Ma, Maki?! Ampun, deh, si bodoh itu!" seru Nico kaget begitu melihat tubuh ramping itu mengambang di kolam renang dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sigap Nico membopong pewaris tunggal rumah sakit Nishikino itu dan membaringkannya di sisi kolam. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Nico pun berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu dengan memberikannya nafas buatan.

 _Gawat! Agar airnya bisa keluar dari paru-parunya aku harus menekan dadanya, tapi… mana mungkin aku melakukannya, 'kan? Ini saja aku sudah terkesan seperti merebut ciuman pertamanya!_ pikir Nico panik.

Nozomi yang menyusul Nico hanya bisa berdiri mematung karena shock laki-laki pujaannya tengah mencium 'rivalnya' itu. Tidak, tidak! Nozomi berusaha berpikir sepositif mungkin sehingga dia berusaha melangkahkan kakinya untuk membantu Nico.

"Nozomi! Kumohon, bantu aku!" kata Nico yang sudah _desperate_. "Tolong tekan dadanya Maki agar air di paru-parunya keluar, oke? Kumohon padamu!"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Nozomi melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Nico. Namun anehnya air matanya terus menetes seolah berharap agar Maki segera sadar dan Nico menghentikan nafas buatannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Maki tersadar sambil memuntahkan air yang mengisi paru-parunya tadi.

"Haaaah… syukurlah…" kata Nico lemas sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Nico- _kun_ …? Nozomi…? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Maki.

"Kau hampir saja mati, bodoh! Harusnya kau berterima kasih pada Nico- _nii-sama_ ini dan Nozomi, tahu!" ujar Nico.

Maki berusaha mencerna kata-kata Nico. Akhirnya, dirinya sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja tenggelam dan Nico melakukan… nafas buatan untuk menyelamatkannya yang artinya _first kiss_ -nya baru saja direbut oleh _senpai_ -nya yang bermanik merah itu. Alhasil, semburat merah memenuhi wajah sang pemilik manik berwarna ungu itu.

"Te, terima kasih…" kata Maki pelan. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Nico- _kun_ , Nozomi…"

Nozomi yang awalnya dilanda cemburu pun kembali jernih pikirannya karena berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa temannya itu. Nozomi pun membantu Maki kembali ke villa untuk menyuguhi gadis bersurai merah itu air gula hangat yang juga bagian dari pertolongan pertama. Sedangkan Nico kembali ke pantai untuk mengambil barang-barangnya juga menyuruh para member lain untuk segera kembali karena hari semakin gelap.

* * *

"Ah, kenyangnya…" kata Kazuya sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang tengah begitu selesai mencuci piring bekas makannya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar akan jadi sapi kalau setelah makan langsung tiduran, Kuzuya," tegur Takumi.

"Oh, ayolah… aku sudah bosan mendengar teguran itu dari ibuku!" dengus Kazuya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Setelah ini kita mau ngapain, nih?" tanya Rin. "Aku sih sudah menyiapkan kembang api, nya!"

"Enggak, enggak ada kembang api!" kata Takumi tegas.

"Jangan bilang kita masih akan latihan?" kata Kotori.

"Tentu saja! Kita enggak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu sebagai tanda terima kasih pada ayahnya Maki, bukan?" jawab Takumi. "Sudah! Cepat kalian bangun! Kita ke studio di lantai tiga sekarang!"

"E, Eri- _chan_ … katakanlah sesuatu…" rajuk Kazuya sambil bersembunyi di belakang Eri.

Eri menghela nafas. "Aku enggak ikut latihan, ya? Aku ingin mandi kemudian langsung tidur, _jaa nee_ …"

Takumi terang saja geram dengan sikap Eri yang seenaknya sehingga dia menarik lengan kekasihnya itu dan memojokkannya ke tembok.

"Apa-apaan, sih, kamu?!" seru Takumi kesal. "Kamu enggak mikir apa kalau _bunkasai_ sudah tinggal menghitung hari?"

"Berisik!" kata Eri dingin sambil melepaskan diri dari Takumi. "Aku juga akan menyusul kalau aku mau!"

"Ayase Eri!" Takumi semakin kesal dibuatnya. "Jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi, dong! Kamu berusaha menghindari aku atau latihan, hah?!"

Eri tak bisa menahan tangisnya. "Ngaca saja sendiri! Dasar enggak peka!"

Eri berlalu ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

"Apaan, sih?" dengus Takumi. "Ya sudah, terserah kau saja!"

"Duh, Ta _cchan_ … udah, dong!" Nozomi berusaha menenangkan Takumi. "Mau sampai kapan kamu keras pada Eri _cchi_? Kamu pikir karena Eri _cchi_ lebih tua darimu, dia harus selalu tahan banting, gitu? Ayolah, Eri _cchi_ itu perempuan! Jangan perlakukan dia sama seperti kami, terlebih lagi dia pacarmu, 'kan?"

Takumi menghela nafas. "Maaf, sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri terlebih dahulu,"

Takumi berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menuju balkon untuk mencari angin.

* * *

 _Mou! Bakka Takumi!_ rutuk Eri sambil membenamkan sebagian wajahnya ke dalam _bath tub_ berisikan air hangat.

Tok! Tok! Hanayo mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Eri.

"Eri- _chan_? Jangan lama-lama berendamnya, nanti kamu pusing!" tegur Hanayo dari luar.

Meski samar-samar Hanayo dan Kotori dapat mendengar Eri yang terisak di dalam sana.

" _Ano_ , Eri- _chan_? Apakah kamu butuh bantuan untuk keluar dari sana?" tanya Kotori. "Kamu pusing, enggak?"

"Masuk saja, hiks… pintunya enggak kukunci, kok…" jawab Eri yang sepertinya tengah membenamkan wajahnya di atas lutut yang ditekuknya.

Setelah membalut tubuhnya dengan kimono mandi, Hanayo dan Kotori membantu Eri kembali ke kamarnya untuk berbaring.

"Maaf, ya, Eri…" kata Maki sambil mengompres dahi gadis bersurai pirang itu. "Gara-gara aku kamu jadi bertengkar dengan Takumi,"

"Sudahlah, Maki," kata Eri. "Itu bukan salahmu, kok! Takumi sendiri yang memang menyebalkan!"

"Mau sampai kapan kamu marah sama dia, sih?" tanya Maki yang merasa tidak nyaman. "Bukankah itu hanya masalah sepele? Lebih baik kalian coba bicara baik-baik, deh… enggak enak latihannya kalau kita, trio yang menyusun _step dance_ , lirik lagu, juga musik enggak akur, bukan?"

"Aku tahu…" jawab Eri sambil menahan tangis.

Maki menghela nafas. "Ayo, Hanayo, Kotori! Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita biarkan koreografer kita menyendiri terlebih dahulu!"

" _A_ , _ano_ , Maki- _chan_ , lalu siapa yang nanti akan memberikannya _sports drink_?" bisik Hanayo.

"Huh, kamu kayak enggak ngerti saja apa maksudku," kata Maki. "Kita biarkan saja si penulis lirik enggak tahu malu itu agar peka!"

"Kalau begitu, kita biarkan saja pintu kamarnya terbuka, ya?" tanya Kotori.

"Nah, itu ngerti," kata Maki puas. "Yuk, kita berendam di pemandian terbuka di belakang!"

* * *

Eri dapat merasakan seseorang menempelkan sebotol _sports drink_ dingin ke pipinya. Eri membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati Takumi tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatapnya khawatir karena merasa bersalah.

"Umm… yo, Eri? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Takumi mencoba menyapa agar suasana tidak canggung.

Eri berbaring membelakanginya. "Mau apa kamu ke sini? Cepat tinggalkan aku, Takumi bodoh!"

Takumi membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Eri. "Maafkan aku, Eri… aku sudah kasar padamu seharian ini dan enggak memerhatikanmu,"

"Kamu enggak akan keras padaku lagi, 'kan?" tanya Eri sambil bangkit dan duduk di bibir ranjang.

"Enggak, kok," jawab Takumi sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan begitu erat.

"Janji?"

"Janji," Takumi menyambut uluran jari kelingking Eri sebagai simbol perjanjiannya dengan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau ikut denganku keluar untuk mencari angin?" tawar Takumi. "Aku enggak bisa tidur,"

"Tentu!" jawab Eri dengan senang hati.

* * *

Keduanya berjalan-jalan menelusuri setiap sudut di lokasi wisata yang dekat dengan villa-nya Maki. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu tugu legenda sebelum kembali ke villa.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku, ya," kata Takumi. "Soalnya, tangganya agak licin dan jalannya juga lumayan gelap. Kamu enggak takut, 'kan?"

"Untuk apa aku takut jika ada kamu di sampingku?" balas Eri sambil terkekeh.

Akhirnya, keduanya sampai di tugu yang dimaksud.

"Ah, _kirei_!" Eri berdecak kagum melihat langit malam musim panas yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang.

"Pasti Maki bakalan iri banget sama kita, ya?" kata Takumi sambil tertawa.

Eri pun teringat akan ucapan Nozomi tentang legenda tugu itu. Katanya, jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di depan tugu itu maka hubungan keduanya akan langgeng terus bahkan hingga berumah tangga.

"Karena ini sudah larut, bagaimana kalau kita—"

Ucapan Takumi terhenti begitu melihat Eri yang menarik jaketnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Takumi yang mengerti maksudnya pun memegang pipi kiri Eri dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Baru kali ini Eri yang meminta sendiri ciuman dari Takumi sehingga jantung Takumi berdegup cepat karena gugup. Begitu ciuman itu selesai wajah keduanya menjadi merah padam karena belum pernah mereka merasa semalu dan segugup itu.

Takumi pun memeluk Eri dan membiarkan gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya yang lebar. "Aku mencintaimu, Eri…"

"Aku juga," jawab Eri sambil menangis terharu. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya hingga saat ini, Takumi… aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu,"

"Ja, jangan bilang begitu, dong!" seru Takumi sambil memegang kedua bahu Eri. "Kamu mengatakan seolah-olah ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita saja!"

"Tapi itu lah yang kurasakan, Takumi…" ujar Eri. "Aku bersyukur perasaanku telah sampai padamu, menjadi kekasihmu, dan karena itu lah aku enggak mau berpisah sedikit pun darimu,"

Takumi kembali memeluknya dan mengelus-elus punggung gadis itu. "Begitukah? Maaf, kukira kamu ingin putus atau semacamnya,"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin, 'kan?" jawab Eri.

"Tapi, Eri… kamu yakin enggak mau lepas dulu dariku untuk sementara?"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas, 'kan? Kupikir aku akan membuatmu tergang—"

"Bodoh! Takumi bodoh!" seru Eri. "Kenapa kamu enggak ngerti-ngerti, sih?!"

"Hei, aku bilang begini demi kamu!" Takumi membela diri.

"Aku enggak pernah menganggapmu pengganggu, tahu! Malah karena kamu aku menjadi semakin semangat untuk belajar!" ujar Eri.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku berjanji padamu supaya tetap mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik dan hubungan kita tetap berjalan?" usul Eri.

"Huh, yakin kamu?" tanya Takumi sambil tersenyum usil.

"Hei! Kamu meragukanku?!" dengus Eri.

"Hahahaha… baiklah, baiklah! Akan kupegang omonganmu!" kata Takumi sambil memberikan kecupan di dahi Eri. "Makanya, belajarlah dengan sungguh-sungguh, oke?"

"Tentu," jawab Eri sambil tersenyum. " _Arigatou_ , _darling_ ~!"

* * *

"Rasanya enggak mungkin kita balik ke kamar masing-masing, ya?" kata Takumi begitu mengintip kamarnya yang sudah enggak karuan lagi karena Kazuya dan Rin yang tidurnya ke mana-mana.

"Hahaha… aku juga sama, nih," kata Eri begitu melihat keempat teman perempuannya yang sudah menguasai ranjang di kamarnya.

Suasana pun menjadi canggung.

"Ka, kalau begitu… kamu mau tidur denganku di ruang tengah?" tawar Takumi yang sudah gugup luar biasa.

"Selama kamu enggak melakukan yang aneh-aneh padaku, sih?" balas Eri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Enggak, lah! Ayo!" jawab Takumi sambil menarik lengan Eri.

Mereka mengubah sofa itu menjadi tempat tidur dengan melebarkan bagian bawah sofa tersebut. Kata Maki, ayahnya sengaja membeli sofa seperti itu agar bisa menonton pertandingan sepak bola dengan tenang tanpa takut sakit punggung.

" _Jaa_ … _oyasumi_ ," kata Takumi sambil berbaring menghadap Eri.

"Umm… Takumi?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur sambil terus memelukmu hingga pagi? A, aku agak takut soalnya,"

"Hahaha… sini, deh, sini," Takumi memeluk tubuh yang ramping itu bagaikan seorang ayah.

 _Hangatnya… kuharap, waktu berjalan lebih lama,_ gumam Eri.

* * *

"Krrrrr…" semua temannya mendengkur keras begitu mbok kepala pelayannya Maki mengemudikan mobil. Hari ini mereka akan pulang ke Tokyo dan oleh sebab itu lah ketujuh member lainnya tertidur pulas, kecuali Kazuya dan Kotori.

"Hihihi, Nico- _kun_ menang banyak, tuh?" komentar Kotori begitu melihat Nico yang tidur diapit oleh Maki dan Nozomi yang bersandar di kedua bahunya.

"Syukurlah, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, ya, Kotori- _chan_?" kata Kazuya sambil tetap asyik memotret teman-temannya yang sedang memasang mode 'aib' itu.

"Oh ya, kita belum foto berdua semenjak sampai di sana,'kan, Kazuya- _kun_?" Kotori mengingatkan.

"Wah, benar juga!" seru Kazuya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, kita _selfie_ dengan _smartphone_ -ku!" ajak Kotori. " _Hai_ , _cheese_ —"

 _Chu_! Kazuya sukses memberikan kecupan di pipi Kotori bertepatan dengan kamera yang merekam momen itu.

"Eh? EEEEEH?!" Kotori tentu saja kaget.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, Kotori- _chan_ ," kata Kazuya sambil tersenyum.

"Me, memutuskan?"

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya enggak ada lagi hubungan tanggung," ujar Kazuya. "Ya, mulai hari ini kamu adalah pacarku, Kotori- _chan_!"

Mata Kotori berkaca-kaca. " _Un_! Terima kasih, Kazuya- _kun_!"

 _Training camp_ itu pun menjadi momen paling diingat untuk semuanya, terutama untuk gadis yang selama ini statusnya digantung karena kepolosan kekasihnya itu.


	16. Bunkasai

Hoho, gomen... lama ya update-nya? -_-"

Maaf banget, seriusan maaf banget, ya... :'( soalnya, mbak author capek bangedh akhir-akhir ini karena mesti bolak-balik ke Depok supaya hafal rute ke kampus juga karena sempat blank ketika pengerjaan chapter ini, hontou gomeeeen!

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kayaknya mbak mulai sering sekalinya update puanjaaaang banget gitu, ya? Ahahaha... iyak, mbak juga merasa, kok -_- tapi mbak harap kalian enggak bosan, sih, ya... mbak juga ada alasan kenapa chapter yang mbak post semakin memanjang, hehe... well, check it out!

 _Bunkasai_

" _Surpriiiiiise_!" seru Rin heboh sambil menunjukkan foto-foto TC yang telah dicetaknya.

"Uwaaah… nice, Rin- _kun_!" puji Kazuya.

Takumi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kumpulan foto dirinya dan Eri, namun saat dia melihat foto di tumpukan paling bawah dirinya kaget bukan main. Eri yang penasaran pun ikut melihat dan juga tak kalah kaget.

"Fufufu, kalian ternyata sudah melangkah ke _step_ itu, ya? Kalian benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang, ya…" kata Nozomi dengan nada mesum. "Ibu bangga pada kalian, hiks…"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Ini salah paham!" seru Takumi mencoba membela diri. "Daripada itu, siapa yang memotret kami saat tidur di ruang tengah?!"

"Aku, kenapa memangnya?" jawab Maki cuek sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ma, Ma, Maki…? Kenapa?" tanya Eri shock.

"Hahahaha… lumayan untuk pelampiasan," ujar Maki. "Pacarmu itu lumayan bikin kesal gara-gara keegoisannya itu, sih,"

"HAH? Tunggu, memangnya aku salah apa sama kamu, Maki?" tanya Takumi.

"Enggak gitu, sih… aku hanya kesal karena kamu keras pada Eri saat TC kemarin," jelas Maki. "Nah, begitu kulihat kalian tidur berdua kusimpulkan kalian sudah berbaikan jadi… ya kuabadikan saja sekalian,"

"Di luar dugaan kalian sudah selengket itu, ya?" kata Nico. "Bahaya juga, nih…"

"Ti, ti, tidur satu ranjang…?" Hanayo konslet lagi.

"Kalian berempat juga enggak menyisakan ruang untukku, 'kan!" Eri membela diri.

"Kazuya dan Rin juga tidurnya udah enggak karuan!" tambah Takumi.

"Wajar, dong! Kami 'kan capek banget!" kata Kazuya. "Siapa suruh kamu ngasih kita menu latihan neraka kayak gitu?!"

"Aku juga biasanya kalau tidur kalem-kalem aja, _nya_!" timpal Rin. "Kayo juga tahu itu!"

"Sebentar? Jadi, kalian juga sering tidur bareng?" sela Nico.

"Kadang-kadang, _nya_! Dan aku juga enggak melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Kayo, kok!" ujar Rin. "Memangnya aku Takumi- _kun_ yang main _nyosor_ bibir anak orang pas lagi tidur dan di depan mata kita semua?!"

Eri pun menarik dasi Takumi dan menatapnya tajam. "Jadi, kamu benar-benar menciumku saat kita berangkat ke villa-nya Maki waktu itu, ya, Takumi? Hmm?"

"Bu, buat kenang-kenangan, 'kan?" kata Takumi sambil nyengir.

"Kalau aku jadi Takumi- _kun_ rasanya aku juga mengerti, kok, Eri- _chan_ ," kata Kotori. "Takumi- _kun_ melakukannya karena Eri- _chan_ sangat cantik dan juga karena Takumi- _kun_ sangat menyayangi Eri- _chan_ , hehehe…"

"Terus? Karena saking sayangnya padaku, kamu sampai hati membuatku malu, gitu?" tanya Eri.

"Oh, ayolah…" kata Takumi. "Lagian yang tahu hanya anak-anak µ's, bukan Bu Minami, 'kan?"

Eri pun menyerah. "Ya sudahlah, kamu kumaafkan,"

" _Yatta_ ~" sorak Takumi.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kulihat foto-foto yang kamu pegang itu?" pinta Eri.

"Tentu," jawab Takumi sambil menyerahkan foto-foto itu.

Eri melihat foto-foto itu satu demi satu. Wajahnya mulai memerah begitu melihat foto saat Takumi mencium bibirnya juga lehernya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, 'kan, hasil potretannya Rin?" kata Takumi.

" _Mou_! _Bakka_!" seru Eri kesal juga malu.

"Permisi!" kata Wada, si anak OSIS yang kepo waktu itu sambil masuk ke ruang klub peneliti _idol_.

"Dasar, kau ini enggak ngerti etika, apa, Wada? Ngetuk pintu, tapi sambil masuk juga!" dengus Nico.

"Enggak usah bawel, deh, mas _trouble maker_ ," respon Wada cuek. "Aku juga enggak akan repot-repot ke klubmu yang enggak jelas ini kalau enggak ada keperluan!"

"Apa katamu?!" seru Nico yang naik pitam.

"Te, tenanglah, Nico- _kun_!" Kazuya berusaha menahan tubuh Nico dengan dibantu oleh Rin sebelum dia menghajar Wada.

"Ampun, deh, Wada…" kata Eri sambil menghela nafas. "Padahal aku juga bagian dari klub ini, tapi kamu masih saja menghinanya,"

"Justru karena _kaichou_ ada di sini aku jadi tak bisa menerimanya," ujar Wada.

"Cukup! Jangan bertele-tele! Cepat katakan keperluanmu sebelum kau kuusir dengan paksa!" seru Takumi yang juga mulai kesal.

"Oh, jadi cowok ini yang digosipkan ada hubungan spesial denganmu, ya, _kaichou_?" komentar Wada. "Memalukan banget, deh? Padahal posisi lo itu _ace_ di klub _Kyuudo_ , tapi lo malah buang-buang waktu dengan jadi banci tukang joget di sini,"

"Di OSIS juga masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia, kok, _kaichou_ ," lanjut Wada. "Aneh banget ketua sehebat Ayase Eri bisa suka sama Sonoda Takumi!"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, Wada! Kamu bahkan enggak tahu apa-apa soal Takumi!" seru Eri.

"Siapa bilang aku enggak tahu? Aku tahu kalian sering bermesraan di ruang OSIS, Ayase- _san_ ," ujar Wada. "Untuk ukuran _kouhai_ kurang ajar juga kau, Sonoda Takumi,"

Takumi tidak bisa membalas ocehan gadis berambut pendek seperti laki-laki itu sehingga dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hentikan, Wada!" seru Nozomi.

"Oi, oi! Aku ngomong sesuai kenyataan, lho, mbak wakil ketua? Jangan-jangan mbak membela _kaichou_ yang jelas-jelas melanggar peraturan sekolah kita ini?" kata Wada.

"Mau Eri _cchi_ jadian dengan Ta _cchan_ itu 'kan bukan urusanmu, Wada!" tegas Nozomi. "Sudahlah! Cepat katakan apa keperluanmu!"

"Toujo- _san_ dan kau," kata Wada sambil menunjuk Nico. "Kalian dipanggil oleh anak-anak panitia _bunkasai_ , sekarang! Enggak pakai lelet!"

Wada pun berlalu sambil menutup pintu dengan agak kasar.

"E, Eri- _chan_ … apa biasanya Wada- _senpai_ seperti itu?" tanya Hanayo.

"Entahlah, aku juga enggak ngerti," jawab Eri. "Aku bahkan enggak ingat pernah membuatnya sakit hati atau apa, tapi semenjak aku bergabung dengan µ's dia jadi sentimen begitu padaku,"

"Lo juga, sih, Takumi!" Nico mulai menyalahkan Takumi. "Makanya, jangan cium anak orang di sekolah, dong!"

"Iya, iya, maaf…" kata Takumi. "Semua ini salahku, iya, aku ngerti!"

"Apa jangan-jangan Wada- _senpai_ itu iri sama Eri-chan yang memang beruntung banget, _nya_?" celetuk Rin. "Cerdas baik di bidang akademik dan non-akademik, punya pacar yang seorang _ace_ klub _Kyuudo_ , juga _school idol_ yang disukai banyak orang! Aku yakin, Wada- _senpai_ itu sebetulnya sirik pada Eri- _chan_!"

"Jadi, maksudmu Wada- _senpai_ itu suka pada Takumi- _kun_ , begitu?" tanya Kotori.

"Ah, iya, iya! Bisa jadi begitu!" kata Kazuya.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah… enggak baik menuduh orang sembarangan!" tegur Takumi. "Mau dia suka padaku atau berusaha menghambat µ's, aku enggak akan membiarkannya! Kalau mau ribut, ayo saja ribut sekalian! Aku enggak peduli mau dia itu _senpai_ atau anak OSIS!"

"Sabar, Takumi… sabar!" Maki berusaha menenangkan Takumi.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Nozomi mau menemui anak-anak panitia dulu, ya!" kata Nico sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

* * *

"Pertunjukan drama yang dipersembahkan oleh tiga angkatan?" kata Nico setelah anak-anak panitia menjelaskan maksud menyuruhnya dan Nozomi kemari.

"Benar, karena Yazawa- _kun_ sendiri juga tahu jumlah murid di sekolah kita ini sedikit, bukan? Jadi, kami sebagai panitia memutuskan untuk membuat pertunjukan yang pemainnya adalah semua angkatan di sekolah ini sekarang," ujar Inaba, si ketua pelaksana _bunkasai_ tahun ini.

"Lalu? Drama apa yang akan kita mainkan?" tanya Nozomi.

"Romeo dan Juliet, tetapi dengan beberapa perubahan yang telah disusun anak-anak klub drama," jawab Inaba.

Tiba-tiba salah satu panitia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Inaba dan yang bersangkutan pun berpikir sebentar kemudian manggut-manggut.

"Nah, Yazawa- _kun_ , Toujo- _san_ , bagaimana kalau kalian yang jadi tokoh utamanya?" tawar Inaba.

"HAH?!" Nico tentu saja kaget. "Lo gila, apa?! Drama-nya 'kan mulai setelah kami _live_! Lo enggak mikir bakal secapek apa coba kita?!"

"Hahahaha… kalau enggak mau capek ya mati aja, mas?" Inaba membela diri. "Keputusan anak-anak panitia itu mutlak, lhooo…"

"Enggak bisa gitu, dong! Masa' tahu-tahu kami ditunjuk ikut berperan dalam drama itu, sih? Mana dapatnya peran utama lagi!" protes Nozomi.

" _Are_? Memangnya, Toujo- _san_ enggak mau dipasangkan dengan Yazawa- _kun_?" tanya Inaba kecewa.

Wajah Nozomi bersemu merah. Benar juga, kapan lagi dia bisa menjadi _princess_ -nya Nico?

"Ba, baiklah… aku mau," kata Nozomi.

"E, eeeeeeh?! Serius lo, Nozomi?!" seru Nico sambil memegang kedua bahu Nozomi dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Oi, oi, Yazawa- _kun_? Masa' kamu kalah berani sama Toujo- _san_ , sih?" Inaba mencoba memanas-manasi Nico. "Drama ini bisa jadi batu loncatan untukmu yang ingin jadi _idol_ , lho…"

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Nico.

"Kau enggak tahu, ya? Dari dulu itu banyak banget pencari bakat yang datang ke _bunkasai_ -nya SMA Otonokizaka!" ujar Inaba. "Siapa yang tahu kalau mereka bakal _scout_ kamu?"

"Serius lo, Inaba?! Gue hajar lo kalau bohong!" kata Nico heboh.

"Serius, lah… ngapain bohong sama kamu juga?" jawab Inaba.

" _Yosh_ , lihatlah baik-baik! Akan kutunjukkan Romeo Nico- _nii-sama_ yang hebat ini! Hahahahahaha!" seru Nico.

"Ahahaha… tadinya kami ingin menunjuk Sonoda- _kun_ dan Ayase- _san_ sebagai tokoh utamanya, sih…" ujar Inaba.

"Eh? Terus, kenapa dilempar ke kami?" tanya Nozomi heran.

"Kata anak-anak klub drama rasanya membosankan saja kalau dua orang populer di sekolah kita yang malah makin beken," jelas Inaba. "Lalu, mereka pun berpikir sepertinya kalau Yazawa- _kun_ yang terkenal _bad boy_ dan Toujo- _san_ yang katanya alim dipasangkan pasti akan tercipta Romeo dan Juliet yang lebih greget lagi, begitu…"

"Nozomi? Alim kata lo? Hahahahahahaha!" Nico tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Nozomi pun langsung mengelitiki pinggang Nico.

"Adududuh! Geli! Sumpah, ampun!" ronta Nico.

"Intinya, kalian udah _deal_ , 'kan?" tanya Inaba.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Nico semangat.

"Oh ya, lalu, bagaimana dengan Eri _cchi_ dan Takumi- _kun_?" tanya Nozomi.

"Oh, mereka? Kalau Ayase- _san_ itu jadi ibu dari Romeo, sedangkan Sonoda- _kun_ jadi ayahnya Juliet," ujar Inaba.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi drama yang menyenangkan, ya, Inaba- _kun_?" kata Nozomi.

"Hahaha, tentu saja! Nih, _script_ -nya!" kata Inaba sambil menyerahkan empat buku skenario untuk Nozomi, Nico, Takumi, dan Eri. "Tolong sesekali luangkan waktu kalian berempat agar bisa ikut latihan bersama kami, ya!"

"Oke," kata Nozomi.

* * *

"Sudah dengar? Katanya, pemeran Romeo dan Juliet untuk _bunkasai_ nanti diganti, lho!"

"Eh? Enggak jadi Sonoda- _kun_ dan ketua OSIS, dong?"

"Iya! Masa' yang main jadi Yazawa Nico dan wakil ketua OSIS! Iiiih… malas banget deh nontonnya!"

"Kok, gitu, sih? Anak-anak drama otaknya pindah ke dengkul, apa? Jelas-jelas si Yazawa anak bandel begitu! Kenapa malah dia yang jadi Romeo?!"

"Iya, 'kan?! Sayang banget! Padahal Toujo- _san_ 'kan cantik banget, tapi malah dipasangkan sama _bad boy_ yang _idol wannabe_ itu! Huh!"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa auditorium bakal kosong seperti _live_ pertama µ's, nih…" kata Nico sambil berjalan gontai melewati para anak perempuan yang tengah membicarakannya. "Kau benar-benar apes karena dipasangkan denganku, Nozomi,"

"Untuk apa kamu mendengarkan mereka? Bukannya kamu sendiri yang bilang akan menunjukkan betapa hebatnya Romeo yang kamu mainkan nanti?" Nozomi berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir mereka akan melihat pertunjukan kita, apa?!" bentak Nico. "Harusnya kau juga malu karena dipasangkan denganku!"

"Untuk apa aku merasa malu?!" balas Nozomi. "Belum juga pertunjukan dimulai, tapi kamu sudah pesimis begini! Aku enggak pernah kenal Yazawa Nico yang pengecut begini!"

"Terserah! Kalau begitu, aku akan menarik ucapanku dan bilang pada Inaba agar mereka kembali memainkan Takumi dan Eri sebagai Romeo dan Juliet!" kata Nico sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengan Nico.

"Uwah… tunggu, tunggu, Nico- _kun_!" kata Kazuya.

"Nico- _kun_! Kau lupa kalau masih punya kami, ya, _nya_?" tanya Rin.

"Hah? Apa maksud kalian? Memangnya, kalian bisa apa untuk pertunjukan itu?!" balas Nico.

"Nico- _kun_ yang bilang sendiri kalau akan menunjukkan Romeo terhebat pada mereka, 'kan?" kata Kotori. "Aku bisa membantumu mewujudkannya, lho,"

"Eh?" Nico tidak mengerti.

"Kotori akan membuat kostum untuk drama itu, Hanayo menjadi _make up artist_ , dan aku yang memainkan musik latarnya," jelas Maki. "Kami akan pastikan membuatmu dan Nozomi bersinar!"

"Jadi, untuk apa kamu merasa pesimis hanya karena omongan segelintir orang, Nico?" kata Eri. "Kamu lupa, ya, kalau kamu _number one idol in the universe_?"

"Sebaiknya, kamu tunjukkan pada mereka kemampuan terbaikmu," tambah Takumi. "Bukannya kamu ingin membalas Wada yang sudah menjelek-jelekkan klub kita?"

"Ayo, kita tampilkan Romeo dan Juliet-nya µ's kepada mereka, Nico- _kun_!" kata Hanayo sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Nico dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku yakin, Nico- _kun_ akan menjadi Romeo yang membuat banyak orang tersenyum puas dan melakukan _standing applause_!

"Ka, kalian…" Nico terharu karena kebaikan teman-temannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Nico _cchi_? Kamu masih ragu?" tanya Nozomi.

"Huh! Berani sekali kau memanggilku 'Nico _cchi_ ', Juliet-ku?" jawab Nico sambil memegang dagu Nozomi. "Sebelum pertunjukan berakhir, panggil aku Romeo- _sama_!"

"Ya, ya, terserahlah…" kata Nozomi cuek.

"Oi… jangan kacangin gue, Juliet!" seru Nico kesal.

 _Itu artinya dia sudah kembali jadi Nicocchi yang biasanya, 'kan? Hihihi…_ gumam Nozomi sambil tergelak.

* * *

Akhirnya, tiba juga pertunjukan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Setelah selesai menampilkan _live No Brand Girls_ , para anggota µ's pun bergegas menuju _backstage_ auditorium untuk menyiapkan kostum dan keperluan drama lainnya.

Maki mengatur piano agar nada yang dihasilkannya pas. Kotori membantu memasangkan kostumnya Nozomi dan Eri. Hanayo merapikan rambut Nico dan merias wajahnya sedikit agar tidak terlihat kusam setelah live yang lumayan melelahkan tadi. Kazuya dan Rin yang berperan sebagai pohon dan semak-semak pun sudah siap dengan kostum mereka. Takumi yang sudah siap dengan kostum sang ayah dari Juliet pun meregangkan tubuhnya sambil bersandar di sudut ruangan.

"Karena bintang pertunjukan ini adalah Nico- _kun_ jadi kami persilakan kepada Romeo- _sama_ untuk memberi aba-aba!" kata Kazuya.

Nico pun maju dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan kedelapan member lainnya.

"Ehem! Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk latihan dan properti pertunjukan ini," kata Nico. "Nico-Nico- _nii_ … ah, bukan, bukan! Maksudku, µ's drama…"

" _Action_!" seru mereka bersembilan kompak.

Pertunjukkan dimulai dengan kemunculan Nico yang melakukan monolog di bawah sorotan lampu panggung.

"Malam itu, saat pesta dansa itu aku bertemu dengan dirinya," kata Nico. "Gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat, yang membuatku jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali tatap! Tetapi… kudengar gadis itu adalah putri dari musuh bebuyutan keluargaku, apakah Tuhan memang tidak mengizinkan kami untuk bersatu?"

Para siswi yang waktu itu membicarakan Nico pun mulai berdebar jantungnya. Mereka tenggelam dalam pesona yang dikeluarkan pemuda bermanik merah itu. Ya, Nico memang tampan sekali sore itu sehingga para murid yang dulu mengucilkannya mulai merubah cara pandang mereka terhadap sang bintang.

"Namun, persetan dengan takdir ini!" seru Nico. "Aku sungguh mencintai gadis itu! Malam ini aku akan menemuinya dan membuatnya tahu apa yang kurasakan terhadapnya!"

Lampu sorot dimatikan dan Nico pun turun dari panggung. Para staff bergerak cepat untuk mengganti latar dengan suasana kastil milik keluarga Juliet. Begitu latar telah sempurna, lampu sorot kembali dinyalakan di atas Nozomi yang tengah menopang dagu di balkon kastil.

"Pemuda itu, siapakah gerangan dirinya? Tatapannya, senyumannya, semua hal tentang dirinya di malam itu sukses menjerat hatiku," kata Nozomi. "Wahai bintang, wahai bulan, kudengar dirinya adalah putra dari musuh bebuyutan keluargaku… apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Daripada Juliet rasanya Nozomi- _san_ lebih cocok menjadi Rapunzel, ya?" komentar Arisa yang duduk di sebelah Yukio untuk menonton drama yang dibawakan oleh kakaknya dan teman-temannya. "Yukio- _kun_? Kau dengar aku?"

Yukio menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Dia malu bukan main melihat kakaknya, Kousaka Kazuya yang memainkan peran pohon A. Arisa yang mengerti pun hanya bisa puk-puk ala kadarnya.

"Aku turut prihatin, ya, Yukio- _kun_ ," kata Arisa dengan nada datar.

"Sudah, jangan dikatakan! Kau membuatku tambah malu, tahu!" seru Yukio.

Suasana menjadi tegang saat Nico mulai memasuki kawasan kastil keluarga Juliet. Para penjaga tampak fokus mengawasi sekeliling karena merasakan kehadiran penyusup.

"Hei, kau dengar itu?" tanya penjaga A.

"Ada apakah gerangan?" penjaga B balik bertanya.

"Diriku merasakan hawa asing di kastil ini! Aku yakin, hawa ini berasal dari musuh keluarga yang kita layani!" ujar penjaga A.

"Kita harus temukan sang biang keladi itu sebelum dia menerobos masuk melewati balkon nona muda!" kata penjaga B.

Nico bersembunyi di belakang Kazuya yang memerankan pohon A. Begitu sang penjaga pergi, Nico menatap balkon dan memanggil Juliet.

"Wahai, pujaan hatiku! Ingatkah engkau pada diriku?" ucap Nico.

Nozomi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena terkejut. "Ya, Tuhan! Romeo- _sama_ , apakah benar itu dirimu?"

Nico memanjat tembok kastil dan berdiri di balkon tempat Nozomi berada.

"Syukurlah, sosok yang rendah ini masih diingat oleh Anda, dewiku," kata Nico sambil mencium tangan Nozomi.

"Sosok yang rendah? Janganlah engkau anggap dirimu serendah itu, Romeo- _sama_!" kata Nozomi sambil memegang pipi kiri Nico.

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Aku adalah putra dari musuh bebuyutan keluargamu," ujar Nico. "Pantas lah aku menganggap diriku rendah di hadapanmu, Juliet!"

"Tidak, Romeo- _sama_!" bantah Nozomi. "Bagaimana bisa sosok rendahan sukses menancapkan panah asmara di hati ini? Adinda jatuh cinta kepadamu, Romeo- _sama_! Tidakkah engkau mengerti?"

"Ya, Tuhan… betapa kejamnya takdir yang mempertemukan dua insan yang saling mencintai, namun tidak direstui!" kata Nico. "Apa yang harus kulakukan demi meminangmu, wahai, kekasihku? Diriku merindukanmu setiap malam, menginginkan dirimu selalu di sisiku!"

"Oh, Romeo- _sama_!" Nico dan Nozomi pun berpelukan sehingga auditorium menjadi riuh dengan sorak-sorai dari para penonton.

Sebenarnya adegan berpelukan di sini harusnya adalah adegan berciumannya Romeo dan Juliet, namun karena diberikan batas oleh kepala sekolah dan guru-guru para anggota klub drama mengubahnya menjadi berpelukan saja.

"Oh, guru! Apa yang harus diriku lakukan?" tanya Nico sambil menemui guru dari Romeo.

"Apa yang membuatmu sedemikian bingung, wahai, Romeo?" kata sang guru balik bertanya.

"Aku mencintai seorang gadis, namun dia adalah putri dari musuh bebuyutan keluargaku!" ujar Nico. "Aku ingin dia menjadi teman hidupku, namun apa daya takdir yang tidak mengizinkan kami untuk bersatu!"

"Wahai muridku, janganlah engkau gelisah!" kata sang guru. "Aku memang tidak pernah mengajari engkau untuk berbuat kotor, namun ini pengecualian untuk situasimu!"

"Wahai guru, apakah maksud Anda?"

"Bawalah sang putri kemari dan ucapkanlah janji sucimu padanya!" perintah sang guru. "Diriku lah yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan kalian!"

Latar kembali berganti menjadi kastil keluarga Juliet.

"Oh, Juliet, ikutlah denganku!" kata Nico sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maafkan adinda, Romeo- _sama_! Aku tidak bisa! Ayahanda melarangku, tidak! Bahkan seluruh keluargaku, Romeo- _sama_!" jawab Nozomi.

"Oleh karena itu, aku ingin membawamu pergi dengan paksa, wahai kekasihku," ujar Nico. "Biarkan aku meminangmu tanpa diketahui mereka!"

"Ta, tapi, Romeo- _sama_ …" air mata Nozomi mulai menetes.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada adegan menangisnya Juliet dalam _script_ , tapi dialog yang dilakukan Romeo dan Juliet ini mengingatkan Nozomi akan hubungannya dengan Nico yang tidak ada kemajuannya. Bahkan dalam kasus Juliet yang dirinya tidak direstui keluarganya untuk berjodoh dengan lelaki pujaannya itu membuat Nozomi tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

Nico berpikir Nozomi tengah melakukan improvisasi sehingga dia berusaha mengikuti akting lawan mainnya itu.

"Wahai, kekasihku… janganlah engkau teteskan air mata itu!" kata Nico sambil memeluk Nozomi erat. "Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia maka menangislah sepuasmu setelah kita ucapkan janji suci kita,"

Brak! Pintu kamar Juliet dibuka dengan kasar oleh ayahnya.

"Juliet! Bisa-bisanya engkau berhubungan dengan anak dari musuh abadi keluarga kita!" seru Takumi. "Beraninya kau sentuh putriku, dasar tikus got!"

"Pergilah, Romeo- _sama_!" kata Nozomi sambil mendorong Nico untuk lepas dari pelukannya.

"Baiklah, Juliet," kata Nico sambil melompat turun dari balkon. "Namun ini bukanlah akhir dari kisah kita, aku belum menyerah!"

Setelah malam itu, ayahnya Juliet memberikan obat agar putrinya koma untuk menuntut keluarga Romeo seolah-olah Romeo telah membunuh Juliet dan juga agar putrinya tidak disentuh lelaki lain yang tidak dikehendakinya menjadi menantu.

"Ya, Tuhan! Juliet!" seru Nico begitu melihat Nozomi yang telah menutup mata di dalam peti mati.

"Bagaimana, Romeo? Ini lah akibatnya karena kau lancang menyentuh anakku!" kata Takumi.

"Romeo! Katakanlah pada bajingan itu bahwa ini tidak benar!" seru Eri.

"Cukup!" seru Nico.

Nico meneteskan air matanya. Ia membopong Nozomi keluar dari peti itu dan membaringkan gadis bersurai ungu itu di pangkuannya.

"Juliet, apakah dirimu mendengarku?" tanya Nico. "Pasti tidak, ya? Maafkan aku karena terlambat menjemputmu…"

Romeo berpikir Juliet telah meninggal.

Nico mengeluarkan sebotol racun dalam sakunya. "Ibunda, ayahanda calon mertuaku, ampunilah kami yang saling mencintai ini… Juliet, kekasihku… biarkan aku menyusulmu, berada di sisimu selamanya,"

Romeo pun wafat di dada kekasihnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, efek obat yang membuat Juliet koma pun habis dan membuat Nozomi bangun.

"Oh, Romeo- _sama_! Tega nian dirimu yang tidak menyisakan setetes pun racun untuk diriku!" kata Nozomi.

Kemudian Nozomi mengambil pedang yang tersarung di pinggang Nico. "Tunggulah aku, pedang ini lah yang akan mengantarku menemuimu, menuju tempatmu berada, menjadi teman hidup dan matimu selamanya…"

Nozomi berakting menusukkan pedang itu ke jantungnya dan ceritanya meninggal sambil memeluk Nico. Pertunjukan pun berakhir. Lalu, auditorium ramai dengan sorak-sorai dan juga isak tangis. Para pemain dan staff berdiri di panggung kemudian memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan tubuh mereka pada para penonton.

" _Otsukare_!" kata semua member µ's sambil saling merangkul sebelum turun dari panggung.

"Hei, kamu!" panggil seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20an kepada Nico yang hendak kembali ke _backstage_.

"Sa, saya, kak?" kata Nico sopan sambil menunjuk dagunya.

"Iya, kamu! Kemarilah, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan!" kata wanita itu memperjelas.

Nico pun menurut dan mengekori wanita itu.

"Uwaaah… belum apa-apa Nico- _kun_ sudah punya penggemar bahkan dari kelas usia 20an, _nya_!" komentar Rin begitu Nico berlalu.

"Apa boleh buat? Aktingnya Nico _cchi_ 'kan bagus banget tadi!" kata Nozomi. "Enggak aneh kalau banyak wanita yang tertarik padanya,"

"Nozomi…" Eri menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir.

"Kalian ini benar-benar enggak tahu apa-apa, ya?" kata Wada sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Haaah… Wada- _san_ , kami capek banget saat ini jadi bisakah kau tinggalkan kami?" kata Takumi dingin.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian!" ujar Wada.

"Huh! Jangan mengejek kami!" kata Maki.

"Heh, jadi anak kelas satu tuh jangan nyolot, ya!" balas Wada sambil menatap Maki tajam.

"Jadi, intinya ucapan selamat itu tulus, 'kan?" tanya Kazuya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, aku tulus! Kalian sukses membuat auditorium penuh melebihi ekspektasiku jadi kuharap kalian mau memaafkan sikapku waktu itu," kata Wada.

"Umm… mungkin ada baiknya kalau _senpai_ katakan itu saat Nico- _kun_ kembali," saran Hanayo. "Karena _senpai_ pertamanya memang mengajak ribut dengan ketua kami, 'kan?"

"Oiiii, kalian semua! Lihat, lihat!" seru Nico sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Oh? Urusan dengan kakak cantik tadi sudah selesai, ya, Nico _cchi_?" sindir Nozomi sambil tersenyum kecut.

" _Un_! Lihat ini!" kata Nico sambil menunjukkan kartu nama wanita itu.

"Fujimiya Kaoru?" Eri membaca nama di kartu nama itu. "Kok, rasanya kayak pernah dengar, ya?"

"Payah, masa' _kaichou_ enggak tahu siapa dia?" kata Wada. "Dia adalah alumni SMA Otonokizaka yang sekarang menjadi direktur _Fujimiya Records_ , dapur rekaman yang sukses melahirkan _idol-idol_ besar!"

"EEEEH?! Tunggu, Nico- _kun_ … jangan-jangan kamu baru saja…?" kata Hanayo kaget.

"Hehehehe, yap! Setelah lulus SMA, beliau menawari aku untuk memulai debut di bawah naungannya!" ujar Nico sambil nyengir.

"Hahahaha, benar apa kataku, 'kan, Yazawa- _kun_?" kata Inaba dari bawah panggung.

"Terima kasih banyak, Inaba!" kata Nico. " _You rock, man_!"

" _No prob, bro_!" jawab Inaba. "Berjuanglah!"

"Syukurlah, aku bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang," kata Maki sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Maki?" tanya Nico.

"Sekarang aku bisa tenang karena _senpai_ -ku yang tololnya bukan main ini enggak akan jadi pengangguran begitu lulus, Ya Tuhan, terima kasih!" ujar Maki sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya seperti ingin berdoa.

"Oiiiii!" Nico kesal sekali dengan kelakuan Maki yang seolah meledeknya.

 _Syukurlah, ya, Nicocchi? Are? Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku menangis?_ kata Nozomi dalam hati sambil berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

"Nozomi? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Takumi khawatir.

"Enggak, bukan apa-apa, kok… aku hanya kelilipan," Nozomi berusaha berbohong.

"Apaan, sih? Jelas-jelas kamu nangis begitu!" kata Eri.

"Nozomi- _chan_ , kamu kenapa?" tanya Kotori yang tak kalah khawatir.

 _Ah, iya, aku mengerti kenapa aku menangis mendengarnya. Itu karena aku akan semakin jauh darinya, bukan?_ Pikir Nozomi.

Kemudian Nozomi berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya padahal dia belum mengganti gaun Juliet-nya.

"Tunggu, Nozo—" Eri berusaha menyusulnya, namun dihentikan oleh Nico.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang menyusul Juliet," kata Nico sambil tersenyum. "Aku belum ngomong apa-apa sama dia soalnya, hehe…"

* * *

 _Aku ini kenapa, sih? Harusnya aku senang karena orang yang kusukai berhasil meraih mimpinya, 'kan?_ gumam Nozomi.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mendarat di kepalanya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Yo, kok, tiba-tiba lari, sih?" sapa Nico sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, maaf…" kata Nozomi. "Selamat, ya, Nico _cchi_ ,"

"Bodoh, Fujimiya- _san_ enggak akan _scout_ aku kalau enggak ada kamu, tahu!" ujar Nico.

"Eh?"

"Jadi, dia tergerak untuk merekrutku setelah kamu menangis di malam kedua Romeo mengunjungi Juliet itu, lho…" jelas Nico. "Kalau kamu enggak improvisasi tadi mungkin dia enggak akan memanggilku,"

 _Huh, padahal aku menangis karena alasan lain…_ kata Nozomi dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Nozomi!" kata Nico sambil tersenyum kegirangan. "Aku berhutang budi padamu!"

"Jangan ngerendah, deh! Seperti bukan dirimu saja!" kata Nozomi dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei… aku serius!" seru Nico. "Ini karenamu, Nozomi! Aku benar-benar beruntung telah menjadi Romeo-mu hari ini!"

Senyum mulai terukir di wajah gadis itu. "Ya, terima kasih, Romeo- _sama_ …"

"Sudah kuputuskan!" kata Nico heboh sambil berdiri dan bertolak pinggang.

"Memutuskan apa, deh?"

"Kau harus jadi orang pertama yang menempati kursi VIP di konser perdanaku nanti!" kata Nico sambil nyengir. "Akan kuberitahu semua penggemarku betapa berartinya kamu untukku!"

"Hihi, baiklah!" kata Nozomi sambil tersenyum.

 _Bunkasai_ itu menjadi momen yang tidak terlupakan bagi gadis bersurai ungu itu. Meski sedikit, dirinya merasa jarak di antaranya dan lelaki pujaannya itu mulai memendek berkat janji itu. Ya, dirinya bersyukur menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagi hidup seorang Yazawa Nico.


	17. Hot 'n Cold

Huwaaaa... mbak author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena lama banget update untuk chapter ke-17 ini! :'(

Tapi mbak jamin isinya enggak mengecewakan, kok... (I hope so), so, let's check it out!

 _Hot 'n Cold_

"Kalian berdua ngapain, sih?" tanya Maki begitu masuk ke ruang klub peneliti _idol_ dan mendapati Hanayo juga Nico yang tengah mojok dengan lesu. "Jangan buat aura kesuraman kalian memenuhi ruangan ini, dong!"

"Ti, tinggal menghitung hari…" kata Nico dengan suara bergetar.

"Hah? Apaan yang tinggal menghitung hari?" tanya Maki bingung.

" _Ta_ , _taihen_ , _desu_ …" kata Hanayo.

"Iya… makanya, ada apa, sih?" tanya Maki lagi.

Nico tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Kita belum punya tempat untuk menampilkan _live_ yang harus diunggah untuk babak penyisihan lima besar _Love Live_ , bodoh!"

Kedua mata Maki membulat. "HAH? Sebentar, kita masuk lima besar?"

"Serius, Nico- _kun_ , Hanayo- _chan_?!" seru Kazuya yang baru tiba dengan heboh.

"Iya, serius, makanya…" jawab Hanayo. " _DAREKA TASUKETEEEE_!"

Setelah semua member telah lengkap, mereka pun mengadakan rapat untuk menentukan tempat mereka akan melakukan _live_.

"Setelah dilihat-lihat kembali ternyata semua sudut sekolah sudah pernah kita gunakan untuk PV, ya?" kata Nozomi setelah selesai menyetel semua video yang diunggah oleh Eri ke _website_ resmi kompetisi _Love Live_.

"Ugh… bagaimana ini, _nya_?" Rin mulai depresi.

"Memangnya enggak boleh kalau kita _live_ di tempat yang sudah pernah kita pakai untuk PV-PV yang dulu, ya?" tanya Kotori.

"Bukannya enggak boleh, tapi daya tarik kita akan jadi berkurang kalau begitu," jelas Hanayo.

"Yang namanya _idol_ itu harus selalu berusaha membuat terobosan baru," tambah Nico. "Apalagi posisi kita di ranking kelima saat ini, bukankah itu artinya kita sedang di ujung tanduk?"

"Heh… begitu, ya?" Kazuya hanya manggut-manggut.

"Oi, oi, kau jadi _school idol_ , tapi enggak tahu beginian, apa?" kata Nico yang greget dengan kepolosan Kazuya.

"Ehehehehe…" Kazuya hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi, kita harus gimana untuk _live_ selanjutnya?" tanya Eri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan _live_ di luar sekolah?" usul Maki.

"Boleh juga, tuh!" kata Kazuya. "Kita 'kan sudah latihan banyak dari kemarin-kemarin, gimana kalau hari ini kita istirahat dulu untuk cari lokasi yang pas untuk _live_ kita nanti?"

"Setuju, _nya_!" kata Rin heboh sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang kemudian diikuti member lainnya satu per satu.

* * *

"Haaaah… ternyata memang mustahil menemukan lokasi yang pas kalau _deadline_ -nya udah kurang dari seminggu begini, ya?" keluh Kazuya setelah mereka bersembilan berkeliling di sekitar Akihabara.

Mereka bersembilan menghentikan langkah di depan gedung sekolah UTX. Tampaklah di layar LCD besar A-RISE, grup _school idol_ dari sekolah itu yang seperti biasa menyapa para pejalan kaki dengan _progress_ latihan mereka untuk _live_ yang akan datang juga sedikit _spoiler_ tentang lagu baru mereka.

"Kousaka- _kun_?" sapa seorang pemuda yang bertubuh agak lebih pendek dari Kazuya.

Kazuya menoleh dan mendapati pemuda dengan rambut pendek coklat tengah tersenyum misterius padanya dan juga para member µ's.

"Tu, tunggu… jangan-jangan kau Kira Tsuba—" ucapan Kazuya terpotong karena Tsubasa lekas menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya dan menarik Kazuya menuju UTX.

Tsubasa memberikan bahasa isyarat pada kedelapan member lainnya untuk mengikutinya dan mereka pun menurut dengan berjalan tanpa menarik perhatian sekitar seperti yang dilakukan _leader_ A-RISE tersebut.

* * *

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami tercinta, member µ's sekalian!" kata Tsubasa dengan ramah begitu dirinya dan para member µ's tiba di _cafeteria_ khusus untuk A-RISE.

" _E_ , _etto_ … jadi, ada apa sampai kami ditarik ke sini, Ki, Kira—" tanya Hanayo yang gugup luar biasa.

"Sudah, sudah, santai saja, Hanayo- _san_ ," sela Tsubasa sambil tersenyum. "Kamu panggil aku, Tsubasa- _kun_ juga tidak apa-apa, kok,"

"Eh? Ta, tapi…" Hanayo merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu," kata Yuuki Anju, satu-satunya member perempuan di grup _school idol_ nomor satu itu. "Kami juga menganggap kalian sebagai teman karena kalian telah berhasil menembus ke lima besar, kok. Selamat, ya!"

"Duduklah," kata Toudou Allen sambil memegang bahu kanan Eri. "Kalian pasti capek setelah mengelilingi Akihabara, bukan?"

"Te, terima kasih…" kata Eri dengan wajah memerah.

Ya, bahkan seorang Eri pun dibuat _speechless_ akan pesona yang dikeluarkan oleh para member A-RISE, terutama pemuda tinggi besar dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya yang tengah memegang bahu kanannya itu. Tentu saja, Takumi merasa terganggu melihat pacarnya disentuh seenaknya oleh Allen sehingga ia menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

"Paman! Tolong teh juga _cake_ -nya, ya!" kata Tsubasa sambil menjentikkan jari pada pria paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah pelayan khusus untuk A-RISE.

"Siap, mas Tsubasa!" jawab pria itu penuh semangat.

"Enggak usah repot-repot, Tsubasa- _kun_! Kami paling juga hanya sebentar di sini!" kata Maki sungkan.

"Tidak apa, lagipula kami ingin ngobrol banyak dengan kalian," ujar Tsubasa sambil memegang tangan kanan Maki. "Terutama denganmu, si komposer muda yang hebat, Nishikino Maki- _san_ ,"

"Uweeeh?" semburat merah memenuhi wajah Maki begitu pemuda bermanik hijau itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Dari data yang kukumpulkan tentang seluruh grup peserta kompetisi Love Live, yang komposernya adalah member di grupnya itu hanya µ's saja, lho," ujar Tsubasa. "Kamu enggak marah kalau aku lumayan tertarik padamu, bukan?"

Nico pun bangkit dan pindah duduk di antara mereka. "Nah, bisa kita langsung ke intinya saja, Tsu-ba-sa- _kun_?"

 _Wah, Nicocchi tahu-tahu jadi panas, gitu, sih?_ gumam Nozomi sambil melirik Nico dengan _awkward_.

"Hahahaha… oke, oke!" kata Tsubasa sambil melepaskan genggamannya. "Tapi sungguh! Kalian sangat beruntung punya komposer sehebat Maki- _san_ di grup kalian, lho! Kalau dia jadi masuk ke UTX dulu mungkin kami akan langsung merekrutnya,"

"Eh? Dulu kamu pernah mau masuk ke UTX, Maki- _chan_?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Hanya ikut ujian penerimaannya saja, kok," jawab Maki. "Tapi akhirnya aku memilih Otonokizaka, sih…"

"Karena ibumu alumni di sana, bukan?" kata Anju.

"Tu, tunggu! Tahu dari mana kamu?" tanya Takumi.

"Kami sudah banyak mencari tahu soal kalian, µ's," ujar Tsubasa. "Grup kalian awalnya dibentuk oleh trio anak kelas dua, yaitu Kousaka Kazuya- _kun_ , Minami Kotori- _san_ , dan kau, Sonoda Takumi- _kun_ ,"

"Lalu, disusul oleh Koizumi Hanayo- _san_ yang langsung diikuti Nishikino Maki- _san_ juga sahabat semasa kecil Hanayo- _san_ , Hoshizora Rin- _kun_ ," tambah Anju. "Kemudian kalian merekrut Yazawa Nico- _kun_ agar klub kalian bisa diresmikan,"

"Yang terakhir adalah Toujo Nozomi- _san_ yang mengusulkan nama µ's dan juga mantan balerina yang mempesona, Ayase Eri- _san_ ," kata Allen sambil memegang dagu Eri.

"Tu, tunggu, Allen- _kun_ …" Eri berusaha melepaskan diri dari Allen karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan 'aura pembunuh' yang dikeluarkan Takumi sejak Allen mulai menggodanya.

"Tapi sungguh, begitu kulihat dari dekat kamu memang cantik sekali, ya, Ayase- _san_?" kata Allen. "Mungkin sebelum Nishikino- _san_ , aku lebih ingin merekrutmu terlebih dahulu…"

Takumi yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin panas sehingga dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menerjang Allen, tapi Nozomi dan Kotori segera menahannya.

"Sabar, Ta _cchan_ … sabar…" kata Nozomi.

"Takumi- _kun_ , _onegaiii_!" tambah Kotori.

 _Sialan kau, Toudou Allen!_ rutuk Takumi dalam hati.

Sambil menghela nafas, Anju berjalan mendekati Allen.

"Jangan kasih kesan yang jelek, deh, poni sungut kecoa!" tegur Anju dingin sambil menarik tangan Allen yang tengah menyentuh dagu Eri. "Dasar _playboy_!"

"Oh, ayolah, Anju? Wajar kalau pria berkelas sepertiku merasa tertarik dengan gadis seperti Ayase- _san_ , bukan?" kata Allen membela diri.

"Rasanya baru satu jam yang lalu kau mengatakan hal yang sama saat menggodaku tadi," balas Anju dengan ketus.

"Ahahahaha… harusnya kau merasa bangga, dong, karena Toudou Allen ini yang mengatakannya padamu," jawab Allen.

"Oke, oke, cukup!" Tsubasa pun menengahi mereka. "Kalau begini terus, kita enggak akan bisa membicarakan hal 'itu', 'kan?"

"Hal itu?" tanya Nozomi.

"Setelah berkeliling di Akiba pun kalian belum mendapatkan lokasi yang pas untuk _live_ , bukan?" kata Tsubasa.

"Kami bertiga sudah mendiskusikannya," tambah Anju.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kalian tampil satu _stage_ dengan kami?" tawar Tsubasa.

"EEEEH?! Tunggu! Apa boleh begitu?" tanya Kazuya kaget.

"Tentu saja," jawab Allen.

"Ta, tapi… kami merasa enggak enak karena menggunakan fasilitas sekolah lain untuk keperluan kami," kata Hanayo.

"Memang enggak ada larangan untuk itu, sih…" kata Nico. "Tapi apa kata para fans nanti? Apa kalian ingin membuat kami dihujat habis-habisan?"

"Woah, woah, tenang dulu, Nico- _kun_!" kata Tsubasa. "Kami juga sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang rencana ini,"

"Kami akan mengatakan pada para fans bahwa ini adalah _live_ persahabatan antara µ's dan A-RISE," ujar Allen. "Dengan begitu, fans mana pun enggak ada yang berani memprotesnya,"

"Ini kesempatan yang sangat langka, lho…" timpal Anju. "Sayang sekali jika kalian menolaknya,"

"Baiklah, kami mau!" kata Kazuya sambil berdiri.

"EEEEEH?!" kedelapan member lainnya terang saja kaget dengan keputusan Kazuya yang mendadak itu.

"Kok, 'eeeeeh'? Benar kata mereka, dong?" kata Kazuya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dengan begitu kita juga bisa unjuk gigi ke fans A-RISE kalau kita enggak kalah hebat, bukan?"

"Sa, satu panggung dengan A-RISE…?" Hanayo masih tampak tidak percaya.

"Oi, Kuzuya! Jangan ngelindur, deh!" kata Takumi kesal.

"Ngelindur apanya? Aku serius, kok!" jawab Kazuya.

"Semangat yang bagus, Kazuya- _kun_ ," puji Tsubasa sambil bertepuk tangan. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari _leader_ saingan kami,"

"Sa, saingan? Bukankah kalian A-RISE, si nomor satu?" kata Takumi.

"Takumi- _kun_ , oh, Takumi- _kun_ …" kata Anju sambil duduk di sebelah Takumi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu benar-benar polos, ya? Rasanya, aku jadi tertarik padamu, hihihi…"

"Eh?" semburat merah memenuhi wajah Takumi tatkala gadis dengan rambut bergelombang itu menggodanya dan menyentuh pipinya.

Yap, kali ini giliran Eri yang cemburu melihat Takumi yang tengah didekati oleh member perempuan satu-satunya di A-RISE itu.

"Benar kata Anju," kata Tsubasa sambil meregangkan lengannya dengan menariknya ke atas kepala karena pegal. "Naif sekali jika kalian berpikir kami adalah A-RISE yang dulu,"

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Nico.

"Babak kali ini adalah penentuan siapa yang akan melaju ke babak semifinal," ujar Allen. "Mana mungkin kami menaikkan dagu kami dan memandang empat grup dengan _rank_ di bawah kami dengan sebelah mata, bukan? Ya, 'kan, Ayase- _san_?"

Lagi-lagi Allen memegang dagu Eri dan tentu saja Anju dengan cepat menggaplok tangan mesum si _playboy_ dengan poni ala sungut kecoa itu hingga yang digaplok pun meringis kesakitan.

"Intinya, kami tidak akan kalah dari kalian, µ's!" seru Tsubasa sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Kazuya dengan tajam.

"Yah, karena kalian sudah setuju untuk tampil satu panggung dengan kami, mari kita lihat saja hasilnya saat hari H nanti," kata Anju.

"Tentu saja, kami tidak akan memberikan penampilan yang setengah-setengah di depan grup dengan member-member yang luar biasa seperti kalian," tambah Allen. "Terutama kalian, ' _soldier game_ ' trio yang menyusun lirik, lagu, dan _step-step_ untuk _dance_ ,"

"Berisik…" kata Nico sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ni, Nico- _kun_?" kata Hanayo khawatir.

"Kubilang, berisik!" seru Nico geram. "Awalnya, kalian menyanjung seluruh member di grup kami, tapi kemudian kalian langsung menjatuhkan keenam member lainnya dengan mengangkat trio bodoh ini!"

"Tri, trio bodoh?" kata Nozomi yang kewalahan menghadapi pemuda bermanik merah yang tengah emosi itu.

"Kayaknya si _senpai_ cebol itu perlu dikasih cermin yang besar, deh!" kata Maki yang merasa agak tersinggung. "Dasar enggak tahu diuntung! Memangnya dia bisa nulis lagu, apa?"

Nico menunjuk A-RISE. "Jangan berani-beraninya kalian lupa kalau µ's bisa sampai sejauh ini berkat kesembilan member, bukan hanya karena ' _soldier game_ ' trio, ingat itu!"

"Dan satu hal lagi," kata Kazuya sambil berjalan mendekati Tsubasa. "Kami juga tidak akan kalah dari kalian!"

Tsubasa pun tersenyum. "Hahahaha, menarik sekali! Kalau begitu, berarti ini _deal_ , 'kan?"

"Huh! Tentu saja!" jawab Kazuya sambil membalas jabatan tangan dari Tsubasa.

* * *

Hari H pun tiba…

"Wah, kostum yang cantik, Kotori- _san_!" puji Tsubasa. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari _costume designer_ di µ's!"

"Ahahaha… bi, biasa saja, kok," jawab Kotori merendah.

"Heh? Temanya ' _Peterpan_ ', ya?" kata Anju sambil memperhatikan kostum yang dikenakan member perempuan dan laki-laki di µ's secara bergantian.

"Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilan kalian," kata Allen, tetapi yang diperhatikannya hanya Eri.

"Allen, sebaiknya kau perhatikan seluruh member, bukan hanya Ayase- _san_!" tegur Anju sambil menyikut perut pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Aduh! Iya, iya…" jawab Allen sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau ini bawel sekali seperti pengasuhku di rumah!"

"Wajar saja kalau aku bawel," kata Anju. "Bisa gawat kalau nama A-RISE jadi jelek karena kelakuan pewaris tunggal perusahaan Toudou yang _playboy_ sepertimu!"

"Hei, hei… jangan buka kartuku, dong!" gelak Allen. "Gawat kalau Ayase- _san_ semakin tertarik padaku karena tahu latar belakang keluargaku, bukan?"

"Iiiish, pede banget itu orang!" komentar Rin sambil bergidik geli.

"Hahaha, sudah, sudah…" Hanayo berusaha menenangkannya.

"Huh! Mana mungkin juga Eri akan tertarik padamu!" kata Nico yang bertingkah seperti ayahnya Eri saja. "Jangan gunakan momen ini untuk modusin member kami yang berharga, Toudou Allen!"

"Ahahahaha… kita lihat saja nanti! Ya, 'kan, Ayase- _san_?" kata Allen sambil tersenyum licik.

Eri tiba-tiba tertawa. " _Mou_! Pede-mu ini memang keterlaluan, ya, Allen- _kun_?"

"Oh! Tentu saja!" Allen membanggakan diri sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Ah, sudah hampir waktunya kita naik ke _stage_!" kata Anju. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan, ya~" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit pada Takumi.

* * *

Setelah selesai merapikan dan menyempurnakan penampilan mereka dari atas hingga bawah, para anggota µ's pun menunggu di koridor tunggu sesuai instruksi dari pihak UTX.

" _Naa_ , Eri?" panggil Takumi setelah mereka saling diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Hmm?" respon Eri.

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati pada Toudou Allen," kata Takumi. "Jangan terlalu akrab dengannya,"

"Kamu bilang begitu padahal kamu sendiri juga kelihatan senang digoda oleh perempuan itu?" balas Eri sinis. "Iya, deh! Aku ngerti! Anju- _san_ itu lebih menawan dariku, ya, 'kan?"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya!" seru Takumi. "Untuk apa aku memperingatkanmu tentang si sialan itu kalau aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Plis, deh, Takumi! Jangan tunjukkan keposesifanmu di sini!" ucap Eri.

"Aku 'kan pacarmu! Bukankah harusnya kamu memakluminya?!" kata Takumi membela diri. "Oh? Jadi, sekarang kamu lebih memihak si Toudou itu daripada aku?"

"Uwaaah, baru kali ini aku lihat pasangan bodoh kita bertengkar seperti ini!" komentar Maki sok-sok ngeri.

"Kamu bukannya ngelerai malah duduk manis dan komentar saja!" kata Nico.

"Ahahaha, _yoroshiku ne_ , _chibi senpai_ ~" kata Maki cuek dengan melemparkan tanggung jawab itu pada Nico.

" _Chibi_? Aku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu!" seru Nico kesal karena diledek junior-nya yang bersurai merah itu.

"Tapi tinggimu itu hanya 170 cm, 'kan?" balas Maki. "Itu sih standar dan pendek untuk ukuran cowok, kali? Hahahaha…"

"Ugh…" Nico pun tak berkutik.

"Hei, hei, sudah, sudah!" Nozomi berusaha melerai ' _Tom and Jerry_ '-nya µ's itu.

"Kalau digoda sama dia, tinggal kamu cuekin saja apa susahnya, sih?!" seru Takumi pada Eri.

"Dasar Takumi bodoh! Kesempatan untuk bisa satu panggung dengan A-RISE itu bisa dibilang sekali dalam seumur hidup!" jawab Eri. "Aku 'kan hanya merespon Allen- _kun_ dengan biasa saja! Kenapa juga kamu harus marah? Kamu cemburu?!"

Takumi rasanya ingin meledak mendengar jawaban Eri yang terus ngeyel dinasihati olehnya, tapi dia menarik nafas panjang demi mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja!" kata Takumi sambil berjalan meninggalkan koridor tunggu. "Tapi kalau penampilanmu sampai jelek saat _live_ nanti, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu meski kamu adalah pacarku, ingat itu!"

"Huh! Kata-kata itu kukembalikan padamu!" balas Eri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bweeek!"

"Duh, kita mesti gimana ini, Kazuya- _kun_?" tanya Kotori cemas. "Apa lebih baik kita coba rangkul mereka lagi supaya mereka berbaikan? Aku takut ini akan mempengaruhi penampilan kita nanti,"

Kazuya menghela nafas. "Jujur saja, dari tadi aku ingin sekali melerai mereka, tapi kamu tahu sendiri, 'kan, Kotori- _chan_? Dua orang itu punya _pride_ setinggi langit jadi jangan tanya sekeras kepala apa mereka saat berselisih seperti ini,"

Eri pun duduk di atas lantai sambil menekuk kedua lututnya. Kemudian dia membenamkan wajahnya ke atas lututnya. Meski pelan, teman-temannya dapat mendengar isak tangis dari gadis pemilik surai berwarna _blonde_ itu.

 _Mou! Bakka Takumi!_ rutuk Eri dalam hati sambil menangis.

Nico melirik Kotori dan Hanayo. "Oi, _make up_ yang kalian pakai itu _water proof_ , 'kan?"

"Eh? Iya, sih…" jawab Hanayo.

"Tentu saja karena kita pasti akan mandi keringat saat tampil nanti, bukan?" timpal Kotori.

Nozomi duduk di sebelah Eri dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. " _Yosh_ , _yosh_ … udah, seka air matamu, Eri _cchi_. Ayo, sudah hampir saatnya!"

Maki membantu Eri bangkit dan memberikannya tisu agar gadis bermanik biru muda itu membersihkan kesan 'habis nangis' dari wajahnya yang pucat itu.

* * *

Para member A-RISE bertepuk tangan begitu µ's selesai menampilkan _Yume no Tobira_. Saat kembali ke ruang ganti, Eri menerima _e-mail_ anonim begitu ia mengecek _smartphone_ -nya.

 _Aku adalah salah satu siswi di UTX dan aku sudah lama nge-fans berat padamu, Ayase Eri-san! Kumohon, temuilah aku di ruang UKS-nya UTX! Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu, namun aku terlalu malu untuk memberikannya di depan orang banyak,_ begitulah isinya.

Tanpa rasa curiga Eri seolah terhipnotis oleh _e-mail_ itu dan berjalan diam-diam ke tempat yang diminta.

 _Ugh… gelapnya! Apa benar aku diminta ke sini?_ gumam Eri begitu membuka pintu ruang UKS.

Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Eri pun jatuh terjerembab ke dalam ruangan yang gelap itu dan pintu pun ditutup lalu dikunci oleh orang yang sepertinya juga mendorongnya tadi.

"Tu, tunggu! Siapa di sana?! Keluarkan aku! Kumohon!" jerit Eri sambil menangis karena _phobia_ pada kegelapan.

Lampu pun menyala dan menampakkan sosok asli di balik jebakan ini.

"Yo, Ayase- _san_ … lama juga kau datang," sapa sang pelaku, Toudou Allen.

"A, Allen- _kun_ …? Tunggu, jadi pengirim _e-mail_ itu…" kata Eri yang tentunya sangat terkejut.

"Oh, tentu saja aku, Toudou Allen- _sama_ ini," jawab Allen dengan nada sombong.

"Ta, tapi, kenapa?" tanya Eri.

Allen tersenyum licik dan menarik lengan Eri hingga jarak antara wajahnya dan gadis itu semakin memendek. "Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, Ayase Eri…"

Eri menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Allen- _kun_ … aku tidak bisa,"

"Hoh? Berani juga kau menolak pria sesempurna diriku?" kata Allen. "Sebetulnya, apa yang kau lihat dari si Sonoda Takumi itu, Ayase- _san_? Kalian jadian? Oh, berita yang luar biasa sekali untuk menghancurkan grup kalian,"

"A, apa maksudmu?!"

"Kalau berita tentang jadiannya kalian diketahui pihak Otonokizaka itu artinya kalian akan dikeluarkan, bukan?" bisik Allen sambil menyeringai.

"Ku, kumohon, jangan bocorkan hal ini, Allen- _kun_!" pinta Eri.

"Kalau kau mau seperti itu maka jadilah pacarku, Ayase- _san_ ," jawab Allen sambil tersenyum licik.

Eri mendorong Allen agar lepas dari cengkeramannya. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Dasar gadis kurang ajar!" seru Allen murka sambil menjatuhkan Eri ke atas ranjang dan mengunci pergerakan gadis itu dengan mengenggam pergelangan kiri Eri dengan begitu kuat menggunakan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia tempatkan di sebelah bahu kanan Eri.

"Tunggu, Allen- _kun_! Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan?!" seru Eri sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah tinggal dan sekolah lumayan lama di luar negeri," ujar Allen. "Harusnya kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu,"

"Ti, tidak! Hentikan!" ronta Eri.

"Heh? Jadi, si bodoh hanya bisa meninggalkan _kiss mark_ , ya?" kata Allen sambil memegang leher Eri. "Dasar pengecut,"

"Keputusan yang bagus jika kamu memilihku daripada dia, Ayase- _san_ ," lanjut Allen sambil meraba pinggang Eri. "Sebab aku bisa 'memanjakanmu' lebih baik dari si Sonoda itu,"

 _Ta, Takumi… tasukete! Onegai!_ kata Eri dalam hati sambil menitikkan air matanya.

* * *

Takumi tiba-tiba tersentak seolah memiliki kontak batin dengan kekasihnya yang tengah dalam bahaya itu.

"Hei, ke mana Eri?" tanya Takumi pada ketujuh temannya begitu mereka selesai berganti baju.

Para member perempuan pun saling pandang.

"Ke, ke mana, ya?" kata Hanayo.

"Maaf, Takumi- _kun_ , kami sama sekali enggak sadar Eri- _chan_ pergi entah ke mana," kata Kotori.

"Apa dia masih mengenakan kostum itu?" tanya Takumi.

"Sepertinya masih," jawab Maki. "Lihat, seragamnya masih lengkap di tasnya!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsubasa sambil menghampiri mereka. "Wajah kalian tegang sekali,"

"Tsu, Tsubasa- _kun_! Kau lihat Eri- _chan_ pergi ke mana, _nya_?" Rin balik bertanya.

Anju dan Tsubasa pun saling pandang.

"Maaf, kami juga enggak tahu, nih," kata Anju. "Apa mungkin dia ke toilet?"

"Eri _cchi_ itu penakut jadi mana mungkin dia akan ke toilet sendiri apalagi di daerah yang masih asing untuknya seperti ini," ujar Nozomi.

"Ta, Takumi- _kun_? Kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanya Kazuya khawatir karena keringat dingin membasahi kedua pelipis pemuda yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gemetar itu.

Kemudian Takumi mulai berlari meninggalkan mereka semua demi mencari Eri. Mencari orang hilang di sekolah sebesar UTX bukanlah pekerjaan mudah, namun demi melindungi gadis yang dicintainya Takumi rela meski otot-otot kakinya akan sakit luar biasa nanti.

* * *

Di UKS…

"Ugh… ku, kumohon, hentikan, Allen- _kun_!" seru Eri sambil berusaha mendorong Allen dengan tangan kanannya.

Kemudian Allen mencengkeram bahu kanan Eri dengan tangan kirinya. "Huh, dasar gadis nakal! Aku jadi semakin berhasrat untuk memilikimu…"

Allen bermaksud untuk mencium leher Eri. Wajahnya semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat…

Braaaak! Pintu UKS sukses didobrak oleh pemuda bermanik _amber_ , pahlawan yang dinantikan oleh gadis yang hampir dilecehkan tubuhnya oleh Allen.

Takumi melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah Allen. "Jangan sentuh dia, brengsek!"

Kemarahan Takumi sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi sehingga ia berlari untuk menerjang Allen dan menghajarnya.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" tanya Allen sambil menghindar dari terjangan Takumi dengan lincah.

Buugh! Allen berhasil menghadiahkan satu tinju di perut Takumi hingga pemuda bermanik _amber_ itu nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Argh…!" ringis Takumi sambil bersimpuh dan memegangi perutnya.

"Ha? Cuma segitu?" kata Allen sambil mencengkeram wajah Takumi dengan tangan kanannya dan memojokkannya ke tembok dengan keras hingga bagian belakang kepala Takumi terbentur.

"Ta, Takumi!" seru Eri yang ketakutan karena pertama kali melihat kekasihnya dihajar seperti itu.

Takumi melirik Eri yang kostumnya sudah agak melorot hingga belahan dadanya agak terlihat dan rambut pirang gadis itu juga berantakan.

"Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Eri?!" tanya Takumi sambil mencengkeram leher baju Allen.

Allen tertawa. "Aku merebut 'miliknya yang paling berharga', masalah?"

"Keparat!" umpat Takumi sambil meninju wajah Allen hingga pria bertahi lalat itu melepaskan cengkeramannya karena jatuh terpelanting.

Namun, Allen dengan cepat membalikkan keadaan seperti tadi lagi, yaitu dengan menahan Takumi ke tembok.

"Laki-laki lemah sepertimu tidak pantas ada di sisinya, kau tahu?" kata Allen sambil mencekik leher Takumi. "Harusnya kau sadar akan tempatmu, samurai lemah!"

Takumi shock mendengar ucapan Allen karena memang itu lah kenyataannya. Buktinya, dia tidak berdaya melawan pria yang ingin berbuat jahat pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak bisa membalas, ya?" ejek Allen. "Apa sebaiknya manik _amber_ yang kamu banggakan itu kubuat tidak bisa melihat lagi?"

Allen memasang kuda-kuda karena hendak mencolok kedua mata Takumi.

 _Gawat… sekujur tubuhku sakit sekali… Tidak, apakah aku akan benar-benar buta di sini?_ kata Takumi dalam hati.

Grab! Ada seseorang yang menahan tangan yang hendak membutakan mata Takumi itu.

"Huh, jadi ini sifat aslimu, Toudou Allen?" kata seseorang yang menyelamatkan Takumi, Kousaka Kazuya.

"Huh, kalian datang terlalu cepat," kata Allen sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa artinya ini, Allen?" tanya Tsubasa sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Oh, ayolah, _leader_ ~" Allen berusaha membela diri. "Seperti kau tidak tahu aku saja, deh! Ini hanya sapaan ala aku yang telah lama menetap di Amerika, tahu,"

Plaaak! Anju menampar Allen dengan begitu keras.

"Aku kecewa karena kau jadi sebejat ini, Allen!" seru Anju sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"A, Anju…?" Tsubasa agak terkejut karena tidak biasanya Anju semarah itu hingga menitikkan air matanya.

"Beraninya kamu melampiaskan kekecewaanmu karena ditolak olehku tempo hari pada teman sekaligus saingan kita!" lanjut Anju. "Kamu sudah tidak punya otak, apa?!"

"Kata-kata itu kukembalikan padamu, dasar wanita jalang!" balas Allen. "Beraninya kau menolakku!"

"Karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengamu, lantas apakah salah jika aku menolakmu?!" bentak Anju. "Jangan egois, Allen!"

Tsubasa berjalan mendekati mereka dan berusaha melerai. "Sudah, cukup, kalian berdua!"

Kemudian Tsubasa berjalan mendekati µ's dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian!"

Tentu saja seluruh anggota µ's terkejut karena sang _leader_ dari A-RISE tanpa malu memohon maaf atas kelakuan anggotanya sampai seperti itu.

"Silakan pakai UKS kami untuk mengobati Takumi- _kun_ dan Eri- _san_ ," kata Tsubasa sambil menarik Anju dan Allen keluar dari sana. "Kami harus mendiskusikan masalah ini, sudah, ya!"

* * *

"Ta, Takumi… kamu enggak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?" tanya Eri khawatir sambil berusaha membantu Takumi bangkit.

Lalu, Takumi menyelimuti tubuh Eri dengan _blazer_ -nya karena kostum yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu sudah tidak karuan lagi akibat kejadian dengan Allen tadi.

Eri tersenyum sambil memapah Takumi ke ranjang. "Ayo, kita obati dulu lukamu, Takumi,"

"E, Eri- _chan_ , apakah kamu butuh bantuan kami?" tawar Kotori.

"Maaf, aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Takumi," jawab Eri. "Kalian pulang duluan saja, oke? Kami akan pulang setelah aku menuntaskan masalahku,"

"Ta, tapi…" Hanayo tampak khawatir.

"Sudahlah, Hanayo," kata Nico sambil menepuk bahu Hanayo.

"Ayo, kita pulang," kata Maki.

Kemudian mereka bertujuh pun berlalu.

"Nah, jangan bergerak dulu, ya, Takumi," kata Eri sambil mengompres bagian belakang kepala Takumi yang terbentur cukup keras tadi.

Setelah memeriksa bahwa tidak ada luka yang berat atau kemungkinan kepalanya bocor, Eri pun membalutkan perban pada kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Lenganmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Takumi setelah diam cukup lama sambil tetap menunduk. Ia khawatir karena terdapat bekas lebam pada lengan dan bahu Eri karena cengkeraman Allen tadi.

"Enggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Eri sambil tersenyum.

Takumi membenamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Eri. "Maaf… maaf… maafkan aku, Eri…"

Takumi menangis dengan penuh penyesalan di dada Eri. Lalu, Eri memeluknya erat sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Takumi," kata Eri yang juga mulai terisak. "Semua ini terjadi juga karena salahku jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, oke?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menyalahkan diriku…" jawab Takumi.

"Udah, udah, udah…" Eri berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungimu," lanjut Takumi. "Akan lebih baik jika kamu membenciku, Eri!"

Eri menatap Takumi dengan iba. Kemudian Eri memegang pipi kiri Takumi dan mengangkat wajahnya. Eri pun sukses memberikan ciuman di bibir si penulis lirik bermanik amber itu.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya, bodoh," kata Eri.

"Ta, tapi—"

"Aku mencintaimu bukan karena betapa kuatnya dirimu, bukan karena ketampananmu, bukan karena kecerdasanmu, bukan karena kamu adalah pewaris dojo klan Sonoda," ujar Eri. "Aku mencintaimu karena kamu adalah Sonoda Takumi, ya, aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Takumi…"

Eri pun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Takumi. "Jadi, kumohon… berhentilah merendahkan dirimu dan meragukan perasaanku, oke? Kamu mencintaiku, 'kan, Takumi?"

"Eri…" Takumi menatap mata gadis itu dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah, jangan bersedih lagi," kata Eri sambil menyeka air mata Takumi dengan ibu jarinya. "Yang penting, kita berdua baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Takumi yang sudah mulai tenang sambil membersihkan sisa air mata di wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin mengganti bajuku dulu," kata Eri sambil bangkit dari ranjang. "Setelah itu, ayo, kita pulang,"

* * *

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Eri," kata Takumi begitu mereka berdua turun di depan kediaman keluarga Sonoda.

"Merepotkan apanya, sih?" jawab Eri sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang sudah tugasnya Pak Mikami untuk mengantar-jemput keluarga Ayase, tahu!"

" _Ano_ … ka, kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak untuk malam ini," kata Takumi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

"Huh! Dasar kaku!" ledek Eri sambil melakukan _chop head_ pada bagian belakang kepala Takumi.

" _Ittai_! Kamu lupa kepalaku habis terbentur, apa?!" dengus Takumi kesal.

"Hahaha… kelakuanmu bikin gregetan, sih!" jawab Eri. "Kamu seperti berterima kasih pada orang lain saja!"

"Dasar, memangnya ucapan terima kasih yang normal untukmu itu seperti apa, sih?" tanya Takumi.

"Hihihi…" Eri pun tergelak sambil berjalan semakin dekat ke depan wajah Takumi. "Kamu yakin tidak ingin membalas ciuman yang tadi?"

"Oi, ada supirmu, lho?" kata Takumi.

"Ah, lama!" ucap Eri gregetan sambil menarik dasi Takumi dan lagi-lagi ia sukses menghadiahkan ciuman di bibir Takumi.

"Dengan begini kita sudah 2-0, Takumi, hihihi…" kata Eri sambil tersenyum puas. "Bagaimana? Apakah kamu sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

"Huh, gara-gara Allen kamu jadi enggak tahu malu begini, ya, Eri?" komentar Takumi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kemudian keduanya pun tertawa.


	18. Slack Off

Cepat banget update-nya? Hahaha... kaget yak? /slapped

Etto... pertama-tama mbak ingin minta maaf dulu karena menggeser rate dr T jadi M (padahal maunya tengah2 antara T dan M karena memang enggak vulgar amat sih...)

Hmm? Kenapa?

Ah... karena readers tahu sendiri dari semua chapter ini ada aja adegan yang... mengguncang kestabilan iman, 'kan? /bahasamuketinggianmbak

Jadi, mbak putuskan akan lebih baik menggeser rate-nya supaya dedek-dedek gemesh yang usianya di bawah 17 atau 18 tahun juga readers yang enggak nyaman membaca dengan konten demikian untuk menghindari membaca fiksi ini, oke? Supaya enggak ada yang protes atau koar-koar drama gajebo di reviews juga, sih... ugh, tahu sendiri kalau mbak biar sangar sangar pervy tapi hati masih Hello Kitty :3 /sokimutlu

Hmm... okei, gitu aja sih intinya.

Oh iya, momen NicoNozo di sini terinspirasi dari anime Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun, hehehe...

What are you waitin for? Let's check it out!

 _Slack Off_

Tidak terasa Jepang telah memasuki musim gugur. Ya, musim yang kata para pasangan adalah musim penuh cinta selain tiga musim lainnya dikarenakan suasana dingin nan sejuk juga pohon-pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Musim gugur juga berarti tanda bagi para anak sekolah untuk mengenakan seragam mereka lengkap dengan _blazer_ atau _cardigan_ mereka kembali.

Para murid kelas tiga di Otonokizaka pun harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk sementara pada kegiatan klub mereka dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab pada para junior-nya, seperti Eri, Nozomi, Wada, dan anak-anak OSIS lainnya yang menunjuk anak-anak kelas dua untuk mengambil alih posisi mereka. Wajar saja, sebab para murid kelas tiga mulai memasuki musim-musim _try out_ dan pendalaman materi yang diadakan setiap dua hari sekali setelah pulang sekolah.

Eri yang sejak diajak bergabung dengan µ's oleh Kazuya pun menaruh kepercayaan pada pemuda berambut _ginger_ itu agar menjadi ketua OSIS menggantikan dirinya. Tentu saja, awalnya Takumi protes habis-habisan mengingat Kazuya yang selebor sekali bahkan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri saja patut dipertanyakan. Namun dikarenakan tidak ada sistem pemilihan calon anggota OSIS dengan mengambil suara dari tiga angkatan maka keputusan Eri adalah mutlak.

Ah, ya… selain itu, setelah 'insiden Allen' tempo hari entah mengapa tindakan Takumi semakin sulit ditebak. Pemuda itu mulai sering menarik Eri ke ruang klub peneliti _idol_ , tepatnya ke sisi paling dalam di mana terdapat ruang yang lumayan luas dengan loker khusus para anggota. Kemudian setelah duduk di lantai dalam diam, Takumi tiba-tiba memeluk dan mencium bibir Eri. Kelakuannya ini tidak terjadi sekali atau dua kali bahkan hampir setiap hari setiap ia melihat Eri tengah gabut atau saat jam istirahat makan siang.

" _Nee_ , Takumi? Kali ini bisakah kamu jelaskan ada apa denganmu?" Eri mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

Takumi bangkit dan menutup gorden kemudian ia memojokkan Eri yang tengah duduk di atas lantai ke loker di belakangnya sambil bersimpuh. Tatapan Takumi tampak kosong seolah ia tengah depresi akan sesuatu, namun tak pernah bisa ia katakan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Umm… Takumi?" Eri berusaha menyadarkannya sambil memegang tengkuk Takumi.

Takumi pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan mencium bibir sang gadis seperempat Russia itu. Walau sudah jadian lumayan lama sejak sebelum musim panas tetap saja Eri tidak terbiasa dengan ciuman Takumi yang sering tiba-tiba itu apalagi jika Takumi menciumnya tanpa ada maksud atau alasan tertentu.

"Tu, Ta… Takumi… ummmph…" tak heran kalau Eri merasa begitu sesak dan meronta agar Takumi menghentikan aksinya itu.

Takumi menghentikan ciumannya dan mengambil jeda sebentar.

"Takumi?" panggil Eri dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa mengidahkan panggilan gadis itu, pemuda bermanik _amber_ itu kembali menyambar bibir merah muda sang gadis pemilik surai _blonde_ itu. Eri pun mengerti kalau Takumi tengah tertekan atau depresi akan sesuatu sehingga pemuda itu melampiaskannya dengan menciumnya meski bisa dibilang dengan 'agak paksa'. Eri akhirnya menerima dengan lapang dada ciuman mesra dari sang kekasih sambil balas mendekapnya dengan erat.

" _Nee_ , Takumi? Tolong, dengarkanlah aku," kata Eri begitu Takumi selesai menciumnya. Kini mereka masih berpelukan dengan dagu yang ditempelkan ke bahu satu sama lain.

Takumi hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Maukah kamu ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu berubah sampai seperti ini?" tanya Eri. "Kumohon, padamu,"

Takumi menggeleng seperti anak manja yang tengah dongkol atau ngambek akan sesuatu.

" _Mou_ … apakah kamu tidak percaya padaku? Lantas kenapa kamu lari padaku hampir setiap hari demi melampiaskan perasaanmu yang enggak jelas itu?" Eri tetap tidak menyerah untuk membujuknya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat takut padamu saat ini!"

"Eh?" tentu Takumi kaget mendengarnya karena meski sedikit ia pun mulai merasa bersalah pada gadis itu yang sudah seperti 'samsak' untuk melampiaskan semua _uneg-unegnya_.

"Kalau aku ada salah padamu aku minta maaf padamu… hiks…" kartu ace andalan Eri pun mulai bergerak, yakni air matanya yang mulai menetes. "Kalau kamu sakit aku akan berusaha untuk merawatmu… kalau kamu ada masalah maka curhatlah padaku… apakah kepercayaanmu segitu dangkalnya padaku? Memangnya, kamu pikir aku ini siapa untukmu…?"

Takumi merasa terenyuh kemudian ia memeluk sambil mengelus-elus kepala Eri. "Maaf, Eri… maafkan aku…"

"Makanya katakanlah padaku, dasar, Takumi bodoh…!" isak Eri sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada dada kekasihnya itu.

"Boleh saja," jawab Takumi sambil menyeringai. "Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"HAH? Apaan, sih?!" seru Eri kesal karena Takumi kebanyakan maunya.

"Aku ingin menggigit lehermu," kata Takumi sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"E, eh…? Tu, tunggu! Kumohon, apapun selain itu!" pinta Eri. "Kita sedang di sekolah, Takumi! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!"

"Itu mustahil, Eri," jawab Takumi. "Kamu lupa kalau ruang loker di klub kita tidak ada CCTV-nya?"

 _Ah, iya juga…_ gumam Eri yang semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Atau kau ingin kucium hingga bel pendalaman materi berbunyi?" Takumi menawarkan opsi lain.

"Ba, baiklah…" kata Eri pasrah. "Tapi kamu janji akan mengatakan alasan dari apa yang kamu lakukan sampai hari ini, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Takumi sambil kembali tersenyum manis. "Nah, aku permisi sebentar, ya…"

Takumi membuka seluruh kancing _blazer_ Eri, melepas pita hijau di kerah gadis itu, dan membuka tiga kancing atas kemeja Eri hingga branya agak terekspos. Setelah persiapan selesai, Takumi mulai menciumi leher gadis itu sambil sesekali menggigit beberapa bagian dengan nafsu.

"Ngggggh…" desah Eri sambil mencengkeram bagian dada pada _blazer_ Takumi. "I, ittai!"

"Sabar lah, sedikit lagi…" kata Takumi manja sambil menempatkan tangan kanannya di bahu kanan Eri untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Pa, pastikan kamu menggigit bagian yang tidak terlihat dari luar, oke?" kata Eri sambil menahan sakit. "Aku akan tutup mulut jika kamu menuruti kata-kataku,"

"Dengan senang hati, Erichika-ku," jawab Takumi sambil menggigit bagian dekat tulang selangka yang tentunya akan tersembunyi jika kemejanya kembali dikancingkan.

"Aaaaaaaargh…!" Eri menjerit begitu keras tatkala Takumi menggigit bagian itu.

Ya, Takumi menggigitnya lebih kuat dibandingkan yang tadi seolah benar-benar niat untuk menghadiahkan _kiss mark_ di kulit putih pucat itu.

"Oke, oke, stop di situ, _aho samurai_!" kata Nico yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di ruangan bersama Nozomi sambil menarik seragam Takumi layaknya anak kucing.

"Oh, ayolah, Nico- _senpai_ ~" rajuk Takumi sok imut.

"Kau ingin kuhajar sampai jelek, ya?" balas Nico yang urat-uratnya sudah seperti ingin mencuat keluar.

Nozomi masih saja diam sampai-sampai Nico gregetan.

"Oi, cewek mesum berdada besar! Katakanlah sesuatu, sialan!" seru Nico sebal.

"Ka, kalian… sudah melebihi ekspektasi mama, hiks…" lagi-lagi tingkah keibuan yang _jijay_ ala Nozomi pun keluar.

"Gue hajar lu sampai 'kempes' beneran, dah!" Nico masih saja _tsukkomi_.

"Ah, oke, okei…" kata Nozomi cuek. "Sini, biar kubantu kamu merapikan pakaian dan rambutmu, Eri _cchi_ ,"

"Te, terima kasih, Nozomi…" kata Eri lemas.

Setelah seragam dan rambutnya kembali normal, mereka berempat pun duduk di ruangan utama klub peneliti idol untuk membicarakan masalah yang dipendam Takumi.

"Ah, baiklah… jadi, kau ada masalah apa sampai sesadis itu pada Eri hampir seminggu ini?" tanya Nico mengawali percakapan.

Takumi malah diam saja sambil merengut.

"Oi, tinggal jawab apa susahnya, sih?!" seru Nico naik pitam sambil mencengkeram leher seragam Takumi.

"Sabar, Nico _cchi_ , sabar…" Nozomi berusaha menenangkan Nico.

"Sabar, _ndasmu_! Kau juga lakukan sesuatu, kek!" jawab Nico. "Kamu enggak kasihan sama Eri, apa?!"

"Hahaha, iya, iya… maka dari itu Nico _cchi_ kalem dulu, oke?" kata Nozomi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kayak bocah cacingan.

Nico menghela nafas dan berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. "Ya, baiklah…"

"Nah, biar aku yang tanya, deh," kata Nozomi kemudian. "Kamu ada masalah apa, Ta _cchan_? Siapa tahu kami bisa bantu kamu, boleh, 'kan?"

Takumi menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ini… masalah pribadiku dengan Eri dan jujur saja aku enggak begitu ingin ada pihak lain yang ikut campur,"

"Oi!" Nico sudah kembali bangkit saja untuk menghajar junior-nya itu.

Nozomi berusaha menghentikan Nico dengan menghalanginya dengan lengan kirinya. "Masalah pribadi? Serius bisa kamu selesaikan sendiri?"

"Ya, aku harap begitu," jawab Takumi.

"Kasih jawaban yang jelas, kek, sialan! Jangan kamu permainkan tubuh anak orang demi ' _dear diary_ ' harianmu, bodoh! Kau pikir tubuh perawan itu murah, apa?!" bentak Nico yang emosinya belum juga turun dari tadi. "Kalau kami enggak datang ke sini mungkin kau akan mengambil milik Eri, ya, 'kan?! Jawab gue, Sonoda Takumi!"

"Tutup mulutmu, _senpai_ kerdil," kata Takumi yang tersinggung sambil menatap Nico tajam.

"HAH? Udah berani ngelawan lo sekarang sama gue?" jawab Nico tak kalah sengit. "Silakan, Takumi! SILAKAN! Dan gue akan menyebarkan apa saja yang telah lo lakukan pada Eri sejak di hotel waktu itu, biar tahu rasa lo!"

"Duh, udah, udah, udah!" Nozomi berdiri di antara mereka untuk menghentikan pertengkaran itu. "Kalian jangan pada kayak bocah begini, dong! Mama 'kan jadi kewalahan, tahu!"

"LU JUGA ENGGAK USAH SOK MAMA-MAMA-AN, DEH!" balas Takumi, Nico, dan Eri. "Jijik tahu, enggak?!"

Nozomi pun duduk sambil memeluk lutut di pojok ruangan. "Iya, dah mah hayati teh apa atuh?" kata Nozomi sok melodramatis.

"Udahlah, cuekin aja si mama rada-rada itu," kata Nico kemudian. "Aku juga bingung mau bantu kalian bagaimana kalau Takumi saja enggak mau buka mulut,"

"Yuk, Nozomi!" kata Nico sambil menyeret Nozomi keluar ruangan. "Percuma aja kita comblangin dua anak sok eksis ini!"

Nico dan Nozomi pun berlalu sambil membanting pintu.

"Sekarang kamu mau ceritakan padaku, 'kan, Takumi?" kata Eri sambil mengelus-elus pipi kekasihnya itu. "Anggap saja sekarang aku ini Izumi- _san_ supaya kamu enak cerita kenapa-kenapanya,"

Takumi bergidik ngeri mendengar nama itu dan langsung mundur menjauhi Eri seperti orang yang melihat kecoa saja.

"Lah? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Eri bingung.

Takumi pun bangkit dari kursinya. "Sudahlah, bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi jadi kapan-kapan saja ceritanya,"

"Tunggu!" seru Eri sambil menarik lengan Takumi.

Takumi pun menoleh dan menatap gadis itu.

"Kamu jangan curang, dong!" protes Eri. "Kamu sendiri yang bilang akan mengatakannya! Aku juga sudah ikhlas ridho membiarkan leherku digigitmu demi bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu!"

Takumi memeluk Eri dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Udah, nanti akan kuberitahu kalau waktunya tepat. Sekarang lebih baik kamu tenangkan dirimu dulu agar bisa belajar dengan tenang, oke? Kamu ingin kita tetap pacaran dan nilai-nilaimu juga tetap bagus, begitu, 'kan?"

Eri menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi kamu janji enggak akan PHP-in aku, 'kan?"

"Janji, lah," jawab Takumi sambil mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu. "Berjuanglah, Eri,"

Pipi Eri pun merona merah. "Ya, aku balik ke kelas dulu, ya,"

* * *

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai?" sapa Takumi yang tengah bersandar di pintu gerbang SMA Otonokizaka.

"Tunggu, kenapa kamu menungguku?" tanya Eri yang lumayan terkejut akan kehadiran pemuda berambut biru itu. "Aku bahkan enggak memintamu melakukannya, 'kan? Ugh… aku jadi merasa bersalah, nih!"

"Yo, Eri- _chan_!" sapa Kazuya yang bersembunyi di belakang Takumi.

"Selamat sore, Eri- _chan_!" Kotori ternyata juga ikut.

"Bahkan Kazuya dan Kotori juga?" kata Eri. " _Mou_! Kamu jangan merepotkan mereka, dong, Takumi!"

"Ahahaha… bukan begitu, Eri- _chan_!" kata Kazuya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Malah kami yang ingin merepotkan kalian, nih!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Kazuya?" tanya Eri bingung.

"Lihat, lihat!" seru Kotori heboh sambil menunjukkan pamflet yang mempromosikan kafe yang baru buka di depan stasiun. "Ayo, kita _houkago double date_ ke sini, Eri- _chan_!"

" _Ho_ , _houkago double date_? Tu, tunggu! Tunggu! Ada apa, sih, dengan kalian hari ini?" Eri tentu saja bingung menerima ajakan itu, terlebih lagi ini pertama kalinya Kazuya dan Kotori begitu lugas memamerkan hubungan mereka.

"Hihihi, masa' kamu lupa, Eri- _chan_?" gelak Kotori sambil merangkul lengan kanan Kazuya. "Aku dan Kazuya- _kun_ 'kan sudah resmi jadian sejak kita pulang dari TC kemarin itu, lhoooo…"

"Makanya, kami yang bisa dibilang masih awam ini ingin _sharing_ bareng kalian yang… sudah tidur satu ranjang dua kali," ujar Kazuya sambil melirik mereka dengan mata jahilnya yang seperti biasa.

" _Mo_ , _mou_! Kazuya! Jangan katakan itu, dong!" seru Eri panik sambil menutup mulut Kazuya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kamu juga katakan sesuatu, dong, Takumi!"

"Aku sih memang sudah setuju mau ikut mereka," jawab Takumi. "Tinggal menunggu jawabanmu saja sebetulnya dari tadi, tuh,"

"E, eh? Begitu, ya?" Eri entah kenapa merasa dirinya begitu cengo.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah, enggak usah dipikirkan!" kata Kazuya sambil merangkul ketiga temannya itu. "Yuk, kita _capcuuuuus_!"

" _Ou_!" sorak Kotori tak kalah semangat.

* * *

"Uwaaah… kafe ini memang hebat!" kata Kazuya sambil memegangi perutnya yang membuncit karena kekenyangan.

"Hehehehe, saking murahnya kamu sampai khilaf tiga gelas _parfait_ , ya, Kazuya- _kun_?" kata Kotori sambil membersihkan sekitar bibir Kazuya yang belepotan krim.

Takumi hanya menatap Kazuya dengan agak ngeri karena tidak disangkanya nafsu makan pemuda berambut _ginger_ itu semakin parah begitu masuk SMA.

"Ah! Tapi tenang saja, Takumi- _kun_!" kata Kotori tiba-tiba. "Aku akan membantunya diet, kok! Jadi, jangan marah, oke?"

Takumi hanya diam sambil mengaduk-aduk es krimnya. Wajahnya pucat dan agak memerah. Eri yang khawatir pun menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Takumi. Benar saja, pemuda itu demam tinggi sehingga Eri pun membantunya berdiri.

" _Gomen_ , Kazuya, Kotori! Takumi sepertinya mulai demam, nih! Kami pulang duluan, ya!" kata Eri pamit sambil berlalu dengan memapah Takumi.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Takumi terus menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Eri sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa menatapnya penuh iba.

"Temanmu tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanya Pak supir taksi sambil melihat keduanya melalui kaca spion.

"Sepertinya dia kecapekan banget," jawab Eri. "Makanya, aku sengaja memanggil taksi bapak supaya bisa mengantarnya pulang,"

"Hmm… baguslah, ternyata masih banyak anak muda yang peduli pada sesamanya," kata Pak supir. "Pemuda itu beruntung sekali punya teman yang baik seperti nona, ya,"

"Hehehe, terima kasih, Pak," ucap Eri sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun sampai di depan kediaman Sonoda. Eri pun memapah Takumi ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di _futon_. Kemudian ia keluar menuju dapur untuk mengambil kain kompres, air dingin, dan obat-obatan.

"Lho? Sejak kapan aku sudah di rumah?" tanya Takumi begitu Eri menempelkan kompres ke dahinya.

"Hei? Kamu enggak sadar sudah kupapah dari kafe sampai sini, apa?" kata Eri sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Serius? Kamu? Bukannya tubuhku berat, ya?" tanya Takumi sangsi.

"Ya, habis… gimana lagi? Masa' sih aku tega membiarkanmu ambruk di jalan?" jawab Eri. "Untung saja, aku menyadari keadaanmu lebih cepat!"

Takumi menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kirinya dan air matanya mulai menetes. "Maaf… maafkan aku, Eri…"

"Iiiih, apaan, sih? Dikit-dikit kamu nangis dan minta maaf, tapi kamu enggak pernah menjelaskan alasan di balik semua itu!" dengus Eri. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, percayalah padaku! Kalau ada yang mengganggu atau menyakitimu maka katakanlah padaku! Kamu kenapa, sih?"

Takumi pun bangun dan memeluk Eri. "Aku takut, Eri…"

"Takut akan?"

"Aku takut kejadian yang menimpamu di UTX terjadi lagi karena kelemahanku…" jelas Takumi. "Setiap hari aku berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih, namun… aku tetap takut, Eri…"

Eri menghela nafas. "Dasar, jadi itu yang membuatmu sampai seagresif itu selama hampir seminggu ini?"

"Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi kalau kukatakan pasti kamu akan menjawab itu semua bukan salahku dan itu sama sekali enggak membuatku tenang!" ujar Takumi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu selalu aman dan selalu di sisiku, Eri? Kumohon, jawablah aku…"

"Udah, udah… jangan nangis lagi, oke?" kata Eri kalem sambil mengelus-elus punggung Takumi. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kok,"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kamu mulai mengajariku bela diri?" usul Eri.

"HAH?" Takumi tentu saja cengo.

"Ya… kamu 'kan bukan Tuhan yang selalu siap menolong hambanya setiap waktu dan di mana pun, 'kan?" ujar Eri. "Jadi, kupikir akan lebih baik kalau aku seenggaknya tahu dasar-dasar bela diri supaya kalau kamu sedang jauh dariku, aku tetap bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Kamu sanggup?" tanya Takumi cemas.

"HALO? Kamu lupa kalau aku ini ' _kashikoi kawaii_ Erichika', ya?" jawab Eri dengan sedikit narsis.

"Dasar, bela diri itu bukan balet, tahu!" dengus Takumi.

"Tapi tubuhku cukup lentur untuk itu, kok!" jawab Eri membela diri. "Aku juga bisa _split_ yang merupakan dasar dari bela diri!"

"Ya sudah, tapi kamu serius, 'kan?" Takumi pun menyerah.

"Huh! Tentu saja!" jawab Eri mantab. "Mohon bantuannya mulai besok, ya, master Sonoda!"

"Dasar, kamu ini ada-ada saja," komentar Takumi yang gemas menanggapi kelakuan pacarnya itu.

* * *

Di atap sekolah…

"Yak, misi kita sukses, Nozomi!" kata Nico yang ternyata semenjak tadi menguping pembicaraan Takumi dan Eri dengan menugaskan Kazuya dan Kotori untuk memasang penyadap di tas pasangan itu.

Nozomi tidak menjawab. Saat menoleh, Nico baru sadar sejak tadi Nozomi tertidur sambil bersandar di bahunya.

 _Huh! Harusnya tiap hari saja kau tidur, bodoh… sial, kenapa dia begitu manis saat tidur, sih?_ kata Nico dalam hati.

"Nggggh… Nico _cchi_? Bagaimana?" Nozomi tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Ah, bangun juga lo," kata Nico. "Sukses, kok,"

"Apa kataku? Kalau kepala kita dingin semua masalah juga beres, 'kan?" kata Nozomi dengan bangga karena memang _double date_ itu adalah rencananya.

"Iya, iya, terima kasih, Bu!" jawab Nico cuek.

"Heh, siapa juga yang ibumu?" dengus Nozomi.

"Hahahaha!" Nico hanya tertawa sehingga membuat semburat merah memenuhi wajah si gadis maniak tarot itu karena terpesona.

"Hoaaaahm… masih sore, tapi aku udah ngantuk saja," keluh Nozomi sambil menutupi mulutnya yang tengah menguap lebar.

Bruk! Nico pun menarik paksa bahu Nozomi hingga kepala gadis bersurai ungu itu terbaring di pahanya.

"Ni, Nico _cchi_?" Nozomi tentu saja kaget dan lumayan sakit juga dibanting walau dengan ringan seperti itu.

"Tidurlah dulu," kata Nico sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya dan bersandar ke tembok. "Supaya nanti kamu bisa belajar lagi di rumah,"

"A, adik-adikmu, gimana? Mereka menunggumu, 'kan?" tanya Nozomi yang merasa tak enak.

"Tenang, Kokoro sudah kuajari cara menghangatkan makanan, kok," jawab Nico sambil nyengir. "Aku sudah memasak tadi pagi jadi dia tinggal menghangatkannya saja, hehe… adik-adikku itu pintar, lhoooo… kayak kakaknya ini!"

" _Sasuga_ Nico _cchi_ , hihihi…" gelak Nozomi. "Kalau begitu, bangunkan aku begitu langit mulai gelap, oke?"

"Siap, komandan!" jawab Nico sambil memberi hormat.

Gadis bersurai ungu itu pun mulai terlelap dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya.


	19. Happy Birthday, Dear Erichika

Huweee... maaf karena update semakin lemot :'(

Oh ya, setelah mbak diskusi dengan mbak **Lemonchi** akhirnya mbak memutuskan untuk kembali ke rate T sesuai dengan summary yang telah mbak edit

Kenapa? Etto... mungkin mbak belum siap mental menulis yang vulgar-vulgar, ohohohohoho... /slapped

Memang sih... ultah Eri masih lama, tapi enggak mungkin juga mbak tega membuat para pembaca yang sudah mendukung mbak selama ini digantungin begitu lama /apasihRef

Udah, intinya gitu, sih... let's check it out!

 _Happy Birthday, Dear Erichika_

"Ayase- _san_ tampaknya senang sekali, ya?"

"Baru kali ini gue lihat dia kegirangan seperti itu,"

"Ih, kalian ini kayak enggak tahu aja? Besok 'kan hari ula—"

Siswi teman sekelas Eri yang hendak nyeletuk itu pun langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Wada dan Nico lalu ditarik ke luar kelas.

"Oi, jangan cengengesan aja, mbak," tegur Nozomi membuyarkan lamunan Eri. "Masih bersih banget itu tugas pendalaman materi matematika dari Tanaka- _sensei_!"

"Duh, kamu ganggu aja, deh, Nozomi~" dengus Eri yang senyumannya malah semakin lebar seperti orang bego. "Kamu lupa kalau tugas ini dikerjakan di kertas ulangan, ya?"

"Oh, bagus lah," jawab Nozomi. "Kukira kamu udah lupa dunia,"

"Dasar, benar kata Nico kalau mulutmu itu harus disekolahkan lagi, ya?" kata Eri sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Lagian, siapa juga yang enggak geli lihat cewek yang biasanya jutek macam ibu tiri tahu-tahu cengengesan sendiri kayak orang yang otaknya geser?" sindir Nozomi.

"Huh, biarin!" jawab Eri sambil nyengir.

Nozomi pun menghela nafas. "Boleh aja sih kegirangan menantikan hari esok, asal jangan sampai jeblok aja itu nilai!"

"Hahaha, beres, Bu!" jawab Eri sambil memberi hormat.

"Siapa juga yang ibumu?!" protes Nozomi.

"Lah? Biasanya juga gayamu sok ke-mama-mama-an, 'kan?" balas Eri.

Keduanya pun tertawa.

* * *

 _Smartphone_ Eri berdering. Eri membukanya dan mendapati pesan dari _chat group_ µ's yang memberitahukan kalau latihan hari ini dibatalkan karena hujan deras. Eri menghela nafas karena dirinya jadi tidak bisa bertemu Takumi (yang memang beberapa hari ini tak bisa ikut latihan karena fokus di klub _Kyuudo_ ) dan juga karena dirinya lupa membawa payung sehingga tak bisa pulang. Koperasi sekolah sudah tutup dan Eri juga malu untuk menggunakan payung milik siswa yang ketinggalan di ruang OSIS. Eri pun mau tak mau duduk di ruang klub sambil menunggu hujan reda.

"Oh, Eri- _chan_? Kok, belum pulang?" sapa Kazuya begitu masuk ke ruang klub.

"Aku lupa bawa payung, nih," jawab Eri.

"He? Enggak biasanya Eri- _chan_ yang teliti bisa lupa juga," komentar Kazuya.

"Te, teliti? Biasa saja, kok!" kata Eri tersipu malu. "Kamu terlalu berlebihan, Kazuya!"

"Oh ya, gimana kesanmu setelah jadi ketua OSIS?" tanya Eri sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ahahaha… rasanya aku ngerti kenapa kalian bisa begitu disiplin," jawab Kazuya lemas. "Kerjaan yang enggak ada habisnya, atribut seragam harus lengkap, dikit-dikit disuruh guru, ugh… repot, deh, intinya!"

"Bagus, 'kan? Dengan begitu kamu bisa tunjukkan ke wakil ketua OSIS yang bawel itu kalau kamu bisa berubah jadi pribadi yang lebih baik berkat kegiatan di OSIS, hehe," ujar Eri.

"Sebelum bisa menunjukkannya aku sudah lemas duluan karena terus dimarahi olehnya, tahu…" jawab Kazuya sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Pacarnya Eri- _chan_ itu raja tega banget, deh…"

"Hihihi… memangnya kamu dimarahi karena apa lagi, sih?" tanya Eri. "Coba kamu ceritakan,"

"Eri- _chan_ sendiri tahu kalau ngerjain kerjaan OSIS itu butuh banyak tenaga, 'kan? Waktu aku mau membeli roti melon-nya Ibu Kantin, Takumi- _kun_ langsung menarikku balik ke ruang OSIS, dan tahu enggak aku dikasih apa buat mengganjal perut? Biskuit _oat_! Gila, apa, tuh anak? Memangnya aku anak cewek yang lagi diet, apa?!" gerutu Kazuya. "Biar dibilang _oat_ itu lama dicernanya dan bisa membuat perut kenyang lumayan lama, tapi… ya ngerti lah ya, Eri- _chan_?

Eri pun manggut-manggut. "Hmm… lalu, ada lagi, enggak? Enggak usah malu-malu curhat denganku, Kazuya,"

"Akhir-akhir ini Yukio sering ngeles ke ibu kalau dia ada bimbel atau pendalaman materi sehingga _shift_ jaga toko pun dilimpahkan padaku," lanjut Kazuya. "Makanya aku bingung gimana caranya aku bagi waktu supaya latihan, kerjaan di OSIS, dan membantu ibuku jaga toko bisa tuntas semua, tapi ya gitu… Takumi- _kun_ tetap aja enggak mau tahu,"

"Baiklah, nanti aku marahi Takumi," kata Eri sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kazuya seperti adiknya sendiri. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong hari ini kamu enggak ada kerjaan OSIS?"

"Ada, sih…" jawab Kazuya.

"HAH? Terus, kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Ngumpet dari kejaran Takumi- _kun_ ," jelas Kazuya. "Tahu, enggak? Aku diuber-uber sama dia sampai muterin sekolah sebanyak lima kali!"

"Uwah… hebat juga kamu bisa lolos dari dia," komentar Eri.

"Takumi- _kun_ 'kan lagi diharamkan sama pelatihnya untuk pergi ke klub lain," ujar Kazuya. "Makanya dia enggak mungkin mengejarku sampai ke sini,"

"Hahaha... kamu ini ada-ada saja," gelak Eri. "Kotori di mana?"

"Dia ada urusan mendadak makanya enggak bisa ikut bantu ngerjain kerjaan OSIS," jelas Kazuya. "Ini juga sebetulnya aku ada _shift_ jaga toko, gara-gara dikejar Takumi- _kun_ aku jadi enggak bisa pulang,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengerjakan tugasmu?" tawar Eri.

"Eh?! Ja, jangan, Eri- _chan_! Nanti aku bisa direbus Takumi- _kun_!" tolak Kazuya yang merinding membayangkan hukuman yang akan diberikan Takumi padanya.

"Tenang, kamu pulang saja, gih," kata Eri. "Takumi juga enggak mungkin ngecek ruang OSIS karena itu juga termasuk zona haram yang ditetapkan pelatihnya, 'kan?"

"I, iya, sih…" jawab Kazuya. "Tapi aku beneran ngerasa enggak enak sama Eri- _chan_ , nih!"

"Udah, enggak apa-apa!" kata Eri sambil mendorong Kazuya keluar dari ruang klub. "Kasihan ibumu kerepotan di rumah, sudah, sana pulang!"

* * *

"Haaaah… padahal aku sudah mengerjakannya selemot mungkin sembari menunggu, tapi hujannya malah makin deras," keluh Eri begitu selesai memakai sepatunya.

Eri pun berdiri sambil bersandar di loker sepatu yang tepat berada di depan pintu.

"Kamu belum pulang?" Eri tersentak mendengar suara nge-bass yang dirindukannya.

Matanya berkaca-kaca begitu menoleh ke sosok bermanik _amber_ yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ta, Takumi…"

"Hei, apa-apaan tampangmu itu?" tanya Takumi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Eri pun langsung memeluk pacarnya itu dengan erat. "Aku kangen padamu, bodoh!"

Takumi tentu saja panik dan langsung memperhatikan sekeliling berharap tidak ada orang yang melihat momen itu.

"Oh, oke, oke! Jadi, bisa lepaskan aku sekarang?" kata Takumi.

"Haha, enggak biasanya kamu jaim," ledek Eri sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Be, berisik…" kata Takumi sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Iya, iya, kamu enggak mau ketahuan tengah menjalin hubungan denganku, 'kan?" kata Eri. "Terutama sama pelatihmu yang anggun itu,"

"Hei? Aku enggak bilang begitu, ya," jawab Takumi. "Kamu kok dikit-dikit cemburu, sih? Bahkan sama Ayu- _sensei_ , pelatihku?"

"Heh? Jadi, kamu sudah seakrab itu sampai memanggil nama kecilnya, ya?" kata Eri.

"Jangan salah paham! Semua anak klub _Kyuudo_ juga memanggilnya seperti itu!" jawab Takumi.

"Iya, iya, maaf…" kata Eri cuek.

"Dasar, kamu sendiri kenapa belum pulang, coba?" tanya Takumi.

"Hmm… kenapa, ya~? Karena nungguin kamu, deh, kayaknya?" jawab Eri dengan agak manja.

"Palingan lupa bawa payung, ya, 'kan?" balas Takumi dengan ekspresi datar yang lumayan ngeselin.

"Cih! Takumi enggak asyik!" dengus Eri sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, maaf, deh kalau aku enggak asyik," jawab Takumi sambil mengambil payung lipat di tasnya. "Yuk, kita pulang bareng,"

Senyum kembali terlukis di wajah putih pucat itu begitu pemuda bermanik _amber_ mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

* * *

 _Canggung! Sumpah, kapan terakhir kali kita saling diam begini, coba?!_ kata Eri dalam hati karena selama perjalanan keduanya sama-sama membisu.

Eri memperhatikan bagian kiri seragam Takumi yang basah kuyub karena terkena tetesan air hujan. Wajar saja, sebab payung itu tidak cukup besar untuk digunakan berdua sehingga Takumi cuek saja dirinya basah kuyub demi melindungi Eri. Setiap berusaha bergeser agar keadaannya impas pun Takumi langsung menarik dan mendekapnya. Ingin rasanya Eri berbicara akan hal itu, namun melihat Takumi yang begitu letih karena latihan di dojo membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Eri sambil memegangi roknya agar tidak tersingkap tertiup angin.

Selain semakin deras, angin juga bertiup kencang sehingga mereka mau tak mau harus menemukan tempat untuk berteduh kalau tidak ingin payung itu rusak karena tidak kuat menerima terjangan badai. Setelah berjalan sedikit, mereka menemukan taman dengan saung (gazebo) di pinggirnya. Keduanya pun berlari dan berlindung dari hujan di sana.

"Bagaimana _progress_ belajarmu untuk persiapan ujian akhir?" tanya Takumi yang berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hmm… lancar-lancar saja, kok," jawab Eri. "Walau ada beberapa pelajaran kelas dua yang lupa, hehe…"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ada waktu senggang kita belajar bersama di rumahku?" tawar Takumi. "Aku juga ada materi fisika yang belum kumengerti, kamu mau 'kan mengajariku?"

"Heh? Bahkan yang _ranking_ satu dari satu angkatan kelas dua masih minta tolong _senpai_ -nya, ya?" goda Eri.

"Hei… aku serius, tahu!" jawab Takumi. "Materi yang satu itu ada hubungannya dengan integral, sedangkan Makita- _sensei_ , guru fisikaku enggak mau mengajari kami dasar-dasar turunan dan integral!"

"Lho? Memangnya, kalian belum dapat materi integral saat kelas matematika?" tanya Eri.

"Belum, makanya aku juga bingung dengan kurikulum sekarang ini," ujar Takumi. "Guru sebagai fasilitator, tapi anak muridnya yang _keblingsatan_ ke sana kemari,"

"Sudah, sudah… syukuri aja," kata Eri sambil mengelus-elus kepala Takumi. "Anggap saja bekal persiapan mental sebelum ketemu dosen saat kuliah nanti,"

"Iya juga, sih…" jawab Takumi.

"Oh ya, Takumi, kamu tahu enggak besok hari apa?" Eri berusaha memberikan kode tentang ulang tahunnya.

"Hari Rabu tanggal 21 Oktober, ada apa dengan hari itu?" Takumi malah balik bertanya.

"Eh? Serius?" kedua mata Eri membulat.

"Iya, ada apa, sih?" tanya Takumi bingung.

Eri pun berpikir mungkin Takumi disuruh teman-temannya supaya pura-pura bego begitu Eri memberinya kode tentang ulang tahunnya besok.

"Ahahaha… enggak apa-apa, kok!" kata Eri.

"Hei… aku penasaran, nih, serius!" dengus Takumi.

"A, aku baru ingat kalau besok ada diskon besar-besaran di kafe depan stasiun saat kita _double date_ waktu itu, hahaha…" Eri berusaha ngeles agar Takumi tidak kepo lebih jauh.

"Huh, soal makanan, toh?" kata Takumi. "Dasar, lebih baik kamu enggak sering-sering jajan, lho,"

"Kamu kalau jadi perempuan pasti rempongnya minta ampun, ya, soal diet dan olahraga?" ledek Eri.

"Tahu, deh! Aku sih bodo amat kalau kamu jadi _chubby_ atau gembul!" kata Takumi sambil meluruskan kakinya. "Toh, aku akan tetap menyukaimu,"

Semburat merah memenuhi wajah Eri. "Ma, makasih…"

"Ah! Hujannya sudah reda!" seru Takumi sambil menengadahkan tangannya ke luar saung. "Tinggal gerimis kecil, sih… tapi sudahlah! Yuk, kita pulang!"

* * *

Takumi pun mengantar Eri hingga sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya karena hari sudah gelap.

" _Nee_ , Takumi?" panggil Eri sambil memegang kenop pintu.

"Ya?"

"Kamu… benar-benar enggak tahu ada apa besok?" Eri bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Diskon di kafe depan stasiun, 'kan?" jawab Takumi sambil nyengir. "Kamu sendiri yang bilang begitu tadi, memangnya ada lagi selain itu?"

"Ah, enggak, enggak ada, kok…" kata Eri sambil membuka pintu. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Takumi,"

 _Mou! Sudahlah, kamu bukan anak kecil lagi, Erichika! Takumi 'kan lagi masa-masanya sibuk di klub itu, aku harus bisa ngertiin dia!_ kata Eri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya begitu masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Tapi… besok 'kan adalah hari yang spesial untukku, apa enggak apa-apa membiarkannya seperti ini?_ gumam Eri sedih.

* * *

"Eh, mantan ketua OSIS! Tanggung jawab lo!" tiba-tiba salah satu anak perempuan yang merupakan anggota klub Kyuudo melabrak Eri keesokan harinya.

"Maaf, maksud kamu apa, ya?" jawab Eri tak kalah sengit.

"Gara-gara nganterin lo pulang, _ace_ klub kami jadi enggak bisa ikut tanding karena flu berat!" ujar gadis itu. "Wajar dong kalau kami nyalahin lo!"

"Hei… aku diantarnya karena dia khawatir padaku dan berniat menolongku!" Eri berusaha membela diri. "Memangnya salah kalau menolong orang lain?"

"Udah, deh! Enggak usah banyak alasan!" seru anak itu sambil mendorong Eri hingga punggung gadis itu membentur dinding di belakangnya. "Bagus, bagus… lagi-lagi klub kami gagal tembus ke tingkat nasional, deh! Dan ini semua salah lo, ingat itu!"

Eri tak bisa menjawab maupun melawan karena ia merasa bersalah pada Takumi.

 _Gomen, Takumi…_ kata Eri dalam hati sambil menahan tangis.

* * *

" _Happy birthday_ , _dear_ Erichika!" seru teman-temannya begitu Eri masuk ke ruang klub peneliti idol.

Mata Eri berkaca-kaca karena terharu. "Pantas saja seharian ini kalian ngacangin aku, jadi, kalian sibuk menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Hehehehe…" Kazuya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sudah, enggak usah banyak _planga-plongo_ , cepatlah _make a wish_ dan tiup lilinnya!" perintah Nozomi. "Soalnya, ini _ice cake_! Jadi, kita harus _gercep_ (gerak cepet)!"

Eri menghitung jumlah member di sana dan mendapati satu orang yang absen. "Takumi… dia sakit, ya?"

Kazuya dan Kotori pun saling pandang.

"Gara-gara aku, dia flu berat dan enggak bisa ikut pertandingan… hiks…" Eri mulai terisak. "Seandainya aku melupakan rasa gengsiku dan memakai payung yang terlantar di ruang OSIS, hiks…"

Teman-temannya saling pandang. Mereka bingung apakah harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kalau 'dilabraknya Eri' juga bagian dari rencana mereka. Tapi Nico memberikan bahasa isyarat agar mereka tidak membocorkannya agar ini juga menjadi _surprise_.

"Bego kamu, Nico _cchi_! Ta _cchan_ aja enggak tahu kalau hari ini Eri _cchi_ ultah!" bisik Nozomi.

"Heh, kulakban juga tuh mulutmu!" kata Nico kesal.

"Tapi sebaiknya gimana, dong? Aku lama-lama enggak tega membiarkan Eri- _chan_ nangis begitu padahal dia enggak salah apa-apa," kata Kotori.

"Iya, aku juga!" timpal Hanayo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan Eri yang mengatakannya sendiri ke Takumi?" usul Maki.

"Jadi, kita lepas tangan nih, ceritanya, _nya_?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, habis… mau gimana lagi?" kata Maki sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku setuju," kata Kazuya. "Supaya Takumi- _kun_ bisa lebih peka pada Eri- _chan_ , begitu maksudmu, 'kan, Maki- _chan_?"

"LU MENDING NGACA, DEH…" kata keenam temannya dengan ekspresi datar yang menyindir.

" _A_ , _are_ …?" Kazuya merasa terpojokkan.

"Ya sudah, ayo, kita potong saja kuenya," kata Eri sambil menyeka air matanya. "Repot kalau keburu mencair,"

 _Padahal kamu ingin memberikan potongan pertama pada Tacchan, ya, Ericchi?_ gumam Nozomi sambil menerima _first cake_ dari Eri.

 _Sial, kenapa juga kejuaraan Kyuudo musim gugur bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Eri, sih?_ rutuk Nico sambil cemberut.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Erichika sayang!" sambut ayah, ibu, Arisa, juga neneknya begitu Eri sampai ke apartemennya.

"Terima kasih…" kata Eri lesu.

"Hei, hei, kamu kenapa lesu begitu, sayang?" tanya ayahnya. "Hari ini anak pertama ayah sudah 17 tahun, lho! Kok, kamu yang ulang tahun malah enggak sesenang ayah, sih?"

"Sudahlah, Benedict," kata neneknya Eri. "Mungkin Erichika capek,"

"Kami sudah memasak makanan kesukaan _onee-chan_ , lho!" kata Arisa. "Aku dan ibu yang membuatnya, kalau memakannya pasti _onee-chan_ langsung semangat lagi!"

"Wah, hebat kamu, Arisa," puji Eri. "Kamu bantuin ngapain? Mencuci peralatan masak?"

"Hei! Aku benar-benar membantunya memasak!" dengus Arisa.

Mereka pun tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah, mau sampai kapan kita mengobrol di depan pintu?" kata ibunya Eri, Ayase Yoshino. "Cepatlah kamu mandi dan ganti baju, Eri,"

"Baik, Bu," jawab Eri.

Setelah Eri selesai mandi dan mengganti bajunya, keluarga itu pun kembali melanjutkan perayaan itu dengan makan malam bersama. Meski ini adalah kesempatan langka karena keluarganya bisa berkumpul dengan lengkap, Eri tetap terlihat sedih walau yang tahu apa sebetulnya yang dirasakannya hanyalah sang nenek, Ayase Sheryl.

"Kalau begitu, aku balik ke kamar, ya," kata Eri sambil bangkit dari kursinya. "Terima kasih atas kejutannya, obaa-sama, ayah, ibu, Arisa. Aku senang sekali… sudah, ya,"

* * *

 _Kamu memang benar-benar enggak tahu, ya, Takumi?_ kata Eri dalam hati sambil memperhatikan _lock screen smartphone_ -nya.

Ulang tahun Eri akan berakhir satu jam lagi, namun tiba-tiba smartphone Eri berdering. Mata Eri terbelalak saat mendapati siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Takumi…?" kata Eri sambil menerima panggilan itu.

" _Oh, kamu belum tidur?_ " tanya Takumi. " _Apa aku mengganggumu?_ "

"Enggak, kok," jawab Eri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Bukannya kamu flu berat?"

" _Flu berat? Kamu ngomong apa, sih?_ "

"Eh? Tapi kata Kidou- _san_ tadi…"

" _Aku enggak masuk sekolah karena ikut kejuaraan Kyuudo di kota sebelah, masa' kamu enggak tahu?_ " ujar Takumi.

 _Oh, berarti aku memang dikerjai anak-anak yang kerjasama dengan wakil ketua klub Kyuudo, ya?_ pikir Eri.

" _Oh ya, dan klub kami berhasil tembus ke tingkat nasional yang pertandingannya akan diselenggarakan saat musim dingin nanti!_ " lanjut Takumi.

"Begitu? Bagus lah…" kata Eri dingin.

" _Lho? Kok, nada bicaramu begitu, sih?_ " tanya Takumi. " _Kamu ngambek karena enggak bisa ke kafe itu denganku?_ "

"Kamu… benar-benar enggak tahu ada apa hari ini?" Eri kembali menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

" _Sudah, deh… lebih baik kamu katakan padaku apa yang kamu maksud,_ " kata Takumi yang mulai jengkel.

"HARI INI ULANG TAHUNKU, TAKUMI BODOH!" bentak Eri sambil menangis.

Takumi tentu saja kaget. " _Be, begitukah? Maaf, aku sama sekali enggak ta—_ "

"Aku 'kan sudah menanyakannya padamu dua kali, tapi… kenapa kamu enggak ada usaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang kumaksud?!" seru Eri. "Aku juga mengalah dan berusaha untuk enggak merepotkanmu yang sibuk dengan kejuaraan musim gugur, tapi… apakah kamu bisa bayangkan perasaanku yang sejak tadi menunggu kejutan darimu…?"

" _E, Eri… sumpah, maafkan a—_ "

"Sudahlah, kamu memang dasarnya enggak peka! Aku membencimu!" seru Eri sambil mengakhiri percakapan.

 _Bodoh, kenapa aku malah marah padanya? Jangankan mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangannya, aku malah egois akan urusanku sendiri… mana aku membentaknya seperti itu lagi…_ Eri menangis sambil memeluk bantal karena merasa bersalah.

" _Maafkan aku, Takumi,_ " Eri mengirimkan _private message_ ke akun SamuraiClan milik Takumi.

Pesan itu hanya di- _read_ oleh Takumi, namun tidak dibalas.

 _Sekarang pasti dia benar-benar membenciku…_ kata Eri sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal begitu melihat status pesannya.

 _Smartphone_ Eri kembali berdering 30 menit sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 00:00.

" _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17, Eri,_ " kata Takumi dari seberang sana. " _Maafkan aku karena terlalu sibuk sampai tidak peka terhadapmu,_ "

Eri masih terisak. Dia malu dan takut untuk menjawab ucapan itu.

" _Bisa kamu keluar sekarang?_ " tanya Takumi.

"Eh?"

" _Aku sudah ada di depan pintu apartemenmu,_ " ujar Takumi.

Eri pun berlari kecil dan membukakan pintu apartemennya. Didapatinya lah kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum getir. Takumi pun langsung mendekap tubuh yang ramping itu dengan begitu erat.

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday to you_

 _Happy birthday, dear Erichika…_

 _And I will always love… you_

Takumi menyanyikan lagu itu dengan membisikkannya langsung ke telinga Eri.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kini kau memaafkanku?" tanya Takumi.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Eri yang tangisannya telah reda. "Terima kasih, Takumi…"

Takumi mengalungkan kalung dengan _pendant_ berwarna biru muda ke leher Eri. "Ini hadiah dariku,"

"Te, terima kasih…"

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberikanmu yang murah," kata Takumi. "Tapi coba kamu arahkan _pendant_ -nya ke arah sinar bulan,"

 _Pendant_ itu pun berubah warna menjadi biru tua. " _Ha_ , _Harasho_! Kalung murah, apaan! Kamu enggak ngerampok, 'kan?!"

"Hahahaha… sembarangan aja kamu!" gelak Takumi. "Itu dari _aneue_ ,"

"Eh? Jadi, ini kalung kakakmu?"

"Enggak, dia kebetulan punya banyak kalung seperti ini dari bonus setelah menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan milik Yuuki- _san_ ," ujar Takumi.

"Yuuki- _san_? Maksudmu, Anju yang dari A-RISE itu?"

"Iya, tak apa kalau aku menyebutnya Yuuki- _san_ , 'kan?"

"Dasar, aku enggak cemburu, kok!" kata Eri. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Izumi- _san_ , ya!"

"Tentu,"

" _Nee_ , Takumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Bolehkah aku minta satu hadiah lagi?"

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Aku… rindu ciumanmu, Takumi…" ujar Eri malu sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Takumi.

Wajah Takumi tak kalah merahnya kemudian ia pun mengangkat wajah Eri dengan tangan kanannya. Saat hampir menghadiahkan kecupan di bibir gadis itu, Takumi berubah pikiran dan hanya mengecup dahinya.

"Eh? Tu, tunggu! Kenapa?" tanya Eri kecewa.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa pembunuh dari rumahmu," jawab Takumi ngeles sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sudahlah, kapan-kapan saja, sudah, ya!"

 _Hawa pembunuh? Apaan, sih?_ kata Eri dalam hati.

Eri tidak tahu kalau neneknya, Ayase Sheryl sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

 _Oh, jadi pemuda itu yang berhasil mengembalikan senyum di wajahmu, ya, cucuku?_ kata Ayase Sheryl dalam hati sambil tersenyum.


	20. Brothers

Pegel -_- sumpah leher gue pegel...

Dan alhasil, fict mbak kembali memanjang, bwahahahahaha! /ketawarajasetan

Etto... mungkin ada pembagian dialog yang kurang merata, jadi mohon maklum -_- te~he :P

Oh ya, dan chap ini terinspirasi dari salah satu episode di serial anime SKET Dance yang berjudul "Switch Off"

Check it out, my beloved readers tachi yo!

 _Brothers_

Pipipip! Pipipip! Bunyi alarm sukses menarik keluar sang pemuda berambut _orange_ dari alam mimpi. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, ia melirik tanggal yang ditunjukkan oleh jam digital di meja belajarnya. Ia menghela nafas dengan berat padahal hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuknya. Kini pemuda bernama Hoshizora Rin itu telah menginjak usianya yang ke-15 tahun.

"Rin! Cepat bangun!" seru sang ibu, Hoshizora Ayame dari bawah. "Hari ini kamu ada janji membuat kue bersama teman-temanmu di rumah Kazuya- _kun_ , 'kan?"

"Iyaaa! Aku akan segera turun!" jawab Rin.

Setelah mandi dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya, Rin pun turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Bukankah ini hari Sabtu?" kata ayahnya, Hoshizora Shun saat melihat putranya turun dengan pakaian pergi yang telah lengkap. "Mau ke mana kamu sepagi ini?"

"Aku dan teman-temanku ada janji untuk membuat kue dan mendiskusikan banyak hal mengenai _live_ kami selanjutnya di rumah Kazu- _kun_ ," ujar Rin sambil menggigit roti panggangnya.

"Ibu benar-benar kaget, lho," kata Bu Ayame sambil tetap sibuk membereskan dapur. "Ibu sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kamu yang pemalu mau ikut menemani Kayo- _chan_ menjadi _idol_ ,"

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Apakah kamu menikmatinya, nak?" tanya Pak Shun antusias.

"Tentu saja," jawab Rin. "Teman-teman di sana sangat baik juga seru,"

"Baguslah kalau kamu senang," kata Bu Ayame. "Walau sebenarnya ayah dan ibu merindukan sosokmu saat berdiri di _mound_ sebagai _pitcher_ ,"

"Maaf, Yah, Bu…" kata Rin sambil menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, nak," kata Pak Shun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Rin. "Selama kamu menikmati hari-harimu dan tersenyum, itu semua pun cukup untuk membuat kami merasa tenang,"

" _Hontou_ , ibu benar-benar bersyukur kamu berteman dengan Kayo- _chan_ ," ujar Bu Ayame. "Karena gadis itu, kamu bisa kembali bangkit setelah kejadian itu,"

"Sa, sayang! Sudahlah, jangan bawa-bawa topik itu!" seru Pak Shun.

Rin bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih tasnya. "Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat, ya,"

"I, iya… umm… hati-hati di jalan, nak!" kata Pak Shun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rin!" kata Pak Shun dan Bu Ayame sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

* * *

 _Benar, sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu,_ gumam Rin.

"Oi, Rin! Mau jalan ke mana kamu?" tegur Maki.

Buugh! Rin pun sukses menabrak tiang listrik karena melamun.

" _Mou_ , Rin- _kun_! Kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanya Hanayo khawatir.

"Aduduh… iya, iya, aku enggak apa-apa," jawab Rin sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Sudah! Sini, kulihat dulu!" kata Hanayo cepat sambil memegangi kepala Rin dan menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahinya.

Wajah Rin merona merah karena jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah si gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu begitu sempit.

" _Yosh_! Sudah kuperiksa dan enggak apa-apa!" kata Hanayo sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan puas.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan lemot, dong!" seru Nico. "Kami tinggal baru tahu rasa!"

"Ditinggal juga enggak jadi masalah, _keleus_?" balas Maki. "Rumah Kazuya 'kan tinggal lima rumah dari sini juga sampai!"

"Sudah, sudah…" Eri berusaha menengahi mereka. "Yuk, kita lanjut jalan lagi!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu apa, Kotori?" tanya Takumi setelah melirik kantung plastik besar yang ditenteng gadis itu sejak tadi.

"Hihihi, roti untuk Kazuya- _kun_ , dong~" jawab Kotori sambil tersenyum kegirangan. "Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah senangnya begitu menerima ini, hehehe…"

"Kuharap kau mau bertanggung jawab dengan membantunya diet," kata Takumi.

"Ta _cchan_ , kamu tuh ribet banget soal badan, ya?" komentar Nozomi. "Lama-lama kamu kupakaikan rok juga, nih!"

Eri tentu saja langsung tertawa geli sehingga tak heran Takumi sampai manyun karena malu diledek begitu.

"Wah, sampai juga kita!" kata Nozomi sambil hendak menekan bel.

" _Dasar, anak kurang ajar!_ " terdengar suara Kazuya yang begitu marah dari dalam begitu Nozomi hampir menekan bel.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka langsung membuka pintu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mereka terkejut begitu melihat Kazuya yang tengah mencengkeram leher baju Yukio, adiknya dengan wajah yang merah karena marah besar.

"Oi, oi, _onii-chan_? Bukankah kau terlalu berlebihan?" kata Yukio dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Ibu dan ayah saja hanya diam begitu mendengarnya padahal yang punya sepeda motor itu mereka,"

"Mereka juga enggak sanggup berkata-kata karena yang kamu lakukan ini bukan sekali atau dua kali, sialan!" bentak Kazuya. "Untuk apa sebetulnya uang sebanyak itu?!"

"Urusi saja urusanmu, dasar kakak berotak udang!" jawab Yukio tak kalah keras.

"Kami enggak pernah mendidikmu jadi seorang bengal begini, Kousaka Yukio!" seru Kazuya. "Cepat jawab pertanyaanku! Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu sampai kau menjual sepeda motor milik ayah?!"

"Huh! Kalau itu bukankah kau sendiri juga paham, _onii-chan_?" kata Yukio sambil melirik Kotori yang berdiri di pintu masuk. "Ada perempuan yang kusukai dan sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahunnya, bukankah wajar kalau aku mengumpulkan uang untuk memberikannya hadiah yang terbaik?"

"Perempuan mana yang membuatmu sinting begini, hah?!" tanya Kazuya yang semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Enggak ada artinya _onii-chan_ tahu juga," jawab Yukio sambil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman. "Lagipula, kehilangan sepeda motor pun bukan masalah besar, 'kan? Toh, kita masih bisa mengantar pesanan pelanggan dengan berjalan kaki!"

Kazuya menarik kembali baju Yukio dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Ia bersiap untuk memukul wajah adiknya itu.

"Tunggu! Kazu—" Eri bermaksud maju untuk menghentikan perbuatan Kazuya, namun Takumi menghalanginya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Ta, Takumi?!" Maki tentu saja kaget dengan sikap Takumi juga Kotori yang tidak ada usaha untuk menenangkan Kazuya.

"Kalau Kazuya sampai main tangan seperti itu berarti alasannya marah itu benar," jelas Takumi.

"Kami 'kan sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil," tambah Kotori. "Jadi, kalian tenang saja, oke?"

"Apa?! Pukul lah!" kata Yukio dengan nada menantang pada Kazuya.

Ayah, ibu, juga teman-temannya menatap dengan penuh kecemasan. Kazuya pun menurunkan tangannya dan mendorong Yukio hingga punggungnya membentur pintu dengan begitu keras.

"Hah! Lihat? Kau terlalu lembek untuk melakukannya, kakak bodoh!" ejek Yukio.

"Enggak ada gunanya juga aku mengotori tanganku untuk menyadarkan bocah ingusan yang tengah dimabuk cinta sepertimu," ujar Kazuya dingin. "Lenyaplah dari hadapan kami, dasar sampah!"

"Huh! Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan pergi!" jawab Yukio sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka keluar dari toko kue tradisional Jepang Homura.

Atmosfer perlahan-lahan menjadi agak lebih baik begitu Yukio telah menghilang di ujung jalan. Tapi tentu saja ketegangan masih tetap terasa di antara keluarga Kousaka.

"Oh, maaf, ya, nak? Gara-gara putra kami jadinya canggung begini," kata ibunya Kazuya, Kousaka Yui. "Sudah, kalian masuk lah dulu,"

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Kazuya," kata ayahnya Kazuya, Kousaka Shinsuke sambil menyingkap tirai dapur. "Tidak enak dengan teman-temanmu, nah, ayah siapkan dulu kue untuk kalian, ya,"

* * *

Di ruang tengah kediaman Kousaka…

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi dengan Yukio, Kazuya?" Takumi memulai pembicaraan.

Kazuya meremas kepalanya sendiri, mungkin saking stress-nya menghadapi kelakuan adiknya. "Anak itu benar-benar sudah kelewatan!"

"Kelewatan? Memangnya, apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Nozomi.

"Sejak sekitar dua minggu yang lalu dia mulai sering meminta tambahan uang pada ayah dan ibu tanpa alasan yang jelas," ujar Kazuya. "Sepertinya dia jadi begitu karena ada anak perempuan yang memikat hatinya,"

"Tapi hadiah macam apa yang ingin diberikannya sampai butuh uang sebanyak itu, coba?" tanya Maki.

"Itu dia, aku sama sekali enggak tahu…" jawab Kazuya frustasi. "Memukulnya saja aku tidak sanggup,"

Rin menghela nafas berat. "Seharusnya kau memukulnya tadi,"

Semua pasang mata di sana tertuju pada pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. "Eh?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyayangi adikmu, seharusnya kau memukulnya tadi," kata Rin sambil bangkit dan meraih tasnya. "Maaf, aku ingin pulang duluan,"

Rin pun berlalu.

"Hanayo- _chan_ , apakah biasanya Rin- _kun_ seperti itu?" tanya Kotori khawatir.

" _Un_ … dia memang agak sensitif untuk masalah seperti ini," jelas Hanayo.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Eri.

Hanayo hanya terdiam sambil terus menunduk.

"Hanayo- _chan_ , kumohon… beritahu kami," pinta Kazuya. "Gara-gara aku lepas kendali, rencana kita untuk memberi _surprise_ padanya jadi berantakan, makanya kumohon padamu!"

"Bukankah kita teman?" tambah Maki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, Rin dan kamu tetaplah teman kami, Hanayo,"

"Baiklah," Hanayo menyerah. "Sebenarnya…"

* * *

Tiga tahun yang lalu…

Sebenarnya Hoshizora Rin bukanlah anak tunggal. Dia memiliki seorang adik kembar perempuan bernama Hoshizora Ran. Berbeda dengan Rin yang memiliki tubuh atletis dan stamina yang kuat, Ran adalah gadis yang lemah sehingga mudah jatuh sakit. Tak heran, dirinya sering tidak masuk sekolah.

Seorang anak yang lemah dan tidak populer seperti Ran merupakan mangsa yang empuk untuk para penindas di sekolah maupun tempat bimbelnya. Gadis itu sering diperbudak oleh sekelompok gadis kecentilan yang merasa diri mereka adalah ratu sejagat. Mungkin karena pernah berbagi tubuh dalam kandungan sang bunda, Rin pun tahu kalau adiknya adalah korban penindasan di sekolah meski sang adik terus memasang _poker face_ -nya.

" _Nee_ , Ran?" panggil Rin dalam suatu kesempatan ketika dia makan siang dengan adiknya di sekolah.

"Ya, _nii-chan_?" respon gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu dengan sopan seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kesanmu setelah bisa masuk sekolah lagi?"

"Hehehe, aku sangat senang!" jawab Ran. "Teman-temanku seru dan baik sekali padaku!"

Rin seketika merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ya, jawaban itu bohong. Bahkan senyum manisnya sekalipun.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kamu jujur saja padaku," kata Rin sambil meluruskan kakinya. "Miyamoto Karin, anak centil itu dan teman-temannya menindasmu, 'kan? Aku tahu itu,"

"Ah, _nii-chan_ terlalu berlebihan, ah!" gelak Ran. "Itu cara gaul anak-anak perempuan sekarang, lho! Masa' _nii-chan_ enggak tahu, sih?"

Rin menatapnya dengan sendu. Ada apa gerangan dengan adiknya sampai berterus terang padanya pun tidak mau?

"Cara gaul, _ndasmu_!" dengus Rin. "Jelas-jelas mereka memperbudakmu, 'kan? Kenapa juga kamu harus menuruti mereka?"

"Mereka hanya minta tolong padaku, kok!" Ran membela diri. "Bukannya wajar jika sesama teman saling membantu?"

"Membantu? Kamu bilang membelikan mereka makan siang, membawakan tas mereka, bahkan membelikan barang-barang mahal yang mereka inginkan itu kamu bilang saling membantu?" kata Rin. "Kamu itu enggak lebih dari dimanfaatkan oleh mereka, Ran!"

"Cukup! Jangan mengatakan hal yang jelek tentang teman-temanku, _nii-chan_!" seru Ran sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku bilang begini demi kamu, Ran!" jawab Rin. "Aku punya banyak teman yang lebih baik dari mereka jika kau ingin kukenalkan!"

" _Nii-chan_ bilang begitu karena _nii-chan_ keren dan populer!" balas Ran. " _Nii-chan_ mana mungkin mengerti sebahagia apa aku karena setelah mendekam cukup lama di rumah sakit akhirnya aku punya teman!"

"Justru karena aku mengerti makanya—"

" _Mou_! _Bakka nii-chan_! Aku membencimu!" seru Ran sambil berlari meninggalkan Rin dan menitikkan air matanya.

Semenjak itu, hubungan di antara mereka semakin merenggang. Ran selalu menghindari Rin, baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Karena kini mereka duduk di kelas 6 SD, orangtua mereka mendaftarkan mereka untuk belajar di bimbel. Saat di tempat bimbel pun Ran selalu pura-pura tidak mengenal Rin.

Kemudian hari itu pun tiba…

Plaak! Bu Ayame menampar Ran dengan begitu keras.

"Apa-apaan kamu, nak?!" seru ibundanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

Ran tidak menjawab dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jawab ibu, nak! Jawab!" seru Bu Ayame yang semakin histeris.

"Sayang, sayang! Tenanglah!" kata Pak Shun sambil berdiri di antara mereka.

"Tuh, 'kan? Sudah kuduga, ada yang enggak beres denganmu semenjak kamu mulai bergaul dengan Miyamoto Karin dan teman-teman satu gengnya," Rin pun ikut bicara dengan dingin.

"Kesampingkan dulu soal anak itu," kata Bu Ayame sambil menghela nafas. "Sebetulnya untuk apa uang sebanyak itu, nak? Bahkan kamu sampai hati mengambil uang dari dompet ayah dan ibu, begini,"

Hp Ran bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk. Ran mengangkatnya dan meng-iya-iya-kan si lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan," kata Ran cuek sambil memakai sepatunya. "Sudah, ya!"

Bu Ayame duduk bersimpuh dengan lemas sambil memegangi kepalanya, sedangkan Pak Shun berusaha menenangkannya sambil mengelus-elus punggung sang istri.

Walau sebenarnya Rin sudah tak mau tahu lagi apa mau adiknya itu, kakinya seolah bergerak sendiri hendak menyusul kembarannya itu. Ia pun tiba di tempat yang dituju si adik, gedung bimbel tempat dirinya dan Ran belajar demi persiapan ujian kelulusan.

Rin menyipitkan matanya, hendak mengetahui siapa anak-anak perempuan yang seperti tengah mengeroyok gadis berambut _orange_ yang berdiri di ujung atap tanpa pagar pengaman itu.

"HAH? Hanya segini uang yang kamu dapat?!" seru Miyamoto Karin sambil melemparkan uang itu kembali pada Ran. "Sudah kubilang, ikutlah dengan paman yang kukenalkan tempo hari agar yang kamu dapat juga banyak! Otakmu itu ada isinya, tidak, sih?!"

"Ma, maaf, Karin- _san_ …" kata Ran yang kedua bahunya gemetaran karena takut.

"Heh! Lancang banget kamu memanggilku dengan sok akrab begitu!" bentak Karin. "Aku enggak ingat pernah membolehkanmu untuk melakukannya!"

"Ta, tapi… kau bilang aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kalau aku menuruti semua kata-katamu!" jawab Ran.

"Ya, kamu memang menurut, tapi! Misi terakhir dariku ini gagal kamu jalani!" ujar Karin. "Ayo, teman-teman! Gadis kampungan macam dia bukan lagi teman kita!"

Saat Karin hendak melengos meninggalkan Ran bersama teman-temannya, Ran menarik lengan Karin demi menghentikannya.

"Ku, kumohon! Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kalian minta!" kata Ran sambil menangis. "Tetaplah jadi temanku!"

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU, PECUNDANG!" teriak Karin sambil mendorong Ran dengan keras.

Ran yang berdiri di bibir 'jurang' itu pun alhasil terjun bebas begitu ketua geng anak-anak penindas itu mendorongnya. Langit semakin gelap dan hujan mulai turun membasahi tempat kejadian perkara, tempat gadis yang merupakan korban penindasan itu jatuh di antara tumpukkan kantung sampah.

"RAAAAN!" teriak Rin sambil berlari secepat mungkin.

Langkah kaki Rin tak cukup cepat untuk menunda pekerjaan sang dewa kematian. Saat sampai di tempat jatuhnya sang adik, massa telah berkerumun lengkap dengan aparat kepolisian dan ambulans yang hendak mengevakuasi jenazah.

"Tidak! Ran! RAAAAN!" seru Rin shock saat para petugas forensik membawa gadis yang telah dibungkus dalam kantung jenazah melewatinya.

* * *

Malamnya di kantor polisi…

"Karena tidak ada saksi yang melihatnya, maka kami simpulkan adinda Hoshizora Ran jatuh dari gedung bimbel itu karena kecelakaan," ujar polisi yang duduk di depan Rin dan kedua orangtuanya.

Rin menggeritkan giginya dan bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar sambil menggebrak meja.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Rin. "Aku melihat dengan jelas kalau adikku didorong oleh anak yang menindasnya di atap itu!"

"Ri, Rin…" ibunya berusaha menahan tangis. "Sudahlah, nak…"

"Kalau begitu, siapa anak yang mendorongnya? Apakah kamu melihatnya dengan jelas?" tanya Pak Polisi.

"Miyamoto Karin!" jawab Rin dengan emosi yang memuncak. "Dia melepaskan tangan adikku dengan kasar hingga adikku terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh dari gedung berlantai lima itu!"

"Sayang sekali, nak," kata Pak Polisi. "Kesaksianmu tak bisa kami terima,"

"Tunggu?! Apa maksudmu?!" seru Rin.

"Kami juga sudah mewawancarai adinda Karin," ujar Pak Polisi. "Dia bersaksi kalau adinda Ran berusaha mencelakakannya dengan menarik lengannya sehingga mau tak mau ia membela diri dengan mendorongnya. Karena panik dan takut dia tidak sadar tenaga yang dikeluarkannya berlebih sehingga adinda Ran pun jatuh,"

"Itu bohong! Adikku itu punya fisik yang lemah dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapat teman!" bantah Rin. "Dia tidak mungkin sampai hati mencelakakan teman pertamanya!"

"Lalu, apa kau dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga membuat adinda Ran jatuh dari gedung itu?" desak Pak Polisi.

Rin terdiam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu diributkan," kata Pak Polisi kemudian. "Intinya, ini hanya kecelakaan apalagi kesaksian teman-teman dari adinda Karin juga serupa, bahwa adinda Ran menarik lengan adinda Karin seperti ingin mencelakainya,"

"Berapa banyak… uang yang kalian terima…?" tanya Rin dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena menahan amarah.

"Apa katamu? Katakanlah dengan jelas!" seru Pak Polisi.

"Berapa uang yang diberikan oleh Miyamoto Karin untuk membungkam mulut kalian?!" ulang Rin dengan volume suara yang lebih keras.

"Anak sialan!" rutuk Pak Polisi.

"Dari reaksimu sudah ketahuan kalau kau disuap olehnya, iya, 'kan?!" teriak Rin. "Harusnya kau malu pada lambang sakura di dadamu dan kode etik yang kau katakan!"

Terjadi keributan dalam ruangan sempit itu karena Rin berusaha memojokkan polisi itu. Kemudian salah satu anggota polisi ikut turun tangan dan memukul bagian tengkuk bocah berambut _orange_ itu. Pukulan itu pun sukses membuat Rin kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Rin pun lulus dengan hati yang hampa. Ia menjalani hari-harinya tanpa semangat dan rasa peduli bahkan pada dirinya sendiri hingga tak heran rambutnya memanjang. Saat pagi dia ke sekolah, malamnya dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang gagal menyelamatkan adiknya. Siklus itu berlangsung setiap hari dan mengubah sosok pemuda yang ceria itu menjadi seorang ansos yang mudah main tangan bila disinggung.

Rin sekelas dengan seorang gadis pendek berkacamata yang kerap kali ditindas teman-temannya, sama seperti Ran. Gadis itu selalu menuruti kata-kata para ratu sejagat itu. Namun, gadis itu cukup cerdik. Bila para penindas itu meminta salinan PR atau contekan saat ulangan, dia malah berbaik hati mengajari mereka. Ketulusannya malah mengubah para penindas itu menjadi sahabat baiknya.

Namun, tidak semuanya berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Masih ada saja yang terang-terangan memalaknya atau pun menindasnya. Tubuh Rin seolah bergerak sendiri melihat penindasan di kelasnya itu. Tangan kanannya mengambil bola bisbol di laci meja dan melemparkannya dengan kuat hingga si penindas meloncat ke belakang karena takut wajahnya bonyok.

"Apa-apaan kau, Hoshizora?!" seru si penindas kesal. "Kau ingin membunuhku, apa?!"

"Berisik…" kata Rin. "Bukankah kakimu masih bisa berjalan dengan normal dan uang yang tersimpan di dompetmu juga banyak? Lantas, kenapa kau masih menyuruh-nyuruh Koizumi?"

"HAH? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" jawab si penindas. "Memangnya Koizumi itu siapa bagimu?"

"Dia teman sekelas kita!" ujar Rin. "Kenapa juga kalian harus memperlakukannya berbeda dengan anak-anak lain?!"

Para penindas itu pun melengos pergi. "Ugh… sudahlah! Yuk, kita cabut!"

Para anak kecentilan itu pun berlalu.

"Te, terima kasih, Hoshizora- _kun_ ," kata Hanayo yang gugup sekaligus takut karena anak laki-laki yang berpenampilan seperti preman itu menolongnya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Rin. "Mereka tak akan pernah berhenti memperbudakmu kalau seperti itu,"

"Apa boleh buat? Mereka 'kan mengandalkanku, hihi…" gadis itu malah bangga dengan keadaannya itu.

Rin pun menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja,"

" _A_ , _ano_ … Hoshizora- _kun_!" seru Hanayo saat Rin hendak keluar dari kelas.

"Ada apa lagi?" respon Rin jutek.

"A, aku… ingin mengajakmu mampir ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah nanti," ujar Hanayo. "Kumohon!"

Rin risih melihat gadis itu yang mengajaknya hingga membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti itu bagai orang yang harga dirinya rendah.

"Angkat kepalamu, mata empat," kata Rin. "Aku akan ikut denganmu,"

Hanayo tersenyum lega. "Be, benarkah? Terima kasih!"

Pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Rin merasakan debaran di hatinya tatkala gadis berpipi _chubby_ itu tersenyum kepadanya.

* * *

" _Barber shop_?" kata Rin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu dia dan Hanayo sampai ke tempat yang dituju.

"Kupikir, kamu perlu _make over_ sedikit," kata Hanayo sambil terkikik. "Ayo, kita masuk!"

Setelah rambutnya dikeramas, banci pegawai salon mulai sibuk memotong rambutnya.

"Aww… _purrfect_!" puji banci yang memotong rambutnya begitu selesai.

"Hihihi, lihat? Kamu tampak lebih baik sekarang," kata Hanayo sambil tersenyum puas.

"Dasar, aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk omong kosong ini," dengus Rin sambil mengorek-ngorek dompet recehnya.

"Tenang saja, salon ini milik kakak sepupuku jadi gratis untukmu," ujar Hanayo. "Ya, 'kan, Tsurugi- _san_?"

" _Mou_! Tentu saja, non Hanayo!" jawab banci itu dengan centil. "Apalagi kalau untuk pacarmu yang semanis itu, uuuuu… gemes deh eykeh!"

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku pada Mina- _nee_ , ya!" kata Hanayo sambil berlalu dari sana dengan diekori oleh Rin.

* * *

Kehadiran gadis penggila nasi putih itu memberikan warna pada kehidupan Rin. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya kembali bersinar di mata pemuda itu. Karena tak ingin masa mudanya menjadi sia-sia, ia pun mulai mencoba menyibukkan diri seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, yaitu dengan bergabung dengan klub bisbol di sekolahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Rin ditempatkan sebagai pemain utama. Jenius saat berada di atas _mound_ juga saat dirinya menjadi _batter_. _Home run_ dan _strike out_ yang dihadiahkan pada lawan-lawannya sudah bukan hal yang aneh. Ia berhasil kembali bersinar berkat seorang Koizumi Hanayo, gadis mantan korban penindasan yang mengingatkannya pada mendiang adiknya.

"Terima kasih, Koizumi- _san_ ," kata Rin begitu mereka selesai menerima sertifikat kelulusan dua tahun kemudian.

"Untuk?" tanya Hanayo bingung.

"Untuk semuanya," jawab Rin singkat.

"Hahaha… sudahlah," kata Hanayo. "Itu wajar sebagai teman,"

" _Nee_ , Hoshizora- _kun_?" panggil Hanayo setelah mereka sempat diam untuk beberapa menit.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memanggil satu sama lain dengan lebih akrab lagi?" usul Hanayo.

"E, eh? Tapi… aku tak enak kalau sampai orang-orang salah paham!" jawab Rin ragu.

"Semua orang juga tahu betapa akrab dan dekatnya kita, 'kan?" kata Hanayo. "Kurasa, mengubah nama panggilan pun bukan suatu hal yang aneh bagi kita untuk ke depannya juga,"

"Ba, baiklah…," kata Rin setuju. "Ka, Kayo…"

"Hihihi, begitu, dong, Rin- _kun_!" kata Hanayo puas sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Rin. "Saat di Otonokizaka nanti juga tetaplah memanggilku begitu, oke?"

"Ya, aku janji," jawab Rin.

* * *

Kembali ke masa sekarang…

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ran," kata Rin sambil meletakkan seikat bunga di atas nisan adiknya itu.

Rin merapatkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa. Begitu selesai ia berjalan keluar dari pemakaman dan agak terkejut begitu mendapati kedelapan orang temannya menunggunya.

"Rin- _kun_ , bantulah aku!" seru Kazuya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Bantu aku mengembalikan Yukio seperti dulu!"

"Walaupun aku sudah kurang ajar seperti tadi?" tanya Rin.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semua yang kutahu tentangmu, Rin- _kun_ ," ujar Hanayo. "Karena kamu lah yang paling mengerti akan hal ini makanya kami mohon bantuanmu,"

"Kayo…" kata Rin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau aku jadi adikmu, aku akan sangat senang dan bangga karena kamu selalu berusaha yang terbaik demi melindungiku," kata Maki. "Tapi jangan salah paham! Itu hanya permisalan, oke?!"

"Pupupu… enggak usah muna', deh, mbak?" ledek Nico.

"Berisik!" seru Maki kesal.

"Baiklah," kata Rin. "Ayo, kita sadarkan Yukio- _kun_ ,"

* * *

Lusanya saat pulang sekolah, mereka bersembilan mengikuti Yukio yang keluar dari SMP-nya sambil terus dirangkul oleh gadis yang tampak sangat kecentilan.

"Lho? Kenapa dia enggak bareng Arisa- _chan_?" celetuk Kotori.

"Be, benar juga! Jadi, gadis yang dia sukai itu bukan…" kata Takumi.

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh!" potong Eri. "Adikku mana mungkin sampai seperti itu!"

"Hahaha… oh, ayolah, Eri _cchi_? Mereka bukan bermaksud begitu!" kata Nozomi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Eri.

Saat hampir sampai ke kediaman Kousaka, Arisa datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Gadis berkulit putih pucat itu melirik sebentar tangan Miyamoto Reika, gadis yang menempel dengan jablaynya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat sore, Yukio- _kun_ , Miyamoto- _san_!" sapa Arisa sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Se, selamat sore," balas keduanya dengan agak canggung.

"Tadinya aku ingin beli kue kesukaan nenekku di rumah Yukio- _kun_ , tapi aku lupa kalau uangku baru saja habis untuk membeli keperluan sekolah, hehehehe…" Arisa malah curhat sendiri. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, ya!"

Eri menatap adiknya yang berjalan menjauh sambil tetap memasang topeng _poker face_ -nya itu. Dia pun mengerti mungkin ini perasaan Rin ketika adiknya disakiti dulu.

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , Yukio- _kun_?" panggil Reika.

"Ya, Reika-ku sayang?"

"Huh! Kamu gombal banget, sih!" kata Reika sambil mencubit pipi Yukio gemas.

" _Ittai_ ~! Ayolah, kamu butuh sesuatu, 'kan?" tanya Yukio.

"Aku heran, kok, kamu bisa dekat dengan anak bule yang aneh itu, sih?" kata Reika mencibir.

"Apaan, sih? Orang dia sendiri yang nempel-nempel padaku!" jawab Yukio.

"Tapi kamu enggak menyukainya, 'kan?" selidik Reika.

Yukio terdiam sebentar. "Enggak, lah! Mana mungkin!"

Eri rasanya ingin menghajar Yukio saat itu juga, tapi untunglah masih ada Takumi dan Kotori yang berusaha menahannya.

" _Nee_ , Yukio- _kun_? Kamu sayang Reika, 'kan?" tanya Reika sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yukio.

"Hehehe, jawab enggak, ya~?" goda Yukio.

"Iiish, kamu mah, gituuuu!" kata Reika.

"Makanya, dari tadi kutanya, kamu lagi ada maunya, 'kan?" jawab Yukio.

"Kamu tahu aja, ih!" kata Reika. "Aku mau minta uang lagi sama kamu, boleh?"

"Apa sih yang enggak untuk _princess_ -ku ini?" balas Yukio. "Jadi, kamu butuh berapa?"

"Sekitar segini, lho…" Reika membisikkannya langsung ke telinga Yukio. "Ada kelab malam yang keren, tapi sayang, itu khusus perempuan… ya? Boleh, ya?"

"Tentu sa—" sebelum Yukio sempat menjawab, Nozomi sudah berdiri di depan mereka sambil memegang benda yang merupakan jimat Reika hingga Yukio tergila-gila.

" _Ara_? Jimat jaman batu, toh?" komentar Nozomi sambil memperhatikan bros dengan batu akik yang warnanya senada dengan pita seragam Reika di tangannya.

"Huh? A, apa yang terjadi denganku?" Yukio pun sadar. "Mi, Miyamoto?! Lepaskan tanganku, dasar perempuan menjijikan!"

Nozomi membanting bros itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

"Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan kejadian yang menimpa Yukio- _kun_ ," kata Rin sambil berdiri di depan Reika dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Rupanya kau adik dari Miyamoto Karin, ya?"

"HAH? Memangnya kau siapa?!" kata Reika. "Jangan sok akrab dengan _onee-sama_!"

Rin menjambak rambut gadis centil itu tanpa ragu dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku adalah Hoshizora Rin, kakak kembar dari Hoshizora Ran, anak yang dibunuh kakakmu tiga tahun yang lalu, camkan itu!"

Reika pun lari pontang-panting meninggalkan mereka.

"Oi, Rin…" panggil Nico. "Apa enggak apa-apa kau bilang begitu?"

"Enggak apa-apa," jawab Rin. "Kudengar, Karin sendiri sekarang menjadi gila karena perbuatannya itu,"

"Eh?" mereka yang ada di sana terang saja kaget.

"Katanya, dia stress karena dihantui oleh Ran, hahaha…" ujar Rin sambil menempatkan kedua lengan di belakang kepalanya. "Palingan dia hanya merasa bersalah, bukan? Toh, karma itu nyata adanya,"

"Ehem!" Eri berdehem cukup keras hingga yang lain membisu.

Eri berjalan mendekati Yukio dan menepuk bahunya. "Karena masalah Kousaka bersaudara sudah beres, bisakah kamu menyusul Arisa, Yukio?"

"A, Arisa? Memangnya, apa yang telah kulakukan?" Yukio tentu saja masih linglung karena baru sadar dari efek jimat itu.

"Susul atau kugantung…?" ancam Eri dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan.

"Takumi, kau ngajarin apa sih ke Eri?" tanya Maki setengah berbisik.

"Dasar-dasar bela diri biasa, kok…" jawab Takumi yang tak kalah merinding melihat sisi _yandere_ tak terduga dari pacarnya itu.

"Aku yakin, itu karena keagresifanmu, deh, kayaknya?" kata Kotori.

"Hadeuh…" mereka pun menghela nafas sambil memasang pose 'Pusing Kepala Barbie'.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya!" kata Yukio sambil berlari mengejar Arisa.

* * *

"Arisa!" seru Yukio tepat sebelum Arisa memasuki lobi apartemen.

"Apa? Bukankah kamu ingin bersenang-senang dengan Miyamoto- _san_?" respon Arisa dingin, tapi kedua bahu mungilnya tampak gemetaran dengan jelas karena menahan tangis.

Bruuuk! Yukio melakukan _dogeza_ tanpa merasa malu pada pandangan orang di sekitarnya.

"Maafkan aku, Arisa!" kata Yukio. "Semua yang kukatakan itu bukanlah dari diriku yang sebenarnya karena Miyamoto cabe-cabean itu mengguna-gunai aku!"

"Kamu yakin enggak ngelindur?" respon Arisa masih terdengar dingin.

Yukio bangkit dan memeluk gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu dari belakang.

"Hentikan, Yukio- _kun_ …" air mata Arisa mulai menetes. "Aku malu…"

"Enggak akan kulepas sampai kau mau memaafkanku," jawab Yukio frustasi.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat…" kata Arisa sambil menoleh ke belakang dan menatap pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu.

"Apapun akan kulakukan jika itu bisa membuatku dimaafkan olehmu, Arisa," kata Yukio serius.

"Ikutlah denganku melanjutkan pendidikan di SMA Otonokizaka," kata Arisa sambil tersenyum. "Dan jadilah _school idol_ bersamaku!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu, kamu sudah melupakan keinginanmu untuk bersekolah di UTX, bukan?" ujar Arisa. "Apalagi karena kesuksesan Kazuya- _san_ , _onee-chan_ , juga teman-teman yang lainnya,"

"A, aku…" wajah Yukio memerah karena gengsi.

 _Chu_! Arisa sukses menghadiahkan kecupan di pipi yang memanas itu sehingga membuatnya semakin merah seperti tomat.

"Bagaimana? Kamu mau, 'kan?" tanya Arisa sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, tentu…" jawab Yukio yang _klepek-klepek_ karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu.

Para member µ's sebenarnya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Uwaaah… _tsadeeest_!" komentar Nico sampai bergidik ngeri.

"Kelakuan calon adik iparmu memang enggak jauh darimu, ya, Ta _cchan_?" goda Nozomi.

"Oi…!" Takumi terang saja malu.

"Oke, karena urusan sudah beres semua… ayo, kita makan _nabe_ untuk merayakan ultah Rin- _kun_ yang hampir terlupakan!" seru Kazuya heboh.

" _Ou_!" seru kedelapan member lainnya.

 _Kok, agak nyesek, ya, dibilang 'hampir terlupakan', nya?_ kata Rin yang merasa ngenes dalam hati.


	21. Hear Me Out

Akhirnya rampung juga -_- duh, pegel leherku...

No comment dulu deh dari mbak, check it out!

 _Hear Me Out_

"Ah~ surga duniaaaa…" ucap Kazuya sembari mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan alat pemanas ruangan di ruang loker klub peneliti idol.

"Betul banget, _nyaaaa_ …" timpal Rin.

"Ini anak dua dikasih hati malah ngelunjak," dengus Nico. "Udah, deh… yuk, kita latihan!"

"Kau sendiri juga sibuk mengupas _mikan_ di depan sana, Nico…" kata Takumi yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan meledak karena kesal dengan kelakuan santainya trio oneng.

"Eeeeh? Tapi latihan di sini 'kan sempit banget!" protes Nico sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan kita juga enggak bisa latihan di atap karena dinginnya salju," tambah Kazuya. "Fwaaah~ minum teh di depan pemanas itu memang paling mantap di musim dingin begini, ya!"

"Aduh, Kazu- _kun_ ini lagaknya udah kayak _aki-aki_ aja! Ohohohoho~" komentar Rin dengan nada bicara seperti nenek-nenek.

"Kamu sendiri juga enggak kalah nenek-nenek, Rin- _kun_! Hahahaha~" jawab Kazuya.

"Kalian ini…!" Takumi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan tubuh yang sudah gemetaran karena dikacangin.

"Sudah, sudah, Ta _cchan_ ~" Nozomi berusaha menenangkannya. "Ah, Nico _cchi_ , aku minta _mikan_ -nya, yak~"

"Bahkan Nozomi juga…" Takumi hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Teman-teman! Pai apelnya sudah jadi, nih~!" seru Kotori heboh sambil memasuki ruang loker dengan seloyang pai apel hangat.

"Juga kamu, Kotori…" Takumi tambah frustasi sehingga dia hanya bisa memeluk lutut di pojokkan.

"Jangan begitu, ah, Takumi- _kun_ ~" kata Kotori. "Aku, Eri- _chan_ , dan Hanayo- _chan_ sudah berusaha keras membuatnya, lho… kamu yakin enggak mau coba?"

"Baiklah," Takumi akhirnya mengalah. " _Itadakimasu_ ,"

"Hehehe, gimana, Takumi- _kun_?" tanya Hanayo penasaran. "Bagian dalamnya enggak gosong, 'kan?"

"Enak, kok," jawab Takumi. "Oh ya, Eri ke mana?"

"Dia lagi ngecek sesuatu di _website_ Love Live di ruang OSIS," jelas Kotori.

"Lho? Kok, enggak di sini aja?" kata Takumi bingung. "Ruangan kita 'kan juga ada komputer,"

"Tadi dia ngeceknya pakai _tablet_ -nya, terus karena baterainya mendadak nge- _drop_ jadi Eri- _chan_ langsung ngacir ke ruang OSIS supaya bisa numpang nge- _charge_ ," ujar Kotori.

"Owalah…" Takumi pun manggut-manggut.

"Maaf, aku telat!" kata Eri sambil ikut masuk ke ruang loker.

"Oh, hai, Eri _cchi_ ~" sapa Nozomi. "Ngapain kamu nge- _charge_ pakai di ruang OSIS segala? Hahahaha…"

"Ya… habisnya aku panik banget tadi," ujar Eri. "Namanya juga lagi lihat berita penting dan baterai tahu-tahu nge- _drop_ 'kan kaget,"

"Berita penting? Tentang apa?" tanya Nico.

"Tentang _live_ babak final awal Desember nanti," jawab Eri. "Apa sebaiknya kita buat lagu baru aja?"

"HAH?! Maksud lo?" Nico terang saja kaget mendengar usulan Eri.

"Apaan, sih, Eri? Kamu kira enggak repot buat ulang lagu, apa?!" tambah Maki yang enggak kalah emosi mendengarnya.

"Udah, udah, tenang dulu!" Nozomi berusaha menengahi.

"Yuk, kita _ngedeprok_ dulu sembari diskusi," kata Kazuya. "Aku tuangkan tehnya satu per satu, ya,"

 _Kok, rasanya kelakuan kita mirip sama anak-anak band di anime tetangga, ya?_ gumam Hanayo sambil menyesap tehnya.

* * *

Setelah keadaan tenang mereka pun melanjutkan kembali diskusi.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mendadak mengusulkan kalau kita sebaiknya buat lagu baru?" tanya Takumi.

"Umm… ya… aku hanya ingin suasana baru saja, gitu," jawab Eri yang sepertinya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Maki menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan Eri.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita buat lagu seperti apa, _nya_?" tanya Rin.

"Bagaimana kalau lagu tentang cinta?" usul Nozomi sambil nyengir dan melirik Takumi.

"A, apaan, sih?!" Takumi merasa malu dilirik dengan aneh begitu.

"Oh iya, ya! Takumi- _kun_ 'kan sudah banyak pengalaman soal pacaran!" seru Kazuya heboh. "Pasti dia bisa buat lirik lagu yang romantis!"

"Beneran, Takumi?!" kata Nico kepo juga setengah berharap Takumi benar-benar bisa menulisnya.

"Ayolah, Takumi- _kun_ ~" rajuk Kazuya.

"Mencium Eri- _chan_ di depan kami saja bisa, masa' menulis lirik semacam itu pakai malu-malu?" timpal Rin.

Takumi pun duduk bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku menyerah… aku enggak sanggup…"

"Yaaah, payah, nih! Enggak asyik!" dengus Kazuya sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ta, tapi menurutku, idenya Eri- _chan_ dan Nozomi- _chan_ itu bagus, lho," kata Hanayo.

"E, eeeeh?!" keenam orang lainnya selain dirinya, Eri, dan Nozomi tentunya kaget.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Apa maksudmu, Hanayo?!" seru Nico.

"Menurutku, lagu cinta itu punya _impact_ yang bagus untuk kitanya nanti," ujar Hanayo. "Meski tema lagu semacam itu termasuk _mainstream_ , tapi apa salahnya kita coba? Siapa tahu kalau lagu cinta yang kita buat akan menjadikan kita pemenang kompetisi Love Live tahun ini?"

"Jadi, bagaimana, Maki?" tanya Eri pada gadis yang kelihatan paling tidak setuju dengan ide ini.

"Aku sih tunggu liriknya beres dulu saja," jawab Maki cuek sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kalau Takumi enggak mau ya aku juga enggak, _jaa nee_ ,"

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau diam-diam raut wajah si maniak tarot terlihat agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Maki.

* * *

" _Mou_ , padahal kamu tak perlu menanggapi dengan serius celetukanku yang waktu itu, Eri _cchi_ ," kata Nozomi saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Tentu saja, karena ini bisa dibilang pembicaraan yang rahasia jadi Nozomi juga baru membuka mulut begitu dirinya tinggal berdua dengan Eri.

"Enggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Eri sambil tersenyum. "Ide-idemu itu selalu menarik, Nozomi. Jadi, bukan masalah kalau kita katakan pada mereka, 'kan?"

"Ta, tapi—"

"Sssst! Udah, udah!" sela Eri sambil memberikannya permen dengan bungkus berbentuk boneka _Matryoshka_ pada Nozomi. "Sampai ketemu besok, Nozomi!"

Nozomi menghela nafas begitu gadis ber- _ponytail_ itu telah hilang di ujung jalan. "Dasar, kamu itu memang suka sekali merepotkan dirimu sendiri demi orang lain, ya, Eri _cchi_?"

* * *

Srooot! Maki menyedot minumannya dengan kasar.

" _Okashii_ …" kata Maki dengan raut wajah yang terlihat lelah.

"Hmm? _Okashii_ ( _snack_ )? Kamu mau pesan apa lagi, Maki- _chan_?" tanya Rin sambil mengambilkan menu.

"Bukan… tapi _okashii_ (aneh)!" jelas Maki. "Kalian enggak merasa kalau kelakuan Eri lumayan aneh tadi?!"

"Wa, walaupun idenya bagus?" kata Hanayo.

"Enggak! Ya… maksudku memang bagus sih idenya, tapi cobalah kalian pikir, pernah enggak, sih, si Eri mendadak ngusulin ide mendadak kayak gitu? Enggak, 'kan?" Maki tambah nafsu melepaskan uneg-unegnya.

Hanayo dan Rin pun menggeleng.

"Apa karena dia percaya sama omongan Nozomi- _chan_?" Hanayo berusaha menebak-nebak.

"Memangnya Nozomi pernah ngasih ide seenak udelnya begitu?" jawab Maki sinis.

"AH!" Rin tahu-tahu heboh sendiri.

"Apaan, sih, Rin?! Jangan bikin anak orang spot jantung, kenapa?!" seru Maki kesal sambil mengelus-elus dadanya karena kaget.

"I, ini Cuma asal mikir aja, sih…" kata Rin. "Jangan-jangan Eri- _chan_ mendadak ngusulin supaya buat lagu baru karena dia sebenarnya member A-RISE, _nya_?!"

"Maksudmu, dia selama ini jadi mata-mata di µ's, gitu?" Hanayo malah merinding.

"Bego, ya enggak, lah!" kata Maki sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ya udah, emang Maki- _chan_ sendiri tahu alasannya?" dengus Rin sambil monyong karena sebal.

"Mana aku tahu, lah, bego," jawab Maki sambil menghabiskan minumannya. "Pokoknya aku merasa ada udang di balik batu dalam usulan mereka, itu saja,"

 _Smartphone_ Hanayo tiba-tiba berdering. Gadis itu mengeceknya dan mendapati pesan di _chat group_ µ's.

BreadisJustice : " _Guys_ , _girls_! Aku, Kotori-chan, dan Takumi-kun udah diskusi nih mengenai usulan Eri-chan dan Nozomi-chan tadi siang!"

RiceisJustice : "Hee? Lalu, bagaimana keputusan kalian?"

ChunChun : "Akhir pekan ini kita adakan diskusi lagi di rumah Kazuya- _kun_ , yuk~"

CoolCats : "Memangnya Nico- _kun_ , Eri- _chan_ , dan Nozomi- _chan_ udah setuju, _nya_?"

IchibanAidoru : "Udah dari tadi, woi… makanya jangan mager nge- _scroll_ , dong!"

RedMelody : "Yaelah, gitu aja mesti sewot, apa?"

IchibanAidoru : "Gue 'kan sebagai _senpai_ yang baik, ganteng, dan hebat Cuma memberi kalian sedikit nasihat, mbak _tsundere_ gaje… bukannya situ yang sewot? Dikasih tahu malah marah enggak karuan,"

RedMelody : "Bodo, ah! Gue _leave group_ aja kalau gini caranya!"

DancingQueen : "Eh, eh, eh… tunggu, Maki! Aduh, Nico juga jangan ngajak berantem gitu, dong!"

IchibanAidoru : "Jaaah… emang urusan gue?"

SpiritualGirl : "Nico _cchi_ … kerocoku udah di belakang kamu, lho… dia mau pasang kertas kutukan supaya kamu apes sampai jadi om-om, kamu mau?"

IchibanAidoru : "Lu pikir gue bakal percaya? Hahahahaha, gilak, gilak! Lucu parah lu, mbak!"

Nico menengok ke belakang dan ternyata benar ucapan Nozomi.

IchibanAidoru : "Anying! Lu miara makhluk apaan, bego?! Serem, nyet!"

BreadisJustice, CoolCats, SpiritualGirl, DancingQueen : "HAHAHAHA! MPOZZZ LO!"

ChunChun : "Aduh… bisa enggak kita balik ke topik utama aja? (-_-")"

RiceisJustice : "Enggak, daripada itu… Takumi- _kun_ lagi enggak aktif L*ne-nya, ya?"

ChunChun : "Dia masih _ngedeprok_ bertiga sama aku dan Kazuya- _kun_ , kok, di sini,"

RedMelody : "Lah? Terus kenapa itu anak enggak ikut diskusi?"

BreadisJustice : "Kepalanya berasap saking malu dan enggak sanggup menulis lirik lagu cinta, nih… ini juga aku dan Kotori-chan lagi ngipasin ubun-ubunnya, (-_-")"

IchibanAidoru : "EH, ANJIR! SIAPAPUN TOLONGIN GUEEEEE!" ( _scared to death sticker_ )

Semua, kecuali SamuraiClan : "Tolongin enggak, yaaaaa?" ( _evil sticker_ )

IchibanAidoru : "WOI… eh, serius ini! Nozomi! Kasih tahu mantra buat ngusirnya, dong!"

CoolCats : "Jangan, Nozomi- _chan_! Kebiasaan nanti!"

ChunChun : "Eh, serius, deh… (-_-") yang ngedatengin Nico- _kun_ tuh makhluk apaan, sih?"

IchibanAidoru : "Udah! Enggak usah dibahas! Anjir, anjir, anjir! Dia malah ngejar gue sampai ke luar apartemen!"

RiceisJustice : "Nozomi- _chan_ … udah, kasih aja mantranya, deh… aku juga ikutan merinding ini, (-_-")"

RedMelody : "Bentar, ini Eri kenapa juga ngilang, sih?"

CoolCats : "Yaelah, paling dia juga lagi ngumpet ke kamarnya Arisa- _chan_ , _nya_ ,"

DancingQueen : "Lu kucing apa cenayang, sih?!"

RedMelody : "Weh (-_-) beneran tuh, Rin,"

CoolCats : "Buset, dah… gue jelas-jelas manusia tulen, gini, (-_-")"

SpiritualGirl : "Mantranya itu, ' _Nozomi-sama no mune wa chiisai desu yo_ ',"

Semua, kecuali SpiritualGirl dan SamuraiClan : "ANJIR LU, NOZOMI…! (0_0;)"

IchibanAidoru : "Woi! Lu kira gue ngeres kayak lu, apa?!"

SpiritualGirl : "Bodo~ yang penting aku udah kasih tahu," ( _teasing sticker_ )

Nico menarik nafas dan meneriakkan mantra itu sekencang-kencangnya, " _NOZOMI-SAMA NO MUNE WA CHIISAI DESU YO_!"

Keroco Nozomi pun hilang, namun Nico sekarang jadi dipandang dengan aneh oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

 _Aduh, mak… mampus gueeeee…!_ kata Nico dalam hati begitu melihat seorang pendeta kuil dan polisi mendekatinya.

Alhasil, Nico diseret si pendeta dan para polisi ke kuil terdekat supaya diruwat juga memohon ampun pada dewa atas 'kemesumannya' yang tidak disengaja itu.

* * *

" _Suki da_! _Aishiteru_!" seru Kazuya sambil meniru pose Romeo dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kotori.

" _Waiii_ ~ _suteki yo_ , Kazuya- _kun_!" kata Kotori kesengsem. "Aku juga sayang Kazuya- _kun_ , kok… ehehehehe!"

Ketujuh pasang mata lainnya hanya bisa menatap pasangan Romeo-Juliet _kawean_ itu dengan aneh.

"Ini kenapa kita jadi kayak obat nyamuk di depan acara FTV tengah hari bolong, deh?" komentar Nico sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aduh, maaf, maaf!" kata Kazuya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku dan Kotori- _chan_ malah jadi keasyikan gini, hehehe…"

"Tapi kalau melihat Kazuya yang melakukan _kokuhaku_ rasanya lucu, ya?" komentar Eri sambil menahan tawa.

"E, eeeeh? Kenapa?" tanya Kazuya bingung.

"Kamu melakukannya dengan lugu begitu, siapa juga yang enggak bisa tahan ngakak melihatnya?" ujar Maki.

"Ka, kalau begitu… bagaimana kalau kita nonton ini aja?" usul Hanayo sambil menunjukkan DVD _AA*C2_ yang sudah di- _dub_ oleh _seiyuu_ Jepang.

* * *

"Hiks… aduh, kasihan si Cinta!" komentar Hanayo sambil sesenggukan.

"He-euh!" respon Eri dan Kotori yang duduk mengapitnya.

Posisi saat ini adalah Hanayo, Eri, dan Kotori duduk paling depan dekat dengan TV. Kazuya dan Rin molor di sudut ruangan. Maki yang menonton dengan ekspresi datar yang ngeselin khasnya. Nico yang entah kenapa ikutan mewek sambil memberikan komentar negatif terhadap film itu. Nozomi duduk di dekat Maki dan Nico sambil cekikikan sendiri melihat kelakuan Nico, dan… Takumi yang entah kenapa ngumpet di pojokkan sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Ta _cchan_ , kamu ngapain, deh?" tanya Nozomi heran.

"Iya, nih, Takumi- _kun_! Kamu ngapain di situ? Ini 'kan bukan film horror!" tambah Kotori.

"Tahu, nih! Enggak asyik banget kamu, Takumi!" Eri juga ikut-ikutan.

"Ya, aku tahu… tapi… tapi… arrrgh! Harenchi desu yo!" seru Takumi.

"Kita enggak sudi dengar itu dari cowok yang paling agresif di sini, tahu…" kata keenam member lainnya sambil menatap Takumi dengan aneh.

"Apaan, sih? Orang aku enggak mau no, non—" Takumi tergagap-gagap karena layar tipis itu memperlihatkan adegan beberapa saat sebelum para tokoh utamanya berciuman.

"Uwaaaah!" Eri, Hanayo, dan Kotori tentu saja makin bersemangat dan kesengsem.

"Hiiii… uwaaaaaa!" teriak Takumi sambil secepat kilat menyambar _remote_ dan mematikan TV.

"Iiiih, apaan, sih, Takumi?!" dengus Eri kesal.

"Ini lagi bagian yang penting juga!" tambah Kotori.

"Ugh… Takumi- _kun_ jahat!" kata Hanayo.

"Ka, kalian ini bodoh, apa?! Itu 'kan adegan enggak senonoh yang memang enggak boleh dilihat oleh kita!" balas Takumi dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Yaelah, _woles wae_ , lah~" kata Nico santai. "Kita juga udah pada biasa melihat drakula pemanah yang dikit-dikit ninggalin _kiss mark_ di leher mbak mantan ketua OSIS!"

"Ini dan itu beda, lah!" Takumi malah berusaha membela diri.

"Beda, _ndasmu_!" kata keenam member lainnya dengan keras sampai Kazuya dan Rin pun terbangun.

"Eh? Cepat banget selesainya?" kata Kazuya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ugh… padahal aku masih ngantuk, _nya_ …" keluh Rin sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Kalian ini tega banget, sih!"

"Hahaha… kalian 'kan sudah tidur bahkan setelah dua menit film-nya mulai!" kata Nozomi.

Akhirnya, hasil diskusi hari itu pun… nihil.

* * *

"Rin, Hanayo," panggil Maki tiba-tiba setelah Nozomi dan Eri telah berjalan agak jauh.

"Hmm?" respon keduanya.

"Pulanglah duluan," kata Maki cepat. "Ada satu hal yang harus kupastikan dulu,"

"Ah, umm… baiklah, semoga berhasil!" kata Rin canggung.

Maki mengikuti Nozomi dan Eri diam-diam sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kamu yakin enggak apa-apa kita batal membuatnya, Nozomi?" tanya Eri khawatir.

"Hei, hei? Aku udah bilang dari kemarin kalau kamu enggak perlu terlalu serius menanggapinya, 'kan?" jawab Nozomi sambil nyengir. "Jangan mengerutkan dahimu seperti itu, dong! Gawat kalau kamu disangka satu angkatan sama _obaa-sama_ -mu, 'kan? Hehehehe…"

"No, Nozomi!" seru Eri. "Ini 'kan demi kamu!"

"Enggak usah, Eri _cchi_!" kata Nozomi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kiri Eri. "Aku hargai perasaanmu, tapi aku sudah memikirkan ulang soal celetukanku waktu itu, tahu… aku memang enggak mau karena aku enggak enak sama mereka!"

' _Mereka'? Apaan, sih?_ pikir Maki.

"Aku akan bantuin kamu ngomong soal itu, deh! Makanya—" ucapan Eri terhenti karena melihat sosok bersurai merah yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

" _Ara_? Bukankah arah rumahmu bukan ke sini, Maki- _chan_?" tanya Nozomi sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Enggak usah banyak basa-basi," sela Maki sambil menatap keduanya dengan tajam. "Lebih baik kau katakan maksud tersembunyi di balik idemu ini, Nozomi,"

"Baiklah," kata Nozomi setelah menghela nafas. "Yuk, kita mampir ke apartemenku,"

* * *

Akhirnya terungkaplah alasan Nozomi mengusulkan ide itu. Dia ingin lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan adalah hasil pemikiran mereka semua, bukan hanya Takumi maupun Maki. Hari H sudah kurang dari seminggu. Mereka pun semakin disibukkan oleh latihan persiapan live dan kegiatan masing-masing, terutama Nico yang bekerja sambilan di restoran keluarga setiap selesai latihan.

"Kamu enggak capek, Nicocchi?" tanya Nozomi saat keduanya kembali bertemu di depan loker sepatu begitu latihan hari ini selesai.

"Hmm… maksudmu, kerja sambilan dan latihan?" Nico balik bertanya.

"Iya," jawab Nozomi sambil menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi raut cemas yang terukir jelas di sana.

"Kau sendiri juga ngerti kalau uang jatah bulanan dari ibuku itu enggak selalu bisa mencukupi aku dan adik-adikku, bukan?" ujar Nico sambil menghela nafas. "Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba mereka sakit, bukannya wajar kalau aku berusaha keras demi menghidupi mereka?"

"Ya, aku mengerti, kok," jawab Nozomi. "Aku juga tahu meski sudah hampir akhir tahun begini ibumu belum bisa pulang karena pekerjaannya, 'kan?"

"Ya, begitulah…" kata Nico sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Namanya juga pramugari,"

"Tapi… aku boleh 'kan bantu kamu mengurus rumah juga adik-adikmu?" kata Nozomi dengan mata penuh harap.

"Terserah kamu, sih…" jawab Nico cuek. "Toh, Kokoro juga bisa diandalkan untuk urusan itu,"

"Gawat, sudah jam segini!" kata Nico kemudian sambil melihat jam di smartphone-nya. "Aku duluan, ya, Nozomi!"

Nozomi hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda bermanik merah yang semakin jauh itu.

* * *

 _Huff… saljunya semakin tebal saja!_ kata Nozomi dalam hati sambil membuang nafasnya yang kini telah putih karena udara dingin.

Bruk! Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis kecil yang ambruk di depannya.

"Eh? Dek! Kamu enggak apa-apa?!" tanya Nozomi panik sambil membopong anak itu dan memegang dahinya. "Ya ampun, panas sekali!"

"Eng, enggak apa-apa, kok…, Nico- _nii-sama_ …" anak itu sepertinya ngelindur karena demamnya yang begitu tinggi. "Kokoro sebentar lagi sampai ke rumah dan memasak sup _miso_ untuk Kokoa dan Kotarou…"

Nozomi tentunya tak bisa membiarkan anak itu sehingga dia dengan sigap menggendongnya dan mengambil kunci apartemen di sakunya.

 _Sebaiknya aku enggak kabari Nicocchi dulu, deh… takutnya dia ikut kenapa-kenapa di tempat kerjanya,_ gumam Nozomi sambil berjalan menembus hujan salju yang semakin ganas.

* * *

" _Okaeriii_!" sambut Kokoa dengan girang begitu mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka. "Eh?! Kokoro kenapa, Nozomi- _onee-san_?!"

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di jalan tadi," ujar Nozomi. "Wah, kamu masih ingat aku rupanya? Hehehe, aku jadi terharu, nih…"

"A, aduh… gimana ini? Aku enggak bisa masak!" Kokoa terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "Kasihan Kotarou!"

"Ckckck… kamu lupa kalau aku ke sini enggak hanya untuk mengantar dan merawat Kokoro- _chan_ , ya?" kata Nozomi.

"Eh? Memangnya Nozomi- _onee-san_ bisa masak?" kedua mata Kokoa membulat.

"Tentu saja! _Non-tan_ gitu, lhooooo…" Nozomi membanggakan diri sambil menyingsingkan kedua lengan kemeja seragamnya. "Akan kupastikan kalian kenyang dengan masakanku yang top ini, deh!"

Setelah membaringkan Kokoro di kamar dan memberinya obat juga kompres, Nozomi mulai sibuk menyiapkan makanan di dapur keluarga Yazawa.

"Aromanya… enak…" kata Kotarou sambil berjalan mendekati Nozomi.

"Hehehe, sebentar lagi juga matang, kok!" jawab Nozomi sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kotarou. "Sekarang kamu duduk yang manis saja di ruang makan, ya, Kotarou- _kun_! Hehehe…"

"Horeee… akhirnya… aku kesampaian… makan masakannya _mama-onee-san_ …!" sorak Kotarou sambil melompat-lompat ke ruang makan.

 _Aku, mama-onee-san? Aduh, lucu banget adiknya Nicocchi itu!_ kata Nozomi dalam hati sambil mengaduk-aduk sup miso buatannya.

"Kokoro! 'Kan sudah kubilang kamu cukup panaskan makanan di—" seru Nico yang baru pulang sambil berlari ke dapur. "No, No, Nozomi?! Ngapain lu di sini, coba?!"

"Oi, oi… adikmu yang paling bisa diandalkan itu ambruk di jalan tadi tahu, enggak?" jawab Nozomi sambil mengarahkan sendok sup ke wajah Nico. "Kokoa enggak bisa masak dan adikmu yang paling bungsu kelaparan. Jadi, wajar kalau aku sekalian meminjam dapurmu, 'kan?"

Nico langsung jongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. "Arrrgh… aku memang kakak yang payah! Bisa-bisanya aku enggak tahu kalau adikku sakit!"

"Sudahlah, ini juga salahku, Nico _cchi_ ," kata Nozomi sambil membantunya berdiri. "Aku sengaja enggak memberitahumu karena takut kamu panik, bergegas kemari, kemudian kena apa-apa di jalan, gitu, lho… aku tuh juga khawatir sama kamu, jadi kuharap kamu mau memaafkanku, oke?"

"Ka, kalau begitu… kamu duduk manis saja bareng Kokoa dan Kotarou! Biar aku yang—" ucapan Nico terhenti karena Nozomi mendorongnya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Udah, udah! Kamu istirahat aja!" potong Nozomi. "Buruan mandi dan ganti bajumu, dasar bau!"

"Iya, deh, iya…" jawab Nico sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. " _Ano_ … aku lupa bilang padamu, Nozomi. Te, terima kasih sudah membantu keluargaku…"

"Sama-sama, Nico _cchi_!" jawab Nozomi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Wajah Nico merona merah begitu melihat senyuman itu. "Dasar, kalau begitu aku mandi dan bersiap-siap dulu, ya,"

* * *

Ketiga adiknya Nico langsung terlelap begitu menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Agar tidak mengganggu, Nico mengajak Nozomi untuk mengobrol di berandanya.

" _Hontou_ , aku lagi-lagi diselamatkan olehmu, ya, Nozomi?" Nico mengawali pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, kamu tak perlu memikirkannya," kata Nozomi. "Aku juga senang mengurusi adik-adikmu. Kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku ini anak tunggal dan tinggal sendirian karena orangtuaku selalu sibuk di luar kota, 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Nico. "Kita 'kan sudah berteman sejak kelas satu,"

"Maaf, ya, Nico _cchi_ …" kata Nozomi sambil menunduk.

"Untuk?"

"Karena aku sudah mengganggumu waktu itu dengan keroco yang kupanggil dari ritual gaje-ku," jelas Nozomi. "Pasti kamu kesusahan banget waktu diuber-uber olehnya,"

"Hahaha… masih saja kamu memikirkannya!" gelak Nico. "Aku saja sudah lupa!"

"Ta, tapi… kamu memaafkanku, 'kan?"

"Iyalah… ngapain juga aku harus dendam kesumat hanya karena dikejar hantu kecil begitu!" kata Nico sambil nyengir. "Sudahlah, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Nanti cepat keriput, lho! Hahahahaha!"

"Terima kasih, Nicocchi…" kata Nozomi lega.

"Bodoh," balas Nico sambil merangkul Nozomi. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, tahu,"

 _Tu, tu, tunggu… Nicocchi? Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Aduh, pasti wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang!_ kata Nozomi panik dalam hati dengan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

"Mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan jika gadis hebat sepertimu ada di keluarga kecil ini," kata Nico setengah berbisik.

 _Bentar, ini dia asal celetuk atau ada maksud ingin melamarku, coba?!_ gumam Nozomi yang makin 'konslet'.

"Ah! Su, sudah larut, nih! Sebaiknya aku pulang!" kata Nozomi sambil lepas dari rangkulan Nico. " _Jaa_ , Nico _cchi_!"

Nozomi langsung ambil langkah seribu begitu keluar dari sana.

 _Gawat, gawat, gawat… apa maksudnya coba tadi?_ kata Nozomi dalam hati begitu ia berbaring di ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal.

 _Masa' sih… si bodoh itu juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapku…?_ pikir Nozomi sambil menatap foto Nico yang ia letakkan di sisi kanan ranjangnya.

* * *

 _Todokete setsunasa ni wa…_

 _Namae wo tsukeyou ka "snow halation"_

"Lagu yang sedih, ya?" komentar Anju yang melihat penampilan µ's bersama Tsubasa dan Allen dengan _streaming_ langsung dari _website_ resmi Love Live.

"Yah… berharap saja dalang di balik terciptanya lagu ini bisa meraih pujaan hatinya," kata Tsubasa.

"Huh, kau berkata seolah tahu segalanya, ya, Tsubasa?" kata Allen.

"Oh, tentu saja," jawab Tsubasa. "Aku bahkan tahu warna _pantsu_ -mu dan Anju hari ini,"

"Mati aja deh lu!" seru Anju dan Allen sambil menendang si dahi lebar itu ke monitor. "Dasar _stalker_ bego!"

* * *

Saat para member lainnya telah pulang dan tinggal dirinya juga pemuda pujaannya itu, Nozomi mulai berlari untuk menyusul pemuda mungil yang berjalan agak jauh di depannya.

"Nico _cchi_!" seru Nozomi sambil mengatur nafasnya karena berlari demi menghentikan langkah Nico.

"Oh, ada apa, Nozomi?" tanya Nico. "Apakah ada barangku yang ketinggalan di _back stage_?"

 _Kamu bisa, Non-tan… kamu bisa!_ Nozomi berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang gugup.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Nico _cchi_ … dan ini sangat penting untukku!" kata Nozomi.

Nico menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan dengan sabar mendengarkan gadis bersurai ungu itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nico _cchi_ … sangat menyukaimu…" ujar Nozomi dengan semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya.

Nico menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ahahaha… seperti yang diharapkan dari _idol_ kece sepertiku, _Nico Nico ni_ —"

"Bukan dalam arti seperti itu!" seru Nozomi.

Nozomi kembali berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Nico _cchi_ … sejak kita mulai berteman… aku tahu perasaanku ini egois dan kelewatan, tapi… aku enggak bisa menahan perasaanku yang sebenarnya kepadamu, Nico _cchi_!"

Wajah Nico merona merah. "Te, terima kasih, Nozomi… aku sangat senang kamu menyukai, bukan… maksudku, mencintaiku,"

"Ka, kalau begitu aku ingin—"

"Maaf!" kata Nico cepat sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku… tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas perasaanmu yang tulus ini!"

Air mata Nozomi mulai menetes, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tegar.

"Enggak apa-apa," kata Nozomi sambil berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras. "Asalkan kamu mau mendengarkanku itu… sudah cukup,"

Nozomi berlari meninggalkan Nico.

Nico membenturkan dahinya ke dinding begitu lokasi pengakuan cinta itu telah sepi.

 _Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu, Nozomi… aku takut dan aku pikir masih banyak pria yang lebih baik untuk gadis sebaik dirimu… enggak, aku bukan si keren Nico-nii-sama! Aku enggak lebih dari pria terburuk yang pernah ada…_ Nico merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menahan tangis.


	22. Blue Christmas

Sebelumnya, mbak ingin minta maaf karena update chap yang semakin enggak teratur -_- hontou sumimasen desu ta!

Selain itu, karena plot yang makin rumit dan mungkin (?) beberapa bukan make over dari anime-nya lagi jadinya agak sulit memikirkan kelanjutannya, hehehe... /slapped

Intinya gitu, sih... jadi, semoga kalian bisa maklum -_-" terlebih mulai tanggal 17 Agustus hingga seterusnya nanti mbak bakal sibuk ospek dan Senin depan sudah mulai kuliah jadi ya tadi... bisa-bisa update makin enggak karuan kapannya /slappedagain

Ta, tapi mbak bakal usahakan tetap update dan memberikan yang terbaik, kok 0_0; tetap dukung mbak yak di perkancahan fiksi Love Live ini~ /ngarep

Udah, ah! Gitu aja curcolnya! Check it out!

 _Blue Christmas_

"Enggak terasa besok sudah natal saja, ya?" kata Kazuya sambil membaringkan kepalanya ke atas meja di ruang klub peneliti _idol_.

"Lalu, tak lama setelah itu tahun baru, _nya_!" timpal Rin.

"Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, ya!" kata Hanayo.

"Dasar, obrolan kalian ini sudah seperti lansia di panti jompo saja!" komentar Nico.

"Siapa pun juga senang menjelang natal, tahu, Nico- _kun_!" dengus Kazuya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi bukannya nanti kamu bakal sibuk membantu keluargamu menjaga toko, Kazuya- _kun_?" celetuk Kotori.

"AH! Aku lupa!" seru Kazuya heboh. "Huweee… maaf aku enggak bisa mengajakmu kencan, Kotori- _chan_!"

"Hahaha… _yosh_ , _yosh_ , enggak apa-apa, kok!" kata Kotori sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kazuya. "Asalkan jangan sampai lupa hadiah natal untukku, oke?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, Kotori- _chan_ ~!" jawab Kazuya sambil memeluk Kotori hingga pipi mereka saling beradu. "Serahkan saja padaku!"

"Dasar, padahal kalian 'kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Nico sambil menghela nafas.

"Ma, maaf, Nico- _kun_ …" kata Hanayo. "Kami juga sudah dengar tentang ayahnya Nico—"

"Sudah, sudah… enggak apa-apa, kok, Hanayo!" jawab Nico cepat sambil nyengir seperti biasanya. "Beliau sudah wafat sejak aku masih SD jadi aku juga sudah terbiasa,"

"Sayang sekali kita juga enggak bisa mengadakan pesta natal bersama, ya?" keluh Maki. "Takumi sibuk dengan kejuaraan _Kyuudo_ -nya dan kalian yang kelas tiga juga sibuk dengan urusan belajar persiapan untuk ujian akhir,"

"Apa boleh buat, _nya_ … sepertinya kita baru bisa ketemu setelah tahun baru," kata Rin lesu.

"Tapi kelihatannya yang enggak bersemangat menjelang natal dan tahun baru itu enggak hanya kau, ya, Nico- _kun_?" celetuk Maki tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Nico bingung.

"Meski terlihat tegar, aku yakin Eri agak kesepian karena kesibukan Takumi. Lalu, entah kenapa Nozomi lebih sering menyendiri akhir-akhir ini," ujar Maki. "Bukannya kau sudah berteman dengannya sejak kelas satu? Masa' kau enggak tahu apa yang membuatnya jadi enggak bersemangat begitu?"

"E, enggak, kok! Aku enggak tahu apa-apa!" jawab Nico bohong.

"Hmm… kok, kesannya tingkahmu mencurigakan begitu?" kata Maki sambil bertopang dagu.

"Berisik, ah!" seru Nico kesal.

"Terserah, sih… lagian bukan berarti aku peduli juga," kata Maki cuek.

 _Huffft… baguslah!_ kata Nico lega dalam hati.

Eri pun tiba dan ikut duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Oi, oi… ngambek juga enggak usah kelewatan gitu, mbak…" kata Nico sambil tetap asyik mengunyah cemilannya. "Serem, tahu…"

"Sssst! Nico- _kun_! Jangan kayak gitu, ah!" Kotori berusaha memperingatkan.

"Langsung saja, deh," kata Maki sambil pindah posisi duduk ke sebelah Eri. "Kamu ada masalah lagi dengan Takumi?"

Eri hanya diam sambil tetap menggenggam _smartphone_ -nya dengan gemetaran.

"Ah, lama, deh!" kata Nico sambil merebut paksa _smartphone_ dari genggaman gadis seperempat Russia itu.

"Apa, sih? Apa, sih?" tanya Rin kepo sambil berjalan mendekati Nico. "Wajahmu sampai serius, gitu, Nico- _kun_ ,"

"Kamu lagi lihat apa, sih, Nico- _kun_?" tanya Hanayo juga.

Nico menghela nafas. "Bentar… ini _password_ -nya apa, ya, Eri?"

Gubrak! Ternyata dahinya sampai berkerut begitu karena mencoba meng- _unlock_ _smartphone_ -nya Eri, toh.

"Main rebut, tapi enggak tahu _password_ untuk membukanya," ledek Kazuya. "Malu, nih, yeeee…"

Wajah Nico tentu saja merah padam karena malu. "Humph!"

Eri meng- _unlock_ _smartphone_ -nya dan menunjukkan penyebab mengapa dirinya begitu uring-uringan saat itu pada Maki.

"Wah, seperti yang diharapkan dari _ace_ klub _Kyuudo_ , populer seperti biasanya, ya?" komentar Maki sambil melihat foto itu. "Tapi kalau foto yang ini bukannya editan-nya berlebihan, ya? Ketara banget bohongnya,"

"Yaelah, foto editan maniaknya Takumi aja heboh banget kamu, Eri," kata Nico dengan agak sinis.

"Kalau menurutku, bukan soal editan atau apa, sih, Nico- _kun_ ," kata Kotori. "Masalahnya, siapa yang sampai hati memanas-manasi Eri- _chan_ begini?"

"Uwaaah… mana _message_ -nya parah, gitu!" tambah Kazuya ngeri.

Foto yang dimaksud di sini adalah foto Takumi yang tengah dikerubungi para siswi yang juga peserta kejuaraan _Kyuudo_ , baik dari Otonokizaka maupun dari sekolah lain. Salah satu fotonya ada yang menunjukkan Takumi tengah tersenyum dengan _kiss mark_ di lehernya dan ada perempuan di sebelahnya yang sengaja dibuat _blur_ wajahnya tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ya, itulah foto editan yang dimaksud Maki.

 _Message_ -nya kurang lebih berbunyi seperti ini, " _Bagaimana, mbak bule kecentilan? Sudah cukup panas melihat foto-foto mesra kami dengan Sonoda-kun? HAHAHA! Lihat? Kami yang berkecimpung di bidang yang sama dengan Sonoda-kun lebih lihai darimu, kau tahu? Harusnya cewek yang baru kenal sambil lalu dengan Sonoda-kun sepertimu itu enggak usah sok-sok nempel dan mengaku-ngaku pacarnya, deh! Oh ya, kalau Bu Minami tahu soal ini, bagaimana tuh nasibmu? HAHAHA! Peduli? Enggak, sih… ngapain juga mesti peduli sama cewek pengganggu sepertimu?_ "

"Hahahaha… provokasi kelas teri banget ini, mah," komentar Maki. "Aku yakin, Eri sudah pernah menerima surat dari _haters_ -nya yang bahkan jauh lebih parah dari ini,"

"Eeeeeh? Memangnya Maki- _chan_ enggak gemas atau kesal membacanya?" tanya Kazuya gregetan.

"Kesal, sih, ada meski sedikit," jawab Maki tenang. "Tapi dari yang kubaca, si cewek pelaku teror gaje ini enggak lebih dari cewek barbar yang cemburu pada kedekatan Takumi dan Eri, tapi dianya sendiri enggak ada usaha untuk menggapai Takumi, kurang lebih gitu,"

"Kalau memang dia penggemar yang baik mestinya dia ikut senang bila idolanya bahagia, lah," kata Nico.

" _Ano_ … Nico- _kun_? Yang lagi kita omongin ini Takumi- _kun_ , lho…" kata Kazuya. "Memangnya Nico- _kun_ sendiri enggak tahu betapa ganasnya penggemar Takumi- _kun_ itu?"

"Enggak, dan emang gue enggak mau tahu," jawab Nico masa bodo. "Secara karena Takumi itu musuh gue untuk soal adu popularitas,"

"Plis, lah… lu aja baru beken setelah drama Rom-Jul pas _bunkasai_ lalu!" kata Maki sambil memandang Nico dengan geli.

"Bawel, ah!" dengus Nico.

"Hahahaha… dasar, enggak tahu malu!" ledek Rin.

"Udah! Lu enggak usah ikut ketawa, deh, bocah meong!" bentak Nico.

"Nico- _kun kowai_ , _nya_ ~" goda Rin.

Sementara Nico, Rin, dan Maki ribut enggak jelas, Kotori dan Hanayo tetap fokus mencoba menyelidiki _chat_ itu.

"Ada apa, Hanayo- _chan_?" tanya Kotori yang penasaran mengapa Hanayo terlihat begitu serius melihat _chat_ itu.

"Bukannya ini dari Kidou- _san_ , wakil ketua klub _Kyuudo_ yang kita mintai tolong untuk ikut mengerjai Eri- _chan_ waktu itu, ya?" kata Hanayo sambil menunjuk nama akun pengirim _message_ dan foto-foto itu.

"Enggak, enggak mungkin itu dari dia," jawab Nico sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hubungan dia dan Eri enggak ada masalah, kok,"

"Be, berarti akun dia dibajak?!" kata Hanayo.

"Kemungkinan begitu," jawab Maki. "Kamu enggak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu pada orang lain hingga dia ada rasa benci padamu, Eri?"

Eri hanya diam saja sambil tetap menunduk.

"Ah, percuma! Kalau dia sudah begitu sih kita enggak bisa apa-apa!" kata Nico sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena gregetan dengan kelakuan Eri.

" _Nee_ , Eri- _chan_? Curhatlah pada kami," bujuk Kotori sambil mengelus-elus punggung Eri. "Kita juga enggak akan ember, kok… ya, 'kan, teman-teman?"

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku sendiri juga enggak ngerti apa yang kurasakan ini," Eri mulai bicara setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Ya, aku cemburu, tapi aku memaklumi karena memang Takumi itu populer hingga para siswi di luar Otonokizaka pun mengidolakannya," ujar Eri.

Tubuh Eri gemetaran dan air matanya mulai menetes. "Aku memang enggak terpengaruh dengan provokasi itu, tapi… ada satu sisi dalam diriku yang takut…"

"Takut karena?" tanya Kotori sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Eri.

"Aku takut Takumi akan terasa semakin jauh dariku karena ada banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentangnya kemudian muncul seseorang yang berhasil memikat hatinya karena lebih mengerti dirinya," jelas Eri.

"Aku tahu, aku ini egois, posesif, cengeng, dan selalu saja merepotkannya…" isak Eri. "Bahkan aku sampai berpikir dia asal jalan denganku demi bisa melupakan perasaannya yang dulu padamu, Kotori…"

Nico berdiri di depan Eri dan menyentil dahi gadis itu dengan keras. "Bangun, _bakka Erichika_!"

" _I_ , _ittai_! Apa-apaan kamu, Nico?!" seru Eri kesal sambil memegangi dahinya yang perih.

"Nico- _kun_ , kupikir itu juga agak keterlalu—"

Nico langsung membekap mulut Kazuya yang hendak ngoceh itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Udah, mending kalian diam dulu,"

"Akhirnya, kau serius juga, ketua bego," kata Maki.

"Maksud lo dari tadi gue enggak serius, apa?!" gerutu Nico.

"Ngaca saja sendiri, hahaha…" sindir Maki sambil memelintir rambutnya.

Setelah kepalanya dingin, Nico kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Eri, lo pikir diri lo itu egois dan posesif, memangnya selama ini Takumi enggak begitu?" kata Nico.

"Lo enggak ingat waktu lo nyaris diserang Allen waktu itu? Takumi bahkan sampai babak belur demi melindungi lo, tahu,"

"Setelah lo membentaknya karena dia lupa ultah lo, dia langsung ke apartemen lo tengah malam demi bisa mengucapkan selamat dan memberi hadiah,"

"Dia mungkin agak agresif karena sering mencium lo atau kadang meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di leher lo, itu kenapa? Karena dia sayang sama lo, Eri," ujar Nico.

Nico menghela nafas. "Kita ngerti kalau lo lagi pergolakan batin, antara cemburu dan ingin tetap kuat dalam menghadapi masalah ini, tapi… maaf, sepertinya memang lo sendiri yang harus merenung kemudian melepaskan uneg-uneg lo itu langsung ke Takumi,"

"Eh? Jadi, ceritanya kau lepas tangan, nih?" kata Maki sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bodoh," jawab Nico sambil membuka pintu. "Aku saja enggak lebih dari laki-laki payah yang hanya bisa membuat seorang gadis baik-baik menangis,"

Nico pun berlalu.

 _Hah? Apa maksudnya, coba?_ pikir Maki heran.

Karena juga merasa tak tahu harus apa demi meringankan beban Eri, Maki pun ikut berlalu.

"Huh! Atmosfernya malah jadi tambah enggak enak gara-gara Nico- _kun_ , nih!" dengus Rin.

"Coba kalau yang menasihati tadi adalah Nozomi- _chan_ ," kata Hanayo.

"Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau Nozomi- _chan_ akan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Nico- _kun_ kalau dia ada di sini," celetuk Kotori sambil tersenyum.

"EEEEH?!" seru Kazuya, Rin, dan Hanayo dengan heboh.

"Dan jujur saja, aku sendiri juga enggak suka saat Eri- _chan_ berpikir Takumi- _kun_ asal jalan dengan Eri- _chan_ demi melupakan perasaannya terhadapku," lanjut Kotori.

" _Gomen_ , Kotori…" kata Eri yang merasa bersalah.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, tapi Eri- _chan_ sendiri sebaiknya buang jauh-jauh prasangka atau pemikiran kalau Takumi- _kun_ mengajak Eri- _chan_ jadian demi tujuan seperti itu, oke?" jawab Kotori.

"Ya, terima kasih, Kotori…" kata Eri sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yakin, perasaan Takumi- _kun_ padamu itu tulus, kok," ujar Kotori. "Jika tidak, mungkin Takumi- _kun_ akan diam saja saat Eri- _chan_ dalam bahaya, bukan?"

"Intinya, Eri- _chan_ harus percaya pada Takumi- _kun_ ," tambah Kazuya.

" _Keep positive thinking_ , _nya_!" kata Rin sambil memainkan _maracas_ -nya.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman…" kata Eri terharu.

"Hihi, syukurlah kalau perasaanmu sudah menjadi lebih baik, Eri- _chan_ ," kata Hanayo lega.

"Oh ya, apa Eri- _chan_ sudah menyiapkan hadiah natal untuk Takumi- _kun_?" tanya Kotori kemudian.

"Ju, justru itu… aku ingin minta tolong kamu dan Hanayo," ujar Eri malu-malu.

"Wah, memangnya Eri- _chan_ mau membuat apa?" tanya Kazuya penasaran. "Apa mungkin roti? Uwaaah… beruntungnya Takumi- _kun_!"

"Kayaknya hanya Kazu- _kun_ yang mengharapkan roti untuk hadiah natal, _nya_ …" kata Rin.

"Eeeeh? Tapi roti 'kan enak!" dengus Kazuya.

" _Mo_ , _mou_! Pokoknya, ini rahasia antara aku, Kotori, dan Hanayo!" kata Eri.

"Ah, pelit, nih~!" goda Kazuya.

"Sudahlah, Kazuya- _kun_ ," kata Kotori. "Aku juga merasa kalau kamu dan Rin- _kun_ bakalan ember, sih…"

"Eeeeeh?" seru Kazuya dan Rin kecewa.

Eri hanya tergelak memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

 _Meski dibilang sebaiknya aku mengatakannya langsung ke Takumi, tapi tetap saja…_ gumam Eri.

Eri asyik berjalan tanpa memerhatikan sekeliling. Dia tidak tahu ada tangan yang hendak mencelakainya. Tangan itu hendak mendorongnya jatuh dari tangga.

 _Kena kau!_ kata si pelaku dalam hati sambil tersenyum licik.

Grab! Ada tangan lain yang sukses menghentikan tangan jahat si pelaku.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya, ketua _fansclub_ -nya Sonoda Takumi, Inugami- _san_?" tanya sang penyelamat pada si pelaku.

"I, ini bukan urusanmu, Toujo!" seru Inugami sambil melepaskan lengannya yang digenggam erat oleh Nozomi.

"Bukan urusanku? Kau jelas-jelas berniat mencelakai sahabatku, Inugami- _san_ ," kata Nozomi. "Mana mungkin aku diam saja,"

"HAH? Memangnya salah jika aku melakukannya?" Inugami tertawa sinis hingga Eri tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Nah, Eri, biar kami perkenalkan," kata Nico sambil merekam kejadian itu dengan _smartphone_ -nya. "Inilah pelaku dibalik pembajakan akun sosial media milik Kidou- _san_ yang mengirimimu foto dan _message_ yang menjengkelkan itu, Inugami Kyouko,"

"Ya, Yazawa?! Hei! Hentikan rekamanmu itu!" seru Inugami.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mengaku, dasar cewek barbar!" balas Nico.

" _Chat_ yang kamu maksud itu yang ini, 'kan, Yazawa- _kun_?" tanya Nozomi sambil memperlihatkan riwayat _chat_ yang begonya belum dihapus oleh Inugami di _smartphone_ -nya.

 _Yazawa-kun? Kenapa Nozomi memanggil Nico seperti itu?_ pikir Eri.

"He, hei! Kembalikan hp-ku!" seru Inugami sambil melompat-lompat berusaha meraih _smartphone_ -nya yang diangkat Nozomi dengan begitu tinggi.

Keributan yang mereka buat memancing perhatian para siswa maupun siswi di sekitar sana.

"Bagus, saksi telah berkumpul," kata Nico dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau mengaku saja, Inugami- _san_?" bujuk Nozomi dengan dingin.

Inugami mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ini semua salahmu, Ayase Eri!"

"Kau merebut posisi sebagai ketua OSIS dariku juga orang yang kusukai! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membencimu?!" bentak Inugami.

"Inugami, aku bisa jelaskan—" Eri berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau sok jaim begitu, hah?!" potong Inugami. "Kau berubah dari si ketua OSIS sombong yang jutek menjadi _school idol_ yang sok murah senyum dan ramah pada semuanya, jijik tahu, enggak?!"

"Padahal aku sudah cukup bahagia mengaguminya dari jauh, tapi kau… kau…!" ucapan Inugami terhenti saat Wada memegang bahu kirinya.

"Dan yang kau lakukan ini salah, Inugami," ucap Wada.

"HAH?! Bukannya kau juga membenci cewek Russia sialan itu, Wada?!" seru Inugami.

"Memangnya, kau sudah ada usaha apa untuk menggapai orang yang kau sukai itu?" desak Wada.

"A, aku…" Inugami tergagap-gagap.

"Belum, bukan? Lantas bila orang itu menyukai _kaichou_ , apakah itu salah?" lanjut Wada.

"Ta, tapi aku hanya…" Inugami berusaha membantah.

"Hanya apa? Mengancamnya, memanas-manasinya, dan juga berniat mencelakainya," sela Wada. "Jika orang yang kamu sukai itu sampai tak pernah me- _notice_ -mu, aku juga tak akan heran, Inugami,"

"Aku kesal, kesal sekali…" kata Inugami sambil duduk bersimpuh dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Semua surat cinta dariku juga para penggemar yang lain tak pernah sekalipun dilihatnya, tapi perempuan yang kubenci malah bisa dekat bahkan memikat hatinya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemburu?"

"I, itu salah, Inugami- _san_!" seru Eri.

Semua pasang mata terfokus pada gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu.

"Takumi selalu senang menerima surat darimu dan teman-temanmu! Dia tidak membalasnya, bukan berarti tidak membacanya! Dia hanya tidak ingin menjadi seorang pemberi harapan palsu dengan memperlakukan semua surat itu sama rata dan adil!" ujar Eri.

"Tapi kenapa dia malah memilih—"

"Sudah, cukup sampai di situ, Inugami- _san_ ," sela Kidou. "Lebih baik kau jelaskan padaku yang korban dari rencana jahatmu ini juga pada Wada, si mbak bagian kedisplinan siswa di OSIS,"

"Baiklah…" kata Inugami menyerah.

Dirinya pun dibawa oleh Kidou dan Wada untuk diinterogasi lebih lanjut.

"Oh, hai, Eri!" sapa Takumi yang baru tiba. "Ada apa sampai koridor ramai begini?"

 _Nah, kalau mau bicara inilah saatnya, bakka Erichika!_ kata Nico dalam hati.

Bukannya menjawab, Eri malah berbalik dan berusaha menjauh dari Takumi.

 _EEEEEH?! Si bego itu ngapain, sih?!_ gerutu Nico.

Nozomi menghela nafas dan juga bermaksud beranjak dari sana, namun Nico dengan cepat menangkap lengannya.

"Tunggu, Nozomi, kita harus bicara," kata Nico serius.

* * *

"Hei, Eri! Hah… hah… tunggu aku! Kamu kenapa, sih?" tanya Takumi sambil berusaha mengejar gadis itu.

Eri naik ke atap sekolah dan bermaksud mengunci pintunya agar bisa lolos dari Takumi, namun tepat sebelum pintu berhasil ditutup, Takumi menahannya dengan kakinya dan ia juga berhasil menangkap lengan Eri.

"Hah… hah… akhirnya, aku berhasil mengejarmu," kata Takumi sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Eri memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku baru saja ingin memberitahumu tentang hasil pertandingan hari ini, tapi kamu malah lari dariku seperti ini," ujar Takumi. "Kamu kenapa, sih? Aku salah apa, Eri?"

Eri hanya terdiam sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eri! Lihat aku dan jawablah aku!" seru Takumi dengan nada yang agak keras. "Bagaimana bisa aku tahu apa yang kamu mau kalau kamu hanya diam? Apa kamu mencoba untuk menguji kepekaanku lagi seperti waktu ulang tahunmu waktu itu?"

"Aku juga enggak ngerti, Takumi…" kata Eri sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Takumi.

"Eh?"

"Aku enggak ngerti apa yang kurasakan ini, Takumi…"

"Tu, tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Takumi sambil memegang kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Aku takut, aku takut kamu akan meninggalkanku, Takumi…" ujar Eri dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Enggak, aku enggak akan meninggalkanmu, Eri," jawab Takumi. "Makanya, bisakah kamu jelaskan apa yang membuatmu lari dariku tadi?"

"Sa, saat kejuaraan _Kyuudo_ tadi kamu dikerubungi banyak siswi yang juga peserta kejuaraan itu, 'kan?" tanya Eri.

"Umm… i, iya, sih…" jawab Takumi dengan hati-hati. "Kamu… cemburu?"

"Itulah yang aku enggak mengerti, Takumi," ujar Eri sambil terus terisak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku cemburu, namun aku berusaha kuat dan memakluminya karena mengerti betapa populernya dirimu," jelas Eri. "Dadaku terasa sesak karena aku tak bisa mengerti dan ikut menyukai _Kyuudo_ layaknya mereka. Rasanya aku seperti mengecewakanmu dan aku takut kamu akan terasa semakin jauh dariku,"

Takumi menghela nafas. "Eri, kamu sendiri pernah bilang padaku, bukan? Kalau kamu mencintaiku bukan karena fisik, kecerdasan, atau latar belakangku yang pewaris dojo Sonoda, 'kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Begitu juga denganku, Eri," jawab Takumi sambil tersenyum. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu dan mengajakmu jadian bukan demi melupakan perasaanku pada Kotori,"

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Eri dengan kedua bahu yang gemetaran.

"Maksudmu aku menciummu, memelukmu, atau menggigit lehermu demi memuaskan hasrat nafsuku, begitu?" balas Takumi. "Tentu saja bukan, Erichika,"

"Lalu, kenapa? Padahal awalnya aku yang begitu ngotot ingin mendapatkanmu, tapi setelah aku berusaha menyadarkanmu setelah penolakan itu kamu begitu mudahnya mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan menyatakan perasaanmu!"

"Maaf, kalau alasan ini menyinggungmu, Eri," kata Takumi sambil mendekap Eri.

"Eh?"

"Kamu mengingatkanku pada _aneue_ sebelum dia menikah dan meninggalkan dojo," ujar Takumi. "Bukan maksudku menjadikan ini _sisterzone_ atau apa, aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu sebagai kekasihku, Eri!"

"Takumi, jangan-jangan kamu… _siscon_?" tebak Eri sambil mundur beberapa langkah dan memandangnya dengan agak geli.

"ENGGAK! Serius, enggak!" jawab Takumi cepat sambil bergidik ngeri. "Ya, ya… aku menyayangi _aneue_ , tapi bukan berarti lebih dari itu! Aku merasa kehadiranmu memiliki arti yang penting semenjak kamu berusaha menyadarkanku waktu itu, rasanya seperti mengisi kekosongan dalam hatiku,"

"Jadi, intinya kamu menganggapku sebagai apa, Takumi?!" seru Eri yang sudah pusing dengan cara menjawab Takumi yang terkesan berputar-putar.

"Sebagai pacarku, kekasihku, Ayase Eri!" jawab Takumi. "Aku… mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu… kau bilang agar aku tidak meragukan perasaanmu terhadapku, tapi sekarang kubalik, apakah kamu meragukan perasaanku terhadapmu?"

"Walau aku enggak mengerti kegiatan yang kamu ikuti?"

"Untuk apa kamu khawatir soal itu?"

"Walau aku egois, cengeng, dan menyebalkan…?"

"Aku menyukai semua hal tentangmu, bukankah kau juga begitu?" jawab Takumi. "Kau menyukai aku yang egois, posesif, gampang marah, dan membosankan ini, 'kan?"

Senyum kembali terukir di wajah putih pucat itu. "Terima kasih, Takumi…"

"Iya, iya, kumaafkan, kok," jawab Takumi. "Tapi jangan mengira aku _siscon_ lagi, ya?"

"Sebentar, jadi sekarang kamu marah karena itu?"

Keduanya pun tertawa.

* * *

 _Haaaah… jadi, malam natal tahun ini aku sendirian lagi, ya?_ gumam Eri setelah melihat pesan dari ayah, ibu, dan Arisa di _smartphone_ -nya.

"Oh, kamu baru pulang, Eri?" sapa Takumi sambil mengambil sepatu di lokernya.

"Ah, iya, nih!" jawab Eri. "Kamu sendiri kenapa juga baru pulang? Memangnya masih ada kegiatan di klub _Kyuudo_?"

"Hanya perayaan kecil-kecilan, kok," ujar Takumi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Perayaan?"

"Umm… tadi aku belum sempat mengatakannya padamu," jawab Takumi. "Aku dan teman-teman di klub _Kyuudo_ berhasil memenangkan kejuaraan _Kyuudo_ tahun ini,"

"Ja, jadi… sekolah kita juara satu tingkat nasional?" kedua mata Eri membulat.

Takumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian Eri melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kalian berhasil, Takumi! Selamat, ya!" seru Eri heboh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Takumi.

"O, oi… hentikan, Eri! Kau mengacak-acak rambutku!" dengus Takumi.

"Duh, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu, nih!"

"Sudahlah, kakak kelas tiga sepertimu sebaiknya enggak usah repot-repot hanya karena hal begini, kok," kata Takumi sambil tersenyum.

"Ma, mana bisa begitu! Ini sejarah, Takumi! Ini pertama kalinya sekolah kita berhasil jadi juara nasional!" rajuk Eri sambil menggoncang-goncangkan kedua bahu Takumi.

"Iya, iya… makanya tenang dulu, oke?" kata Takumi.

Eri pun menurut dan mulai kalem.

"Kamu enggak usah repot-repot menyiapkan pesta untukku, sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kamu ikut ke rumahku hari ini?" tawar Takumi.

Eri yang telmi pun mencoba mencerna maksud tawaran itu. Wajahnya pun menjadi semerah tomat begitu mengerti maksudnya.

"Tu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Ini terlalu cepat, Takumi! Aku belum siap!" seru Eri sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bodoh, kau ini mikir apa, sih?" dengus Takumi. "Memangnya di rumahku enggak ada manusia lagi selain aku?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Takumi menghela nafas. "Aku ingin kamu ikut merayakan natal bersama keluargaku, Eri,"

"Ta, tapi… kamu 'kan lagi letih-letihnya setelah pertandingan tadi! Mana bisa aku—"

"Sudah, kalau kau ingin merayakan kemenanganku, maka ikutlah denganku!" sela Takumi sambil menarik lengan Eri.

* * *

"Oh, Takumin dan Eri- _chan_? Selamat datang!" sapa Izumi yang tengah mendekorasi ruang keluarga.

"Hei, _aneue_ … tak bisakah kau mengerjakannya lebih cepat lagi?" dengus Takumi sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Ugh… hanya sekali ini saja kamu boleh nge-bos, ya, Takumin…" gerutu Izumi sambil menahan tinjunya.

"Wah, sudah lama juga tidak bertemu denganmu, ya, Eri- _chan_? Apa kabar, nak?" tanya ibunya Takumi, Sonoda Hidemi.

"Ba, baik, tante," jawab Eri.

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ, duduklah," kata ayahnya Takumi, Sonoda Reiji sambil menepuk bahu Eri.

"I, iya, om," jawab Eri gugup. "Ma, maaf merepotkan!"

"Hahaha… Eri- _chan_ ini memang kaku, ya!" gelak Bu Hidemi. "Santai saja, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri,"

"Karena memang sebentar lagi kamu juga akan jadi bagian dari rumah ini, kikikikik," timpal Izumi sambil cekikikan dengan girang layaknya siamang.

Takumi dan ayahnya langsung spontan menimpuknya dengan gelas plastik. "Kau mendingan diam, deh!"

"Dah aku mah apa atuh, si putri yang tertukar?" kebiasaan _mellow_ Izumi pun kumat.

Eri begitu bahagia karena dirinya tak lagi sendirian di malam natal. Setelah berbaikan dengan Takumi dia malah diajak ikut merayakan natal bersama keluarganya. Menurut gadis seperempat Russia itu, natal tahun ini adalah yang paling bahagia untuknya.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Takumi!" kata Eri begitu keduanya berdiri di gerbang depan kediaman Sonoda. "Ini adalah natal terbaik untukku!"

"Ka, kalau kamu ingin tahu sebenarnya setiap tahun keluarga kami jarang sekali merayakan natal," ujar Takumi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Eh? Jadi, kalian sampai repot-repot begitu demi aku?"

"Ya, daripada kamu kesepian di apartemenmu, begitu pikirku," jawab Takumi.

Lagi-lagi air mata membasahi kedua pipi gadis itu.

" _Mou_ … dasar Takumi bodoh…" isak Eri. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi peka begini?"

"Bu, bukan soal peka atau apa, kok! Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu," ujar Takumi. "Aku juga ingin seenggaknya kamu lebih mengenal lagi tentang keluargaku, begitu,"

Salju pun mulai turun dari langit malam.

"Ah, salju!" kata Takumi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Eri jinjit dan memasangkan syal rajutannya di leher Takumi. " _Merry Christmas_ , Takumi, _daisuki dayo_ ,"

Wajah Takumi memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Dasar, jangan bilang kamu pulang telat demi membuat ini?"

"Ya, kenapa? Kesannya jadul, ya?" tanya Eri sambil nyengir.

"Tapi, kok, rasanya panjang banget syalnya?" tanya Takumi bingung.

"Bodoh," kata Eri sambil melilitkan sebagian syal itu ke lehernya. "Agar bisa begini, dong,"

Jarak di antara wajah keduanya kini begitu dekat. Eri memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum kemudian Takumi mencium bibirnya. Momen itu begitu romantis dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu jalan dan salju yang turun dari langit.

"Ini hadiah natal untukmu, Eri," kata Takumi sambil memasangkan jepit rambut berbentuk kristal es di surai pirang itu.

Eri tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih menitik karena terharu. "Terima kasih, Takumi,"

"Ayo, kuantar kamu ke apartemenmu," kata Takumi sambil menggenggam tangan Eri.

"Oi, Takumin!" panggil Izumi tiba-tiba.

Takumi menoleh. "Apa? Kau ingin melaporkannya pada ayah dan ibu soal yang tadi?"

"Bodoh, buat apa juga? Kami sudah bertahun-tahun hidup satu atap dan berbagi darah keturunan klan Sonoda denganmu, tahu," jawab Izumi sambil bersandar di pintu. "Tanpa kau bilang pun kami juga tahu kau sering menyambar bibir Eri- _chan_ ,"

"Ugh…" wajah Takumi memanas karena malu.

"Sudahlah, kami sih cuek saja kalau kau ingin menciumnya seperti apapun juga," ujar Izumi. "Tapi kami tidak akan mengampunimu kalau kamu sampai mencoreng kehormatan dan kesuciannya sebagai wanita, ingat itu, adikku yang bodoh!"

"Kalau kau serius mencintainya, maka jagalah dia seutuhnya!" lanjut Izumi. "Aku, ayah, dan ibu merestui hubungan kalian, kok!"

Takumi pun tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih banyak, Izumi- _nee-san_!"

Mereka berdua pun berlalu. Lalu, Izumi mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Ta, Takumin… dia kembali memanggilku, Izumi- _nee-san_ …" Izumi tampak begitu tersentuh.

Izumi dengan cepat masuk kembali dan berseru, "Ayah, ibu! Ayo, kita minum-minum demi merayakan kembalinya si manja Takumin!"

Ajakan itu disetujui oleh kedua orangtuanya meski yang tumbang lebih dulu karena _sake_ adalah si biang keladinya sendiri, si sableng Izumi.

* * *

Sementara itu, Nico dan Nozomi…

"Ikut liburan denganmu ke rumah nenekmu di Gunma?" tanya Nico.

"Ya, bagaimana?" kata Nozomi.

"Walau aku sudah membalas perasaanmu seperti itu?"

"Intinya, kamu mau atau enggak?"

"Ba, baiklah… aku mau!" jawab Nico.

"Baguslah," kata Nozomi yang masih terdengar cuek.

"Tapi setelah itu tolong panggil namaku seperti biasanya, dong," pinta Nico.

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan ikut dan menuruti semua keinginanmu, makanya jangan jaga jarak denganku seperti itu, kumohon!"

"Baiklah, Nico _cchi_ ," jawab Nozomi sambil nyengir.

Senyum dari si maniak tarot pun kembali.

* * *

Akhirnya, Takumi dan Eri pun sampai di depan apartemen Eri.

" _Nee_ , Takumi?" panggil Eri.

"Ya?"

"Kamu sibuk enggak saat tahun baru nanti?"

"Enggak, kok," jawab Takumi. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tahun ini aku yang kebagian membereskan villa milik keluargaku di daerah Gunma, nih…" ujar Eri sambil menghela nafas dengan lesu. "Mana villa-nya besar banget lagi, kamu mau enggak ikut dan membantuku? Tenang saja, setelah itu kita kencan di lokasi wisata di sana, kok! Mau, ya? _Onegaiii_!"

"Baiklah, aku mau," jawab Takumi setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku akan sangat tertolong!" kata Eri kegirangan.

"Tapi kamu jangan lupa bawa buku-buku pelajaranmu, lho…" Takumi memperingatkan. "Libur tahun baru bukan berarti kamu boleh santai,"

"Iya, iya… kamu sudah seperti ayahku saja, deh!" dengus Eri.

Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu tahun baru nanti, ya, Eri!" kata Takumi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, terima kasih atas pesta malam ini, Takumi!" balas Eri.


	23. Trapped in Saltwater Room

Heigh-ho~ maaf banget karena update chap ini lumayan lama, hontou gomen!

Sesuai dengan yang mbak katakan di chap sebelumnya kalau mbak ada ospek dan persiapan masuk kuliah selain itu memikirkan plot untuk chap ini juga lumayan sulit, ugh... -_-"

Tapi mbak yakin tak akan mengecewakan, kok (jaaah, pede beudh lu, Ref? /plaaak)

Check it out!

 _Trapped in Saltwater Room_

Bam!

"Ngggh… ummph… Ta, Taku…"

Percuma, ciuman dari pemuda bermanik _amber_ itu malah semakin ganas.

"He, hentikan, Taku… ummph!"

Rontaan dan penolakan yang dilakukan sang gadis berdarah seperempat Russia itu malah membuat si pemuda menaikkan level permainannya. Ya, kini lidahnya tengah beradu dengan panas dengan milik sang gadis.

"Fwaaah… hah… hah…"

Wajah gadis itu memerah, air matanya menitik, dan keringat membasahi kedua pelipisnya. Menyedihkan? Membuat siapa pun merasa iba? Tidak, bagi si pemuda ekspresi gadis itu nampak begitu… erotis dan membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu.

" _Mou_ … kumohon, Takumi… hentikan! Aku enggak suka kamu yang seperti ini!"

Pemuda itu menyeringai dan kembali memojokkan gadis itu ke dinding.

"Tidak akan, Erichika sayang…" tangan kanannya memegang dagu sang gadis seolah tengah menawannya.

"Tidak, Takumi! Kumohon!" gadis bersurai pirang itu berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan si pemuda.

"Malam ini kau sulit sekali untuk menurut, ya?"

"Tu, tunggu, Taku…"

"Sebaiknya kau menuruti semua kemauanku karena kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya,"

"Eh? Ti, tidak… tunggu…"

* * *

Beberapa jam sebelumnya…

"Baru kali ini kita datang berbarengan seperti ini, ya?" komentar Eri begitu menghentikan langkahnya di depan terminal bus dan melihat kekasihnya.

"Bagus lah, itu artinya kau sudah bisa datang tanpa ngaret, 'kan?" sindir Takumi.

"Ugh… maklum sedikit, kenapa? Keperluan perempuan itu 'kan lebih banyak!" Eri berusaha membela diri.

"Hahahaha… bukannya kau telat karena berdandan mati-matian demi menarik perhatianku?" balas Takumi.

Wajah Eri merona merah. Memang itu lah kenyataannya sehingga ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Takumi.

" _Mou_! Dasar Takumi bodoh!" Eri malah ngambek.

"Oh, ayolah… aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku, oke?" kata Takumi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Eri. "Ah, busnya sudah datang! Ayo, Eri!"

* * *

"Aih, aih, kalian sedang kencan menjelang tahun baru, ya?" tanya seorang nenek yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"E, eh… _ano_ … ka, kami—" Eri tergagap-gagap menjawabnya karena tak ingin orang-orang yang juga duduk dan mendengar pembicaraannya dengan si nenek menjadi salah paham.

Takumi langsung merangkul Eri. "Kami hanya sepupuan, kok. Kakak sepupuku yang bule jadi-jadian ini telat ke acara keluarga di Gunma sehingga aku terpaksa mengantarnya karena dia belum begitu familiar dengan daerah di luar Tokyo, nek,"

"Owalah, begitu, toh?" si nenek manggut-manggut. "Padahal kalau kalian betulan pasangan yang tengah kencan pun nenek juga maklum, kok,"

"Eh?" Eri dan Takumi pun cengo.

"Dulu waktu masih muda, aku juga sering kencan dengan pacarku seperti ini," si nenek malah nostalgia. "Kami banyak melakukan ini dan itu, pokoknya dia laki-laki yang luar biasa untukku~"

Wajah hingga kedua telinga Eri memerah mendengar cerita ambigu itu. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 20an yang sepertinya adalah cucu si nenek tampak kewalahan dan berusaha menegur wanita tua yang mulai berceloteh dengan ngaco itu.

"Tak disangka hubungan kami langgeng terus dan akhirnya dia menikahiku," ujar si nenek. "Aku berpikir mungkin akan sangat luar biasa jika anak-anak muda yang berpacaran di masa sekarang bukan hanya sekedar untuk menurutkan hawa nafsu, namun sebagai niat dan pertimbangan untuk masa depan mereka sendiri bersama orang yang mereka kasihi itu, bukankah itu romantis?"

"Betul, betul," timpal seorang tante-tante berbadan tambun yang juga duduk di dekat si nenek. "Pergaulan bebas karena pacaran semakin menjadi-jadi. Benar kata nenek, alangkah bagusnya jika hubungan pacaran itu sendiri menjadi tali silaturahmi dengan keluarga calon suami atau istri sehingga anak-anak muda itu akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk meniru gaya berpacaran ala orang-orang barat,"

"Wah, syukurlah masih banyak orang-orang dewasa yang peduli dengan perkembangan anak-anak muda seperti bibi dan nenek," kata Takumi sambil tersenyum. "Soalnya, dari cerita teman-temanku yang berpacaran di sekolah, orangtua mereka cuek-cuek saja meski anak mereka berduaan dengan pacarnya di rumah bahkan tak tahu kalau mungkin mereka berbuat jauh,"

"Itu sudah tak bisa dipungkiri lagi mengingat semakin rendah kesadaran dan moral saat ini, dek," cucu si nenek itu pun ikut bicara. "Di masa sekarang, budaya gila kerja semakin parah sehingga membuat interaksi antara orangtua dan anak semakin berkurang. Nah, kalau anak mereka sampai terjerumus ke pergaulan bebas begitu, bagaimana? Dari berbagai sumber yang kubaca kebanyakan orangtua malah maklum karena adanya pemikiran 'aneh jika menikah, tapi belum pernah berhubungan suami-istri sebelum itu', begitu,"

"Hmm… kakak ini mahasiswa jurusan psikologi, ya?" tebak Takumi.

"Hahaha… begitulah," jawab pemuda itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena tersipu malu. "Aku dan teman-temanku pernah membagikan kuisioner tentang ini ke masyarakat di daerah sibuk seperti Tokyo makanya jadi tahu banyak, deh,"

Tidak terasa bus pun telah sampai di tujuan.

* * *

"Kamu sok alim begitu, enggak ngaca kamu?" sindir Eri begitu keduanya telah berjalan agak jauh dari halte bus.

"Maksudmu?" jawab Takumi.

"Kamu 'kan sering menciumku, meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di leherku, bahkan kadang tidur satu ranjang denganku," ujar Eri. "Dan kamu sok ikutan diskusi soal pergaulan bebas? Kamu ini muka tembok atau apa, sih?"

"Maaf, deh…" kata Takumi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Rasanya setiap berduaan denganmu aku jadi lepas kendali karena kamu… begitu cantik, Eri, dan aku begitu menyukai juga menyayangimu,"

"Ya, ya, ya… aku sudah sering dipuji begitu, kok," jawab Eri datar. "Aneh banget kalau ada yang berpikir _kashikoi kawaii_ Erichika ini enggak cantik,"

"Lah? Kok, kamu malah jadi narsis?" kata Takumi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Enggak seneng?" balas Eri sambil melirik Takumi dengan tajam.

"Iya, deh, iya…" Takumi pun mengalah.

* * *

"Ternyata enggak begitu kotor, ya?" celetuk Takumi setelah menyentuh bagian atas perapian, tempat berbagai bingkai foto keluarga Ayase diletakkan. "Kukira debunya bakal lebih tebal dari ini,"

"Sudah, jangan banyak komentar," kata Eri. "Lebih baik kamu lap debu di perabotan-perabotan yang tinggi saja sana,"

"Siap, Bu…" jawab Takumi santai.

Setelah membersihkan dan merapikan villa itu selama setengah jam, mereka duduk mengelilingi meja _kotatsu_ di ruang tengah. Eri meminta Takumi untuk memukulnya dengan kipas kertas jika ia tertidur saat belajar.

"Umm… Takumi, bisa kamu ajari aku yang ini? Aku agak lupa penyelesaian di bagian akhirnya," pinta Eri.

"Oh, program linear, ya?" kata Takumi. "Kemarikan pensilmu, biar kuajari sambil kutulis rumusnya,"

 _Tulisannya rapi sekali, seperti anak perempuan saja,_ gumam Eri.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti, belum?" tanya Takumi setelah mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Eri sambil tersenyum. "Untung saja aku mengajakmu, hihihi,"

"Kalau begitu, gimana kalau kamu yang gantian mengajariku sekarang?" tanya Takumi.

"Oh, boleh, boleh…" jawab Eri. "Pelajaran apa?"

"Kimia unsur," ujar Takumi.

"Hei? Itu pelajaran anak kelas tiga, lho! Memangnya pelajaran kimia kelas dua sudah kamu kuasai semua, apa?" Eri berusaha memperingatkan.

"Sudah, kok," jawab Takumi. "Aku tertarik dengan materi punya anak kelas tiga, enggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Setelah belajar selama kurang lebih tiga jam dan makan siang, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur siang di kamar masing-masing agar tidak mengantuk saat menunggu pergantian tahun malam nanti.

* * *

Hari sudah sore. Takumi dan Eri pun mandi lalu bersiap-siap untuk berjalan-jalan di lokasi wisata yang terletak tidak jauh dari villa.

" _Nee_ , Takumi! Takumi!" seru Eri heboh sambil menarik-narik lengan Takumi begitu mereka sampai di lokasi wisata.

"Hmm?"

" _Hai_ , _chiizu_ ~!" kata Eri sambil memotret _selfie_ dirinya dengan sang kekasih.

"O, oi… bilang-bilang kalau mau memotret, dong!" protes Takumi. "Argh… pasti ekspresiku aneh banget tadi!"

"Hahahaha… _gomen_ , _gomen_!" kata Eri sambil nyengir. "Yuk, kita ulang. _Hai_ , _chiizu_!"

Takumi merangkul Eri sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang ' _keep calm and stay cool_ ' itu. Saat melihat hasil _selfie_ -nya, wajah Eri memerah entah karena tersipu atau bahagia bisa berfoto bersama dengan pemuda tampan yang dicintainya.

"Eri _cchi_ ~!" panggil Nozomi sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dengan Nico di sebelahnya.

Eri balas memeluk Nozomi. "Wah, kok, kalian ada di sini juga?"

"Yaaaa… banyak hal ini-itu jadinya kami memutuskan untuk ke sini," Nozomi tampak malas untuk menjelaskan.

"Kalian nge- _stalk_ kami lagi, pasangan mak comblang?" ledek Takumi.

"Enggak, elah!" jawab Nico kesal. "Untuk apa juga gue menghabiskan libur tahun baru gue dengan _stalk_ pasangan gaje macam kalian? Hih! Sori, dah!"

"Hahahaha… ayolah, Nico? Takumi hanya bercanda, kok," Eri berusaha menenangkannya.

"Baiklah, biar kutebak lagi," kata Takumi setelah berdehem. "Kalian baru aja jadian dan kencan, ya?"

"Hehe… _ping pong_ ~!" Nozomi membenarkan.

"Enggak, woi! Plis, jangan percaya apa kata cewek mesum ini, deh!" sela Nico. "Gue Cuma bantu-bantu di rumah neneknya Nozomi di sini soalnya beliau lagi kurang sehat dan butuh orang yang mau mengurus kebun sayurnya, gitu, lho…"

Mata Eri dan Takumi membulat seolah tak percaya dengan penjelasan Nico.

"Udah, kalau memang kencan ya mengaku saja, deh…" kata Takumi.

"Aku enggak percaya Nico sebaik ini sampai rela kerja keras di malam pergantian tahun!" tambah Eri.

"Heh! Lu berdua mau gue jorokkin ke jurang?" ancam Nico.

Nozomi tertawa geli melihat kelakuan ketiga temannya itu.

"Hahahaha… sudah, sudah," Nozomi berusaha melerai. "Yang dikatakan Nico _cchi_ itu benar, kok. Dia memang kumintai tolong untuk ikut bantu-bantu di rumah nenekku,"

"Noh, denger, enggak?" kata Nico puas sambil bertolak pinggang dengan sok karena akhirnya Nozomi membelanya.

"Iya, bos _shota_ … ampun…" Takumi dan Eri mengalah sambil tetap meledek Nico.

" _Shota_ , mbahmu! Rese banget sih lu pada!" kata Nico _tsukkomi_.

"Habis seru banget nge- _bully_ kamu, Nico! Hahahaha!" Eri tertawa dengan begitu puas.

"Apalagi kau ada bakat-bakat maso," timpal Takumi.

"Gue normal, woi! Maso dari mana, nyet?!" seru Nico kesal.

"Aduh, Nico _cchi_ … ngomongnya…" Nozomi tampak kewalahan sehingga hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Karena sudah berkumpul begini, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu malam pergantian tahun bersama-sama?" usul Eri.

Dan ketiga temannya itu pun setuju.

* * *

"Dingiiiin!" seru Eri dan Nico sambil menggigil.

Tahun baru tinggal menunggu hitungan menit.

"Silakan _amazake_ -nya! Gratis dari kami, pihak pengelola lokasi wisata!" seru seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya dari _stand_ -nya dengan heboh.

Nozomi mengambilkan dua gelas _amazake_ untuk dirinya dan Nico, sedangkan saat Eri hendak mengambil untuk dirinya dan Takumi, _amazake_ -nya habis sehingga si ibu penjaga _stand_ pun permisi dulu untuk mengambil kembali stoknya.

Setelah menunggu sebentar, tiba-tiba ada seorang nenek yang sepertinya gantian menjaga _stand_ itu dan tengah mengaduk _amazake_ yang baru dituangkannya ke dalam wadah besar di sana.

"Wah, nenek tak menyangka ada bule yang suka _amazake_ ," komentar si nenek sambil memberikan dua gelas _amazake_ pada Eri.

"Ahahaha… aku hanya blasteran, kok, nek," jawab Eri merendah. "Ha, hatchiiih!"

"Hohoho, cepatlah cari tempat yang agak hangat dan minumlah _amazake_ itu, nak!" kata si nenek sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih, nek…" jawab Eri dengan pipi yang merona merah.

* * *

"Ini, Takumi," kata Eri sambil memberikan salah satu gelas pada Takumi.

"Ah, iya," jawab Takumi sambil menerima gelas itu. "Terima kasih, Eri,"

Setelah meneguk sedikit _amazake_ -nya, Eri merasa kerongkongannya terasa agak panas dan perih.

 _Tunggu, jangan bilang kadar alkohol di amazake ini…_ gumam Eri dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi kedua pelipisnya.

Benar saja, tubuh Takumi limbung ke belakang sehingga ia bersandar di pohon untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Ta, Ta _cchan_?! Kamu kenapa?!" seru Nozomi kaget sambil menghampiri Takumi.

"Eri, jangan-jangan _amazake_ yang dibuat nenek itu…" bisik Nico pada Eri.

Eri hanya mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke villa-mu dengan mobil nenekku, Eri _cchi_!" kata Nozomi sambil memapah Takumi.

Nico duduk di depan sebagai supir, Nozomi di sebelahnya, sedangkan Takumi dan Eri duduk di belakang.

* * *

"Duduklah dulu, Takumi," kata Eri setelah membiarkan Takumi duduk di ranjang. "Aku mau ke kamar sebelah dulu untuk mengganti baju,"

Setelah selesai mengganti baju dengan piyamanya, Eri kembali ke kamar Takumi untuk memberinya obat.

Bam! Betapa terkejutnya Eri setelah menutup pintu, Takumi berdiri dan melakukan kabedon padanya. Manik _amber_ itu menatapnya dengan nanar.

"Ta, Takumi? Bisakah kamu kembali duduk?" tanya Eri berusaha tetap _cool_. "Nanti pusingmu tambah parah, lho,"

Percuma, Takumi mengabaikannya. Jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin menyempit.

"Tu, tunggu, Taku… hngggh… ummph!" Takumi sukses menyegel bibir merah muda itu dengan ciumannya.

Eri berusaha mendorong Takumi agar ia melepaskannya, namun cengkeraman di kedua bahunya begitu kuat hingga Eri menjadi semakin lemas.

"He, hentikan, Taku… nggggh…!" rontaan itu pun sia-sia karena Takumi menaikkan level permainannya dengan memasukkan lidahnya secara paksa ke dalam mulut Eri.

Lidah keduanya beradu dengan panas dan mesra meski yang paling bernafsu dalam permainan itu adalah Takumi sendiri. Eri tak bisa menahan suara-suara aneh yang secara refleks dikeluarkannya tatkala lidah kekasihnya itu menjamah setiap sudut dalam mulutnya. _Saliva_ mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Eri seolah termabukkan oleh serangan lidah dari kekasihnya itu.

"Fwaaah… hah… hah…" Eri berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu Takumi menarik keluar lidah miliknya.

" _Mou_ … kumohon, Takumi… hentikan! Aku enggak suka kamu yang seperti ini!" seru Eri.

Takumi menyeringai dan kembali memojokkan gadis itu ke dinding.

"Tidak akan, Erichika sayang…" tangan kanannya memegang dagu Eri seolah tengah menawannya.

"Tidak, Takumi! Kumohon!" Eri berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Malam ini kau sulit sekali untuk menurut, ya?"

"Tu, tunggu, Taku…"

"Sebaiknya kau menuruti semua kemauanku karena kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya,"

"Eh? Ti, tidak… tunggu…"

Takumi menggigit leher Eri hingga sang korban menjerit-jerit kesakitan.

"Ngggh… aaaaaaargh… hentikan, Takumi! Kumohon! Aaaaaaaaanghn…!" desahan dan teriakan, semua dilakukan Eri demi lepas dari permainan itu.

Takumi berhenti menggigitnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Eri.

"Rasamu adalah obat paling mujarab untukku, Eri…" kata Takumi.

Eri menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, ayo, kau harus minum dulu obatmu,"

Keduanya duduk di atas ranjangnya Takumi. Setelah meminum obat dari Eri, keduanya duduk dalam diam.

"Eri?" panggil Takumi.

"Ya?"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Takumi menarik paksa Eri hingga tubuh gadis itu terbaring di atas ranjang kemudian Takumi langsung mengunci pergerakan gadis itu dengan menempatkan kedua tangan di tiap sisi bahu milik Eri.

"Kena kau," kata Takumi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tunggu, jadi, kamu menjebakku?!" seru Eri. "Apa maumu, Takumi?! Apakah _French kiss_ yang kau lakukan sambil memojokkanku ke dinding tadi masih belum cukup?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja belum," jawab Takumi sambil menjilati leher yang pucat itu.

"Ah! Ngggh…!" desah Eri sambil mencengkeram seprai begitu lidah kekasihnya mulai menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif itu.

"Aku… ingin menciummu lagi, Eri," pinta Takumi dengan mata yang memelas.

Eri memalingkan wajahnya seolah menolak permintaan itu.

"Apa kau membencinya?" tanya Takumi. "Jadi, hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini?"

Eri tak tahan melihat _puppy eyes_ sang kekasih sehingga ia pun mengalah.

"Baiklah, ciumlah aku, Takumi," kata Eri pasrah.

Takumi tersenyum puas. Ia pun memegang pipi kiri Eri dan mencium kembali bibir yang menggoyahkan iman itu. Eri awalnya menikmati ciuman itu, namun lama kelamaan ia merasakan rasa perih bercampur rasa anyirnya darah. Eri pun sadar kalau Takumi menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya hingga ia terluka.

"Ngggh… _i_ , _ittai_! Hentikan, Takumi!" seru Eri sambil mendorong Takumi menjauh.

Senyum mengerikan kembali terukir di wajah yang tampan itu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa jatuh cinta berkali-kali tatkala melihat senyummu, Eri," ujar Takumi. "Namun, ada yang membuatku begitu penasaran, bagaimana rupamu saat aku melukaimu hingga darah mengalir dari sisi bibirmu yang manis itu?"

Eri mulai menangis. "Kau kejam, Takumi…"

"Ya, itu karena aku mencintai segala hal tentangmu, Eri," jawab Takumi. "Bangunlah, biar kuobati lukamu,"

Setelah membersihkan lukanya, Takumi mengoleskan obat merah yang ia celupkan sedikit pada kapas. Begitu selesai keduanya kembali duduk di atas ranjang dengan canggung kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Eri," kata Takumi kemudian. "Aku salah, aku telah melukaimu,"

Eri diam saja sambil terus menunduk.

"Aku janji tak akan menggigit bibirmu lagi," ujar Takumi. "Jadi, bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?"

"Bodoh, kau kira aku akan mempercayaimu semudah itu?" balas Eri. "Aku tak mau menjadi keledai yang jatuh di lubang yang sama, Takumi bodoh!"

"Oh, ayolah… kumohon, Eri!" rajuk Takumi. "Aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin! Menurutmu, kapan lagi kita bisa bermesraan seperti ini?"

"Haaah… terserahlah," kata Eri sambil berbaring di atas ranjang. "Ayo, lakukanlah,"

Kedua bibir itu kembali memadu kasih. Seolah merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang langka, baik Eri maupun Takumi menikmati momen romantis itu. Mulai dari ciuman biasa hingga _French kiss_ kembali mereka lakukan. Saat Eri tengah dimabukkan oleh permainan lidah itu, Takumi membuka kancing piyama Eri satu demi satu. Begitu semua kancing itu telah terbuka, tangannya mulai meraba area sekitar perut dan pinggang gadis itu hingga membuat si pemilik tubuh tersentak.

"Ummph… ngggh…! A, apa yang kamu… nggghn…!" Eri tak bisa menahan sensasi geli tatkala tangan yang besar itu menyentuh kulitnya yang mulus.

Bosan dengan area sekitar perut, tangan itu pelan-pelan beralih ke bagian ulu hati, nyaris menyentuh salah satu bukti kewanitaan milik Eri. Tentu saja, Eri menjadi semakin takut dan air matanya kembali menetes. Wajah memerah yang menyedihkan itu, deru nafas yang tak beraturan itu, serta air mata yang membasahi pipi itu bekerja sama memohon agar Takumi menghentikan permainannya. Terlebih lagi, Eri tak mengenakan bra-nya karena jika tak ada kejadian ini ia ingin lekas tidur.

"Kumohon… jangan lakukan lebih jauh lagi, Takumi…" Eri memohon. "Kalau boleh jujur aku takut pada sisi agresif dalam dirimu!"

Takumi tersentak dan ia kembali teringat akan nasihat dari Izumi untuk menjaga Eri seutuhnya. Takumi bangkit dan bermaksud untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Tu, tunggu, Takumi!" seru Eri.

Tanpa menoleh Takumi hanya bisa menjawab, "Maafkan aku, Eri…"

Begitu Takumi berlalu, Eri membenamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal.

 _Apa-apaan perasaan ini? Aku berkata 'tidak' di mulut, namun hatiku mengatakan sebaliknya. Aku takut dan ingin lepas dari permainannya, tapi ada satu sisi dalam diriku yang menginginkan belas kasihnya lebih banyak lagi. Payah… apakah ini yang disebut murahan?_ pikir Eri sambil terisak.

* * *

Saat fajar tiba, Takumi mendapati Eri tengah berdiri merenung di beranda. Ia pun menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Eri?" tanya Takumi kemudian.

"Entahlah," jawab Eri. "Sepertinya sudah enggak, sih,"

"Eh?"

"Aku mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan, Takumi," ujar Eri. "Kamu berpikir jarak di antara kita akan semakin jauh karena ujian kelulusan tinggal sebentar lagi, bukan?"

Takumi hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Eri, apa lebih baik kita putus saja?" kata Takumi tiba-tiba.

Kedua mata Eri membulat. "Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?"

"Rasanya bohong jika alasan dibalik ciuman itu semata-mata karena aku menyayangimu," jelas Takumi. "Aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku dan menyakitimu, Eri… kau tidak pantas untuk terus jalan dengan laki-laki brengsek sepertiku, masih banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang pastinya akan menyanyangi—"

"BODOH! Dasar Takumi bodoh!" seru Eri sambil memukul-mukul dada Takumi.

"Eri…"

"Aku begitu bahagia karena pria yang merupakan cinta pertamaku mengajakku jadian, tidakkah kamu mengerti?" isak Eri. "Sekarang hanya karena salah paham, kamu ingin lari dan memutuskan hubungan denganku? Kenapa kamu selalu kejam padaku, Takumi?!"

"Eri! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Lalu, apa?! Aku marah, Takumi!" bentak Eri.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu lagi, Eri," ucap Takumi.

Eri menarik leher baju Takumi dan menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Jangan jadi penakut, Takumi," kata Eri. "Setiap hubungan pasti ada saatnya kita salah paham atau saling menyakiti, tapi apa? Berkat semua rasa pahit itu kita belajar untuk saling memahami dan bersikap lebih dewasa lagi, bukan? Malah kalau kata orangtua, semakin sering bertengkar biasanya suatu hubungan akan menjadi semakin erat,"

Eri mencium bibir Takumi. "Jadi, jangan putuskan hubungan ini, oke?"

"Tentu," jawab Takumi. "Aku mencintaimu, Eri,"

" _Un_!" balas Eri sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke dada yang bidang itu.

"Oh ya, rasanya kita melupakan satu hal," kata Takumi.

"Benar juga," jawab Eri. "Bagaimana kalau kita ucapkan bersama-sama?"

Takumi pun mengangguk.

" _Se_ , _no_! _Akemashite omedetou_!" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Kemudian keduanya pun tertawa. Berkat malam tahun baru, hubungan mereka menjadi semakin kuat dan sedikit demi sedikit mereka mulai belajar untuk bersikap lebih dewasa.


	24. But Right Now I Wish You were Here…

_Damn... Damn... damn... what I do to have you here? Here? Here?_

 _I wish you were here..._

* * *

 _But Right Now I Wish You were Here…_

" _Ohayou_!"

"Hei, bro! Gimana libur tahun baru lo?"

"Eh, sis… selama liburan kamu mendekam di bawah _kotatsu_ mulu, ya? Kayaknya kamu tambah gembul, deh!"

"Haaaah… mana ada liburan kalau sudah kelas tiga begini! Yang kulakukan hanya belajar dan belajar di rumah! Ugh… rasanya nasibku tak jauh beda dengan calon pengantin yang sedang dipingit!"

"Hahahahahaha! Bisa aja lu, bro!"

Itulah beberapa percakapan dari para siswa juga siswi di kelasnya Eri, Nozomi, dan Nico. Yap, hari ini para peserta didik di SMA Otonokizaka kembali ke sekolah.

"Hai, Nico _cchi_!" sapa Nozomi sambil menepuk seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela kelas. "Kok, tumben kamu enggak pakai _cardigan_ pink favoritmu? Lupa, ya?"

Pemuda itu menoleh, namun dia bukanlah Nico melainkan salah satu teman sekelasnya yang postur tubuh dan potongan rambutnya mirip Nico.

"Eh? Fujimoto- _kun_ , ya?" kata Nozomi malu. "Aduh, sori! Sori! Kukira Nico _cchi_!"

"Hahahahaha… iya, enggak apa-apa, kok, Toujo- _san_ ," jawab Fujimoto.

"Lho? Mbak mantan wakil ketos enggak tahu?" Wada mendadak ikut nimbrung.

"Hmm? Enggak tahu apaan?" Nozomi balik bertanya dengan bingung.

Wada awalnya menunduk karena ragu apakah harus mengatakannya pada Nozomi atau tidak.

"Yazawa enggak bisa masuk hari ini…" ujar Wada dengan gemetar. "Semalam dia terkena musibah, dia ditabrak lari saat hendak membelikan obat untuk adiknya yang alerginya kambuh…"

Kedua mata Nozomi terbelalak, mulutnya menganga karena tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia pun hanya bisa berdiri mematung karena _shock_ mendengarnya.

Wali kelas mereka pun masuk ke kelas dan para murid kelas tiga segera kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

* * *

" _Sensei_ ," panggil Nozomi begitu pelajaran berakhir sambil berjalan menghampiri wali kelasnya itu.

"Oh, ada apa, Toujo- _san_?" tanya sang wali kelas, Bu Kisaki.

"Boleh aku minta alamat rumah sakit tempat Yazawa- _kun_ dirawat?" kata Nozomi dengan sopan. "Aku ingin mengantarkan fotokopi catatan dan latihan soal pelajaran hari ini padanya,"

Bu Kisaki meng- _unlock_ _smartphone_ miliknya dan mengirimkan alamat rumah sakit beserta kamar rawat inapnya Nico melalui _e-mail_. "Nah, sudah _sensei_ kirim, ya, Toujo- _san_ ,"

"Terima kasih banyak, _sensei_ ," ucap Nozomi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

" _Sensei_ sangat berterimakasih kamu mau repot-repot mengantarkan catatan dan soal latihan, tapi tadi _sensei_ dengar dari ibunya sampai saat ini Yazawa belum juga siuman dari komanya," ujar Bu Kisaki dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat karena mengkhawatirkan anak didiknya itu.

Nozomi mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mendoakannya di _Kanda Myojin_ agar dia segera sadar, _sensei_!"

"Dasar, kamu ini memang anak yang baik, ya, Toujo- _san_?" komentar Bu Kisaki. " _Sensei_ titip salam pada keluarganya Yazawa, ya,"

* * *

Tak terasa waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Nozomi mengatur nafas sambil sesekali mengelus-elus dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa cemasnya yang berlebihan pada pemuda yang telah menolaknya itu.

 _Jangan pikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dulu, Nozomi… Musibah ini adalah ujian dari Dewa dan tentu pasti ada hikmah yang bisa diambil olehku maupun… dia,_ gumam Nozomi berusaha tegar.

Saat menggumamkan 'dia', Nozomi dapat merasakan air matanya yang ingin memaksa keluar dari manik zamrudnya itu. Nozomi pun dengan cepat menyeka kedua matanya dengan lengan _blazer_ -nya sebelum ada teman sekelas yang melihatnya.

 _Tenanglah, tenang, Nozomi… Nicocchi akan baik-baik saja!_ Nozomi berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

Begitu keluar dari kelas, Nozomi melihat Takumi dan Eri yang berpapasan di koridor. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, namun setelah itu mereka melanjutkan langkah masing-masing tanpa bertegur sapa.

 _Dasar, kali ini mereka kenapa lagi, coba?_ gumam Nozomi heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yo, Eri _cchi_!" sapa Nozomi sambil menepuk bahu Eri.

"Oh, hai, Nozomi…" jawab Eri datar.

Nozomi menghela nafas. "Sudah, enggak usah sok kuat gitu, deh…"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu curhat padaku? Kamu lagi ada masalah sama Tac _chan_ , 'kan?" bujuk Nozomi.

"Enggak apa-apa, kok," jawab Eri setelah ia menghela nafas dengan berat. "Lagipula kamu ingin menjenguk Nico, 'kan? Kalau terlalu sore nanti kamu malah enggak kebagian jam besuk, lho,"

"Hmm… be, benar juga, sih…" kata Nozomi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kalau begitu, besok saja deh kamu ceritanya, oke? Aku duluan, ya, Eri _cchi_!"

Eri melambaikan tangannya pada sosok bersurai ungu yang kini telah hilang di ujung koridor.

* * *

Nozomi mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat Nico berada. Setelah mendapatkan respon 'masuk' dari seorang wanita di sana, Nozomi pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

" _Ara_? Nozomi, ya?" kata wanita berambut hitam panjang sambil membersihkan bekas air mata di pipinya.

 _Bibi Sora pasti sedih sekali…_ pikir Nozomi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di samping ranjang.

"A, aku… baru saja membuat ini, nih!" Nozomi berusaha mencairkan suasana sambil mengambil rangkaian origami seratus bangau dari tasnya. "Aku enggak sanggup membuat sampai seribu, tapi tenang saja, Bi! Aku sudah mengisinya dengan doaku!"

"Hihihi…" Bu Sora tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Nozomi.

"Oh ya, aku juga sudah fotokopi catatan dan latihan soal untuk Nico _cchi_ ," lanjut Nozomi sambil meletakkan tumpukkan kertas itu di atas meja. "Supaya begitu sembuh, dia enggak ketinggalan pelajaran,"

"Terima kasih banyak, Nozomi," kata Bu Sora terharu. "Sejak kelas satu kamu selalu saja dibuat repot oleh putraku,"

"Bi, bibi ini bicara apa? Bukannya wajar sebagai teman kita harus setia baik di saat suka maupun duka?" jawab Nozomi.

"Hahaha… iya, iya," kata Bu Sora.

Cklek! Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Tampaklah ketiga adiknya Nico, yaitu Kokoro, Kokoa, dan Kotarou.

"Wah, ada Nozomi- _onee-san_!" seru Kokoa heboh sambil melompat ke pelukan Nozomi.

"Hei, Kokoa! Jangan berisik!" tegur Kokoro.

"Iya… nanti… tidurnya _onii-sama_ jadi… terganggu…" timpal Kotarou dengan polos. "Kalau… tidurnya terganggu… nanti _onii-sama_ … bakal lama sembuhnya…"

Anak bungsu di keluarga Yazawa itu mengira Nico tengah tidur karena pengaruh obat. Wajar saja, sebab Kotarou masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu bahwa kakak tertuanya itu tengah berada di antara hidup atau mati. Suasana terasa agak canggung begitu Kotarou berkata demikian.

"Kalau begitu, ibu keluar dulu untuk membeli minuman, ya," kata Bu Sora sambil beranjak dari kursinya. "Kalian bertiga tunggulah yang tenang dengan Nozomi- _onee-san_ , ya!"

"Baik, Bu!" jawab ketiga bocah itu menurut.

Namanya juga anak kecil. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, Kotarou pun tertidur di atas sofa.

"Hiks… hiks…" Kokoa tiba-tiba terisak setelah Kotarou terlelap.

" _Arara_? Ada apa, Kokoa- _chan_?" tanya Nozomi khawatir sambil memeluk gadis kecil berjaket kuning itu.

" _Onii-sama_ enggak akan kenapa-kenapa, 'kan?" kata Kokoa dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya.

" _Onii-sama_ enggak akan meninggal, 'kan?" lanjut Kokoa sambil menatap Nozomi.

"Tu, tunggu, Kokoa! Jangan bilang begitu! Kalau kamu bilang begitu… aku… aku… huwaaaa…." Kokoro juga ikut menangis.

Nozomi hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam sambil memeluk kedua gadis kecil itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terbesitlah ide dalam pikiran Nozomi untuk memperbaiki suasana hati kedua anak itu. Kedua tangannya turun perlahan ke bagian pinggang Kokoro dan Kokoa kemudian menggelitik mereka.

"Tu, tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan, Nozomi- _onee-san_?! Ge, geliiii!" jerit keduanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Hihihi… lihat? Kalian jadi bisa tersenyum lagi, 'kan?" kata Nozomi sambil nyengir dan menghentikan kelitikannya.

" _O_ , _onee-san_?" cengiran Nozomi membuat mereka teringat saat Nico menghibur mereka.

" _Number one idol in the universe_ itu kuat, lho!" kata Nozomi mantap. "Ditambah lagi, dia adalah seorang kakak yang sangaaaaaaat baik! Jadi, aku yakin Dewa sayang sekali padanya!"

"Intinya, kalian enggak usah kelewat cemas dan bersedih," ujar Nozomi. "Daripada duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bagaimana kalau setiap pagi atau sore kalian ikut aku berdoa di _Kanda Myojin_?"

" _Un_!" jawab Kokoro dan Kokoa kompak.

"Maaf lama, anak-anak!" kata Bu Sora sambil masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan.

Nozomi dengan sigap membawakan kantung belanjaan di tangan Bu Sora.

"Oh, aduh! Maaf, lagi-lagi bibi malah merepotkanmu, Nozomi," kata Bu Sora merasa tak enak. "Padahal kamu 'kan tamu,"

"Ah, bibi ini kaku sekali denganku!" dengus Nozomi. "Mana bisa aku membiarkan bibi kesulitan membuka pintu dengan belanjaan yang berat seperti ini!"

"Iya, nih… soalnya tadi bibi sekalian membeli susu kaleng dan keperluan lainnya untuk di rumah," ujar Bu Sora.

"Hmm… pasti bakal repot mengurus rumah, adik-adiknya Nico _cchi_ , juga Nico _cchi_ nantinya, ya, bi?" komentar Nozomi.

"Iya, apalagi saudara juga kerabat kami rumahnya sangat jauh dari Tokyo," jawab Bu Sora. "Mau minta tolong juga rasanya enggak enak jadi mau tak mau bibi mesti bolak-balik dan ambil cuti agar semuanya tuntas,"

 _Kalau Nicocchi mendengar ini pasti dia akan merasa begitu bersalah,_ pikir Nozomi.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjaga Nico _cchi_?" tawar Nozomi. "Dengan begitu bibi bisa mengurus urusan di rumah dengan tenang,"

"Ma, mana bisa begitu! Kamu 'kan harus sekolah!" jawab Bu Sora tidak setuju.

"Aku hanya akan ke sini saat pagi-pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dan sorenya saat pulang sekolah, kok, bi," ujar Nozomi. "Dengan begitu kegiatanku di sekolah juga enggak akan terganggu,"

"Ba, baiklah kalau kamu memaksa," Bu Sora akhirnya setuju setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "Bibi minta tolong padamu, ya, Nozomi!"

" _Un_! Serahkan saja padaku!" jawab Nozomi sambil nyengir.

* * *

Keesokan harinya saat jam istirahat, Eri pun menceritakan penyebab mengapa dirinya menjaga jarak dengan kekasihnya pada Nozomi.

"Ternyata… ada kejadian seperti itu saat libur tahun baru di Gunma kemarin, ya?" kata Nozomi sambil merapikan tumpukan kartu tarotnya.

"Ya, kami memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak tanpa memutuskan hubungan kami sebagai sepasang kekasih," ujar Eri. "Kurasa, untuk sementara inilah yang terbaik,"

"Begitukah?" jawab Nozomi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Nozomi?"

"Kelihatan sekali kalau kalian tampak tersakiti akan keputusan itu, Eri _cchi_ ," jelas Nozomi. "Aku tahu betapa dekatnya hubungan kalian makanya aku yakin kalian tak bisa menahan rasa rindu pada satu sama lain,"

"Ta, tapi aku hanya ingin bisa fokus pada uji—"

"Jadi, kamu pikir Ta _cchan_ itu pengganggu?" desak Nozomi.

"Bukan begitu!" bantah Eri dengan volume suara yang agak keras.

"Lalu, apa? Kau tahu, Eri _cchi_? Kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang," balas Nozomi.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu itu," jawab Eri sambil memegangi dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku mencintainya, tapi di saat yang sama aku juga takut kepadanya…" jelas Eri.

"Tapi setidaknya dia belum sampai berbuat jauh, 'kan?" tanya Nozomi.

"Memang, sih… tapi aku…" jawab Eri terbata-bata.

Nozomi menghela nafas. "Jangan main jutek-jutekan begitu, deh… rasanya seperti bukan kalian saja,"

"Selagi hubungan kalian masih sebagai sepasang kekasih bukankah masih ada kesempatan bagi kalian untuk memperbaikinya?" lanjut Nozomi. "Ajaklah dia pulang bersama dan bicarakan mengenai hubungan kalian baik-baik,"

"Dari yang kamu ceritakan, Ta _cchan_ itu sedang tengah ' _desperate_ ' karena tak lama lagi akan berhubungan jarak jauh denganmu, 'kan?" ujar Nozomi. "Kalau begitu, katakanlah sesuatu yang dapat menenangkannya,"

"Ya, terima kasih, Nozomi," senyum kembali terukir di wajah gadis bersurai pirang itu. "Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku,"

"Sama-sama, Eri _cchi_ ," jawab Nozomi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Eri. "Selama perasaan kalian satu sama lain masih sama pasti tak akan sulit untuk memulai hubungan kembali,"

"Tak lama lagi kita akan beranjak dewasa jadi memang sudah seharusnya hubungan pacaran yang hingga seperti itu agak kita hindari, bukan?" lanjut Nozomi. "Terlebih lagi, kamu merahasiakan soal ini dari orangtuamu,"

"Haaaah… kamu ini memang dewasa sekali, ya, Nozomi?" komentar Eri.

"Bodoh, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku, kok," jawab Nozomi. "Belum tentu juga yang kukatakan betul semua, aku juga masih dalam proses belajar sama sepertimu, Eri _cchi_ ,"

"Aku tak peduli apakah itu salah atau benar," ucap Eri. "Berkatmu, aku merasa menjadi lebih baik. Terima kasih, Nozomi,"

Nozomi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eri. Ia lega karena bisa meringankan beban sahabat kesayangannya itu.

* * *

Pulang sekolah…

"Ah, itu orangnya!" kata Nozomi begitu dirinya dan Eri melihat Takumi mengambil sepatu dari loker.

"Ayo, Eri _cchi_ ," kata Nozomi setengah berbisik sambil mendorong Eri ke arah punggung yang akan menjauh itu.

Bruk! Eri pun sukses menabrak punggung Takumi.

"Ta, Takumi?" panggil Eri.

"Ada apa? Cepatlah menjauh sebelum ada yang ember," respon Takumi dingin.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Eri sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung pemuda itu. "Semenjak masalah dengan Inugami- _san_ waktu itu, banyak yang sudah tahu kalau kita pacaran,"

"Lalu, apa? Kau ingin Bu Minami juga tahu dan membuat kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" balas Takumi.

"Bisa enggak, sih, kamu meresponku dengan lebih lembut?!" bentak Eri.

Takumi pun diam menunggu gadis itu menjelaskan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, kau tahu? Tapi kenapa kamu harus sentimen begitu padaku?" ujar Eri. "Memangnya kamu pikir salah siapa hingga kita jaga jarak begini, hah?!"

Takumi berbalik dan menyelipkan surai pirang Eri ke salah satu telinga gadis itu. "Kamu mau ikut denganku makan _crepes_?"

"E, eh?"

"Aku yang traktir, ayo!" kata Takumi cepat.

Begitu Eri selesai mengganti sepatunya, Takumi menarik lengannya dengan agak tak sabaran. Eri menoleh ke belakang dan Nozomi hanya nyengir sambil memberikan tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya.

 _Good luck, Ericchi!_ kata Nozomi dalam hati.

* * *

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Takumi begitu mereka berdua telah membeli crepes dan mulai berjalan menuju _Kanda Myojin_.

"Akan jauh lebih baik lagi setelah kita mendiskusikan masalah kita tentunya," jawab Eri.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku mengerti itu," ujar Takumi. "Sebelum kita mendiskusikan hal itu, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Hmm?" respon Eri sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kumohon, jawablah dengan jujur, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" manik amber itu menatap manik biru muda di sebelahnya dengan serius.

Eri menelan ludah dengan kasar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku… takut padamu, Takumi…"

Takumi tentu saja agak shock mendengarnya, namun dia juga sadar diri mengapa gadis pujaannya menjawab seperti itu.

"Aku tidak membenci ciumanmu, pelukanmu, juga belas kasihmu yang lainnya," ujar Eri. "Tapi aku takut ketika kamu melakukannya dengan agresif sambil menunjukkan senyummu yang mengerikan itu. Rasanya, aku seperti menghadapi laki-laki yang berbeda meskipun aku tahu itu kamu,"

"Aku enggak memaksamu untuk berubah, tapi kumohon, kurangilah belas kasihmu yang menyerempet batas itu," kata Eri. "Keluargamu memang merestui hubungan kita, namun tidak denganku. Kau tahu? Sampai sekarang aku belum pernah bercerita mengenai hubungan kita pada ayah dan ibuku. Satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang tahu hanyalah Arisa,"

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orangtuamu begitu ketat," ucap Takumi.

"Ibuku mungkin hanya santai saja bila aku menceritakannya, namun lain cerita jika aku mengatakannya pada ayah," jelas Eri. "Karena aku adalah anak pertama yang telah lama didambakan beliau maka tak heran jika beliau begitu keras dan _over protective_ dalam membesarkanku,"

Takumi tiba-tiba menempelkan dahinya ke dahi gadis itu sambil memegang pipi kirinya. "Bagaimana reaksi beliau kalau aku melamarmu nanti, ya?"

Wajah Eri spontan merah padam. "A, a, apa maksudmu?!"

"Hahahaha… kamu memang manis saat tersipu, ya, Eri?" gelak Takumi.

"Tu, tunggu! Kamu serius mengatakan itu?"

Takumi menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepala. Dia berjalan mendahului Eri lalu berbalik, "Entahlah? Kamu maunya gimana?"

 _Ugh… kok, bisa sih dia mengatakan itu dengan nada main-main?_ keluh Eri.

"Oh? Apa jangan-jangan kamu begitu mengharapkannya, Eri?" goda Takumi.

Eri menatap Takumi dengan aneh kemudian menyentil dahi pemuda itu dengan keras.

" _I_ , _ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Eri?!" seru Takumi sambil memegangi dahinya yang memerah.

"Huh! Lagian masih SMA sudah main lamar-lamar saja!" dengus Eri sambil memunggunginya.

"Oh, ayolah… aku hanya menggoda—"

"Kalau kamu memang serius, maka berusahalah yang terbaik dari sekarang!" sela Eri. "Dasar Takumi bodoh!"

Takumi hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mengekori gadis itu.

 _Bodoh, kamu kira aku main-main?_ kata Takumi dalam hati.

* * *

Di lain tempat, gadis muna' bersurai merah tengah menatap partitur lagu versi solo milik _senpai_ -nya yang kini masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Manik ungunya tampak sendu bagai langit yang penuh dengan awan berwarna kelabu, tanda hujan deras akan segera turun membasahi bumi.

 _Bodoh, padahal aku begitu membencimu, tapi kenapa air mataku tak bisa berhenti menetes?_ gumam Maki sambil menggenggam partitur itu erat-erat hingga kertas itu mulai lecek.

Maki bangkit dari kursi piano-nya. Ia meraih kertas, pulpen, dan amplop hendak menulis sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting untuknya juga ketua bodoh ber- _cardigan_ pink itu.

 _Aku tak tahu apakah kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, tapi ini lah yang kurasakan…_ Maki mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya dalam surat itu.

* * *

"Sudah hampir seminggu, ya, _nya_?" celetuk Rin keesokan harinya saat makan siang bersama Maki dan Hanayo.

"Nico- _kun_ … apakah dia baik-baik saja?" kata Hanayo lirih.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil memperhatikan Maki yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil meminum jus kotaknya.

"Maki- _chan_ , kamu enggak apa-apa, _nya_?" tanya Rin.

"Ah, iya, maaf," jawab Maki. "Aku enggak apa-apa, kok,"

Rin pun berdiri. "Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan! Kita akan menjenguk Nico- _kun_ saat pulang sekolah nanti, _nya_ ~!"

"Tu, tunggu, Rin- _kun_! Bukannya jumlah penjenguknya dibatasi?" Hanayo memperingatkan. "Setahuku, yang menjenguk Nico- _kun_ enggak boleh lebih dari dua orang!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Maki- _chan_ jalan duluan lalu setelah itu kita baru menyusul, gimana?" usul Rin.

"A, aku enggak usah ikut cukup kalian sa—"

"Maki- _chan_!" Rin menatap Maki penuh harap agar dia ikut layaknya kucing yang tengah meminta makanan.

"Huh… baiklah," kata Maki kemudian.

* * *

 _Hari ini kamu belum juga bangun, ya?_ gumam Nozomi sambil menaruh bunga di vas kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Nico berada.

Nozomi duduk di tepi ranjang sambil membelai rambut hitam itu dengan lembut. "Lihatlah dirimu yang semakin kurus, mau sampai kapan kamu menjadi _sleeping beauty_ begini, coba?"

Nozomi tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Nico.

" _Bakka_ … Nico _cchi no bakka_ …!" isak Nozomi.

"Kau bercita-cita menjadi _idol_ nomor satu agar bisa membahagiakan ibu dan adik-adikmu, 'kan? Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu masih saja mau terjebak di sini?" lanjut Nozomi. "Aku bukannya melantur… aku sudah berdoa setiap hari agar bisa melihat senyummu kembali lantas kenapa, Nico _cchi_ …?"

"Kumohon, kumohon… bukalah matamu…" ucap Nozomi yang suaranya semakin memelan. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Detektor detak jantung menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sedikit demi sedikit, namun semakin jelas ditambah dengan tangan kiri Nico yang mulai bergerak. Ya, ungkapan perasaan yang tulus dari gadis berdialek Kansai itu berhasil membangunkan pemuda yang telah tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang lama itu.

Nico membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan ditatapnya gadis bersurai ungu yang tengah terisak sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya itu. "No… zo… mi?"

Nozomi menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangannya. Padahal harapannya nyaris pupus, namun dewa malah memberikannya keajaiban.

"Kamu masih mengingatku? Oh, tunggu! Satu tambah satu berapa?" kata Nozomi heboh.

"Bodoh, kau ini ngomong apa, sih?" kata Nico sambil bangkit perlahan. "Kau kira aku amnesia, apa?"

"Ni, Nico _cchi_ … huwaaaa…!" Nozomi memeluk Nico dengan erat sambil menangis lumayan keras.

Nico membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus-elus rambut Nozomi dengan lembut. "Maaf, ya, aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu,"

" _Bakka_ … _bakka_!" isak Nozomi.

"Oi, Nozomi," panggil Nico tiba-tiba.

Nozomi mendongakkan kepalanya dan Nico mendekatkan wajah gadis itu dengan wajahnya.

"Ni, Nico—"

Nico mencium bibir gadis maniak tarot itu. Begitu selesai menciumnya, Nico kembali memeluk Nozomi.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan menolakku waktu itu!" kata Nozomi.

"Justru kau yang bodoh, memangnya kau tidak mengerti makna ciuman tadi?" balas Nico.

"Eh?"

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Nozomi," ujar Nico sambil tersenyum. "Biarkan aku yang melindungimu sekarang hingga nanti,"

"Tu, tunggu, jadi maksudmu…?"

"Waktu itu aku menolakmu karena tidak yakin akan perasaanku, namun tidak lagi sekarang," jelas Nico. "Aku juga mencintaimu sejak kita mulai berteman,"

 _Astaga, apakah ini mimpi? Cobaan apa lagi yang Engkau berikan padaku, dewa?_ kata Nozomi dalam hati.

"Jadilah pacarku, Nozomi," ucap Nico sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Nozomi mengusap air matanya yang tersisa. "Kamu tidak sedang mengerjaiku, 'kan?"

"Bo, bodoh! Aku serius!" seru Nico sambil memalingkan sedikit wajahnya yang merah padam. "Cepat jawab! Aku malu, tahu!"

Nozomi menerima uluran tangan Nico. "Kalau begitu, ya, aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Nico _cchi_ ,"

* * *

Tidak disangka, Maki menyaksikan saat Nico bangun hingga pernyataan cinta itu. Maki kembali memasukkan amplop yang ia ingin berikan pada Nico ke dalam saku _blazer_ -nya. Gadis itu menahan tangis sambil menunduk dan bersandar di dinding.

"Oh! Maki- _san_!" sapa Tsubasa yang tengah membawa seikat bunga untuk menjenguk Nico. "Hahaha… yang namanya jodoh memang tidak ke ma… na?"

Tsubasa terkejut mendapati gadis yang tengah mati-matian menahan tangis itu. Tsubasa pun mencoba mencari tahu penyebabnya. Ia mengintip ke dalam ruangannya Nico dan berhasil menarik kesimpulan.

"Rupanya kamu bisa jatuh cinta juga, ya?" kata Tsubasa.

"Berisik! Siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta padanya?!" Maki berusaha menampik.

"Lalu, kamu menangis karena apa? Karena dia siuman juga setelah koma selama hampir seminggu? Bohong banget," kata Tsubasa. "Kamu sakit hati karena keduluan Nozomi- _san_ , 'kan?"

" _Urushai_! _Urushai_!" seru Maki sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Tsubasa menarik paksa tubuh Maki hingga kepala gadis itu terbenam di dadanya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu," kata Tsubasa. "Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa pada cinta pertama, Maki- _san_ ,"

Maki menangis tanpa suara di dada Tsubasa.

"Eh? Maki- _chan_ kenapa, _nya_?" tanya Rin yang baru tiba di koridor itu bersama Hanayo.

Tsubasa menoleh. "Ah, hai, Rin- _kun_ ,"

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , Tsubasa- _kun_ , apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Maki- _chan_ menangis?" tanya Rin cemas.

"Ah, ini? _Gomen_ , _gomen_! Sepertinya aku menjitaknya terlalu keras saat main _janken_ tadi, aku minta maaf, ya!" jawab Tsubasa bohong.

"Tsu, Tsubasa- _kun_ masih suka main _janken_?" kata Hanayo yang lumayan terkejut.

"Umm… iya, sih, kenapa?" Tsubasa balik bertanya.

"Ku, kukira _idol_ yang elegan dan _cool_ seperti Tsubasa-kun lebih memilih permainan yang dewasa seperti biliar!" ujar Hanayo. "Tapi ternyata… _su-te-ki_ ~!"

"Hahahaha…" Tsubasa tergelak sekenanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian enggak masuk ke dalam, nya?" tanya Rin.

"Yah, begitulah… jumlah penjenguknya dibatasi," jawab Tsubasa. "Paling nanti hanya Maki-san yang boleh masuk karena dia anak direktur rumah sakit ini,"

"Sa, sayang sekali, _nya_ …" kata Rin kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, kami titip bingkisan ini, ya," kata Hanayo sambil menyerahkannya pada Tsubasa. "Kabari kami kalau Nico- _kun_ sudah siuman, ya!"

Rin dan Hanayo berlalu.

Tsubasa mengambil seikat mawar kecil yang ia selipkan dalam ikatan bunga yang akan diberikannya pada Nico. Ia pun menyerahkannya seikat mawar kecil itu pada Maki.

"Kau tahu? Waktu berbicara dengan kalian di UTX, aku tidak hanya sekedar menggodamu, Maki- _san_ ," ujar Tsubasa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku serius, aku sangat menyukaimu," ucap Tsubasa.

"Dan kau tahu, Tsubasa- _san_? Aku tak bisa…"

"Ya, makanya aku akan tetap menunggumu,"

" _Bakka nano_?"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh makanya aku akan berjuang lebih keras lagi," jawab Tsubasa. "Agar aku berhasil membuat hatimu luluh, _jaa_ ~"

Maki hanya bisa menatap seikat mawar yang digenggamnya ketika punggung Kira Tsubasa semakin menjauh.


	25. Our Final Decision

So much feels on Erichika's birthday, bwahahahahaha! Ups... /enoughwiththatjokes

* * *

 _Our Final Decision_

"112… 113…"

Arisa dan Yukio memperhatikan secara bergantian papan pengumuman di depan mereka dan kertas yang berisikan nomor ujian masuk mereka. Ya, hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil ujian masuk para calon peserta didik baru di SMA Otonokizaka.

"Ah, nomorku ada!" seru Yukio.

"Be, benarkah, Yukio- _kun_? Aku juga!" kata Arisa.

Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dan berpelukan dengan erat karena bahagia setelah melihat hasil yang mereka dapatkan. " _Yatta_!"

" _Yatta_! Kita berhasil, Yukio- _kun_! Kita berhasil!" seru Arisa heboh.

"Iya, iya…" Yukio hanya manggut-manggut menanggapi gadis bersurai pirang pucat di depannya itu.

"µ's! Aku akan masuk µ's!" lanjut Arisa.

Kemudian gadis itu berlari menghampiri kakaknya dengan kegirangan.

" _Onee_ - _chan_! Aku akan masuk µ's!" seru Arisa.

"Oh, kamu lulus, ya? _Omedetou_ ," ucap Eri.

"µ's, ya…?" gumam Yukio dari jauh.

* * *

"Aku pulang," ucap Yukio sambil membuka pintu kediaman Kousaka.

"Bagaimana, nak?" tanya Kousaka Yui, ibu dari dua bersaudara itu.

"Dasar, kenapa kau tak langsung mengirimiku _e-mail_ , sih? Padahal sudah kubilang kalau aku ingin menemanimu!" dengus Kazuya.

"Oh, tapi aku lulus, kok," ujar Yukio.

"Benarkah? _Yokatta_!" ucap Bu Yui dengan lega.

"Oi, kok, kamu terlihat enggak senang begitu, sih? Kamu lulus, lho! Teriak ' _banzaaai_ ', kek, gitu seenggaknya!" kata Kazuya heran.

" _Nee_ , _onii-chan?_ "

"Hmm?"

"Kalau para _senpai_ kelas tiga telah lulus, bagaimana dengan µ's ke depannya?" tanya Yukio dengan ekspresi yang sendu.

Padahal awalnya, Yukio sama sekali tak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kazuya dan teman-temannya. Namun seiring waktu sikapnya terhadap µ's berubah. Hal itu terbukti dengan dirinya yang mengikuti ujian masuk di SMA Otonokizaka, bukan di UTX.

Kazuya yang mendengar pertanyaan sang adik hanya bisa terdiam. Benar juga, apa yang akan dirinya lakukan jika Eri, Nozomi, dan Nico lulus nanti?

* * *

"Jadi, begini lah jadwal kita selanjutnya mendekati hari H konser penutupan kompetisi _Love Live_ tahun ini," ucap Takumi mengakhiri penjelasannya di klub peneliti _idol_ keesokan harinya.

Tak lama setelah ujian akhir untuk anak-anak kelas tiga lalu, hasil kompetisi _Love Live_ diumumkan. Ya, pemenang _Love Live_ tahun ini adalah µ's sehingga mereka lah yang mendapat kesempatan untuk menutup kompetisi ini.

"Kazuya? Kau mendengarkan tidak, sih?" tanya Takumi yang sedari tadi mengamati sahabatnya yang pikirannya seperti terbang entah ke mana.

"Eh? Oh, maafkan aku, Takumi- _kun_ … ehehehe…" jawab Kazuya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Haaah… ya sudah, semua yang kujelaskan sudah kuketik di fotokopian yang kubagikan pada kalian," kata Takumi. "Lihat saja di situ kalau kamu lupa apa yang kubicarakan tadi,"

"Ah, iya, terima kasih," ucap Kazuya canggung.

"Oh ya, Arisa- _chan_ dan Yukio- _kun_ lulus ujian masuk, bukan?" celetuk Maki kemudian.

"Hmm? Ah, iya, mereka akan menjadi peserta didik resmi SMA Otonokizaka musim semi nanti," ujar Kazuya.

"Arisa- _chan_ sudah lama ingin bergabung dengan µ's, bukan? Aku yakin, dia pasti senang sekali," kata Kotori.

Kazuya hanya mengangguk dengan manik birunya yang terlihat sendu. Dia dilema, namun ia tak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan dapat member baru, dong?" kata Hanayo yang tampak antusias.

"Jumlah anggota kita jadi sepuluh orang, _nya_!" timpal Rin.

"He, hei! Jangan bahas hal ini sekarang!" tegur Maki.

Rin dan Hanayo pun sadar diri. Raut wajah mereka yang tadinya begitu bersemangat kini menjadi murung. Maki, Hanayo, dan Rin pun menundukkan wajah mereka karena merasa membuat atmosfer semakin terasa tidak nyaman.

"Kalian… akan lulus, ya?" tanya Hanayo pada trio anak kelas tiga.

Eri, Nozomi, dan Nico juga tak kalah murung, namun untuk mencairkan suasana Nozomi pun menggoda pacarnya.

"Entahlah? Kalau aku dan Eri _cchi_ sih sudah pasti lulus, sih… hehehe," ucap Nozomi sambil melirik iseng kekasihnya. "Kalau Nico _cchi_ gimana, yaaa?"

"Ya lulus lah!" jawab Nico kesal.

Bukannya membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik, ucapan Nozomi malah membuat para member lainnya semakin galau. Kemudian, Eri bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal ini sampai _Love Live_ berakhir, bukan?" kata Eri. "Nah, ayo, kita latihan lagi!"

* * *

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Kazuya?" tanya Takumi pada Kazuya saat mereka _warming up_ sebelum memulai _jogging_ sore di lapangan sekolah.

"Eh?" respon Kazuya bingung.

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu, lho," tambah Kotori.

Kazuya yang semula tengah meregangkan kedua kakinya pun melipat keduanya sambil menundukkan sedikit wajahnya.

"Yukio bertanya padaku bagaimana dengan µ's ke depannya kalau para member kelas tiga telah lulus," ujar Kazuya.

"Begitukah?" kata Kotori.

"Kalau kau sendiri maunya bagaimana, Kazuya?" tanya Takumi.

"Aku ingin tetap menjadi _school idol_ ," jawab Kazuya. "Soalnya, aku suka bernyanyi dan aku juga ingin terus menampilkan _live_ , tapi…"

"Kamu ingin µ's tetap begini adanya, begitu?" Kotori mencoba melanjutkan jawaban Kazuya.

"Hmm…" respon Kazuya murung.

* * *

"Aku juga inginnya begitu," ucap Takumi melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang tadi begitu jogging di mulai. "Tapi jika tiga anggotanya sudah lulus, apakah masih pantas disebut sebagai µ's?"

"Benar juga, sih…" kata Kotori.

 _Kenapa harus ada yang namanya 'kelulusan'?_ gumam Kazuya.

"Lanjutkanlah!" Nico yang ber-jogging di belakang mereka tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung. "Meskipun ada anggotanya yang keluar atau lulus, kalian harus tetap lanjut dengan nama µ's karena itulah yang namanya idol!"

" _Idol_ , ya?" tanggap Kotori lesu.

"Yap, terlebih jika kalian tidak mengganti namanya, kami yang lulus tentunya akan lebih senang lagi, jadi- ugh!" ucapan Nico terhenti karena ia terjungkal ke belakang gara-gara menabrak Nozomi yang memang sengaja berhenti.

"Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan ini sampai _Love Live_ berakhir, 'kan?" Nozomi memperingatkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Iya, aku tahu, kok!" jawab Nico sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku masih ragu kalau itu pilihan yang terbaik," kata Hanayo tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Hanayo?" tanya Eri.

"Soalnya, Arisa- _chan_ dan Yukio- _kun_ ingin bergabung dengan µ's, bukan?" jelas Hanayo. "Bukankah sebaiknya kita menjawab harapan mereka dengan baik? Jika aku ada di posisi mereka, pasti berat rasanya,"

"Kayo sendiri maunya gimana?" tanya Rin.

"Eh?" Hanayo agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Rin.

"Kamu ingin melanjutkan µ's?" lanjut Rin.

"Ka, kalau soal itu…" Hanayo tampak ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa sih kalian sungkan begitu?" sela Nico karena gregetan dengan para _kouhai_ -nya itu. "Lanjutkanlah!"

"Meskipun aku, Eri, dan Nozomi telah lulus 'kan µ's masih punya kalian berenam!" lanjut Nico.

"Bukannya aku sungkan atau apa, tapi bagiku µ's itu adalah kita bersembilan ini," jawab Hanayo. "Bukan lagi µ's namanya kalau salah satu dari kita tidak ada,"

"Perasaanku sama seperti Hanayo, tapi aku juga mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Nico- _kun_ ," kata Maki. "Berat rasanya untuk mengganti nama µ's makanya akan lebih baik jika kita tidak menggantinya,"

"Ya, 'kan? Makanya sudah kubilang, lanjutkanlah!" kata Nico.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Eri _cchi_?" tanya Nozomi.

Kedelapan pasang mata terfokus pada gadis bersurai pirang itu. Mereka menanti jawaban dari dirinya yang sejak tadi tak banyak bicara tentang masalah ini.

"Bukan aku yang akan memutuskannya," kata Eri setelah berpikir sesaat. "Yang memutuskannya adalah kalian berenam, Kazuya,"

"Karena kami sudah pasti akan lulus dan kami tidak akan bisa menjadi _school idol_ lagi," jelas Eri. "Jadi, kami tidak berhak untuk menentukan bagaimana µ's sebaiknya ke depannya, itulah pendapatku. Kalian berenam lah yang memutuskannya, itu keputusanku,"

"Eri…" ucap Nico.

"Benar juga, sih," kata Nozomi.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah…

"Pada akhirnya kita tetap membahasnya, ya?" kata Kotori.

"Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Akan berakibat buruk kalau kita terus menahan perasaan ini hingga hari H _Love Live_ ," ujar Takumi.

"Jadi, bagaimana baiknya sekarang?" tanya Maki.

"Kita yang harus memutuskannya, 'kan?" kata Hanayo.

"Ini terlalu rumit," tambah Rin.

" _Un_ , tapi yang dikatakan oleh Eri- _chan_ itu benar," jawab Kazuya. "Yang tersisa hanyalah kita berenam tahun depan, jadi memang sudah seharusnya kita yang memutuskannya,"

"Iya, sih," kata Takumi.

* * *

Kotori, Maki, Hanayo, dan Rin melanjutkan langkah ke arah rumah masing-masing. Yang tersisa tinggal Kazuya dan Takumi yang kini telah sampai di depan kediaman Kousaka.

"Kalau begitu, sudah, ya," kata Kazuya yang hendak masuk.

"Kazuya," panggil Takumi.

"Hmm?"

"Tolong pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu setelah itu kita akan membahasnya lagi, oke?" pesan Takumi.

"Ya, tentu," jawab Kazuya sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. " _Jaa_ , Takumi- _kun_ ,"

"Aku pulang," ucap Kazuya.

"Selamat datang," sambut Yukio dari ruang tengah.

Kazuya menoleh dan didapatinya sang adik bersama Arisa tengah duduk mengelilingi _kotatsu_.

"Ah, Kazuya- _san_ , boleh lihat aku sebentar, tidak?" kata Arisa sambil berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut _ginger_ itu.

" _Etto_ , µ's… _music_ … _start_!" seru Arisa sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya kemudian mengangkatnya. "Bagaimana, Kazuya- _san_? Aku sudah latihan, lho,"

"Ya, bagus, kok," kata Kazuya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Be, benarkah? Wah, aku senang sekali!" kata Arisa.

"Umm… jadi, apakah dengan begini aku bisa bergabung dengan µ's?" tanya Arisa kemudian.

Kazuya hanya tergelak dengan garing karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Arisa!" tegur Yukio. " _Onii-chan_ sedang sibuk untuk _Love Live_ , sebaiknya kamu tidak mengganggunya,"

"O, oh…" Arisa tampak merasa bersalah.

"Ahaha… maaf, ya," kata Kazuya. "Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri,"

Kazuya pun berlalu ke kamarnya.

* * *

 _"_ _Lanjutkanlah!"_

 _"_ _Kalau tiga anggotanya sudah tidak ada, apakah masih pantas disebut µ's?"_

 _"_ _Kalianlah yang memutuskannya, itu keputusanku,"_

 _"_ _Benar juga, sih,"_

 _"_ _Jadi, apakah dengan begini aku bisa bergabung dengan µ's?"_

Malam itu, Takumi, Maki, Hanayo, Rin, Kotori, dan Kazuya masih terbayang-bayang percakapan tentang µ's tadi sore. Keenam orang itu benar-benar galau, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," kata Kazuya sambil berbaring miring ke kanan.

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

"Aku berangkat, ya, Bu," kata Kazuya pada ibunya yang tengah menyiram tanaman di teras toko.

"Pada akhirnya, aku belum memutuskan apa-apa," Kazuya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Onii_ - _chan_!" panggil Yukio yang berdiri di depannya bersama Arisa.

"Ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu, boleh, 'kan?" kata Yukio kemudian melirik Arisa agar maju dan mengatakan apa yang mereka maksud.

" _Ano_ , _nee_ … aku tidak jadi bergabung dengan µ's," kata Arisa.

"Eh?" Kazuya terang saja kaget.

"Di µ's yang kusukai tidak ada aku di dalamnya makanya aku ingin membuat grup _school idol_ sendiri yang _harasho_ bersama Yukio- _kun_ ," jelas Arisa.

"Hehe, tolong ajari kami, ya, _se_ , _senpai_!" kata Yukio. "Apa coba yang kukatakan? Hahaha…"

Kazuya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Umm… enggak boleh, ya?" tanya Yukio.

Kazuya menggeleng. "Boleh, kok,"

Kemudian dirinya memeluk Arisa dan Yukio.

" _O_ , _onii_ - _chan_?" Yukio agak kaget begitu kakaknya memeluk dirinya dan sahabatnya.

"Benar juga, ya?" kata Kazuya. "Padahal itu sudah jelas, tapi kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa?"

" _Ganbatte_ , _nee_!" kata Kazuya sambil melepas pelukannya dan menepuk bahu kedua anak itu.

"Baik!" jawab keduanya.

* * *

Pada akhir pekan, Kazuya memanggil kedelapan anggota µ's untuk berkumpul di taman kota.

" _Yosh_ , ayo, kita bersenang-senang!" seru Kazuya bersemangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Bersenang-senang?" tanya Nico.

"Kukira ada apa sampai kamu memanggil kami di hari Minggu begini," kata Eri.

"Bukannya hari ini libur?" kata Nozomi.

"Justru karena hari ini libur, bukankah sebaiknya kita sesekali pergi bersama-sama untuk memperbaiki _mood_?" ujar Kazuya. "Dengan begitu, kita bisa tampil dengan perasaan yang nyaman, bukan?"

"I, iya juga, ya!" tanggap Takumi dengan agak tergagap.

"Hari ini juga cukup hangat, 'kan?" timpal Kotori.

"Ada buku yang bilang kalau bersenang-senang bagus untuk kesehatan mental!" sambung Hanayo.

"Iya, lho! Daripada gabut enggak jelas di rumah?" tambah Maki.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" tanya Nico curiga. "Enggak biasanya kalian ngotot sampai seperti ini,"

"Enggak apa-apa, 'kan? Semenjak µ's terbentuk, kita 'kan belum pernah bersenang-senang bersama," kata Kazuya.

"Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Nico.

"Aku mau ke taman bermain, tempat Eri- _chan_ dan Takumi- _kun_ kencan waktu itu, _nya_!" seru Rin.

"Bocah banget, ih…" cibir Maki. "Aku mau ke galeri seni,"

"Ah, kalau aku mau ke toko _merchandise idol_ ," kata Hanayo.

"Nah, lho? Kok, beda semua?!" kata Nico.

"Gimana, nih, Kazu- _chan_?" tanya Nozomi.

"Hmm… yuk, kita kunjungi semuanya!" kata Kazuya memutuskan.

"HAAH?!" Eri, Nozomi, dan Nico tentu saja kaget mendengar keputusan itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke semua tempat yang kita inginkan," kata Kazuya. "Kita putuskan masing-masing mau ke mana kemudian kita pergi ke sana!"

"Hah? Rencana macam apa, tuh?" komentar Nico.

"Tapi, sepertinya seru, nih!" kata Nozomi.

"Apa boleh buat, baiklah!" kata Eri.

"Mari… berangkaaaaaaat!" seru Kazuya heboh sambil meloncat kegirangan.

* * *

Destinasi pertama mereka adalah toko _merchandise idol_.

"Hebat! Di sana-sini ada _merchandise_ µ's! µ's, lho!" seru Kazuya.

"Me, memalukan…" kata Takumi.

"Di, di, di, di mana koleksi _Blu-Ray_ -nya, yaaaa?" Hanayo heboh sendiri.

Kemudian, ke game center.

"AAAAH! Aku kalah!" seru Kazuya yang kalah telak bermain _game dance battle_ dari Nico.

"Fufufu, sekarang aku lah _dancer_ terbaik di alam semesta!" Nico tampak menyombongkan diri.

"Dia kesal karena waktu itu kalah terus, ya?" kata Hanayo.

"Daripada itu…" kata Maki sambil melirik Eri dan Nozomi yang tengah berduel _hockey_ dengan sengitnya.

"Terima ini!" seru Eri.

"Hei, aku belum selesai!" balas Nozomi.

Mereka berdua bertanding dengan sengit sampai Kotori yang berdiri di dekat papan skor hanya bisa tertawa sekenanya karena kewalahan.

Lalu, ke kebun binatang.

"Wuaaaah!" mereka bersembilan gemas melihat para penguin di sana.

Mereka melihat para flamingo dan mencoba berdiri dengan satu kaki seperti para unggas itu.

" _Sasuga_ , yang pro memang beda…" kata Takumi.

Ke _bowling center_.

"Ternyata bermain _bowling_ itu seru, ya!" kata Eri sambil tersenyum lebar karena dirinya berhasil menjatuhkan semua pinnya alias, _strike_.

" _Harasho_ …" kata kedelapan temannya.

Ke galeri seni.

" _Nyaha_ ~" kata Rin sambil meniru pose salah satu patung di sana.

Hanayo tampak berusaha menahan tawa.

"Sssst! Yang tenang, dong!" tegur Maki dengan agak keras.

"Sssst!" Hanayo dan Rin balas menegurnya.

Kemudian mereka bermain bebek-bebekan di danau, mengunjungi kuil, dan melihat Tokyo _Sky Tree_.

* * *

"Berarti tinggal tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Kazuya, ya?" kata Eri.

" _Un_ , aku ingin ke pantai," kata Kazuya.

"Pantai?" Eri bingung karena tiba-tiba Kazuya berubah pikiran.

"Ya, aku ingin ke pantai yang hanya ada kita di sana lalu melihat pemandangan bersembilan saja di sana, bolehkah?" kata Kazuya.

"Se, setuju, _nya_!" seru Rin monoton.

"Te, terdengar seperti petualangan, ya? Hayuk, hayuk!" timpal Hanayo.

"Kamu yakin mau pergi ke sana sekarang?" tanya Eri.

"Tentu, ayo!" kata Kazuya.

* * *

"Kazuya," panggil Maki begitu mereka berhasil masuk ke kereta dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hmm?"

"Apa hatimu sudah siap untuk mengatakan'nya'?" tanya Maki.

" _Un_ ," jawab Kazuya singkat.

Mereka pun sampai di tujuan.

"Pas banget menjelang matahari terbenam, _nya_!" seru Rin.

"Pasti karena kekuatan spiritual, ya!" kata Nozomi.

"Hu, humph! Pemandangan saat matahari terbenam ternyata tidak jelek, ya?" kata Nico yang gengsian.

Kazuya memandang kedelapan temannya yang bermain-main air laut dari belakang dengan senyum getir, terlebih ketika melihat Eri, Nozomi, dan Nico. Kazuya berjalan menghampiri mereka dan menggandeng tangan Takumi dan Kotori kemudian diikuti keenam temannya yang lain sehingga kini tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Kalau saat _training camp_ kita melihat matahari terbit bersama-sama," kata Eri. "Sekarang kebalikannya, ya?"

"Benar juga, ya," timpal Nozomi.

" _Ano_ , _nee_ …" kata Kazuya kemudian dan teman-temannya pun diam mendengarkannya.

"Kami sudah membahasnya, kami berkumpul dan memutuskan bagaimana µ's ke depannya saat Nozomi- _chan_ , Nico- _kun_ , dan Eri- _chan_ lulus nanti," ujar Kazuya. "Kami mengeluarkan pendapat masing-masing dan tidak disangka-sangka semuanya sama,"

"Jawaban kami sama dan kami sudah memutuskannya," lanjut Kazuya.

" _Se_ , _no_ —" seruan Kazuya terhenti karena ia berusaha menahan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "Ugh, ma, maaf… sekali lagi, _se_ , _no_!"

"Setelah _Love Live_ berakhir, µ's akan dibubarkan!" seru Kazuya, Kotori, Takumi, Hanayo, Rin, dan Maki bersama-sama.

Eri, Nozomi, dan Nico menatap keenam adik kelasnya itu dengan sendu.

"Ternyata, memang bukan µ's namanya kalau bukan kita bersembilan anggotanya," kata Kazuya. "Kita bersembilan lah µ's,"

"Kami juga sudah tahu kalau di setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada yang datang dan pergi," tambah Takumi.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya," sambung Maki.

"Kita bersembilan lah µ's," ucap Hanayo.

"Aku tidak sanggup kalau kurang, bahkan satu pun," timpal Rin.

"Bukan µ's lagi namanya kalau satu orang tidak ada," kata Kotori.

"Begitu, ya?" kata Eri yang terlihat tenang.

"Eri?!" Nico kaget dengan tanggapan Eri.

"Aku juga setuju, kok," kata Nozomi.

"Nozomi…" kata Nico.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Perasaanku saat memandang µ's dan saat memberinya nama adalah saat ada kita bersembilan," ujar Nozomi yang air matanya sebentar lagi menetes. "Bagiku, kitalah µ's,"

"Aku… aku juga tahu itu! Aku juga merasa seperti itu, tapi…" kata Nico sambil membelakangi Eri dan Nozomi. "Kamu tahu perasaanku saat menjadi _school idol_ , 'kan? Karena sudah kelas tiga aku ingin menyerah, tapi akhirnya aku menemukan keajaiban! Menemukan para _idol_ yang hebat, menemukan sahabat dan seseorang yang kucintai, makanya jika harus berakhir seperti ini aku—"

"Karena itulah kami akan terus menjadi _idol_!" seru Maki sambil berdiri di depannya. "Aku berjanji! Apapun yang terjadi kami akan tetap melanjutkannya!"

"Maki…" kata Nico.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin µ's menjadi milik kita! Aku tidak mau lanjut sebagai µ's jika tidak ada Nico- _kun_ di dalamnya! Aku tidak mau!" ujar Maki.

"Kayo, padahal kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis, tapi aku… aku tidak bisa menahannya…" kata Rin sambil terisak di bahu Hanayo.

"AAAAH!" teriak Kazuya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" kedelapan temannya cengo.

"Sudah waktunya! Kalau kita enggak cepat-cepat, kita bisa ketinggalan kereta!" seru Kazuya sambil berlari berbalik ke arah stasiun.

Ia berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir.

* * *

Sesampainya di stasiun…

"Keretanya… masih lama, lho?" kata Eri setelah melihat jadwal keberangkatan kereta.

"Ahahaha… maaf," kata Kazuya.

"Kazuya- _kun_?" kata Kotori.

"Kalau kita terus berada di sana, air mata kita tak akan berhenti mengalir, ehehe…" ujar Kazuya.

"Dasar, kau benar-benar sukses menipu kami, ya, Kazuya?" kata Takumi.

"Duh, padahal aku sudah berlari sekuat tenaga, lho!" dengus Maki.

"Tahu, nih! Padahal kita sudah bersantai-santai demi menghemat tenaga kita!" tambah Nico.

"Aku masih ingin melhat lautnya, _nya_!" rajuk Rin.

"Tapi, syukurlah kita sampai di sana, ya?" kata Takumi.

"Benar, kita berhasil sampai di pantai yang hanya ada kita bersembilan," timpal Eri. "Bahkan di stasiun ini pun hanya ada kita,"

" _Suteki_ ~" kata Hanayo.

" _Nee_ , gimana kalau kita berfoto?" usul Kazuya.

"Oh, boleh, boleh," kata Hanayo setuju. "Kebetulan aku bawa _tripod_ ,"

Kazuya menggeleng dan menunjuk _photo box_ di sana. "Bukan dengan _smartphone_ , tapi ayo, kita berfoto bersama di sana,"

Tentu saja, _photo box_ itu terlalu sempit untuk mereka bersembilan sehingga mereka begitu gaduh saat mengambil foto. Hasil fotonya? Jelas saja banyak yang aneh bahkan Nico dan Rin sempat jadi 'penampakan' karena hanya sebagian kepalanya dan tangannya yang terpotret.

Mereka tertawa melihat hasilnya, namun…

"Hahahaha… ugh, hiks… hiks…" Hanayo terisak.

"Kayo, kamu menangis, tuh!" kata Rin.

"Habisnya… saking senangnya aku tak bisa menahan air mataku, hiks…" ujar Hanayo.

"Jangan menangis! Aku enggak mau nangis! Kita 'kan sudah tertawa dan tersenyum lebar tadi!" Rin berusaha kuat, namun pada akhirnya ikut menangis sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

" _Mou_! Sudah, hentikan!" kata Maki sambil menunduk dan ikut meneteskan air mata. "Sudah kubilang… hentikan, 'kan…?"

"Aneh, ya? Kenapa aku… malah menangis?" kata Kazuya.

"Kazuya- _kun_ …!" Kotori menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu.

"Ugh… huhuhu…" Takumi yang biasanya tegar pun pecah tangisannya di pelukan Eri, kekasihnya.

Eri meneteskan air mata tanpa suara sambil membelai lembut rambut Takumi.

" _Mou_! Jangan cengeng begini, dong!" seru Nico. "Cukup! Hentikan tangisan kalian!"

" _Anata_ …" panggil Nozomi pada pacarnya itu.

"Kau juga jangan sempat-sempatnya ngejayus, deh, Nozomi…" kata Nico sambil memandangnya dengan aneh.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Nozomi memeluk erat pemuda bermanik merah itu.

"Bo, bodoh! Aku enggak akan nangis! Enggak akan!" Nico berusaha tegar, namun pelukan Nozomi yang semakin erat membuat tangisannya ikut pecah. "Enggak akan! Aku… aku… huwaaa!"

Stasiun itu memang sepi. Satu-satunya tanda kehidupan hanya tangisan dari kesembilan remaja yang tengah dihadapkan pada dua kata, 'bubar' dan 'berpisah'.

* * *

Bugh! Nozomi mendorong pelan Nico agar ia berdiri di dekat Maki begitu mereka turun dari kereta.

"O, oi! Apa-apaan, sih kamu, Nozomi?!" seru Nico kesal.

"Antarlah Maki- _chan_ pulang, Nico _cchi_ ," kata Nozomi.

"Ngomong apa kamu? Arah rumah kami saja berlawanan!" Nico tidak setuju. "Lagipula, bukannya kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Maki- _chan_!" kata Nozomi. "Kamu ada perlu dengan si bodoh itu, 'kan?"

Maki mengenggam erat lengan baju Nico sambil mengangguk.

Nico menghela nafas. "Huh, baiklah… ayo, jangan lelet, mbak _tsundere_ gaje!"

Saat hendak berlalu, Maki berbalik dan tersenyum berterimakasih pada Nozomi yang memberinya kesempatan meskipun ia tak bisa memiliki ketua bodoh itu.

" _Jaa_ , kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang," kata Takumi.

Langkahnya terhenti karena sang kekasih menarik lengannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu,"

"Bicara apa kamu? Ini sudah larut! Tak usahlah kau repot-repot mengurusiku!" seru Takumi sambil melepaskan genggamannya. "Kalau kamu ada apa-apa di jalan, gimana?!"

"Sesekali kita gantian, enggak apa-apa, 'kan?" kata Eri.

"Kau ini keras kepala seka—"

" _Kashikoi kawaii_ Erichika ini 'kan sudah belajar dasar-dasar bela diri dari Sonoda- _sensei_!" sela Eri sambil membusungkan dadanya dan bertolak pinggang. "Makanya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"

Takumi berbalik dan berjalan mendahuluinya. "Terserah kau saja,"

Takumi dan Eri pun berlalu.

"Lagi-lagi, Takumi- _kun_ akan berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya seperti waktu itu, ya?" celetuk Kazuya.

"Waktu itu, _nya_?" tanya Rin.

"Saat kakaknya, Izumi- _onee-san_ keluar dari kediaman Sonoda untuk tinggal dengan suaminya," jelas Kotori. "Ditambah lagi, kepribadiannya yang tegas dan bisa diandalkan berubah 180 derajat,"

"Makanya, Takumi- _kun_ begitu kehilangan sosok yang sangat dihormati dan dicintainya waktu itu karena kakaknya itu sudah menjadi panutannya dalam bushido," ujar Kazuya. "Sama seperti sekarang, dia akan sulit bertemu dengan Eri- _chan_ yang sangat dicintainya,"

"Kasihan Takumi- _kun_ ," kata Hanayo sedih.

"Tapi menurutku, mereka akan baik-baik saja meski harus terpisah jarak dan waktu," kata Nozomi.

"Eh?"

"Selama ini, aku dan Nico _cchi_ selalu memerhatikan mereka," ujar Nozomi. "Mereka sudah mempelajari banyak hal dan memahami satu sama lain selama hampir setahun ini makanya aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja,"

" _Arigatou_ , Nozomi- _chan_ ," kata Kotori sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Eh? Ada apa tiba-tiba?" tanya Nozomi bingung.

"Kalau Nozomi- _chan_ dan Nico- _kun_ enggak pernah berusaha mendukung Eri- _chan_ mungkin aku dan Kazuya- _kun_ akan terus merasa bersalah pada Takumi- _kun_ ," ujar Kotori. "Karena kami seperti 'meninggalkannya' dan hubungan kami sebagai sahabat sejak kecil pun bisa jadi putus karenanya,"

"Bodoh, kamu ngomong apa, sih?" kata Nozomi. "Kalau mau berterimakasih maka katakanlah pada Eri _cchi_ ,"

"Memang benar aku mendukungnya, namun hanya sebatas itu," ujar Nozomi. "Eri _cchi_ lah yang berusaha keras hingga Ta _cchan_ pun jatuh cinta padanya dan _move on_ darimu, Kotori- _chan_ ,"

"Tapi biar bagaimana pun juga enggak masalah kalau kami berterimakasih padamu, bukan, Nozomi- _chan_?" kata Kazuya.

"Tidak hanya berhasil menyatukan Eri- _chan_ dan Takumi- _kun_ , tapi Nozomi- _chan_ berhasil menyatukan kita bersembilan menjadi µ's, bukan?" tambah Rin.

" _Mou_ … baiklah," kata Nozomi. " _Douitashimashite_ ,"

* * *

Eri dan Takumi berjalan dalam diam dengan Takumi yang kini berjalan di belakang Eri. Sepanjang perjalanan pemuda itu terus menunduk begitu pula dengan gadis bersurai pirang di depannya.

 _Bakka! Apa yang kupikirkan? Semakin lama aku bersamanya malah membuatku ingin terus menangis, bukan? Tapi jika harus berpisah dengannya pun aku…_ Eri bergumam hingga tak terasa ia kembali menangis sambil sesenggukan dan menghentikan langkahnya.

 _Bodoh! Aku benar-benar bakka Erichika…_ Eri merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dilema.

Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun, Takumi memeluk Eri dari belakang dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher gadis itu.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Takumi…" kata Eri sambil terisak. "Tidak seharusnya aku menangis lagi seperti ini, tapi aku… aku tak bisa menahan air mataku!"

"Mengingat sebentar lagi akan semakin sulit untuk bertemu denganmu… aku enggak tahan lagi!" seru Eri. "Meski aku tahu kita masih bisa terhubung melalui telepon, _e-mail_ , dan media sosial, tapi aku… aku…"

"Eri, tolong lihat aku…" kata Takumi pelan.

"Eh?" Eri menoleh ke belakang dan Takumi pun mencium bibirnya.

Pemuda itu tak kalah sedihnya dengan Eri sehingga air mata membasahi kedua pipinya saat mencium gadis itu. Eri tidak meronta maupun menolaknya. Perasaannya sama dengan Takumi. Mereka berciuman menumpahkan segala rasa yang memberatkan hati.

Jalanan itu sepi sehingga memang tepat jika mereka memutuskan untuk melepas segala beban dalam benak mereka dengan ciuman itu. Bisa dibilang, ciuman itu adalah ciuman yang paling menyayat hati bagi keduanya meski bukan berarti itu adalah yang terakhir seolah mereka akan dipisahkan oleh takdir yang lebih ekstrim, seperti maut.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku memelukmu dulu seperti ini?" tanya Takumi.

"Ya, peluklah aku selama yang kamu mau, kekasihku," jawab Eri sambil bersandar di dada Takumi.

* * *

"Jadi, kamu ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Nico pada gadis bersurai merah di sebelahnya.

"Maaf," kata Maki lirih.

"Hah?"

"Maaf, mungkin aku tak bisa menyampaikannya dengan baik," ujar Maki.

"Oh ayolah, aku tahu kamu enggak pintar ngomong," kata Nico santai.

"Aku… enggak membencimu," ucap Maki.

"Eh? Serius? Hanya itu?" tanya Nico.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, Nico- _kun_ ," Maki pun menyatakan perasaannya.

"Maaf, Maki…" Nico merasa bersalah pada gadis itu.

"Enggak apa-apa, Nico- _kun_ ," kata Maki. "Aku tahu aku tak akan bisa memilikimu, tapi yang penting kamu tahu apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu,"

"Bukan begitu maksudku…" kata Nico sambil menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukai kalian berdua, baik kamu maupun Nozomi," jelas Nico. "Makanya saat Nozomi menyatakan perasaannya setelah _live_ ' _snow halation_ ' waktu itu aku benar-benar bingung,"

"Karena niatku menjadi _idol_ sungguhan aku berniat untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang kurasakan pada kalian berdua," lanjut Nico. "Tapi pada akhirnya aku benar-benar kepikiran,"

"Pada awalnya aku menolak Nozomi karena tak yakin dengan perasaanku. Selain itu, aku juga mana mungkin mengencani dua perempuan sekaligus, bukan? Mana ada perempuan yang mau diduakan, 'kan?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Maki," kata Nico sekali lagi. "Aku menyadari betapa banyaknya kesamaan antara diriku dan dirimu sehingga tanpa sadar kau terus ada dalam pikiranku,"

"Aku menyukaimu dan kupikir aku hanya perlu sampai di situ tanpa berusaha mengajakmu jadian," ujar Nico. "Kita baru saling mengenal sehingga aku takut akan menyakitimu bila aku mengajakmu jadian,"

"Lalu, pada akhirnya kamu memilih Nozomi karena sudah lama mengenalnya?" tanya Maki.

"Juga untuk membalas budinya karena telah banyak menolongku," jawab Nico.

"Tapi… apa kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya?" desak Maki.

Nico menghela nafas. "Lelaki kardus, itu kalau kata ABG zaman sekarang, ya? Hahahaha… aku… benar-benar lelaki yang kurang ajar, ya?"

"Jadi, sebetulnya kamu serius menjalani hubungan dengannya atau enggak, sih?" tanya Maki kesal. "Kalau Nozomi mendengarnya, aku yakin dia akan sangat sedih!"

"Ya, aku serius, kok," jawab Nico. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak dan lebih memahami tentangnya agar perasaanku semakin kuat terhadapnya,"

"Nih," kata Maki sambil memberikan amplop berisi surat yang akan diberikannya waktu itu.

"Hmm? Apa-apaan amplop lecek ini?" tanya Nico.

"Bodoh, itu surat cintaku untukmu," jelas Maki dengan wajah memerah. "Yah, walau isinya lebih seperti surat kematian, sih…"

"EEEEH?! Maksud lo?" tanya Nico merinding.

"Aku tadinya ingin meletakkannya di altarmu kalau kamu enggak bangun lagi waktu itu, haha…" ujar Maki. "Jadi, maaf saja kalau isinya agak sedikit menyinggung dirimu 'yang masih hidup' ini, oke? Hahaha…"

"Dasar kau ini," dengus Nico. "Yah, tapi terima kasih atas suratnya, akan kusimpan baik-baik,"

" _Nee_ , Nico- _kun_?"

"Hmm?"

"Waktu aku patah hati karena melihatmu jadian dengan Nozomi, Tsubasa- _san_ lah yang menghiburku," ujar Maki. "Dia juga mengatakan kalau pernyataan sukanya padaku di UTX itu bukan main-main,"

"Jadi, sekarang kau galau mesti gimana, gitu?"

" _Un_ ," jawab Maki sambil mengangguk.

"Baru ditolak kemudian ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu," kata Nico. "Yah, itu memang rumit, sih…"

"Bahkan dia bilang dia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk meluluhkan hatiku," tambah Maki. " _Nee_ , Nico- _kun_? Apakah menurutmu aku bisa berpindah hati padanya?"

"Haaah… kita ini memang benar-benar mirip, ya!" kata Nico sambil meregangkan lengannya dengan menariknya ke atas. "Sepertinya hubungan kita enggak akan berhenti sampai di sini, ya, Maki?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Karena kita akan tetap jadi saudara yang saling menasihati satu sama lain, bukan?" jelas Nico. " _Hora_? Kita semua tergabung dalam satu keluarga, yaitu µ's, bukan?"

"Ahahahaha… benar juga," gelak Maki. "Kalau begitu untuk sekarang dan seterusnya aku mohon bantuanmu, ya, ketua bego?"

"Begitu juga denganku, ya, mbak _tsundere_ gaje?" balas Nico.

Keduanya pun tertawa.


	26. Prom Nite

Hahaha... it took me quite really long time to accomplish this chapter

Maji gomen -_-

Mungkin ada beberapa momen yang diharapkan lebih oleh kalian (readers) di chap ini, tapi gue agak skip karena buntu ide (LOL). Oh ya, juga ada scene di mana gue sisipkan lagu dari serial lain, tapi bukan berarti pindah haluan jadi crossover, ya... karena ya gue pikir lagu itu mendukung dan pas banget untuk scene itu.

Err... untuk lebih jelasnya bisa kalian simak sendiri. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Prom Nite_

" _Ichi_!"

" _Ni_!"

" _San_!"

" _Yon_!"

" _Go_!"

" _Roku_!"

" _Nana_!"

" _Hachi_!"

" _Kyuu_!"

"µ's… _music start_!" seru kesembilan remaja yang tergabung dalam grup _school idol_ pemenang _Love Live_ tahun ini.

 _Donna ashita ga matterun darou? Nante ne  
(Boku wa) Bokutachi wa sukoshi zutsu tesaguri shi teta_

 _Hagemashi atte butsukari atta tokide sae_  
 _(Wakatteta) onnaji yume o mi teru to_

 _Mezasu no wa ano taiyou_  
 _Ookina kagayaki o tsukamaeru_  
 _Itsuka no negai e to chikadzuite_  
 _Hikari no naka de utaunda Sensation!_

 _Kiseki sore wa ima sa koko nanda_  
 _Minna no omoi ga michibiita basho nanda_  
 _Dakara hontou ni ima o tanoshinde_  
 _Minna de kanaeru monogatari yume no Story_  
 _[Mabushii na!] [Ii na!] [Oide yo!]_  
 _[Ureshii na!] [Ii na!] [Motto ne!]_  
 _Hitotsu ni nare kokoro… KiRa-KiRa!_

Usai menampilkan _live_ ' _KiRa-KiRa Sensation!_ ', kesembilan remaja itu membungkukkan tubuh mereka satu per satu kepada para penonton sambil menyebutkan nama lengkap mereka. Mereka pun kembali ke _backstage_ dan mendapati ketiga teman yang selalu mendukung penampilan mereka sejak µ's baru beranggotakan tiga orang hingga saat ini. Terdengar seruan dari para penonton yang meminta mereka untuk melakukan _endcore_. Mika, Fumiko, dan Hideko tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kostum yang telah mereka siapkan secara diam-diam sebelumnya untuk persiapan _endcore_ seperti ini, misalnya.

Kazuya, Takumi, Kotori, Maki, Hanayo, Rin, Nico, Nozomi, dan Eri tak bisa menahan air mata mereka karena terharu dengan banyaknya orang yang mendukung mereka sampai mereka bisa sejauh ini. Mereka mengusap air mata mereka dan menerima kostum itu. Mereka pun kembali ke panggung untuk menampilkan _endcore_ dengan lagu ' _Bokura wa Ima no Naka de_ '.

* * *

" _Hima_ …" kata Nico.

" _Da_ …" sambung Eri.

" _Na_ …" dan diakhiri oleh Nozomi.

Ujian akhir sekolah dan ujian masuk universitas telah selesai. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga penyerahan ijazah kelulusan dan wisuda sehingga tak heran jika Nico, Eri, dan Nozomi begitu jenuh saking gabutnya.

"Ngobrol apa, nih, enaknya?" tanya Nico. "Aku bosan banget,"

"Hmm… kemarin kamu ikut ujian masuk ke universitas mana saja, Nico _cchi_?" tanya Nozomi. "Meski sudah 'di- _tag_ ' Fujimiya- _san_ , kamu tetap lanjut kuliah, 'kan?"

"Oh, iya, lah. Tentu saja aku lanjut kuliah," jawab Nico. "Aku ikut ujian masuk ke universitas Sakata dan jurusan yang kuambil manajemen bisnis,"

"Wah, kamu enggak ikut ujian masuk ke universitas lain untuk cadangan?" tanya Eri.

"Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Universitas Sakata itu baru diresmikan jadi universitas negeri jadi persaingannya enggak begitu ketat," ujar Nico. "Aku yakin lulus, kok. Lagipula aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku di pelajaran ekonomi dan matematika berkat seseorang,"

Saat mengucap 'berkat seseorang' wajah Nico agak merona sehingga dia tak langsung menatap kedua lawan bicaranya. Yang merasa disebut pun hanya cengar-cengir karena merasa berguna untuk yang terkasih.

"Kalau kalian, gimana?" Nico balik bertanya.

"Kalau aku ikut ujian masuk universitas Okita dan universitas Echizen. Aku mengambil jurusan pendidikan anak usia dini di keduanya," ujar Nozomi. "Soalnya aku ingin jadi guru TK,"

"Wah, jarang, lho, ada orang sepertimu yang mengambil jurusan yang bukan untuk mengejar materi," komentar Eri. "Kamu memang cocok, sih, di bidang itu kalau menurutku,"

Nico hanya tersenyum karena kagum dengan pilihan kekasihnya itu. Gadis bersurai ungu itu tidak memikirkan jurusan apa yang akan cepat membuatnya kaya, namun dia lebih memikirkan untuk mengabdi pada profesi yang akan dijalaninya nanti begitu menyandang gelar sarjana. Tak heran bila Eri juga Nico terkagum-kagum pada Nozomi.

"Kalau kamu, Eri _cchi_?" tanya Nozomi.

"Aku ikut ujian masuk universitas Takasugi dan universitas Aizen, lalu jurusan yang kuambil sama seperti Nico, yaitu manajemen bisnis," ujar Eri. "Soalnya, aku ingin membuka usaha toko aksesoris karena hobiku membuat kerajinan tangan,"

"Eh?! Kok, bedanya jauh banget, Eri?" seru Nico kaget. "Universitas Takasugi dan universitas Aizen itu 'kan bagai bumi dan langit!"

Eri menghela nafas dengan berat dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya menuruti apa kata ayahku,"

"Ta, tapi… lo 'kan pinter, Eri! Kenapa universitas cadangannya malah bukan universitas yang tergolong favorit?" tanya Nico.

" _Maa_ … _maa_ … Nico _cchi_ juga tahu kalau papanya Eri _cchi_ itu _saklek_ banget, 'kan?" kata Nozomi.

"O, oh, iya," kata Nico. "Maaf, Eri… aku ngomong seenaknya aja,"

"Hahaha, iya, enggak apa-apa," jawab Eri. "Yang kamu katakan memang benar, kok,"

Nico dan Nozomi tahu betul kalau Eri punya standar yang tinggi bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka tahu kalau Eri sebenarnya sangat ingin universitas yang dicadangkannya memiliki level atau akreditas yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan universitas Takasugi, tapi apa daya mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ya, pokoknya kita sama-sama berdoa saja agar dapat pilihan yang terbaik dan kita inginkan," ucap Nozomi untuk memperbaiki suasana. "Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke _Kanda Myojin_ untuk berdoa?"

"Sebelum itu…" sela Inaba yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung. "Kalian enggak lupa kalau kita ada rapat untuk persiapan pesta _Prom Night,_ 'kan?"

Wajah Nico tampak masam mendengarnya. "Aku 'kan enggak ikut, boleh lah aku langsung pulang?"

"Wah, jangan begitu, dong, Yazawa- _kun_?" Inaba mencoba membujuknya. "Ini 'kan untuk syukuran dan senang-senang selepas ujian,"

"Aku enggak tertarik, _jaa_ ," ucap Nico dingin sambil berlalu pulang.

"Haaaah…" Inaba langsung lemas karena kecewa.

"Kenapa kamu loyo begitu, sih? Bukannya acara itu enggak diwajibkan?" tanya Eri.

"Tentu saja aku lemes karena aku enggak ada teman lagi untuk diajak jadi MC saat _Prom_ nanti," ujar Inaba. "Soalnya, Yazawa- _kun_ itu salah satu teman seangkatan kita yang paling _memorable_ semenjak berhasil mengubah pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya karena sukses memerankan Romeo di _bunkasai_ ,"

"Kami mengerti perasaanmu, tapi sepertinya Nico _cchi_ punya alasan tertentu kenapa dia enggak mau ikut _Prom_ ," ujar Nozomi. "Aku akan coba tanyakan padanya nanti,"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Toujo- _san_!" ucap Inaba.

"Tapi jangan berharap banyak padaku, lho…" kata Nozomi.

* * *

 _Cih, sudah kubilang kalau aku tak tertarik! Dia disuruh sama Inaba, apa?!_ gerutu Nico sambil membaca _e-mail_ yang baru diterimanya dari Nozomi di apartemennya.

Ting tong! Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Nico beranjak dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu. Dia terkejut saat mendapati siapa di balik pintu, yaitu sang bunda dengan Nozomi.

" _Konbawa_ , Nico _cchi_ ~" sapa Nozomi dengan riang seperti biasanya.

"Ngapain kamu?" tanya Nico dingin.

Bu Sora langsung refleks menyikut putra sulungnya yang badung itu. "Ahahaha… maaf, ya, anak tante memang kurang ajarnya enggak ketulungan dari dulu! Nah, yuk, kita masuk, Nozomi!"

"Permisi~" kata Nozomi sambil mengekori Bu Sora.

Kini, Nico dan Nozomi sama-sama duduk di sofa ruang tengah, sedangkan Bu Sora sibuk ke sana kemari membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyiapkan teh untuk tamunya.

"Kalian akhirnya jadian juga, ya? _Omedetou_ ," ucap Bu Sora sambil meletakkan cangkir-cangkir berisi teh di atas meja ruang tengah.

Nozomi hanya cengar-cengir, sedangkan Nico membuang muka demi menutupi wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Tante sempat khawatir kalian enggak ada kemajuan, lho," ujar Bu Sora. "Syukurlah, sekarang kalian sudah jadian,"

"Ya ampun, tante sampai sebegitu khawatirnya!" kata Nozomi sambil tergelak.

Nico hanya cuek saja membiarkan pacar dan ibunya asyik mengobrol sendiri. Di luar dugaan, pembicaraan mereka tak pernah ada yang menyinggung soal pesta _Prom Night_.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, tante," kata Nozomi sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, nak," balas Bu Sora. "Segera lah menuju rumahmu sebelum gelap, oke?"

"Tentu," jawab Nozomi. "Terima kasih banyak, tante,"

Setelah menutup pintu, Bu Sora menghampiri putra sulungnya yang tengah menyeduh susu untuk si bungsu, Kotarou.

"Nico, boleh bicara sebentar?" tanya Bu Sora.

Nico menghentikan pekerjaannya dan ikut duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama ibunya.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Nico.

"Angkatanmu enggak mengadakan pesta atau sejenisnya untuk syukuran setelah selesainya semua ujian?" Bu Sora langsung bertanya _to the point_.

"A, apa, sih, bu? Mendadak menanyakan hal seperti itu," Nico berusaha menghindar. "Kalaupun ada juga enggak penting-penting banget,"

"Sudah, jawab saja, ada atau enggak?" desak ibunya.

Nico menyerah. "Iya, ada pesta _Prom Night_ , bu,"

"Haaah… sudah ibu duga,"

"Aku tak mau ikut, bu," tegas Nico.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya ibunya yang agak kaget mendengarnya.

Nico tak menjawab dan hanya bisa menopang dagu dengan mata yang sendu.

Ibunya menghela nafas. "Nak, kamu tahu? Keadaan keluarga kita sudah tak sesulit dulu,"

"Adik-adikmu sudah mulai besar dan mandiri, pekerjaan ibu juga semakin baik keadaannya, tak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan,"

"Tapi, bu—"

"Berlaku lah seperti anak remaja pada umumnya, sayang," ucap Bu Sora sambil mengelus rambut Nico dengan lembut. "Jangan kamu tahan perasaanmu itu,"

"Berbeda dengan dulu, sekarang enggak ada lagi yang menindasmu, 'kan?" tanya Bu Sora.

Nico menggeleng. "Tidak, kok, bu. Sekarang aku sudah punya teman-teman yang baik,"

"Nah, kalau begitu untuk apa kamu menghindari pesta itu? Itu pesta yang dihadiri oleh tiga angkatan tahun ini, 'kan? Ini 'kan momen yang tepat untuk bersenang-senang dengan para adik kelasmu di µ's sebelum kamu lulus," ujar Bu Sora.

"Tu, tunggu! Ibu tahu dari mana soal pesta itu?" tanya Nico. "Jangan bilang Nozomi memanas-manasi i—"

"Bodoh, tentu saja dari lembar edaran ini," jawab ibunya cepat sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas yang telah lecek. "Kamu enggak pintar menyembunyikannya, sih… kalau kamu mau merahasiakannya dari ibu harusnya jangan kamu bawa sampai rumah, dong,"

"Tapi meski kamu berhasil merahasiakannya dari ibu, ibu yakin teman-temanmu akan berusaha keras untuk membujukmu agar ikut pesta itu," lanjut Bu Sora.

"Ya, ibu benar," kata Nico sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Aku akan ikut," jawab Nico.

* * *

"Jadi, begitulah…" Nico mengakhiri penjelasannya keesokan harinya di ruang klub perihal pesta itu.

Kazuya dan Rin langsung menghambur memeluk Nico dengan erat. " _Yattaaaaa_!"

"Oi! Lepaskan aku! Kalian ingin memelukku sampai aku semaput, apa?!" seru Nico.

Eri bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk tangannya sekali. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau disimpan dulu 'kya, kya'-nya?"

"Plis, lah… kita heboh juga enggak sampai teriak 'kya, kya' juga, _nya_ …" kata Rin. "Kita belum 'belok', kok, Eri- _chan_ …"

"Oh iya, µ's kebagian menampilkan drama musikal, ya?" kata Kazuya.

"Ya, dan teman-teman meminta kita untuk menampilkan lagu-lagu baik itu yang dibawakan oleh µ's, _sub unit_ , atau _unit_ tertentu dari _Blu-Ray_ atau _single_ , seperti ' _soldier game_ ', ' _Garasu no Hanazono_ ', dan lain sebagainya," jelas Takumi.

"Tapi sebelum itu cerita apa yang akan kita bawakan nanti?" tanya Kotori.

"Eh? Kita sendiri juga yang harus membuat ceritanya?!" tanya Hanayo dengan agak kaget.

"Lepas tangan banget nih anak-anak yang ngurus acara," keluh Maki. "Merepotkan banget, deh!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan tentang µ's?" usul Nozomi.

"Tentang µ's?" kata kedelapan orang lainnya.

"Yap, kita bercerita mulai dari Kazu- _chan_ yang memiliki ide untuk membentuk grup _school idol_ demi menyelamatkan Otonokizaka dari penutupan sampai ke masa kini," jelas Nozomi.

"Lalu, di adegan tertentu kita sisipkan lagu-lagu grup kita, begitu, 'kan?" tambah Kazuya dengan bersemangat.

"Tepat sekali!" jawab Nozomi.

" _Ano_ … apa kita perlu menceritakan tentang bagaimana jadiannya para pasangan di grup kita?" tanya Kotori.

"EEEEEH?!" respon Takumi, Eri, dan Nico dengan heboh dan wajah merah padam.

"Oh, boleh, boleh~" kata Nozomi setuju sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Seriusan lo?!" seru Nico.

"Toh, enggak ada guru yang ikut berpartisipasi di pesta ini, kok. Jadi, kalaupun mau bikin drama percintaan yang ada ciuman dan lain sebagainya juga _no problem_ , hehe," ujar Nozomi. "Tanpa kita beritahu juga sebetulnya hampir semua anak udah pada tahu kalau Ta _cchan_ dan Eri _cchi,_ Kazu- _chan_ dan Kotori- _chan_ , serta aku dan Nico _cchi_ jadian, bukan?"

"Ditambah lagi, perjuangan sampai masing-masing pasangan jadian juga enggak mudah, ya?" timpal Maki.

"Tapi, toh, apalah aku yang termasuk 'kubu ditolak dan kena PHP'? Hahaha…" lanjut Maki sarkastik sambil melirik si ketua bego.

" _Gomen_ , Maki!" Nico langsung merapatkan kedua tangannya memohon ampun.

"Apalah aku yang mesti nunggu sampai dewasa dan direstui orangtua? Hahaha…" Hanayo juga enggak mau kalah sambil melirik Rin.

" _Gomen_ , Kayo!" kali ini Rin yang memohon ampun.

"Wah, kalian langsung nikah, nih?" goda Nozomi. "Rin- _kun gentleman_ banget, ya? Hahaha…"

Rin yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu.

"Baiklah, cukup bercandanya, oke?" kata Eri. "Yuk, kita lanjutkan diskusinya!"

* * *

Sepulang sekolah…

"Lho? Kamu belum pulang, Nico _cchi_?" tanya Nozomi begitu naik ke atap sekolah.

" _Maa_ … begitulah," jawab Nico seadanya.

Nozomi pun ikut berdiri di sampingnya. "Masih kepikiran soal _Prom_?"

Nico hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Kali ini, kamu keberatan di mananya?" tanya Nozomi. "Ibumu sudah mengizinkanmu, biaya sudah ditanggung komite sekolah untuk seluruh siswa maupun siswi yang menghadiri acara itu, lantas kenapa kamu masih lesu?"

Nico diam saja dengan wajah memerah. Sepertinya dia gengsi untuk mengatakan alasan di balik kemurungannya.

"Iiiish… masa' sama pacar sendiri main rahasia-rahasiaan, sih?" dengus Nozomi sambil monyong saking gregetannya.

"Aku… enggak bisa berdansa," aku Nico pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hah? Apaan?" Nozomi sok-sok budeg.

"Ugh… harus banget kuulangi, apa?!" gerutu Nico yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lagian, mana ada _idol_ yang suaranya pelan macam liliput gitu, coba? Ew…" ejek Nozomi sambil memasang ekspresi jijik.

Nico berdehem. "Aku enggak bisa berdansa, puas? Silakan tertawa sepuasmu,"

Kedua mata Nozomi membulat kemudian ia tersenyum. " _Jaa_ , bagaimana kalau kita latihan di sini sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Nozomi mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai menuntun Nico untuk mengikuti setiap langkahnya.

 _Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide_

 _Won't you promise me?  
(Now won't you promise me?)  
(That you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing  
(To keep dancing)  
Wherever we go next_

 _It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do_

 _And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

 _And you can't keep us apart  
(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

 _It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do_

 _And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?_

 _Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

 _It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling  
The way we do_

 _And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?  
(Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?_

Bagai adegan di mana Gabriella mengajari Troy berdansa dalam serial TV ' _High School Musical_ ', mereka berlatih berdansa di bawah lembayung senja yang memberikan nuansa romantis sambil berduet menyanyikan lagu berjudul ' _Can I Have This Dance?_ ' tersebut.

"Hmm? Ternyata kamu hafal juga lagu itu, ya, Nico _cchi_?" komentar Nozomi sambil mengakhiri latihan mereka.

" _Maa_ … dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil, ibuku sering menonton berbagai macam serial TV yang salah satunya adalah ' _High School Musical_ '. Mungkin itu penyebabnya aku lumayan hafal nada di lagu-lagu OST dalam serial itu meski dulu aku belum tahu bagaimana menyanyikan liriknya yang berbahasa Inggris itu, haha…" ujar Nico.

"Aku berpikir para aktor dan aktris dalam serial itu sangat hebat karena dapat berakting dan bernyanyi di waktu yang sama sehingga sejak kecil pun aku telah bermimpi ingin menjadi _idol_ yang _multi talent_ seperti mereka untuk membuat banyak orang tersenyum," tambah Nico. "Hahaha… lucu, ya?"

Nozomi menggeleng. "Enggak, kok. Menurutku, itu sesuatu yang mengagumkan,"

Nico dapat merasakan bahwa yang dikatakan gadis bersurai ungu itu bukan main-main sehingga dia cukup lega. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang tidak memandang sebelah mata terhadap apa yang dicita-citakannya.

"Lihat? Siapa bilang kamu enggak bisa?" kata Nozomi.

"Bodoh, itu 'kan karena aku dituntun olehmu," jawab Nico.

"Heh? Biasanya kamu menyombongkan diri, deh…" komentar Nozomi. "Apa besok akan turun salju gara-gara Nico _cchi_ merendah, ya? Hahahaha…"

"Be, berisik, ah!" seru Nico kesal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekali lagi?" tawar Nozomi.

"Huh, baiklah," jawab Nico.

* * *

Hari H, pesta _Prom Night_ …

"Selamat malam, semuanya!" sapa Inaba dan Nico selaku MC dalam pesta malam ini.

Semua hadirin langsung bersorak heboh membalas sapaan kedua pemuda itu.

" _Yaa_ … akhirnya acara yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga, ya, Nico- _kun_?" tanya Inaba.

"Hah? Acara apaan?" balas Nico balik bertanya.

"Iiish… pesta yang sekarang kita adakan ini, lho, Nico- _kun_! _Prom_! _Prom_!"

"Heh? Segitu ditunggu-tunggunya, ya?"

"Ya, iyalah!" jawab Inaba sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Enggak, sih… gue enggak segitu nunggu-nunggunya," kata Nico. "Malah kayaknya gue ditarik paksa agar mau ikut dan nemenin lo jadi MC supaya acara ini enggak 'krik', deh, hahaha…"

"Duh… jangan buka kartu gitu atuh, Nico- _kun_!" seru Inaba malu.

Semua hadirin tertawa melihat tingkah mereka, namun di antara sekian banyak orang itu ada yang sejak tadi sibuk memperhatikan penampilannya saking gugupnya.

"Enggak nyangka si ketua songong itu bisa ngelawak juga, ya, Eri _cchi_?" kata Nozomi sambil menepuk gadis yang sejak tadi was-was tak karuan itu.

"Oh? Ah, iya, ya…" jawab Eri sekenanya.

"Dasar, dari tadi kamu sibuk ngapain, sih, Eri?" tanya Maki yang ikut nimbrung. "Gaunmu enggak ada bagian yang kurang bahan, kok,"

"Iya, tahu! Percaya diri lah sedikit, Eri- _chan_!" Kotori berusaha menyemangatinya.

" _Un_! Eri- _chan_ sangat cocok mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda itu!" timpal Hanayo. "Rasanya aku seperti melihat—"

"Cinderella, ya, 'kan?" sela Takumi yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang Eri sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan si gadis seperempat Russia itu.

"Ta, Ta, Takumi?!" Eri tergagap-gagap karena orang yang paling diharapkan untuk tidak melihat sisi memalukan dari dirinya itu malah menampakkan diri.

"Takumi, apa-apaan dandananmu itu?" tanya Maki sambil menahan tawa.

"Pakai kacamata dan ponimu dirapikan dengan gel begitu, hahaha! Kamu lagi menyamar?" tambah Nozomi.

"Duh, bawel banget, sih, kalian!" gerutu Takumi.

"Nozomi- _chan_ dan Maki- _chan_ kayak enggak tahu aja kalau fans-nya Takumi- _kun_ yang ganas-ganas itu ngebet banget ingin berdansa dengannya di pesta ini," kata Kazuya sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di belakang kepala.

"Eh? Jadi, Takumi- _kun_ beneran menyamar, _nya_?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, lah… namanya juga seleb-nya Otonoki," goda Kotori.

Mereka semua pun tertawa, kecuali Takumi yang makin manyun karena diledek terus.

Eri menarik kepala Takumi pelan agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. Ia membuka kacamata yang dikenakan pemuda itu dan mengembalikan _style_ rambutnya seperti semula.

"Berhubung kamu sudah menemukan gadis yang ingin kamu ajak berdansa, maka tak apa jika aku membuka samaranmu, 'kan?" tanya Eri sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Takumi merona merah. "I, iya…"

Kemudian, Takumi mendekap gadis bersurai pirang itu. "Warna biru muda memang paling cocok untukmu, Eri. Kamu cantik sekali malam ini,"

Wajah Eri sukses bersemu merah kembali mendengar pujian sang kekasih. "Ma, makasih, Takumi…"

"Aku senang akhirnya kamu mengenakan setelan pakaian bernuansa terang," kata Eri.

"Hahaha… kau tahu lah konsultan _fashion_ kita bawelnya seperti apa," jawab Takumi sambil melirik Kotori.

Takumi mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih sedangkan kemeja dalamannya berwarna hitam ditambah dasi berwarna biru tua. Wajar saja jika dia harus menyamar tadi demi bisa selamat dari kejaran fans-nya karena penampilannya yang cukup mencolok.

"Awalnya memuji satu sama lain dan saling kesengsem," kata Nozomi. "Padahal udahannya cipokan juga di belakang panggung, hahaha…"

"Itu mah enggak usah ditanya lagi," timpal Kazuya.

"Betul banget, _nya_ ~" Rin ikut-ikutan.

"Kalian bertiga enggak bisa ya sehari aja enggak ngeledek orang?" gerutu Eri.

"Minta disabun banget mulut kalian bertiga ini," tambah Takumi.

" _Maa_ … _maa_ … sudahlah," Kotori dan Hanayo berusaha melerai.

"Makanya jangan pacaran kalau enggak mau di- _bully_ , hahaha…" Maki ikut-ikutan meledek.

"Lu enggak usah ikutan, deh, mbak tsundere gaje!" kata Eri dan Takumi kompak.

"Kok, kalian ikut-ikutan manggil aku 'mbak tsundere gaje' kayak si ketua bego, sih?!" dengus Maki.

"Heh! Siapa yang lu panggil, 'ketua bego'?!" Nico yang entah dengan kekuatan apa bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dan jadi ikutan ribut.

"MC MAH DIEM AJA, DEH!" balas kedelapan anggota µ's itu.

"Etdah, kok, gue diperlakukan kayak anak tiri begini, sih?!" kata Nico.

"Duh, sudah, sudah! Daripada ribut enggak jelas seperti mereka, bagaimana kalau kita langsung mulai pesta dansa untuk mengawali acara pada malam hari ini?" Inaba berusaha menengahi.

"Maksud lo 'ribut enggak jelas' itu apa, ya, I-na-ba?" tanya kesembilan idol yang rusuh itu.

"Eh? Ya… gitu, deh?" Inaba berusaha agar enggak terlibat keributan lebih jauh.

" _Music start_!" seru Wada pada _staff_ yang mengurus musik dan _sound system_.

"Sudahlah, ngelawaknya kita tunda dulu, deh, _guys_ ," kata Kazuya. "Yuk, Kotori- _chan_!"

Kotori menerima uluran tangan Kazuya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mohon bantuannya, _princess_ -ku," kata Takumi sambil meraih tangan Eri.

"Apaan, sih? Lagi belajar ngegombal nih ceritanya?" balas Eri sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mulai berdansa dengan kekasihnya itu.

Takumi hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Lho? Memang kenyataannya kalau kamu _princess_ -ku, bukan?"

" _Mou_ , berhentilah membuatku malu, Takumi!" dengus Eri.

Takumi tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak sambil memerhatikan wajah Eri dengan serius.

"Umm… ada apa, Takumi?"

"Perasaanku saja atau wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, Eri?" tanya Takumi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pe, perasaanmu saja mungkin!"

"Masa'?" kata Takumi sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi gadis itu untuk memperkirakan kondisinya apakah ia demam atau tidak.

"Tu, tu, tunggu, Takumi! Kamu terlalu dekat!" seru Eri panik sambil berusaha menjauh.

"Apakah itu masalah bagimu?" tanya Takumi sambil menatap Eri lekat-lekat dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Eri tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membalas perkataan Takumi.

" _Mou_ … _bakka_!" ucap Eri pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke dada kekasihnya itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu," saran Takumi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkanmu teh dan kue,"

Eri pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan.

 _Aku bahagia telah menjadi kekasihmu, Takumi…_ kata Eri dalam hati sambil menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes karena terharu.

"Nih," ucap Takumi sambil menyodorkan sesuap _chocolate cake_ dengan garpu. "Ayo, buka mulutmu,"

"E, eeeeh? Su, sudahlah, Takumi! Aku bisa makan sendiri, kok…" tolak Eri dengan halus. "Daripada itu… kok, cepat banget kamu ngambil kuenya? Kamu lari?"

Takumi tergelak. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku khawatir sejak tadi kondisimu beda dari biasanya karena mungkin belum makan atau semacamnya makanya kupikir aku bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik dengan mengambilkan manisan kesukaanmu,"

" _Mou_ … kamu benar-benar berlebihan, deh!" kata Eri.

"Maka dari itu, buka mulutmu, dong," perintah Takumi lagi. "Aku yakin kamu akan lebih bersemangat memakan kuenya jika disuapi olehku, 'kan?"

"Diiih… pede banget, mas?" ledek Eri.

"Oh, enggak mau nih ceritanya? Ya sudah, kuenya kulempar ke wajahnya Kazuya saja, aaah…" balas Takumi iseng.

"Woi, kok, malah aku yang kena?" protes Kazuya dari jauh.

"Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Baiklah, aku mau!" seru Eri sebelum Takumi benar-benar serius dengan candaannya itu. "Tapi sisanya kamu yang habiskan, ya? Aku sedang enggak terlalu _mood_ untuk makan yang manis-manis soalnya,"

"Wah, seorang Erichika bahkan bisa enggak _mood_ memakan coklat?" goda Takumi. "Hahaha… _sugoi_ , _sugoi_ ~"

"Tu, tunggu! Ugh… berhentilah menggodaku, Takumi!" dengus Eri.

Bugh! Nozomi yang berdiri di dekat pasangan Takumi-Eri pun menyikut Nico di sebelahnya dengan agak kasar.

"Oi! Apaan, sih, Nozomi?!" seru Nico kesal sambil memegangi pinggang yang barusan disikut pacarnya itu.

"Kamu sekali-sekali mencontoh Ta _cchan_ , dong!" kata Nozomi sebal dengan mulut yang penuh oleh kue. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu melakukan hal yang membuatku berdebar-debar semenjak _first kiss_ itu! Humph!"

Nico memperhatikan bibir Nozomi yang belepotan krim. Lalu, dia berjalan mendekati Nozomi terus hingga gadis bersurai ungu itu terpojok ke dinding yang sekitarnya agak sepi dari para peserta Prom lainnya.

"Baiklah, _kabedon_? Agak jadul, sih… tapi untuk seorang ketua bego dan enggak peka macam Nico _cchi_ melakukan kabedon saja sudah luma— ummph!" Nico menghentikan celotehan Nozomi dengan mencium bibirnya.

Meski sesaat, Nozomi dapat merasakan lidahnya sempat bersentuhan dengan lidah milik pemuda bermanik merah yang tengah 'menawannya' itu. Nico mencium Nozomi sambil membersihkan krim yang menempel di bibir gadis itu.

"Masih kurang?" tanya Nico sambil mencolek krim yang terletak agak jauh dari bibir gadis itu kemudian menjilatnya.

 _Bukan berdebar-debar lagi, ini mah jantungan namanya!_ kata Nozomi dalam hati.

Nozomi tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Wajahnya merah padam dan pikirannya terasa kosong. Singkat kata, konslet.

"Uwaaah… Nico- _kun_ berani sekali!" komentar Hanayo yang mencuri-curi pandang dari sela-sela jarinya.

Rin memegang bahu kanan Maki dan berkata dengan sok keren, "Tenang, Maki- _chan_! Masih ada aku dan Kayo, _nya_! Makanya, ayo, kita berdansa bertiga, _nyaaaa_!"

"Diam kamu! Jangan buat aku terlihat makin ngenes di sini, cowok meong enggak jelas!" bentak Maki.

"Huweee… Maki- _chan_ kejam, _nya_! Tolong aku, Kayoooo!" Rin bertingkah seperti anak kecil sambil bersembunyi di belakang Hanayo.

"Candaanmu juga agak kelewatan, sih, Rin- _kun_ …" kata Hanayo.

"Eeeeh? Aku enggak bercanda, kok! Aku 'kan hanya ingin menghibur Maki- _chan_ yang enggak punya pasangan untuk berdansa, _nya_!" ujar Rin dengan lugunya.

"Ahahaha…" Maki hanya bisa mengelus-elus dada karena perkataan polos Rin beberapa kali terasa 'jleb' di hatinya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau berdansa denganku, nona?" tawar seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan topeng berbentuk kacamata yang biasa dikenakan di pesta _Masquerade_.

Ekspresi Maki dan Rin langsung terlihat aneh karena melihat penampilan norak bin lebay pemuda yang bernama tak lain adalah Kira Tsubasa itu.

"Wah, norak," komentar Maki dan Rin dengan datarnya.

"Duh, sadis banget kalian berdua," kata Tsubasa yang terlihat terpukul mendengar komentar kedua orang itu.

"Tsu, Tsu, Tsubasa- _san_! Tenang saja! Bagiku, kamu tetap terlihat keren!" ucap Hanayo dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hanayo- _san_ …" Tsubasa tampak tersentuh.

"Walau penyamaranmu norak habis, sih!" lanjut Hanayo.

Gubraks! Sama saja ternyata.

"Heh? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Tsubasa- _san_?" tanya Kazuya yang ikut nimbrung bersama Kotori.

"Yah, pesta Prom di UTX agak ngebosenin, sih," ujar Tsubasa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Makanya, aku iseng saja main ke sini karena kudengar kalian juga mengadakan pesta Prom, hehe,"

"Daripada itu, kenapa kamu diizinkan masuk sama para siswa penerima tamu di depan?" tanya Maki.

"Kubilang saja, 'aku ingin menembak Nishikino Maki- _san_ , komposer sekaligus member grup _school idol_ kebangaan SMA Otonokizaka," begitu," jelas Tsubasa.

" _Ba_ , _ba_ , _bakka nano_?! Bisa-bisanya kamu ngeles sampai begitu!" ucap Maki dengan nada tinggi karena malu sekaligus kesal.

"Hahaha… enggak, kok! Aku hanya bercanda, Maki- _san_!" kata Tsubasa. "Aku bilangnya karena diundang oleh _leader_ µ's, kok! Tenanglah, oke?"

Nico berdiri di antara Maki dan Tsubasa kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu mereka. "Nah, kau dengar sendiri betapa niatnya Tsubasa, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau terima ajakannya untuk berdansa sekali ini saja, Maki?"

"Ah, enggak apa-apa, kok, Nico- _kun_! Kalau memang itu mengganggu Maki- _san_ maka aku akan kembali ke UTX saja," kata Tsubasa.

"Bodoh, apakah itu yang akan dilakukan seorang Kira Tsubasa?" balas Nico.

" _Etto_ … aku hanya tak ingin membuat seseorang terganggu melihatku berdansa dengannya makanya—" Tsubasa berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ah, lama!" seru Nico yang sudah bukan main gregetannya sambil mendorong Maki hingga gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan Tsubasa.

"Tu, a, apa yang kau lakukan, ketua bego?!" seru Maki.

"Nah, ayo, kita lanjutkan berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, _guys_ ~" kata Nico cuek sambil menarik teman-temannya menjauh dari sana.

Maki menghela nafas berat. "Ugh…"

"Sudah kuduga, memang tak bisa, ya?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Aku… kesal padamu, Tsubasa- _san_ ," ujar Maki.

"Eh?"

"Meski aku terang-terangan menolakmu, kamu tetap tak pernah menyerah demi mendapatkan hatiku," lanjut Maki. "Dan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal,"

"Kalau begitu aku minta ma—"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu," potong Maki. "Untuk lebih tepatnya aku kesal pada diriku sendiri karena iri dengan kegigihanmu, Tsubasa- _san_ ,"

"Hanya karena ditolak dan tak bisa memiliki dia yang merupakan cinta pertamaku, aku langsung uring-uringan enggak jelas dan tanpa sadar marah padamu, Rin, juga teman-temanku yang lain yang berusaha menghiburku," jelas Maki. "Oleh karena itu, biarkan aku yang meminta maaf padamu,"

"Ya, tak apa-apa, Maki- _san_ ," jawab Tsubasa. "Setidaknya aku lega karena kamu tak sampai membenciku,"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita mulai berdansa saja?" tawar Maki. "Karena kita tak tahu apakah kita masih bisa seperti ini di waktu yang akan datang, bukan?"

" _Un_ , baiklah. Ayo, Maki- _san_ ," ucap Tsubasa sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Maki.

* * *

Kembali ke Takumi dan Eri…

"Eri… Eri… hei, Eri?" Takumi berusaha memanggil gadis yang terbengang-bengong itu.

"Eh, ah, ada apa?" Eri balik bertanya.

Takumi menatapnya penuh selidik. "Ah, baiklah, sepertinya kau memang sakit, Eri,"

"Aku akan jelaskan pada anak-anak acara bahwa kamu enggak bisa ikut main di drama nanti," kata Takumi sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Jangan!" seru Eri sambil menarik tangan Takumi.

"Kamu harus sadar kalau kamu tuh sakit, Eri! Aku paling enggak suka kalau kamu sok kuat begini!" balas Takumi dengan nada agak tinggi. "Kalau kamu sampai kenapa-kenapa, memangnya aku dan teman-teman lainnya enggak khawatir, apa?"

"Kumohon, Takumi… aku sudah sangat menantikan penampilan kita," ujar Eri. "Aku ingin bermain peran bersama kalian dan aku ingin berduet menyanyikan lagu spesial yang telah dibuatkan teman-teman untuk kita di penghujung drama musikal kita nanti,"

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu menyanyikan ' _Storm in Lover_ ' sendirian, Takumi," ucap Eri. "Aku ingin menyanyikannya bersamamu,"

Takumi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, namun pastikan jangan sampai dirimu terluka, Eri,"

"Ya, terima kasih, Takumi," jawab Eri.

* * *

" _Otsukare_!" ucap Kotori pada trio _lily white_ yang kembali ke _backstage_ usai menampilkan _live_ giliran mereka.

"Oh ya, di mana Eri?" tanya Takumi sambil menerima sebotol air mineral dari _staff_.

"Iya, ya, sebentar lagi penampilan kalian, ya?" timpal Kazuya.

"Tadi dia buru-buru ke toilet," jelas Nico.

"Mungkin dia gugup karena akan berduet untuk pertama kalinya denganmu, Ta _cchan_? Hehehe," tambah Nozomi.

Sebenarnya, Nico dan Nozomi berusaha menutupi sesuatu tentang apa yang sebetulnya terjadi pada Eri.

* * *

Sementara itu, Eri tengah melihat pengumuman hasil ujian masuk di salah satu bilik toilet.

 _Enggak, ini enggak mungkin, 'kan?_ kata Eri dalam hati begitu melihat hasil ujian masuk perguruan tinggi di _smartphone_ -nya.

 _Bagaimana aku mengatakan hasil seperti ini padanya setelah berjanji seperti itu?_ gumam Eri sambil menangis tanpa suara.

* * *

"Ah, _okaeri_ , Eri- _chan_!" sambut Kazuya begitu Eri kembali ke backstage.

"Ayo, sudah waktunya, Takumi," ucap Eri sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang masih tersisa di wajahnya.

 _Dakkara nigecha dame_

 _Obiecha dame_

 _Mitsume aeba storm in lover…_

Meski suasana hatinya kacau, Eri masih bisa membawakan lagu itu dengan baik bersama sang kekasih.

Begitu penampilan pasangan itu selesai, ketujuh member µ's lainnya ikut naik ke panggung dan memberi hormat kepada para penonton sebagai tanda usainya drama. Karena penampilan mereka sudah selesai, mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Memakai seragam sekolah itu memang paling nyaman, ya! Untunglah kita enggak disuruh memakai kostum yang aneh-aneh saat drama tadi!" kata Kazuya.

"Cerita yang kita bawakan tentang µ's dan kehidupan kita di Otonoki, 'kan? Kurasa, seragam kita memang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk itu," kata Nozomi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut karaoke sebagai pesta Prom khusus µ's, _nya_?" usul Rin.

"Hei, hei, enggak sadar apa kalau sekarang sudah larut?" tegur Maki.

"Hahaha… jam delapan bagi anak mami itu masuk kategori 'sudah larut', ya?" ledek Nico.

"Apa katamu?!" seru Maki kesal.

"Bweeek!" ledek Nico sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Eri berjalan agak lambat sehingga dia berada agak jauh di belakang dari teman-temannya.

 _Langkahku terasa berat… ke, kenapa ini? Kepalaku pusing sekali… gawat…_ gumam Eri yang keseimbangan tubuhnya semakin goyah.

Takumi yang menyadari kondisi Eri segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis itu. Brugh! Untunglah, Takumi sempat menangkap tubuh yang nyaris menghantam tanah itu.

"Eri! Eri _cchi_! Eri- _chan_!" Takumi dan teman-temannya menyerukan namanya bergantian.

Mereka kaget sekaligus panik melihat Eri yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan kesadarannya semakin memudar itu.

"Oi, bertahanlah, Eri! Eri!" seru Takumi.

 _Ah, gawat… suara mereka terasa semakin jauh… aku enggak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya…_ Eri pun jatuh pingsan.

"Apa sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja?" tanya Hanayo.

"Baiklah, akan kuhubungi anak buah papaku!" kata Maki.

Takumi menahan tangan Maki yang hendak menelepon anak buah ayahnya. "Maaf, bolehkah aku saja yang merawatnya di apartemennya?"

"Tunggu, biar bagaimana pun Eri harus diperiksa! Kalau dia pingsan karena penyakit yang lebih parah, bagaimana?!" seru Maki.

"Kalau begitu, cukup minta anak buah ayahmu untuk memasangkan infus di apartemennya," ucap Takumi. "Eri hanya pingsan karena kadar gula darahnya rendah dan stress berlebihan,"

"Lagipula, aku ingin mencoba meringankan bebannya," ujar Takumi sambil membelai rambut sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Aku setuju dengan Ta _cchan_ ," kata Nozomi. "Bisa repot kalau ayahnya Eri _cchi_ tahu anak kesayangannya masuk rumah sakit gara-gara ikut pesta ini. Takutnya beliau salah paham dan malah menuntut pihak penyelenggara acara,"

"Tapi biar bagaimana pun juga—" Kotori yang sepikiran dengan Maki berusaha mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Argh! Apa sih yang kalian khawatirkan? Nozomi sudah berteman dengan Eri sejak kelas satu! Makanya, dia tahu betapa _over protective_ -nya bokapnya Eri itu, ngerti enggak, sih?!" ujar Nico kesal. "Lo juga udah pastikan Eri tumbang karena kurang makan, 'kan, Takumi?"

"Ya, ditambah sedikit demam," jawab Takumi.

"Baiklah, aku hanya akan minta tolong anak buah papa untuk memasangkan infus," ucap Maki sambil kembali sibuk dengan _smartphone_ -nya.

* * *

 _Ngggh… di mana ini? Langit-langit ini… kamarku?_ gumam Eri sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

"Oh, syukurlah, kau sadar juga," ucap Takumi yang duduk di kursi yang ia tempatkan di sisi kiri ranjang.

"Kamu yang membawaku ke sini?" tanya Eri.

"Ditambah bantuan teman-teman yang lain, kok," jawab Takumi memperjelas. "Aku tak mau ayahmu khawatir jadi aku minta Maki agar kamu dirawat di apartemenmu saja,"

"Kamu enggak pulang saja? Ini sudah larut," kata Eri yang merasa tidak enak. "Aku takut ayahku salah paham melihatku berduaan dengan laki-laki begitu beliau pulang bersama ibu dan Arisa nanti,"

"Aku sudah izin pada ibuku jadi aku akan pulang setelah memastikan kamu makan dengan cukup dan minum obat" jawab Takumi. "Lagipula dari pesan yang ditempel ayahmu di pintu kulkas, mereka baru akan sampai di rumah sekitar dua setengah jam lagi,"

"Oh ya, tadi aku pinjam dapurmu untuk membuatkanmu bubur," ujar Takumi sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur pada gadis itu. "Aku enggak akan pulang sebelum kamu menghabiskannya,"

Eri pun terpaksa menurut dan memakan bubur yang dibuatkan oleh Takumi. Setelah makanannya habis, ia pun meminum obat. Keduanya pun terdiam karena merasa canggung.

"Sekarang kamu bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begini, 'kan? Apa karena sesuatu yang kamu lihat di toilet sebelum kembali ke panggung tadi?" tanya Takumi.

Eri refleks menutup kedua telinganya dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut yang ditekuknya.

"Ceritakanlah padaku, Eri," bujuk Takumi. "Aku merasa bodoh karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik,"

"Hentikan, aku enggak ada masalah apa-apa," Eri berusaha mengelak sambil bersandar dan tidak menatap langsung kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Takumi memeluk Eri dengan erat.

"Ta, Takumi?"

"Bodoh, kenapa kau merasa sulit untuk menceritakan masalahmu? Jangan buat aku semakin bingung, Eri," ucap Takumi setengah berbisik.

"Sudah kubilang, aku enggak ada masalah apa-apa!"

"Tentang pengumuman hasil ujian masuk, 'kan?" Takumi menebak tepat sasaran.

Eri terdiam.

"Apapun hasilnya, kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Aku tak akan berkomentar yang aneh-aneh makanya—"

"HENTIKAN," kata Eri dengan nada agak tinggi.

"E, Eri?"

"Maaf, aku ingin menyendiri dulu," ucap Eri lirih. "Ayo, kuantar kamu ke depan sekalian aku ingin mengunci pintu,"

"Kamu yakin tak mau mengatakannya?" tanya Takumi setelah mereka sampai di pintu.

Lagi-lagi, Eri hanya diam.

"Baiklah, semoga kamu cepat sembuh," ucap Takumi sambil mencium kening Eri. "Jangan sungkan untuk curhat padaku, Eri,"

 _Maaf, aku belum bisa memberitahumu, Takumi…_ ucap Eri dalam hati begitu Takumi berlalu.

Bagaimana sebetulnya hasil ujian yang diterima oleh Eri?


	27. Promise Me

_Promise Me_

"Untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasih kepada para kakak kelas dan hadirin sekalian dengan berharap urusan kalian di masa yang akan datang tetap berjalan dengan lancar maka kami persembahkan pada kalian…" ujar Kazuya.

Maki duduk di kursi piano dan mulai memainkan lagu yang dimaksud dan Kazuya menyanyikan larik pertamanya.

 _Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta_

 _Watashi tachi no ima ga koko ni aru_

 _Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakkari_

 _Ashita mo yoroshiku ne_

 _Mada gooru ja nai_

" _Saa_!" seru Maki yang kemudian disambung oleh Takumi dan Kotori.

 _Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki_

 _Watashi tachi wa ima wo tanoshimou_

Lalu, disambung oleh Rin dan Hanayo.

 _Daisuki da banzai! Ganbareru kara_

 _Kinou ni te wo futte_

 _Hora mae muite_

Para member kelas tiga yang mendapatkan kejutan berupa lagu spesial tersebut memandang keenam member yang merupakan _kouhai_ mereka secara bergantian dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena tak kuasa menahan rasa haru.

"Semuanya, ayo, kita nyanyikan sama-sama!" seru Kazuya.

Para hadirin yang menghadiri acara pelepasan siswa-siswi kelas tiga itu pun ikut bernyanyi dengan 'lalalala' sesuai dengan irama lagu. Para anak kelas tiga tak mampu menahan air mata mereka sehingga suasana haru memenuhi gedung aula.

* * *

"Nico, Nozomi," panggil Takumi sebelum keduanya beranjak dari ruangan.

Saat itu, Eri sudah meninggalkan mereka entah ke mana dan kenapa. Nampaknya Eri masih ingin menyendiri.

"Ada apa, Ta _cchan_?" tanya Nozomi.

"Tolong jangan rahasiakan apapun dariku," sorot mata Takumi begitu serius. "Kalian pasti tahu hasil ujian masuk yang diterima Eri hingga membuat dia ngambek enggak jelas begini,"

Nico dan Nozomi saling pandang.

"Sebelumnya kami minta pengertianmu dulu, ya, Takumi," kata Nico kemudian. "Tolong, kamu jangan marah dulu,"

Takumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya Karena bingung.

"Kami bukannya ingin main rahasia-rahasiaan, tapi karena kami paham apa yang dirasakan oleh Eri _cchi_ maka maaf saja kami enggak bisa memberitahumu," ujar Nozomi.

"Kami merasa enggak enak kalau asal memberi tahu tanpa seizin Eri," tambah Nico. "Jadi, ada baiknya kamu coba simpulkan sendiri bagaimana hasil ujian yang diterima pacarmu itu,"

"Tunggu, jangan bilang dia gagal di keduanya?" kata Takumi.

"Umm… yah, kamu tanya langsung ke Eri _cchi_ saja, deh," jawab Nozomi. " _Jaa nee_ , Ta _cchan_!"

Nico dan Nozomi pun berlalu.

 _Maa… mungkin mereka takut aku bakal menceramahi Eri dengan blak-blakkan sampai segitu menutup-nutupinya, ya?_ pikir Takumi.

Takumi pun mengelilingi areal sekolah untuk mencari kekasihnya itu.

* * *

"Haaah… ternyata kamu di sini dari tadi," ucap Takumi begitu naik ke atap sekolah dan mendapati gadis bersurai pirang yang tengah melihat pemandangan di sela-sela pagar.

Takumi berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

" _Ano_ , _saa_ … aku tahu kamu belum atau bahkan enggak mau menceritakannya padaku, tapi dari tingkahmu setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana hasil yang kamu dapatkan," ujar Takumi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eri.

" _Etto_ … mungkin aku terkesan sok tahu dan agak kurang ajar untuk menasehatimu karena aku setahun lebih muda darimu," lanjut Takumi. "Kau tahu, Eri? Satu kegagalan dalam hidup bukan berarti dunia telah kiamat untukmu,"

"Di balik kegagalan ada hikmah yang bisa kita ambil, yaitu kita masih bisa menjadi atau mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi karena Tuhan selalu punya rencana terbaik untuk hamba-Nya," kata Takumi. "Makanya, jangan terlalu bersedih karena kamu masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk meraih yang lebih baik di hari esok,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Eri sambil duduk di atas lantai dan menekuk kedua lututnya. "Aku akan ceritakan hasil yang kuterima itu,"

Takumi ikut duduk di sebelahnya sambil membuka telinganya lebar-lebar.

"Aku… gagal masuk ke universitas pilihan pertamaku, universitas Takasugi," ujar Eri. "Namun, aku lolos di pilihan keduaku, universitas Aizen,"

"Begitukah? Selamat, ya," ucap Takumi. "Seenggaknya kamu 'kan enggak gagal di keduanya, bukan?"

"Tapi… aku sama sekali enggak merasa senang," suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan rasa frustasinya.

"Kenapa?"

"'Kenapa', hah? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku kesal karena pilihan keduaku bukan universitas yang selevel dengan Takasugi! Ditambah lagi, aku malah lolos di sana! Tak bisakah kamu bayangkan betapa kerasnya aku belajar, tapi aku malah berakhir di Aizen?" Eri meluapkan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya.

"Seandainya… seandainya saja ayah tidak menentukan universitas Aizen sebagai cadangan… aku enggak mungkin sekesal ini, Takumi!" isak Eri.

"Aku menantikan wajahmu yang berseri-seri begitu tahu diriku diterima di universitas favorit karena berhasil mengimbangi belajar dan pacaran, namun nyatanya… aku…" Eri menangis tersedu-sedu.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, Eri terlihat seperti gadis yang tidak tahu bersyukur dan sombong karena masih banyak orang di luar sana yang bahkan bisa saja tidak lolos satu pun dari semua ujian masuk yang diikuti. Tapi bila dipikir lagi sebetulnya Eri tak sepenuhnya salah. Semua orang tentunya mau diterima di perguruan tinggi favorit setelah belajar dengan keras selama tiga tahun. Terlebih, bila dia termasuk pandai dan sudah seharusnya mampu untuk mengenyam pendidikan di sana.

Tidak pernah puas dengan hasil yang didapat itulah sifat alami manusia. Eri menyesal karena diterima di universitas yang tak diinginkannya yang seenaknya ditentukan oleh ayahnya tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk berkompromi agar boleh memilih universitas yang setidaknya levelnya tak jauh dari yang di pilihan pertama.

"Sekarang kutanya, kamu kuliah untuk cari kerja atau sekedar pamer status?" tanya Takumi.

Eri terdiam karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Maaf, ya, bila aku terkesan menggurui," ucap Takumi. "Semua yang diajarkan di bangku kuliah di universitas mana pun itu sama, Eri. Memang, secara level atau akreditas mungkin berbeda-beda, tapi tujuannya tetap sama, yaitu untuk bekal mencari kerja, bukan?"

"Kalau memang akreditas jurusan di universitas Aizen masih rendah, ya tinggal bagaimana kamu mengakali agar bisa mendapat pekerjaan dengan cepat tanpa terpaku pada hasil di surat kelulusan nanti, 'kan?" lanjut Takumi. "Seperti mengasah _skill_ -mu di bidang lain untuk menambah poin plus dalam dirimu, misalnya?"

"Jadi, jangan sedih lagi, ya?" kata Takumi sambil mengusap air mata Eri. "Tuhan pasti punya rencana terbaik buat kamu,"

"Lepaskan semua rasa kesal dan kekecewaanmu, kemudian terimalah apa yang telah kamu dapat dan jalani dengan sepenuh hati," lanjut Takumi. "Aku yakin, walau kamu berkuliah di universitas yang bukan favorit, kamu akan mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik jika kamu niat dan ikhlas,"

Eri terbengang-bengong melihat sosok Takumi yang begitu dewasa.

"Ah, _go_ , _gomen_! Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara…" kata Takumi yang merasa canggung.

Eri menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak, terima kasih banyak, Takumi,"

" _Un_ , sama-sama," jawab Takumi sambil membalas senyumannya.

Keduanya pun saling diam untuk sesaat.

"Universitas Aizen, ya? Kudengar fakultas pendidikan gurunya cukup bagus," kata Takumi kemudian.

"Kamu mau jadi guru?" tanya Eri.

"Ah, lebih tepatnya seorang instruktur atau pelatih untuk bela diri tradisional," jelas Takumi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku ingin meneruskan ajaran di _dojo_ klanku karena satu-satunya pewaris hanya tinggal aku setelah _aneue_ menikah dan meninggalkan _dojo_ ,"

"Kupikir kamu juga ingin hidup bebas begitu dewasa seperti kakakmu," kata Eri.

"Enggak, lah. Kalau bukan aku ya siapa lagi yang akan meneruskannya? Tentu saja, aku harus bertanggung jawab," jelas Takumi.

"Kamu enggak merasa terbebani?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah mencintai semua yang diajarkan oleh keluargaku di _dojo_ sejak aku masih kecil hingga saat ini," ujar Takumi. "Makanya aku ingin banyak orang ikut mempelajarinya agar tahu betapa luar biasanya ajaran kesenian tradisional dan bela diri yang kucintai itu,"

Eri tersenyum. " _Un_ , aku yakin kamu akan menjadi guru yang hebat,"

"Oleh karena itu, aku akan belajar sungguh-sungguh agar bisa masuk ke universitas Aizen, Eri," tukas Takumi. "Jurusan pendidikan di sana sangat bagus. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan masuk ke sana,"

"Ta, tapi dengan prestasimu itu kupikir sebaiknya kamu melanjutkan ke universitas yang levelnya lebih tinggi, 'kan?" saran Eri.

"Aku tak peduli soal level atau akreditas, Eri," tegas Takumi. "Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu,"

Wajah Eri merona merah. " _Mou_ … apa, sih?"

"Agar kita bisa saling menyemangati juga, bukan? Memangnya kamu enggak mau satu kampus denganku?" tanya Takumi sambil nyengir.

"Hahaha… bohong kalau kubilang enggak mau, sih," jawab Eri.

"Sekalian mengawasimu takutnya naksir cowok lain, hahaha…" tambah Takumi.

"Sudah kuduga, ampun, deh, kamu ini…"

"Aku serius soal perasaanku padamu, Eri," ujar Takumi. "Mungkin aku terdengar egois dan posesif, tapi itu lah kenyataannya. Aku serius mencintaimu,"

" _Un_ , terima kasih, Takumi," ucap Eri yang kembali meneteskan air mata haru. "Dasar, padahal tadi aku sudah berhenti menangis…"

Mereka berdua berdiri dan saling berhadapan.

"Kalau ada yang enggak kumengerti, aku boleh datang ke apartemenmu untuk minta diajari, 'kan?" tanya Takumi.

"Bodoh, untuk apa juga aku melarangmu?" balas Eri. "Akan kupastikan kamu belajar sekeras mungkin jadi bersiaplah untuk kelas khusus Erichika- _sensei_ nanti, oke?"

Keduanya pun tertawa. Angin berhembus dan menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar membuat sepasang kekasih itu bagai ditelan lautan berwarna pink itu.

"Kamu masih punya sesuatu yang belum diberikan padaku, bukan?" tanya Eri sambil menutup matanya dan berpegangan pada bagian dada seragam Takumi.

"Ya, dan tentunya ini bukan sebagai tanda perpisahan," jawab Takumi.

Mereka berciuman di antara bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Ciuman itu bukanlah akhir dari kisah mereka atau pun perpisahan. Ciuman itu adalah awal dari kisah yang baru untuk si pemanah tampan dan ballerina yang anggun itu. Yang tentunya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Takumi mengambil salah satu bunga sakura dan menyelipkannya di rambut Eri seperti jepit rambut. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Eri,"

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya aku tak tahu, namun perasaanku tak akan pernah berubah," ujar Takumi. " _Zutto anata ga suki desu ta_ , Erichika"

"Terima kasih, Takumi. Aku tak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya aku berterima kasih padamu," jawab Eri. "Sama sepertimu, perasaanku juga tak akan pernah berubah,"

"Terima kasih telah menerima perasaanku dan menjadi kekasihku, Takumi," ucap Eri. "Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebahagiaan ini, kebahagiaan telah menjadi kekasih cinta pertamaku,"

Eri membalas ciuman Takumi.

* * *

"Ah, itu dia mereka! Oi, dari mana saja kalian?" sambut Nico begitu Takumi dan Eri turun ke bawah dan ikut berkumpul dengan ketujuh member lainnya di gerbang depan.

Mereka telah menyandang tas masing-masing karena bersiap untuk benar-benar berpisah.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Eri- _san_ , Nozomi- _san_ , Nico- _kun_ ," ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan sebuket bunga di tangan kirinya.

"Selamat juga atas kelulusan kalian, Tsubasa- _kun_ , Anju- _san_ , dan… Allen- _kun_ ," balas Eri.

Allen berjalan mendekati Takumi dan Eri kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku di UTX waktu itu, Eri- _san_ , Takumi,"

"Aku dibesarkan dengan kurangnya perhatian dari orangtuaku sehingga aku menjadi seseorang yang egois," jelas Allen. "Aku harap kalian mau memahami kondisiku dan mengampuniku,"

"Begitu lulus dari UTX aku akan langsung diterjunkan ke perusahaan keluargaku karena posisiku sebagai pewaris tunggal makanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan bagiku untuk menyampaikan maafku sebelum aku pergi," ujar Allen.

Takumi merangkul Allen. "Ya, kami memaafkanmu, Allen,"

" _Un_ , semoga kamu lancar-lancar saja dalam ikut membangun perusahaan keluargamu," kata Eri.

" _Hontou_ , kalian ini benar-benar serasi, ya?" komentar Anju.

"Te, terima kasih, Anju- _san_ ," ucap Eri malu-malu.

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya aku lebih baik melupakan perasaanku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada kekasihmu, Eri- _san_ ," kata Anju.

"E, eh?" wajah Takumi merona merah.

"Sebaiknya kalian saling menjaga satu sama lain," kata Anju. "Aku akan senang bila hubungan kalian terus berlajut,"

"Terima kasih, Anju- _san_ ," ucap Takumi. "Terima kasih telah menyukaiku dan mendukung hubungan kami,"

Sementara itu, Tsubasa cengar-cengir sambil memainkan buket bunga dengan membentur-benturkannya pelan ke bahu kirinya di depan Maki.

"Apa, sih? _Kimochi warui_ …" kata Maki ketus.

"Hahaha… meski sudah lulus aku enggak akan menyerah, lho," ujar Tsubasa.

"Tanpa kau beritahu aku juga sudah tahu, kok," balas Maki. "Dasar, kau ini blak-blakkan sekali, sih!"

"Karena aku sangat menyukaimu, Maki- _san_ , wajar saja, 'kan?" jawab Tsubasa.

"Huh, terserah situ, deh," kata Maki.

Teman-teman yang lain tergelak melihat interaksi Maki dan Tsubasa.

"A, apa, sih?! Apa yang kalian tertawakan, coba?" tanya Maki kesal.

"Di luar dugaan kalian cocok, lho," kata Hanayo.

"Eh? Eeeeeh?" wajah Maki menjadi semerah tomat.

"Semangat, ya, Tsubasa!" kata Nico. "Buatlah si mbak tsundere gaje itu melupakan perasaannya padaku dan luluhkan hatinya, oke? Hahaha!"

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Tsubasa.

"Maki- _chan_ juga sebaiknya jangan terlalu menutup diri," saran Kotori. "Jarang ada cowok segigih Tsubasa- _kun_ , lho,"

"Kalau beneran jadi pasangan, traktir kami tur keliling dunia dengan kapal pesiar, ya, _nyaaaa_!" kata Rin.

"Ngaco kamu, Rin…" kata Takumi sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Maki menghela nafas. "Mu, mungkin akan butuh lama, namun kuharap kamu mau menungguku hingga tiba saatnya aku jatuh hati padamu, Tsubasa-san,"

"Akan kutunggu walau sampai jadi kakek-kakek bau tanah, kok, Maki- _san_ ," jawab Tsubasa sambil nyengir.

"Hei! Enggak selama itu juga, kali!" seru Maki.

Mereka pun tertawa.

"Oi! Ayo, semuanya! Kameranya sudah siap!" seru Kazuya setelah memasang tripod dan menyetel timer.

µ's dan A-RISE pun langsung berlari dan berdiri berjajar di depan kamera.

" _Rabu raibu_!" seru keduabelas remaja itu begitu kamera mengabadikan momen itu.

—FIN—

* * *

Author's note : whoops! It's not the end yet! I still have extra chapters which will be upcoming!


	28. Extra Chapter 01 : Mogyuu

Hai, hai, lama juga ya gue enggak update, wkwk? Maklum, khilaf malas-malasan selama liburan.

Maaf ya, hehe :')

Extra Chapter 01 : Mogyuu~

14 Februari a.k.a hari Valentine adalah hari besar yang dinanti-nanti mereka yang telah merdeka dari status jomblo. _Yaa_ … berhubung author- _san_ yang mungkin agak terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan _main arc_ untuk fanfiction ini (atau mungkin pikun karena faktor usia /enggakgitu) maka kali ini kita akan _flashback_ ke hari itu. Tentunya, kalian penasaran apa saja yang dilakukan para _couple_ di hari itu, bukan?

* * *

—TakuEri—

 _Makanan kesukaanku? Kalau harus memilih satu mungkin manju Homura. Oh ya, dan aku benci minuman berkarbonasi,_ Eri terngiang-ngiang obrolannya tempo hari dengan Takumi.

Eri menanyakannya agar tak salah memberi hadiah saat Valentine tiba nanti. Kalau membelinya langsung di toko manisan tradisional keluarganya Kazuya entah kenapa Eri merasa kurang puas karena mungkin bukan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Jadi, gadis seperempat Russia itu pun memutuskan untuk membuat _manju_ sendiri untuk sang kekasih.

 _Berhubung momennya Valentine mungkin aku akan membuat yang isi coklat juga. Hitung-hitung aku bisa ikut nyobain, hehe~_ gumam Eri sambil ngiler sedangkan tangannya sibuk memilah-milih bahan untuk membuat _manju_ di rak supermarket.

"Lihat! Lihat! Tampan sekali anak SMA itu!" kata salah satu pengunjung saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman dengan tas berisi perlengkapan _Kyuudo_ tersandang di bahu tengah sibuk memilah-milih bahan untuk membuat manisan.

"Wah, mungkin anak itu ingin bertukar hadiah Valentine dengan pacarnya? Indahnya masa muda~" komentar ibu-ibu yang lain.

Eri dan pemuda itu pun menoleh karena penasaran (atau mungkin risih) dengan ibu-ibu yang heboh dengan gajenya itu. Mata keduanya pun bertemu dan mereka sama-sama berkeringat dingin saking kagetnya.

 _Ngapain kamu?!_ kata mereka berdua dalam hati.

Eri pun berjalan memutar dan menarik si pemuda itu menjauh dari sana.

* * *

"Kamu ngapain, sih? Kamu enggak malu apa main-main ke rak bahan untuk membuat kue?!" tanya Eri heboh padanya.

"Lah? Aku ke sana juga karena ada barang yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat kue, _keleus_ ," jawab Takumi. "Memangnya segitu anehnya apa kalau laki-laki memberi coklat hasil tangannya sendiri untuk perempuan yang disukainya?"

Begitu menyadari bahwa dia baru saja membocorkan kejutan pada kekasihnya itu, wajah Takumi langsung bersemu merah dan ia pun langsung menggaruk tengkuknya sambil membuang muka.

Wajah Eri juga tak kalah merahnya. Bukan karena malu, melainkan karena saking senangnya dan terkejut melihat sisi manis dari Takumi.

"Be, berhubung saat tanggal 14 Februari nanti libur karena hari Sabtu dan orang-orang di rumahku pergi semua, ba, bagaimana kalau kita membuat kuenya bersama-sama?" tawar Eri yang gugup luar biasa.

 _E, eeeeh? Apakah aku terlalu berani?_ Eri bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa itu bukan tawaran yang bagus.

" _Ma_ , _maa_ … boleh saja, kok," jawab Takumi setuju. "Rasanya akan lebih tepat jika aku minta diajari oleh gadis yang ingin kuberi coklat langsung ketimbang minta tolong diajari Kotori dan kawan-kawan,"

"Tahu sendiri teman-teman kita mulutnya 'keran bocor' semua," lanjut Takumi.

"Hahaha… aku paham banget soal itu," jawab Eri.

"Hmm… kalau begitu, aku mesti sampai di apartemenmu jam berapa?" tanya Takumi kemudian.

"Jam sembilan pagi saja, deh," jawab Eri. " _Jaa_ , sampai ketemu besok, Takumi,"

* * *

Keesokan harinya di apartemen keluarga Ayase…

"Ah, cepat juga kamu datangnya," sambut Eri sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ahahaha… sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat," jawab Takumi sambil nyengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau buat apa?" tanya Eri begitu keduanya berada di dapur dan mulai menyiapkan alat dan bahan masing-masing.

" _Truffle chocolate_ ," jawab Takumi. "Kamu sendiri?"

" _Ma_ , _ma_ , _manju_ … spesial buatan _pattisier_ Erichika," jawab Eri dengan wajah merah padam saking malunya.

Bagaimana tidak malu? Mungkin hanya Eri yang membuat _manju_ untuk hadiah Valentine.

"Pffft… hahahaha!" Takumi tertawa lepas mendengarnya hingga matanya berair.

" _Mo_ , _mou_! Jangan tertawakan aku, Takumi bodoh!" dengus Eri. "Salahmu sendiri menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu dengan _manju_!"

"Ahahaha… ya, tapi bukan berarti kamu harus memberikanku _manju_ , bukan?" balas Takumi. "Diberi coklat biasa juga enggak apa-apa, kok. Membuat _manju_ itu lumayan sulit, lho…"

"Ja, jadi kamu maunya kubuatkan apa untuk hari ini?" tanya Eri.

Takumi tersenyum usil sambil merangkul pinggang Eri. "Bagaimana kalau 'kamu' saja yang jadi hadiah Valentine?"

Eri yang paham maksudnya pun langsung mendorong Takumi agar melepaskannya. " _Bakka nano_?!"

"Oh, ayolah… aku hanya bercanda, Erichika sayang~" ujar Takumi.

"Kok, kamu mendadak sok manis begini, sih? Kamu salah makan?" tanya Eri merinding.

"Sembarangan…" kata Takumi.

"Haaah… ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama membuat _truffle chocolate_?" usul Eri.

"Enggak masalah, sih…" jawab Takumi.

Tangan keduanya mulai sibuk meracik _truffle chocolate_ khas masing-masing sambil sesekali saling bertanya dan mengajari ketika ada langkah yang kurang dimengerti dalam pembuatannya.

"Selesai!" seru keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Eri tampak berpikir sebentar. " _Nee_ , bagaimana kalau kita memakannya di ruang tengah? Kebetulan aku baru beli banyak film baru,"

"Oh, boleh, boleh~" jawab Takumi. "Ada film horror, enggak?"

"Enggak, lah!" jawab Eri. "Kenapa juga kamu maunya nonton itu di hari seperti ini, coba?!"

" _Yaa_ … supaya aku bisa terus dipeluk olehmu seperti di rumah hantu waktu itu, hehe," jelas Takumi.

"Halah, modus banget kamu," kata Eri.

" _Jaa_ , kalau film yang sedih gitu ada, enggak?" tanya Takumi.

"Ada, sih…" jawab Eri. "Kenapa? Lagi pengen baper?"

"Lagi ingin menyeka air matamu dan memelukmu, hehe,"

Eri menghela nafas. "Dasar, kamu diajarin ngegombal sama siapa, sih? Geli, sumpah…"

"Jangan dingin begitu, dong… aku 'kan sedang berusaha supaya enggak menjadi cowok yang membosankan dan kaku di matamu," ujar Takumi.

"Bodoh, mau kamu ketus, enggak asyik, kaku, atau apapun di depanku juga enggak jadi masalah, kok," ucap Eri. "Toh, itu lah Sonoda Takumi yang kutahu dan kusuka,"

"Tunggu, diketusin kok kamu malah suka? Jangan-jangan kamu masokis?" tanya Takumi dengan polosnya.

"Enggak gitu juga, woi! Gue S, tahu!" bantah Eri.

"Hee? Aku baru tahu ada S yang pasrah-pasrah saja saat 'diserang' seperti waktu tahun baru di Gunma kemarin," ledek Takumi.

"Oi? Jadi, kamu menyerangku dalam keadaan sadar waktu itu?" selidik Eri.

"E, enggak, kok! Sumpah! Aku beneran mabuk gara-gara _amazake_!" jawab Takumi berusaha meyakinkan Eri.

" _Hontou ni_?" tanya Eri curiga.

" _Hontou da yo_!" jawab Takumi.

"Ya sudah, aku percaya saja," ucap Eri sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ayo, kita ke ruang tengah,"

* * *

"Kamu mau nonton film apa?" tanya Eri sambil meletakkan DVD-DVD film yang ia maksud di atas meja ruang tengah.

"Hmm… ini saja, deh," kata Takumi sambil mengambil DVD film animasi berjudul 'Hal' (baca : Haru).

"Oh iya, _anime movie_ satu itu lumayan sedih," timpal Eri. "Memangnya kamu belum pernah nonton? Itu film lama, bukan?"

"Sudah, tapi enggak sampai habis karena ada urusan mendadak," jelas Takumi.

"Baiklah, kusetel, ya," kata Eri sambil memasukkan DVD tersebut ke _player_ -nya.

Film dimulai dan keduanya saling diam untuk beberapa saat karena fokus menonton. Bagi kalian yang belum tahu bagaimana cerita dalam _anime movie_ berjudul 'Hal' ini, kalian bisa cari sendiri di Internet. Intinya, ini salah satu _anime movie_ ber- _genre_ _romance_ yang cukup bagus dan direkomendasikan oleh author- _san_ (dan Takumi tentunya? Hahaha). Ah, oke… cukup nge- _endorse_ -nya.

"Boleh kucoba coklat buatanmu?" lagi-lagi mereka kompakan.

Keduanya langsung membuang muka karena malu, namun setelah itu masing-masing kembali menatap lawan bicaranya perlahan. Mereka pun tergelak.

"Pffft… hahahaha!" mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Dasar, kita ini kenapa, sih? Pakai malu-malu meong segala seperti baru jadian kemarin saja!" komentar Takumi.

"Iya, nih! Kenapa tahu-tahu kita saling jaim begini, coba?" timpal Eri sambil mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Ehem! _Jaa_ , _itadakimasu_!" ucap Takumi sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya dan mulai mengambil salah satu coklat buatan Eri.

"Ba, bagaimana?" tanya Eri deg-degan begitu Takumi menelan coklat tersebut.

" _Oishii_! Manisnya pas. Kau memang hebat, Eri!" puji Takumi.

Wajah Eri pun bersemu merah. "Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku mencoba coklat buatanmu, ya,"

" _Oishii_!" seru Eri.

"Eh? Serius?" tanya Takumi dengan kedua mata membulat.

"Ish… ngapain aku bohong juga?" jawab Eri. "Di luar dugaan, kamu pintar masak juga, ya, Takumi?"

"Enggak heran kalau ibu-ibu di supermarket juga naksir kamu, hahaha," goda Eri.

"Oi, oi… itu pujian atau hinaan?" tanya Takumi pura-pura ngambek.

"Hahahaha… menurutmu?" balas Eri.

"Baiklah, baiklah, terima kasih atas pujiannya!" ucap Takumi yang tersipu malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Eri tampak begitu gembira sampai-sampai ia menutupi bibirnya yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri dengan tangan kanannya.

"Senang banget, mbak?" komentar Takumi.

"Oh, ya iya lah!" jawab Eri. "Aku enggak menyangka kegiatan yang sederhana bisa begini menyenangkannya ketika kulakukan berdua denganmu,"

"Hu, humph! Sekarang kamu yang mencoba untuk menggodaku?"

"Apa, sih? Kamu tuh enggak cocok banget sok _tsundere_ gitu, tahu… geli, seriusan!"

" _Ba_ , _bakka_! Siapa juga yang… enggak malu kalau dibilang begitu?!" seru Takumi sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di atasnya.

"Hihihi, sudah lama aku enggak melihatmu malu seperti ini~"

" _U_ , _urushai_!"

"Diiih… ngambek, nih?"

"Iya, lah! Masalah?"

" _Jaa_ , sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan melakukan sesuatu un-tuk-mu, bagaimana?" tanya Eri sambil membisikkan langsung ke telinga Takumi dengan nada bicara yang terdengar nakal.

"Ha, hah?"

Eri merangkul lengan kiri Takumi. " _Nee_ , Takumi? Apa kamu ingin mencoba _French kiss_ rasa coklat ala Erichika?"

Wajah Takumi tentu saja jadi panas lagi. "A, a, apa yang kau katakan, Eri?! Pa, padahal aku sudah menahan diri untuk enggak melakukan apapun padamu!"

Eri menjatuhkan Takumi ke atas sofa dan duduk di atas tubuh pemuda itu agar dia tak bisa kabur.

"Berarti aku boleh mempermainkanmu hari ini, 'kan?" goda Eri sambil menggelitik dagu Takumi.

"He, hentikan, Eri! Kalau tiba-tiba keluargamu pulang dan melihat kita, bagaimana?!"

" _Bakka_ Takumi… aku sudah bilang kalau mereka akan pulang larut hari ini," jawab Eri sambil menyingkap kerah baju Takumi dan mulai menciumi leher pemuda itu.

"Ngggh… he, hentikan, Eri!" desah Takumi karena tak kuat menahan sensasi geli yang ditimbulkan dari hembusan nafas dan isapan-isapan kecil gadis berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Nah, sekarang kamu mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku, bukan?" tanya Eri. "Jangan harap aku akan membiarkanmu berada di atasku hari ini!"

Eri mengambil salah satu coklat buatannya dan mulai mengemutnya. Begitu dirasa porsinya cukup dan tidak akan membuat kekasihnya tersedak, Eri menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Takumi. Posisinya kurang-lebih setengah telungkup di atas dada Takumi.

"Kamu… sudah menanti-nantikannya sejak kuundang ke sini, 'kan?" tanya Eri lagi.

Takumi pun hanya bisa pasrah begitu lidah rasa coklat itu menyapa lidah miliknya. Di luar dugaan, Eri yang biasanya pasif dalam berciuman bisa memimpin permainan lidah itu hingga membuat Takumi tak berdaya. Lidahnya menjamah seluruh permukaan dalam mulut Takumi untuk memastikan pemuda itu menghabiskan coklat spesial yang ia berikan dari mulut ke mulut itu.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Takumi berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya begitu Eri menarik kembali lidahnya.

"Hihihi, ternyata kamu juga bisa membuat ekspresi seperti itu, ya, Ta-ku-mi~?" goda Eri. "Apa kamu mau lagi?"

" _Ba_ , _bakka nano_?!"

* * *

"Takumiii! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru ibunya dari luar kamar.

 _Masa' ini anak sudah tidur sesore ini?_ gumam Bu Hidemi sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar anak bungsunya itu.

Ibunya langsung menutup kembali pintu kamarnya setelah memastikan keadaan putranya yang saat itu seperti nyaris semaput. Jiwanya seperti akan mencuat keluar dari tubuhnya dan di lehernya terdapat banyak _kiss mark_.

" _Ma_ , _maa_ … biar saja, deh…" ucap Bu Hidemi sambil beranjak kembali ke ruang makan seolah berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun.

Izumi yang hari itu kebetulan mengunjungi rumah pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya sambil menatap langit malam dengan ekspresi puas.

 _Good job, calon adik iparku!_ kata Izumi dalam hati.

Kakak sableng emang.

* * *

—KazuKoto—

"Yahoooo! Piknik! Piknik!" seru Kazuya kegirangan seperti anak kecil sambil _hiking_ ke lokasi piknik bersama Kotori.

"Hihihi, kamu seperti anak kecil saja, Kazuya- _kun_!" gelak Kotori.

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , bekal apa saja yang kamu bawa untuk piknik kita, Kotori- _chan_?" tanya Kazuya yang kepo setengah mati.

"Ra-ha-sia~" jawab Kotori. "Nanti keterkejutanmu berkurang kalau kuberitahu sekarang,"

"Hmm… ya sudah, deh," kata Kazuya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

" _Kirei_!" Kotori terkagum-kagum begitu mereka sampai di tujuan.

"Hehehe, _deshou_?" Kazuya tampak membanggakan diri.

"Aku enggak tahu ada lokasi piknik sebagus ini di pinggir kota," kata Kotori. " _Sasuga_ , Kazuya- _kun_!"

"Ehehehe~" Kazuya hanya cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Lokasi mereka menggelar tikar saat ini adalah daerah di kaki gunung yang berada di pinggir kota. Lokasinya sungguh strategis untuk _camping_ atau pun piknik karena pemandangannya yang indah dan lokasinya yang aman karena jauh dari binatang serta serangga yang berbahaya.

Mereka tak ada rencana untuk _camping_ , namun Kazuya tetap memasang tenda untuk persiapan kalau-kalau cuaca kurang bersahabat. Sementara itu, Kotori menggelar tikar dan mengeluarkan bekal makan siang mereka.

"Wah, sepertinya enak…" komentar Kazuya yang mulai _ngences_.

"Hehehe, tendanya sudah jadi, 'kan? Yuk, kita makan bekalnya, Kazuya- _kun_!" ajak Kotori.

" _Un_! _Itadakimasu_!" seru Kazuya sambil mengambil salah satu _onigiri_.

"Hmm… _umai_!" puji Kazuya. "Kotori- _chan_ memang hebat!"

"Ehehehe~ _arigatou_ , Kazuya- _kun_ ~" ucap Kotori.

"Pasti aku bakalan gembul kalau Kotori- _chan_ jadi istriku," celetuk Kazuya. "Masakanmu enak-enak, sih!"

"E, eeeeh?" wajah Kotori bersemu merah. "Ka, kamu terlalu berlebihan, Kazuya- _kun_ …"

"Bukannya keren kalau kita menikah? Kita bisa menggabungkan butikmu dan usaha keluargaku. Uwaaah… membayangkannya saja aku sudah meleleh!" kata Kazuya heboh sendiri dengan imajinasinya.

"Ja, jadi… Kazuya- _kun_ serius ingin de, denganku?" tanya Kotori.

" _Un_!" jawab Kazuya mantap sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Kotori.

" _Datte_ , Kotori- _chan_ _ga daisukiiiii_!" seru Kazuya kemudian sambil mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu.

" _Mou_ … _demo arigatou_ , Kazuya- _kun_!" jawab Kotori sambil memberikan coklat Valentine-nya. "Aku juga sayang Kazuya- _kun_!"

"Oh, itu coklat untukku? _Arigatou_!" ucap Kazuya.

Kemudian pemuda berambut _ginger_ itu berdiri dan mulai memetik bunga-bunga di sana dan merangkainya menjadi kalung. Lalu, Kazuya pun memasangkan kalung rangkaian bunga itu ke leher Kotori.

"Aku enggak tahu ini dihitungnya hadiah Valentine atau balasan di hari White Day nanti," kata Kazuya. "Tapi kalau kamu mau kuberikan hadiah lagi saat 14 Maret nanti juga enggak masalah, kok,"

"Terima kasih, Kazuya- _kun_ ," ucap Kotori. "Kencan seperti ini lagi juga enggak apa-apa, kok, hehe…"

"Umm… kamu suka?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kotori. "Aku baru tahu Kazuya- _kun_ pandai merangkai bunga, hehe~"

Kazuya menghela nafas lega. "Maaf kalau hadiahnya enggak sebanding dengan coklatmu,"

"Kazuya- _kun_ ngomong apa, sih? Apa hubungannya sebanding atau enggaknya? Yang penting usaha dan tulusnya, bukan?" kata Kotori.

"Ehehehe… syukurlah kalau kamu suka," ucap Kazuya.

"Daripada itu… apa aku boleh sedikit egois hari ini?" tanya Kotori.

"Hmm? Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin _camping_ satu malam ini saja bersamamu, bo, bolehkah?" tanya Kotori malu-malu.

Kazuya yang sepertinya masih polos pun menanggapinya dengan semangat seperti saat mereka menginap bersama saat masih kecil dulu. " _Un_! Boleh, boleh! Nanti malam kita buat api unggun dan berdansa seperti penutupan _bunkasai_ , yuk! Setelah itu, setelah itu… kita akan bertukar cerita seram! Lalu, lalu…"

"Hihihi," Kotori hanya tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya yang heboh sendiri.

 _Kazuya-kun memang kekanakkan dan belum cukup dewasa untuk bersikap romantis atau mungkin agresif seperti Takumi-kun, namun itu lah yang kusuka sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga seterusnya,_ kata Kotori dalam hati.

"Nah, sambil menunggu sore, bagaimana kalau kita menjelajahi daerah sekitar lokasi _camping_ kita?" usul Kazuya.

"Umm… memangnya kamu yakin enggak akan nyasar?" tanya Kotori ragu.

"Kita hanya akan main ke sungai yang dekat dari sini, kok," jawab Kazuya. "Ikan di sana besar-besar, lho!"

"Oh ya, kamu sudah bawa baju renang, 'kan?" tanya Kazuya.

"Iya, dan sudah kupakai sebagai dalaman, kok," jawab Kotori.

"Sip, kalau begitu kita berangkaaaaat!" seru Kazuya bersemangat sambil menggandeng tangan Kotori.

* * *

"Untunglah udaranya cukup hangat," komentar Kotori sambil memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air. "Uh, tapi tetap saja airnya dingiiiin!"

"Kotori- _chan_!" panggil Kazuya yang sudah masuk ke dalam air.

Kotori menoleh dan Kazuya menyipratkan air ke wajahnya.

"Hehehe, Kotori- _chan_ kena!" kata Kazuya sambil tersenyum usil dan membentuk _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ehehehe, lihat pembalasanku! _Ei_!" seru Kotori tak mau kalah sambil menembakkan pistol airnya.

"Kotori- _chan_ curang!" rajuk Kazuya.

* * *

Malamnya…

"Karena hari ini libur berarti kita harus nyanyi lagu itu!" kata Kazuya.

"Ah, benar juga! Lagu itu, ya~" jawab Kotori.

"Baiklah, yuk, kita duet, Kotori- _chan_! Soalnya, enggak ada Hanayo- _chan_ , sih…"

"Hahaha, ya sudah, yuk!"

 _I know happy holiday, happy holiday  
Itsumo no basho ni te atsumare  
I say happy holiday, happy holiday  
Hanashite kyou wa nandemo Happy time_

 _Uwasa no Chokoreeto (o~ishii!)_  
 _Narande mita yo (torokeru ne)_  
 _Horonigasa to koi to (issho)_  
 _Dakara dakara amaku setsunaku_

 _Ima ga subete_  
 _Sore na no ni kako ga karuku ki ni natta_  
 _Henda souda watashi rashikunai yo henda yo_

 _Chotto kiite hoshikatta nayami no tane_  
 _Kotoba ni shitara waraete kita no_  
 _Kotori no oyatsu ni shichau ka na_

 _I know happy holiday, happy holiday_  
 _Tanoshiku nareru yo atsumare_  
 _I say happy holiday, happy holiday_  
 _Minna no koe de shiny day_  
 _I know happy holiday, happy holiday_  
 _Sunao ni kokoro ga hajikeru_  
 _I say happy holiday, happy holiday_  
 _Daisuki dakara iinda yo Happy time_

 _Nijiiro Makaron mo (choudai!)_  
 _Hitokuchi no mahou (kiechau yo)_  
 _Kowareyasusa ai no (bouken)_  
 _Demo ne demo ne motto hoshii no_

 _Ima wa ima de_  
 _Arifureta hibi no urei keshi satte_  
 _Nanda kanda watashitachi rashikute nanda ka_

 _Yappa makerarenai ne joujou egao de_  
 _Karada no soko ni nemuru genki ga_  
 _Harikiri Sutairu kuri dashita_

 _We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday_  
 _Tanoshiku ugoite sukkiri_  
 _You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday_  
 _Minna ni kuru yo sunny day_  
 _We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday_  
 _Sugao de oshaberi hajikero_  
 _You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday_  
 _Daisuki dakara iinda ne Dancing girls_

 _I know happy holiday, happy holiday_  
 _Tanoshiku nareru yo atsumare_  
 _I say happy holiday, happy holiday_  
 _Minna no koe de shiny day_  
 _I know happy holiday, happy holiday_  
 _Sunao ni kokoro ga hajikeru_  
 _I say happy holiday, happy holiday_  
 _Daisuki dakara iinda yo Happy time_

 _Choko choko Chokoreeto (o~ishii! )_  
 _Maka maka Makaron (oishii ne)_  
 _Torokeru yona koi o (shiyo?)_  
 _Dakara dakara amaku setsunaku_

"Yey!" seru keduanya begitu selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Padahal masih musim dingin, tapi langitnya cerah sekali, ya!" komentar Kotori sambil menengadah melihat langit malam yang penuh bintang.

"Ini benar-benar lokasi kencan terbaik, ya!" timpal Kazuya. "Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi?"

" _Un_!" jawab Kotori sambil mengangguk.

Karena malam semakin larut, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke tenda. Sembari menunggu rasa kantuk, mereka saling bertukar cerita mulai dari yang seram sampai ujung-ujungnya ngegosipin teman-teman di µ's, terutama Takumi.

* * *

"Kalau dipikir lagi, kisah asmara di µ's seperti drama saja, ya?" celetuk Kazuya.

"Karena?" tanya Kotori.

"Eri- _chan_ suka Takumi- _kun_ , tapi Takumi- _kun_ menolaknya karena menyukai Kotori- _chan_ , tapi Kotori- _chan_ menolak Takumi- _kun_ karena menyukaiku, tapi aku sendiri waktu itu belum ada rasa seperti itu, hahaha…" ujar Kazuya bernostalgia.

"Hmm…"

"Eh, ta, tapi sekarang aku suka, maksudku… sayang Kotori- _chan_ , kok! Beneran, deh!" kata Kazuya panik takut kekasihnya salah paham.

"Jadi, Kazuya- _kun_ tidak mengajakku jadian karena merasa bersalah telah merebut _first kiss_ -ku, kan?" selidik Kotori sambil berakting sok dingin.

"Te, tentu saja tidak!" tegas Kazuya.

Kotori pun tergelak melihat wajah Kazuya yang merah padam lengkap dengan ekspresi panik khasnya. "Oh sudahlah, Kazuya- _kun_. Aku hanya menggodamu,"

Kazuya menekuk kedua kakinya dan sedikit membenamkan wajahnya hingga sebatas hidung untuk menutupi rona di wajahnya. "Kau tahu, Kotori- _chan_? Waktu mendengar pernyataan cintamu aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tidak tahu rasa suka dalam artian romantis itu apa,"

"Saat kamu meminta agar aku menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku pun aku sungguh takut. Aku takut tak bisa menjagamu karena pada dasarnya aku hanya lelaki lugu yang kekanakkan dan juga bila aku jadian denganmu aku merasa bersalah pada Takumi- _kun_ ," jelas Kazuya.

" _Gomen_ , Kazuya- _kun_ ," ucap Kotori lirih. "Aku pasti sudah sangat merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak, kok. Lagipula hubungan kita saat ini sudah bukan dari rasa sepihak saja, bukan?" jawab Kazuya.

Kotori pun tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena telah menyukaiku juga, Kazuya- _kun_ ,"

"Tapi untunglah ada Eri- _chan_ yang tidak lekas menyerah dan tetap menyukai Takumi- _kun_ dengan tulus," kata Kazuya. "Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Takumi- _kun_ lebih bahagia bersamanya,"

"Andaikan waktu itu Kotori- _chan_ jadian dengan Takumi- _kun_ , pasti aku akan merasa sedih dan tak rela," lanjut Kazuya. "Entah kenapa aku tak ingin dirimu direbut oleh Takumi- _kun_ ,"

"Eh? Eeeeeeeh?" Kotori terang saja kaget.

"Sepertinya aku telah menyukaimu sebelum aku menyadarinya, ya?" gelak Kazuya.

* * *

—RinPana & NicoNozo—

"Yahooo! Taman bermain, _nya_!" Rin bersorak heboh sambil melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil begitu memasuki taman bermain.

"Rin- _kun_ , tunggu aku!" seru Hanayo sambil mengikuti langkah si pemuda meong dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ah, _go_ , _gomen_ , Kayo!" ucap Rin merasa bersalah sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Un_ , enggak apa-apa, kok, Rin- _kun_!" jawab Hanayo sambil tersenyum. "Akunya saja yang berjalan terlalu lambat,"

"Ma, maaf! Aku jadinya terkesan memaksa Kayo berlari!"

"Sudah, sudah, memang aku saja yang enggak bisa menyamakan _pace_ -ku denganmu," Hanayo berusaha menenangkannya. "Kalau enggak bersemangat bukan Rin- _kun_ namanya, hehehe,"

"Ka, kalau begitu…" ucap Rin sambil mengamit tangan Hanayo. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan sambil bergandengan?"

"E, eeeeeh?" wajah Hanayo merona merah.

"De, dengan begitu… Kayo enggak akan tertinggal di belakangku, boleh enggak?"

Hanayo senang Karena Rin begitu peka. "Tentu, ayo, kita coba setiap wahana di sini, Rin- _kun_!"

" _Un_ , _tension agaru_ , _nyaaaa_!" dasar Rin, dia kembali berlari sehingga membuat dewi beras kita terseret-seret.

" _Dareka tasuketeeeeee_!" jerit Hanayo.

* * *

Sementara itu, pasangan mak comblang tengah mengawasi dari kejauhan.

"Huh, Rin- _kun_ payah, nih!" gerutu Nozomi.

"Kayak kau sendiri enggak payah saja, Nozomi," kata Nico.

"Hmm? Maksudmu, Nico _cchi_?"

"Kukira kau mengajakku ke taman bermain untuk kencan, tapi nyatanya malah nge- _stalk_ pasangan canggung itu," ujar Nico.

"Tapi hari ini 'kan Valentine, Nico _cchi_! Tidakkah kau berpikir akan ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka di hari spesial ini?"

Nico menghela nafas berat. "Ya sudahlah, aku memang enggak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi kalau jiwa emak-emakmu membara seperti ini,"

"Mereka mau naik cangkir putar, ayo, Nico _cchi_!" seru Nozomi cuek sambil menyeret Nico.

"Ah, oke, aku juga ikutan, deh," kata Nico yang dari awal memang kurang antusias. " _Nico Nico tasuketeeee_ …"

* * *

" _Tanoshii_ , _nyaaa_!" seru Rin sambil memutar stir cangkir dengan semangat.

"Huwaaaaa!" jerit Hanayo sambil berpegangan erat pada tempat duduknya. "Pusiiiiing!"

"Nozomi, pelan-pelan! Gue mau muntah!" seru Nico.

"Jangan berisik, Nico _cchi_! Aku mau mendekati cangkir tempat RinPana berada! Kita bisa ketahuan kalau kamu berisik, tahu!" jawab Nozomi.

"Setidaknya peduli lah sedikit pada pacarmu yang ganteng ini!" dengus Nico sambil tetap berusaha sok ganteng maksimal (?).

Nozomi menyodorkan plastik hitam pada Nico. "Nih, kalau mau muntah,"

 _Bener-bener deh ini cewek,_ kata Nico dalam hati.

* * *

"Ini kubelikan _lemon tea_ hangat, Kayo," kata Rin sambil menyodorkan gelas kertas berisikan minuman tersebut. "Maaf, ya, sudah membuatmu pusing,"

"Ka, Kayo, kamu marah, ya?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"E, enggak, kok," jawab Hanayo. "Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?"

"Habis Kayo lebih banyak diam dari biasanya, apa Kayo enggak betah?"

"Ah, Rin- _kun_ ini…" kata Hanayo. "Masa' iya aku langsung ngambek hanya karena dibuat pusing di cangkir putar?"

"Terus, kenapa Kayo diam saja? 'Kan aku khawatir,"

"Aku diam karena keasyikan memperhatikanmu, Rin- _kun_ ," jelas Hanayo. "Karena hanya dengan melihatmu ceria sudah menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untukku,"

"Ja, jadi intinya Kayo enggak marah, 'kan?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Enggak, kok," jawab Hanayo sambil menggeleng.

" _Yosh_ , kalau begitu, kita naik wahana yang juga bisa membuat Kayo tersenyum, _nya_!" kata Rin memutuskan.

"Eh, enggak mesti begitu, kok. Aku ikut apa yang Rin- _kun_ mau saja,"

"Kayo enggak mau egois sedikit?" sela Rin.

"E, eh, tapi…"

"Tak ada artinya kalau hanya aku yang senang di kencan hari ini," ujar Rin. "Dan lagi, aku akan merasa bersalah jika membuatmu sakit karena naik wahana yang enggak kamu sukai,"

"Baiklah, biar aku yang memimpin kencan kita hari ini," ucap Hanayo sambil tersenyum dan mengamit tangan Rin. "Ayo, Rin- _kun_!"

* * *

"Lihat? Tanpa bantuan kita Rin juga sudah bisa peka sendiri," kata Nico. "Oi, kamu dengerin aku enggak, sih?"

Nozomi ternyata tengah asyik mengunyah _pop corn_.

" _Yeuh_ , makan enggak bagi-bagi, nih!" dengus Nico sambil meraup beberapa pop corn.

"Eh, tunggu, Nico _cchi_! Jangan dimakan!" seru Nozomi.

"Hah? Memang kena—" wajah Nico langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus begitu menyadari rasa pedas yang teramat sangat. "Pe, pedas! Pedas!"

"Kamu sih main comot punya orang," kata Nozomi.

"Kukira saus hah… hah… berwarna kecoklatan di _pop corn_ itu karamel, tahu!" jawab Nico sambil mengipas-ngipas lidahnya.

"Bodoh, aku 'kan enggak suka karamel," ujar Nozomi sambil memberikannya air mineral dan _pop corn_ bersaus karamel. "Nih, bagianmu makanya kalau mau minta makanan tuh dilihat dulu. Sudah tahu kamu enggak bisa makan makanan pedas!"

"Iya, iya… maaf, Bu…" kata Nico.

"Siapa juga yang ibumu?"

"Iya, beb… iya…"

"Udah, ah! Nozomi aja! Bab-beb-bab-beb! Geli, tahu,"

"Setelah ini kita berhenti saja ya nge-stalk-nya?" pinta Nico.

"Yaaaah… Nico _cchi_ enggak asyik, nih," dengus Nozomi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terakhir kali kita ke sini saat mengawasi Takumi dan Eri juga kita enggak terlalu menikmati wahananya, 'kan?" ujar Nico. "Kau tahu, Nozomi? Aku sangat menantikan kencan kita di sini supaya bisa bersenang-senang denganmu,"

Wajah Nozomi langsung merona merah. "Be, begitukah? Ma, maaf, Nico _cchi_ ,"

"Aku yakin pasangan canggung itu baru akan pulang setelah menonton parade nanti malam," lanjut Nico. "Kita akan lanjut mengawasi mereka di sana, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, mari kita bersenang-senang!" seru Nozomi dengan riang.

* * *

Hari itu pasangan RinPana dan NicoNozo sangat menikmati kencan di taman bermain itu. Pasangan RinPana tetap terlihat romantis meski mereka belum jadian. Kedua sahabat itu sesekali ber- _selfie_ ria di dekat wahana dan bersama maskot taman bermain sambil mengenakan bando kembaran yang dibeli di toko pernak-pernik taman bermain itu. Sedangkan pasangan NicoNozo hampir terus terlibat dalam momen kocak, seperti Nico yang digoda banci, Nico yang disangka penculik saat membantu anak yang tersesat, dan masih banyak lagi. Daripada momen kocak mungkin lebih tepatnya momen apesnya Nico. Sang pacar, alias Nozomi hanya ketawa-ketiwi melihat keapesan Nico.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir saatnya matahari terbenam. Beberapa wahana pun ditutup karena akan diadakan parade, kecuali wahana yang memang bertemakan romantis mengingat hari ini adalah hari Valentine. Karena telah puas mencoba seluruh wahana, pasangan RinPana pun menonton parade sembari melepas penat sebelum pulang. Tak lupa, pasangan mak comblang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Haaah… capeknya, tapi hari ini sangat menyenangkan!" ucap Hanayo. "Terima kasih telah mengajakku kemari, Rin- _kun_!"

"Hehehe, sama-sama, Kayo! Habis aku dipaksa menerima tiket taman bermain ini oleh Nico- _kun_ jadi kuajak saja kamu daripada tiketnya mubazir!" ujar Rin.

 _Si meong oon itu! Ngapain dia jujur-jujur amat soal itu, sih?!_ gerutu Nico dalam hati.

"Ahahaha, benar juga, sih… teman-teman kita yang lain juga sibuk dengan pacar masing-masing," jawab Hanayo.

 _Fiuh… untunglah Hanayo enggak terlalu sensitif soal 'daripada tiketnya mubazir'. Ampun, deh! Si Rin itu asal ceplas-ceplos saja!_ kata Nico dalam hati.

Parade pun dimulai. Gemerlap lampu warna-warni juga para penari dan maskot yang menari dengan ceria membuat setiap pasang mata yang menonton terkagum-kagum.

" _Kirei_ , _nya_ ~" kata Rin.

Hanayo diam-diam mengecup pipi pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Rin betul-betul tak menyadarinya hingga butuh beberapa detik untuk sistem syarafnya merespon pada sensasi lembut dan hangat di pipinya. Wajah Rin pun merah padam.

"Ka, Ka, Ka, Kayo?! Apa yang baru saja kamu—" tanya Rin panik.

Hanayo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Rin. "Rin- _kun_ bilang enggak akan merebut ciuman pertamaku sebelum mendapat restu dari orangtuaku, bukan? Maka tak apa kalau aku yang memulainya, bukan?"

"Eh, eh, eh, tapi itu… kalau kita sudah begitu… kita akan melangkah ke dunia orang dewasa, seperti Takumi- _kun_ dan Eri- _chan_ juga Nozomi- _chan_ dan Nico- _kun_ , 'kan? A, aku belum siap!" kata Rin konslet.

"Hihihi, Kazuya- _kun_ dan Kotori- _chan_ enggak kamu anggap telah melangkah ke dunia orang dewasa?" goda Hanayo.

"Ka, Kazuya- _kun_ 'kan enggak jauh beda denganku, _nya_!" jawab Rin ngeles. "Hanya bedanya dia sudah mengajak Kotori- _chan_ jadian,"

"Memangnya Kayo benar-benar ingin jadian denganku?" tanya Rin.

"Enggak, kok," jawab Hanayo. "Karena Rin- _kun_ sudah berkomitmen untuk mendapat restu dari orangtuaku, 'kan? Jika memang benar sampai kita berdua menjadi suami-istri, bukankah itu artinya kita memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak saat ini?"

"Ke, kekasih? Tapi Kayo tahu sendiri kita tak pernah melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih…"

"Itu bukan masalah, bukan? Untuk mengekpresikan rasa cinta ada lebih dari sekedar ciuman," ujar Hanayo. "Kita romantis dengan cara kita sendiri,"

"Ini coklat untukmu, Rin- _kun_ ," ucap Hanayo kemudian sambil memberikan coklat berbentuk kepala kucing yang imut. "Semoga kamu suka!"

"Wah, terima kasih, Kayo!" ucap Rin sambil memeluk erat Hanayo.

Nozomi dan Nico yang mengawasi dari jauh ikut terperangah mendengar perkataan Hanayo. Tak disangka gadis itu memiliki sikap yang dewasa dan luar biasa sabar menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Rin.

"Hiks… hiks… kalau tahu Kayo- _chan_ sudah se- _expert_ ini dalam percintaan harusnya aku enggak perlu mengawasi mereka," kata Nozomi.

"Dari awal juga enggak ada yang memintamu untuk nge- _stalk_ mereka, mbak," jawab Nico.

"Tapi ya gimana, atuh? Namanya juga kepo!" Nozomi membela diri.

"Ya, ya, ya, urusan kita udah beres, 'kan? Yuk, pulang!" kata Nico sambil menyeret Nozomi.

"EEEH? Jangan pulang dulu, dong! Siapa tahu Hanayo- _chan_ akan mencium bibir Rin- _kun_!"

"Mereka terlalu bocah untuk melakukan itu, bodoh. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan _yakiniku_ ,"

"Hehehe, asyik~" sorak Nozomi.

Nico hanya menghela nafas berat dan terus diam.

"Baik, baik, aku enggak lupa, kok. Nih, coklatmu," ucap Nozomi kemudian sambil membenturkan coklat itu pelan ke kepala Nico.

"A, apa, sih? Aku enggak berharap banget kamu memberikan coklat, kok!" kata Nico muna'.

"Enggak usah sok _tsundere_ , deh. Mau mulutmu kujejali _pop corn_ pedas lagi?" balas Nozomi.

"Iya, iya, terima kasih, Nozomi," jawab Nico sambil membuka bungkus coklat itu dan melahapnya.

"Hei, hei, bukannya kita akan makan _yakiniku_?" tanya Nozomi.

"Enggak masalah, 'kan? Toh, perutku keroncongan,"

"Awas gendut, lho,"

"Malah lebih baik gemukan, deh. Aku capek diledek ibuku terus,"

"Lah? Ibumu meledek gimana?"

"'Kamu punya pacar tubuhnya berisi, kamu sendiri malah kayak lidi,' begitu katanya," ujar Nico sambil melahap coklatnya dengan wajah masam.

"Hahahaha… ada-ada saja bibi Sora!" gelak Nozomi.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku akan memasakan makanan yang bergizi untukmu, deh," tukas Nozomi.

"Enggak usah, lagian aku lebih jago masak daripada kamu,"

"Oh, gitu? Kalau begitu, aku boleh makan _yakiniku_ sebanyak mungkin dong nanti?" kata Nozomi sambil tersenyum licik. "'Kan Nico _cchi_ lebih jago masak daripada aku,"

"Apa hubungannya coba?!"

" _Yosh_ , hari ini kita pesta _yakiniku_ besar-besaran!" sorak Nozomi.

"Oiii…"

Mari mengheningkan cipta sejenak untuk dompetnya Nico.

* * *

—TsubaMaki—

"Pakaianmu kok gembel banget, sih? Bukannya kamu orang kaya?" itulah yang diucapkan Maki begitu bertemu pemuda berdahi lebar _center_ A-RISE itu.

"Be, belum apa-apa kamu sudah bikin aku sakit hati, nih…" kata Tsubasa sambil berusaha bangkit setelah menerima komentar pedas gebetannya itu.

"Heran saja sama _style_ -mu yang kelewat sederhana ini," kata Maki.

"Justru itu tema kencan kita hari ini," ujar Tsubasa. "Dengan _dresscode_ sederhana kita akan menikmati jalan-jalan yang murah meriah dan menyenangkan,"

"Ah, bilang saja kamu lagi bokek atau memang pelit," sambar Maki.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ … tapi akhirnya kamu menerima ajakan mas-mas bokek ini, 'kan?" balas Tsubasa.

"Ja, jangan geer, ya! Kalau bukan karena teman-temanku asyik dengan pacar masing-masing dan ibuku begitu bersemangat mendengar aku diajak jalan olehmu, aku juga enggak akan datang!"

"Hahaha, tenang saja! Aku akan mengajakmu ke banyak tempat yang mengasyikkan, ayo!" seru Tsubasa sambil mengamit tangan Maki.

* * *

Tsubasa mengajak Maki mengunjungi daerah-daerah tongkrongan remaja seusianya yang belum pernah dikunjungi sang _scarlet princess_. Maklum, karena ayahnya yang tegas dan berharap banyak pada si putri tunggal untuk meneruskan rumah sakit miliknya, Maki pun lebih banyak diam di rumah.

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalau ada kafe yang menyuguhkan teh seenak ini dengan harga yang murah!" ucap Maki setelah menyeruput teh pesanannya.

"Tak hanya itu keunggulan kafe ini, lho," kata Tsubasa.

"Eh?"

"Tuh, ada piano di sudut sana, 'kan? Kamu coba mainkan, deh,"

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba melakukan hal yang mengundang perhatian orang banyak!"

"Wah, aku tak tahu kalau Nishikino Maki- _san_ sepemalu, bukan, semalu-maluin ini, nih?" ledek Tsubasa.

Graaak! Maki pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Lihat saja! Akan kubuat kamu terbengong-bengong begitu melihat permainanku!" seru Maki sambil menunjuk Tsubasa.

Setelah menyetel ketinggan kursi yang nyaman untuknya, Maki mulai memainkan lagu _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. Lagu yang sangat sederhana, namun karena dimainkan oleh ahlinya yang telah juara di berbagai kontes piano membuat semua yang ada di kafe itu terkagum-kagum.

Seisi kafe bertepuk tangan usai Maki memainkan piano. Sang manajer kafe pun menghampiri Maki.

"Selamat, karena Anda telah berhasil membuat seluruh pengunjung bertepuk tangan maka pesanan Anda dan pacar Anda gratis!" ucap sang manajer.

"Pa, pa, pacar?!" seru Maki dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hehehe," Tsubasa hanya nyengir sambil membentuk V dengan kedua jarinya.

* * *

"Dasar, jadi aku hanya dimanfaatkan supaya bisa makan dan minum gratis tadi?" dengus Maki sekeluarnya dari kafe.

"Hahaha, mana mungkin! Jarang ada yang dapat tepuk tangan dari seluruh pengunjung seperti tadi, lho!" ujar Tsubasa.

"Dan jujur saja daripada terbengong-bengong, lebih tepatnya aku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu, Maki- _san_ ," lanjut Tsubasa.

Wajah Maki merona merah dan ia pun segera membuang muka untuk menyembunyikannya dari Tsubasa.

"Ahahaha, kamu mirip sekali dengan kucingku. Kalau kugoda, juteknya minta ampun, tapi saat enggak ada aku malah uring-uringan karena kangen," kata Tsubasa.

"Halooo? Aku enggak sampai uring-uringan gitu, lho, ya. Ngapain juga aku kangen sama kamu?" balas Maki.

"Yaaah… jadi, kamu belum jatuh cinta denganku, nih?" jawab Tsubasa.

"Malah aku heran bisa-bisanya kamu suka bahkan jatuh cinta padaku padahal kita baru kenal setelah aku menjadi _school idol_ ," ujar Maki.

"Mungkin kamu enggak ingat, tapi kita dulu pernah bertemu saat masih kecil," jawab Tsubasa.

"Hah? Kapan? Di mana?"

"Kalau mau tahu jawabannya, cepetan suka sama aku, dong~"

"Diiih… enggak jelas,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Allen- _kun_ dan Anju- _san_ ngapain hari ini?" tanya Maki.

"Mereka mah sibuk mempersiapkan macam-macam untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga," jelas Tsubasa.

"Berarti hanya kamu anak pemilik perusahaan besar yang hidupnya kelewat santai, ya?"

"Ahahaha, soalnya orangtuaku membebaskanku untuk menjadi apa yang kumau sesuai minat dan bakatku," ujar Tsubasa.

"Hmm… sepertinya menyenangkan sekali hidupmu," komentar Maki.

"Memangnya kamu sendiri terpaksa menjadi dokter untuk meneruskan ayahmu nanti?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Enggak, kok. Malah sejak dulu aku sangat mengidolakan profesi ayahku itu," jawab Maki. "Maa, beliau memang keras dan tegas dalam mendidikku, tapi aku sendiri juga maklum karena beliau dapat berhasil menjadi dokter dan memiliki rumah sakit sesukses sekarang benar-benar dari nol. Bila aku memang ingin menjadi seperti dia maka aku juga enggak boleh kalah dalam bekerja keras,"

Tsubasa pun tersenyum. "Itu artinya hidupmu juga tak kalah menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Karena kamu punya mimpi yang ingin diwujudkan dan kamu berusaha keras untuk menggapainya," lanjut Tsubasa. "Dan hidupmu akan lebih menyenangkan lagi setelah jatuh cinta juga denganku, hehe~"

"Huh, masih saja!"

* * *

Di depan kediaman Nishikino…

"Nih, untuk Valentine," ucap Maki sambil memberikan sekotak _cookies_ hangat pada Tsubasa.

"Wah, terima kasih!" Tsubasa tampak kegirangan.

"Jangan geer, itu hanya _giri choco_ ," tegas Maki.

"Tapi suatu saat akan jadi _honmei choco_ , 'kan?" jawab Tsubasa.

"Huh, ngarep banget, sih…"

"Iya, dong~ hahaha!" gelak Tsubasa. "Akan kuberikan balasan yang lebih wow saat white day nanti, _jaa nee_ ~"


	29. Extra Chapter 02

Ya, maaf sudah membuat kalian lama menunggu. Menjelang hampir tamatnya fanfict ini jadi mbak mesti mikir matang-matang, hehe.

Hmm? Kenapa mbak ganti nama user?

Yaaa... entah kenapa pengen juga gitu punya username keren /plaaak

rpy610 itu kan kesannya kayak anak SD baru bikin email, hahaha

Tadinya mau ganti nama jadi PuppetMaster gitu cuman kayaknya chuuni banget jadinya Geppeto aja, deh xD intinya kan sama-sama ahli boneka, wkwkwkwk

Dan hari ini tanggal 15 Maret, happy birthday to my first best girl in µ's!

Udah, deh, curhatnya. Enjoy, guys!

* * *

Extra Chapter 02 : NicoNozoEri's Campus Life, 2nd Year MakiRinPana, 3rd Year KazuKotoTaku Short Story

Musim semi yang baru telah datang, tanda tahun ajaran baru telah tiba. Siswa-siswi kelas satu naik tingkat menjadi kelas dua dan siswa-siswi kelas dua naik tingkat menjadi kelas tiga. Yukio dan Arisa pun kini telah resmi menjadi siswa di SMA Otonokizaka.

µ's telah dibubarkan, namun bukan berarti keenam sisa anggotanya keluar dari klub peneliti idol. Hanayo kini menjabat sebagai ketua klub dan Maki sebagai wakil. Mereka berenam masih terdaftar resmi sebagai anggota. Ya, hanya sebagai anggota bukan sebagai member dari µ's.

Kini, keenam remaja itu disibukkan dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Rin yang kini sibuk sebagai pemain utama di klub bisbol, Hanayo yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya di klub pengurus hewan peliharaan sekolah, Maki yang kembali bergabung dengan klub PMR, dan trio kelas dua yang sibuk mengurus OSIS ditambah Takumi yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua klub _Kyuudo_ dan Kotori yang juga kembali bergabung dengan klub PMR.

Lalu, siapa yang menjadi _school idol_ di klub itu? Yap, Arisa dan Yukio. Anggota baru di klub itu hanya mereka berdua sehingga grup _school idol_ yang dibentuk pun hanya beranggotakan mereka berdua saja.

* * *

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , Takumi- _kun_! Begitu semua kerjaan ini selesai, kita mampir ke _konbini_ , yuk!" ajak Kazuya.

Takumi merapikan tumpukan dokumen yang diurusnya. "Maaf, aku sudah ada janji,"

"Heh? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kotori penasaran. "Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang pulang bareng kita, ya, Takumi- _kun_?"

"De, dengan Eri…" jawab Takumi dengan wajah merona merah.

"Duh, jangan terlalu sering mengganggunya, dong, Takumi- _kun_! Eri- _chan_ juga pasti sibuk dengan kegiatan kampusnya," Kazuya sok ceramah.

"Apa, sih? Kalau dia sibuk pasti aku pun tahu diri dan enggak mengunjunginya," jawab Takumi.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ , Kazuya- _kun_ hanya merasa kesal karena kita sudah jarang pulang bareng bertiga seperti dulu," Kotori berusaha menengahi. "Ya, 'kan, Kazuya- _kun_?"

"Ja, jangan dijelaskan, dong, Kotori- _chan_!" dengus Kazuya sambil menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kalau dia kegeeran, gimana?!"

"Aku juga enggak bakal geer kalau hanya dikagenin kamu, Kazuya," balas Takumi dengan wajah datar. "Lain cerita kalau yang kangen itu Eri,"

"Noh, 'kan! Aku jadinya dipermalukan sama Takumi- _kun_!" rengek Kazuya. "Kotori- _chan_ jahat, ih!"

"Hehehe, tapi memang benar, 'kan?" kata Kotori sambil mengelus-elus kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, kerjaanku sudah selesai," kata Takumi. "Aku pulang duluan, ya,"

" _Un_ , hati-hati di jalan dan sampaikan salam kami pada Eri- _chan_ , ya, Takumi- _kun_!" kata Kotori.

"Tentu, sampai ketemu besok!" jawab Takumi.

"Kalau diingat-ingat lagi bukannya sekarang Eri- _chan_ tinggal di apartemen yang terpisah dari keluarganya agar lebih dekat jalan ke kampus, ya?" celetuk Kazuya begitu Takumi berlalu.

"Iya, sih… kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kotori.

"Kira-kira mereka ngapain berduaan di satu atap begitu, coba? Ditambah lagi Takumi- _kun_ agresif begitu,"

"Hahaha, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, ah!" gelak Kotori. "Takumi- _kun_ ke sana hanya untuk diajari materi-materi ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sama Eri- _chan_ , kok!"

"Ya, tapi mengingat mereka berdua yang dulu pacarannya udah sampai _French kiss_ begitu…"

" _Mou_ , kamu jadi tak seperti biasanya, nih, Kazuya- _kun_ ," komentar Kotori sambil menghela nafas. "Apa karena kamu kangen berat dengan saat-saat kita masih sering pulang bareng dengan Takumi- _kun_?"

"Bu, bukan begitu! Aku hanya khawatir…" sangkal Kazuya.

"Sudahlah, kamu enggak perlu sekhawatir itu," ucap Kotori. "Oh ya, baru-baru ini Takumi- _kun_ curhat padaku,"

"Hmm? Curhat soal apa?"

"Soal perasaannya pada Eri- _chan_ ," ujar Kotori. "Dia bilang dia serius ingin dengannya,"

"EEEEH? Kalau begitu, bukankah itu berarti…"

"Nah, Kazuya- _kun_ juga tahu maksudnya, 'kan?" kata Kotori. "Takumi- _kun_ ingin menjadikan Eri- _chan_ sebagai istrinya di masa depan nanti,"

"Iiiih, Takumi- _kun_ ikut-ikutan aja, nih!" dengus Kazuya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha… dasar, Kazuya- _kun_ ," Kotori hanya bisa tertawa garing.

Setelah diam beberapa saat Kotori paham maksudnya dan wajahnya langsung semerah tomat. "EEEEEH? Jadi, ucapanmu waktu kencan saat Valentine itu…"

"Iya, aku serius, kok," ujar Kazuya dengan sorot mata yang penuh kesungguhan. "Bukan demi materi dengan menggabungkan butikmu dan toko keluargaku, tapi memang karena aku tak ingin melepaskanmu. Aku ingin kamu terus berada di sisiku, menjadi teman hidupku, Kotori- _chan_ ,"

"Ka, Ka, Kazuya- _kun_ , kamu enggak habis salah makan, 'kan?" Kotori masih konslet.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kazuya melepaskan pita hijau di seragam Kotori dan membuka dua kancing teratas. Kemudian Kazuya mencium leher gadis itu hingga meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di sana.

"Ngggh!" Kotori meringis begitu kekasihnya menciumi lehernya.

"Apa ini belum cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh menginginkanmu?" tanya Kazuya. "Asal kamu tahu, Kotori- _chan_ , aku juga laki-laki dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Takumi- _kun_ pada Eri- _chan_ terhadapmu,"

"Ma, maafkan aku, Kazuya- _kun_ …" ucap Kotori. "Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku yang lugu dan kekanakkan bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana untuk bersikap romantis,"

"Haaaah… sudah kuduga begitu, kok," kata Kazuya sembari menghela nafas. "Salahku juga yang tak pernah berani untuk meniru Takumi- _kun_ ,"

"Ta, tapi menurutku kamu tak perlu meniru Takumi- _kun_ demi terlihat keren di depanku, kok!" kata Kotori. "Aku tetap suka dirimu yang kekanakkan dan imut,"

Bam! Kazuya memojokkan Kotori ke dinding dan mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Lalu, apakah kamu akan tetap suka pada Kousaka Kazuya yang seperti ini?" tanya Kazuya.

Ekspresinya berubah, Kazuya tampak seperti orang lain. Jantung Kotori berdegup kencang karena tak menyangka kekasihnya yang _carefree_ itu bisa menjadi seagresif ini.

"Ka, Kazuya- _kun_ …" Kotori sedikit takut pada pemuda yang tengah 'menawannya' itu.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu… sambil memasukkan lidahku?" tanya Kazuya.

Kotori hanya mengangguk pelan.

" _Jaa_ , kalau kamu sudah tak sanggup kamu boleh mendorongku," ucap Kazuya.

Kazuya dan Kotori pun berciuman dengan begitu panas di ruangan itu. Keduanya tampak seperti siluet yang ditimpa sinar mentari senja dari jendela.

* * *

Ting tong! Takumi menekan bel apartemen Eri.

"Ya, sebentar!" ucap si pemilik rumah.

Cklek! Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan gadis seperempat Russia yang mengenakan kaos _sleeveless_ berwarna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna putih tengah mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk.

Wajah Takumi pun merona melihat gadis yang dicintainya nampak begitu seksi karena baru selesai mandi. "Ah, ma, maaf! Apakah aku datang terlalu cepat? Kamu pasti masih capek…"

Eri langsung memeluk Takumi erat. "Ya, dan capekku hilang karena ada kamu,"

"A, aku ke sini untuk belajar, oke? Jadi, jangan coba-coba menggodaku," ujar Takumi.

"Huh, kelakuan sok jaimmu itu masih enggak berubah, ya?" dengus Eri. "Ya sudahlah, ayo, masuk,"

" _Ojamashimasu_ ," ucap Takumi sambil melepas sepatunya.

Takumi pun duduk ngedeprok di ruang tengah yang terdapat meja pendek. Sementara itu Eri sibuk menyiapkan teh dan kudapan untuk tamunya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya jadi anak kelas tiga?" tanya Eri sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di depan Takumi.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Ya, biasa saja lah," jawab Takumi.

"Oh ayolah, masa' enggak ada yang bisa kamu ceritakan padaku?"

"Huh, ya kira-kira rasanya seperti kembali jadi anak kelas satu lagi karena aku hanya disibukkan oleh kegiatan klub _Kyuudo_ , tapi sekarang ditambah tugasku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan persiapan ujian," jelas Takumi.

"Hmm… selain itu? Ayolah, ceritakan saja sembari melepas penat," kata Eri.

"Aku merasa kesepian," ujar Takumi.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu sudah enggak di Otonokizaka lagi," jelas Takumi. "Rasanya aneh dan ya… sepertinya itu karena aku merindukanmu, Eri,"

Wajah Eri memanas. "Ta, tapi kamu 'kan tetap bisa main ke sini kalau kangen aku, bukan?"

"Hmm… gimana, ya? Kesannya beda saja dibandingkan saat kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah," jawab Takumi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Terlebih kamu sudah mahasiswa, sedangkan aku sendiri masih siswa,"

"Hahaha, ayolah, kamu terlalu memikirkannya, Takumi!" gelak Eri. "Jenjang pendidikan bukan masalah, 'kan? Tahun depan 'kan kita sudah bisa bertemu lagi seperti masih di SMA jika kamu lulus ujian masuk ke Aizen,"

"Ah, ya, benar juga," kata Takumi.

"Nah, ayo, kita mulai kelas khusus Erichika- _sensei_ hari ini!" seru Eri dengan begitu bersemangat.

" _Ou_ …" Takumi ikut bersorak dengan datar.

"Ah, Takumi enggak asyik, nih! Yang semangat, dong!" dengus Eri.

"Hahahaha," Takumi hanya tergelak.

"Hei!"

"Ah, maaf, maaf, habisnya kamu terlihat lucu saat berseru dengan heboh begitu," ujar Takumi.

"Huh! Memangnya aku badut?" dengus Eri.

"Baiklah, baiklah, mohon bimbingannya, Erichika- _sensei_ ," ucap Takumi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Eri mengajari materi-materi yang belum dipahami oleh Takumi. Setelah yang diajari telah mengerti, Eri pun menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal agar Takumi semakin memahami materi yang tadinya belum ia mengerti itu. Sementara Takumi sibuk mengerjakan latihan soal, Eri beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

 _Dasar, rasanya seperti sudah menikah saja,_ gumam Eri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya sambil meracik bumbu masakan.

Sembari menunggu masakannya matang, Eri kembali ke ruang tengah untuk melihat perkembangan Takumi.

"Hayo, kamu sudah sampai mana, Takumi?" sapa Eri.

Ternyata Takumi tertidur sambil membaringkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Eri manyun karena ia mengira pacarnya itu malas-malasan. Sebelum membangunkannya, Eri mengecek hasil kerjanya. Eri tersenyum melihatnya karena semua jawabannya sempurna.

 _Dia sudah berjuang, ya? Maa, biarlah dia tidur dulu,_ kata Eri dalam hati sambil membaringkan Takumi di karpet dan memberikan bantal sebagai alas kepalanya juga menyelimuti tubuhnya.

* * *

"Ngggh…" Takumi terbangun karena mencium aroma salad buah yang begitu segar.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun?" sapa Eri sambil memasukkan salad buah yang selesai dibuatnya ke kulkas.

"Huh, kenapa kamu enggak membangunkanku? Sudah jam berapa coba sekarang?" Takumi tampak tidak tenang.

"Dasar, mana tega aku membangunkanmu yang tertidur karena kecapekan begitu?" balas Eri.

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Sudah, sudah, enggak usah khawatir soal hari yang sudah malam," kata Eri. "Aku sudah telepon tante Hidemi kalau kamu akan menginap di apartemenku karena hujan badai,"

"Eh? Serius?" tanya Takumi sambil menyingkap gorden.

Ternyata benar kata Eri.

"Cuaca sekarang memang sulit diperkirakan, ya?" kata Eri.

"Huh, harusnya kamu membangunkanku tadi," keluh Takumi.

"Kayaknya tadi ada yang bilang kangen sama aku, nih? Siapa ya orangnya?" goda Eri.

"Ugh…" Takumi tak berkutik dan ia hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kecut mendengarnya.

"Mandilah dulu," kata Eri. "Baju gantimu plus pakaian dalamnya sudah kusiapkan di dalam kamar mandi,"

"Tu, tunggu, tunggu, kenapa kamu sampai nyetok pakaian ganti untuk cowok, coba?" tanya Takumi kaget.

"Ya, tentu saja untuk persiapan kalau-kalau kamu terpaksa menginap seperti sekarang, 'kan?" jawab Eri.

"Ta, tapi, Eri!"

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Apa tidak apa aku menghabiskan satu malam hanya berduaan denganmu begini?" tanya Takumi khawatir.

"Haaah… kamu sudah menyesal dengan apa yang kamu lakukan di Gunma, 'kan?" kata Eri. "Berarti kamu bisa menahan diri untuk enggak melakukan yang aneh-aneh terhadapku, dong?"

"Haaah…" Takumi hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Buktinya, ibumu saja mengizinkan, bukan? Bukankah itu berarti beliau percaya padamu?" tambah Eri.

"Baiklah," ucap Takumi kemudian. "Terima kasih, Eri,"

"Ya, sama-sama," jawab Eri. "Kalau mau berendam air hangatnya juga sudah kusiapkan,"

* * *

" _Itadakimasu_!" ucap Eri dan Takumi bersamaan.

"Masakanmu lezat sekali, Eri," puji Takumi setelah suapan pertama. "Aku tak tahu ternyata kamu pintar memasak,"

"Wah, benarkah? Syukurlah!" kata Eri lega.

"Tapi makan di satu meja seperti ini… rasanya kita seperti suami-istri saja, ya?" komentar Takumi.

"Ah, begitukah?" Eri menanggapi sekenanya agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia juga berpikiran sama dengan Takumi.

"Oh ya, nanti aku tidur di ruang tengah saja, ya," kata Takumi.

"Enggak boleh!" kata Eri dengan agak keras.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kamu sampai masuk angin, aku mesti jelasin apa ke ibumu?" lanjut Eri. "Sudahlah, kita tidur berdua di kamarku!"

"Ta, tapi tempat tidurmu itu 'kan _single bed_ , Eri! Nanti kamunya enggak nyaman, bagaimana?"

"Huh, enggak usah sok cari alasan, deh…" kata Eri. "Intinya aku ingin kamu tidur di sisiku malam ini, oke? Aku juga yakin kamu menginginkannya,"

"Haaah… baiklah," Takumi pun setuju.

* * *

" _Nee_ , Takumi?" panggil Eri pada pemuda yang berbaring memunggunginya itu.

"Hmm?"

"Kamu sudah mengantuk?"

"Mana mungkin," jawab Takumi. "Tadi aku sudah tidur cukup lama dan sekarang jantungku berdebar-debar karena tidur di satu ranjang denganmu,"

"Dasar, rasanya seperti pertama kali mengenalmu, deh," ujar Eri. "Tak biasanya kamu sok jaim dan menjaga jarak begini. Apakah ini karena kamu sedang fokus memikirkan ujian?"

"Bukankah begini lebih baik?" balas Takumi. "Aku jadi tak perlu melihatmu tersakiti,"

Eri memeluk punggung yang besar itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Takumi. "Kau tahu? Kini, aku yang merasa kesepian,"

"Kesepian dari mana? Jelas-jelas aku di sini,"

"Aku kesepian karena kamu tampak seperti orang lain, Takumi," ujar Eri.

"Huh, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana dengan tidur menghadap ke arahku?"

Takumi berbalik dan berbaring menghadap gadis itu.

Eri pun tersenyum. "Kamu belum bisa tidur, 'kan? Maukah kamu mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Tentu, akan kudengarkan," jawab Takumi sambil membelai lembut pipi kanan Eri.

"Aku pindah ke Jepang saat aku berusia delapan tahun," Eri memulai ceritanya. "Orangtuaku mendaftarkanku ke sekolah negeri. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu diejek oleh teman-temanku karena warna rambutku yang aneh,"

"Hari demi hari aku mencoba bersabar, tapi lama-lama aku tak bisa menahan tangisku. Begitu tangisku pecah, mereka malah semakin jadi menggangguku," lanjut Eri. "Lalu, kamu tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman yang membelaku. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya bahkan sepertinya dia dari SD yang berbeda denganku," wajah Eri tampak berseri-seri saat menceritakan pahlawannya itu.

"Tapi dia malah melindungiku bahkan dia juga mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku begitu berbunga-bunga," ujar Eri. "'Rambutmu itu indah, seharusnya kamu tak perlu menutupinya dengan topi. Itu 'kan tanda yang diwariskan oleh kedua orangtuamu yang tentunya sangat menyayangimu,' begitu katanya, bukankah itu manis?"

"Tak lama setelah itu, kedua teman-temannya yang tak dapat kulihat dengan jelas karena tertimpa sinar matahari senja memanggilnya, 'Umi- _kun_ , ayo pulang!' dan dia pun meninggalkanku. "Haaah… kuharap aku bertemu lagi dengannya!"

"Hmm? Berarti cinta pertamamu itu bukan aku, dong?" kata Takumi.

"Ta, tapi itu hanya perasaan anak kecil berumur delapan tahun! Masa' sudah dihitung cinta pertama, sih?" protes Eri.

"Hahahaha, oh ya, dan kamu beruntung karena anak laki-laki yang kamu maksud itu sudah berada sangat dekat denganmu," ujar Takumi.

"De, dekat denganku? Jangan bilang kalau dia fans fanatik yang menguntitku ke mana-mana!" kata Eri ngeri.

"Bodoh, mana mungkin," kata Takumi. "Oh ya, dan namanya bukan Umi,"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Namanya adalah Takumi. Ya, akulah anak itu, Eri," Takumi mengaku. "Aku juga ingat akan kejadian sore itu,"

"Be, berarti…"

"Ya, Tuhan sangat sayang padamu karena kamu kembali dipertemukan olehku, si cinta pertamamu," lanjut Takumi sambil tersenyum.

Eri pun menghambur ke pelukan Takumi. " _Ureshii_ ,"

"Benar-benar tidak disangka, ya?" kata Takumi.

"Mungkin titel gadis yang penuh keberuntungan di µ's milik Nozomi sebaiknya dioper padaku, ya? Hihihi," gelak Eri.

Takumi pun ikut tertawa.

"Karena hari sudah larut, bagaimana kalau kita tidur?" saran Takumi.

"Tunggu," kata Eri sambil menarik bagian lengan kaos yang dikenakan Takumi.

"Hmm?"

"Sudah sedekat ini, apakah kamu tak ingin menciumku?" tanya Eri.

Ekspresinya begitu memelas hingga membuat wajah Takumi memanas.

"Baiklah," kata Takumi dan mereka pun berciuman sambil berpelukan dengan begitu mesra.

" _Oyasumi_ ," ucap Takumi.

" _Un_ , _oyasumi_ ," jawab Eri.

* * *

"Yo, Nozomi!" sapa Nico pada kekasihnya yang tengah menjadi pengajar sukarelawan di TK yang tak jauh dari kampusnya Nozomi.

"Oh, hai, Nico _cchi_!" balas Nozomi sembari menghampirinya. "Kuliah dan rekamanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ya, makanya mumpung masih sore aku sekalian mampir ke sini," jawab Nico. "Oh ya, jam lima sore nanti tim bisbol Otonokizaka akan bertanding di stadion dekat sini, kamu mau ikut nonton denganku, enggak? Si Rin sekarang jadi _ace_ di sana, lho,"

"Oh iya, ya, kompetisi bisbol musim semi sudah dimulai, ya?" kata Nozomi sambil menerawang. " _Un_ , aku mau, deh! Aku penasaran bagaimana penampilan Rin- _kun_ di lapangan bisbol nanti, hehe,"

"Kalau aku sih lebih penasaran bagaimana Hanayo menyemangati si cowok meong itu," kata Nico sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Ah! Nozomi- _sensei_ , itu kakak yang di poster itu, 'kan? Yang _idol_ itu!" seru salah satu anak didiknya.

Nico pun jongkok untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan anak itu. "Yap, tepat sekali, tapi aku baru akan mulai debut dua bulan yang akan datang saat _single_ pertamaku rilis,"

"Jadi, intinya aku ini masih _idol_ pemula," ujar Nico rendah hati.

 _Eh? Enggak biasanya Nicocchi ngerendah begini, apa doi salah makan, ya?_ gumam Nozomi.

"Ba, bagiku _onii-chan_ sudah terlihat seperti _idol_ sungguhan, kok!" kata anak itu.

"Eh?" Nico agak kaget mendengarnya.

" _Onii-chan_ dulu anggota _school idol_ µ's, bukan? Kakakku penggemarmu makanya aku tahu kalau _onii-chan_ itu keren!" tambah anak itu. "Oleh karena itu, berjuanglah, _onii-chan_!"

Nico pun tersenyum lebar. "Baik, kalau begitu kemarilah, anak-anak! Nah, sekarang ikuti Nico- _nii-chan_ , ya? _Se_ , _no_ , Nico Nico nii~!"

"Nico Nico nii~!" anak-anak TK itu pun mengikuti Nico.

"Dua bulan lagi _Number One Idol in The Universe_ , Yazawa Nico ini akan merilis _single_ pertama dan memulai debutnya. Jadi, bilang pada keluarga kalian untuk membeli _single_ -ku dan mendukungku, ya~" kata Nico.

"Baik, _onii-chan_!" seru anak-anak itu dengan patuh.

 _Geh, ujung-ujungnya malah promosi ini anak…_ kata Nozomi dalam hati.

"Wah, sudah jam setengah lima!" seru Nico sambil melihat jamnya. "Karena _onii-chan_ dan Nozomi- _sensei_ mau mendukung teman kami yang akan bertanding, Nozomi- _sensei_ izin pulang duluan, ya~"

" _Un_ , _bye_ , _bye_!" seru anak-anak itu sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

* * *

"Fyuuuh… untunglah kita enggak telat," kata Nico sambil duduk di salah satu bangku penonton.

" _Nee_ , Nico _cchi_ , gimana kalau kita duduk lebih ke sana yang ada Hanayo- _chan_?" usul Nozomi.

"Fufufu, udah, di sini aja," kata Nico sambil cekikikkan. "Lihat! Dia pakai kostum _cheerleader_ ' _Takaramonozu_ ', 'kan? Lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja supaya bisa merekamnya diam-diam, hehehe,"

"Wah, iseng banget kamu," komentar Nozomi.

"Nanti kalau dia sudah mulai heboh bersoraknya baru kita dekati dan kita godain, hahaha," lanjut Nico.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Di _inning_ awal, Otonokizaka berhasil memimpin, namun tidak disangka menjelang pertengahan pertandingan tim lawan mampu membalikkan keadaan sehingga membuat Otonokizaka tertinggal cukup jauh. Sepertinya tim lawan sengaja membiarkan Otonokizaka memimpin duluan untuk mencari tahu kelemahan mereka.

Tim Otonokizaka mulai terlihat depresi, tapi di tengah suasana yang tak menyenangkan itu Rin tetap tersenyum dan menyemangati teman-temannya. Rin pun mengemukakan idenya agar mereka bisa menang di pertandingan ini.

Tim Otonokizaka pun menyudahi _time out_ mereka dan kedua tim pun kembali ke pertandingan. Para pemain di tim Otonokizaka kini telah bersemangat kembali berkat Rin. Mereka pun mulai merebut angka demi angka menyusul tim lawan. Tak terasa selisih poin hanya tinggal satu lagi. Kalau Rin berhasil memukul _home run_ maka dia bisa membuat temannya di _base_ ketiga _home in_ ditambah dengan dirinya sehingga mereka bisa mencetak dua angka dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Nyatanya, memukul _home run_ tidak semudah itu. Suasana menjadi tegang karena Rin telah mendapat dua _strike_. Satu _strike_ lagi maka perjuangan Otonokizaka hanya akan sampai di sini. Rin pun berusaha menenangkan diri sambil berulang kali menarik nafas dan membuangnya.

"Rin- _kun_! Berjuanglah!" seru Hanayo. "Setelah pertandingan ini selesai, ayo kita ikut tantangan makan _ramen_ porsi raksasa di kedai dekat stasiun makanya berjuanglah!"

Semua orang tertawa mendengar perkataan Hanayo, namun perkataan itu sukses membuat Rin kembali berapi-api. Melihat Rin telah siap, _pitcher_ lawan melempar bolanya.

 _Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan juga…_ kata Rin dalam hati.

"Memenangkan tantangan makan _ramen_ porsi raksasa itu, _nyaaaaaaa_!" lanjut Rin sambil berseru dengan keras dan memukul bolanya.

Semua orang di sana langsung cengo mendengar seruan konyol Rin sampai-sampai mereka baru sadar Rin telah memukul home run.

" _Yattaaaa_!" seru Hanayo karena senang Otonokizaka telah menang.

"Hanayo- _chan_ tahu banget bagaimana membuat Rin- _kun_ mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, ya?" kata Nozomi.

"Benar-benar deh meong maniak _ramen_ itu," komentar Nico.

"E, eeeh? Nozomi- _chan_? Nico- _kun_?! Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" tanya Hanayo yang kaget karena pasangan mak comblang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Udah dari tadi, lumayan lama kayaknya, hehe," jawab Nozomi.

"Kayaknya keren nih kalau kamu kuusulkan untuk gabung ke klub _cheerleader_ -nya Otonoki," kata Nico sambil menunjukkan rekamannya.

"Uwaaaaah! Jangan, Nico- _kun_! Memalukaaaaaan!" seru Hanayo panik. "Ugh… _dareka tasuketeeeee_!"

* * *

Maki manyun melihat cowok berambut cokelat muda dan berjidat lebar telah _stand by_ lengkap dengan mobil pribadinya di depan tempat bimbelnya

" _Konbawa_ , Maki- _san_ ~" sapa Tsubasa.

"Kamu kalau kuliah titip absen terus, apa?" kata Maki. "Kayaknya kamu makin sering aja ngikutin aku ke mana-mana,"

"Ah, hanya perasaanmu, mungkin~? Kebetulan saja jadwal senggangku bertepatan dengan saat kamu otw ke sekolah, hahahaha," jawab Tsubasa.

"Ayolah, kamu tak harus selalu menjemputku seperti ini," kata Maki sambil menghela nafas. "Keberadaanmu mengundang perhatian banyak orang, tahu,"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu," tegas Tsubasa.

"Selama kamu belum membenciku tak masalah, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

"Huh, terserahlah," kata Maki sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

"Keluarganya Allen baru saja membuka restoran keluarga baru," Tsubasa mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Mau mampir? _Sandwich_ -nya enak, lho,"

"Ya, boleh lah," jawab Maki cuek.

"Kamu lagi kelaparan ya makanya rese?" goda Tsubasa. "Tuh, makan aja dulu _Sne*kers_ di keropak,"

"Apaan, sih? Dan lagi, enggak usah pakai nge- _endorse_ , deh!" seru Maki.

"Hahahaha!" Tsubasa hanya tertawa.

Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di restoran yang dimaksud.

"Ah, _irashai_!" sapa Allen yang tengah mengelap meja.

Maki kaget melihatnya. "Tunggu, bukannya keluargamu yang punya restoran ini? Kenapa kamu malah jadi pelayan?"

"Kata orangtuaku, kalau mau jadi pemimpin maka aku harus belajar dari posisi paling bawah dulu," ujar Allen.

"Ya, tapi enggak salah juga sih orangtuamu menyuruh begitu," kata Tsubasa. "Enggak heran restoranmu penuh sama pelanggan perempuan _wong_ pelayannya ganteng begini!"

"Hahahaha, kalau begitu kalian mau duduk bareng Anju?" tawar Allen sambil menunjuk meja di mana terdapat member perempuan A-RISE satu-satunya itu duduk. "Sekalian ngobrol-ngobrol, sudah lama juga kita enggak ketemu, bukan?"

"Oh, boleh, boleh, yuk, Maki- _san_!" kata Tsubasa.

Ketiganya pun menghampiri meja yang dimaksud.

"Hai, Maki- _san_ , Tsubasa!" sapa Anju.

"Hai, Anju! Makin seksi aja kamu setelah jadi mahasiswi? Hehehe," goda Tsubasa.

"Jangan godain cewek lain depan gebetan, dong, _leader_ ," tegur Anju sambil menyeruput tehnya.

" _Maa_ , aku 'kan pangling, hahaha!" kata Tsubasa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Nah, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Allen sambil menyiapkan tab untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Aku mau _sandwich smoked beef_ dan minumnya _ice tea_. Oh ya, tomatnya yang banyak, ya," kata Maki.

"Siap! Dan perlu kamu tahu, sayuran yang kami pakai ini kualitas premium, lho!" ujar Allen.

"Benarkah? Pasti tomatnya segar sekali!" kata Maki.

"Hihihi, Maki- _san_ benar-benar suka tomat, ya?" komentar Anju.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan _hot chocolate_ saja dan jangan lupa _whipped cream_ -nya yang banyak, ya!" kata Tsubasa.

"Oke, mohon ditunggu sebentar, ya," kata Allen sambil berlalu ke dapur.

"Lho? Anju- _san_ enggak pesan sesuatu?" tanya Maki.

"Tadi aku sudah makan duluan di sini sebelum kalian datang," jelas Anju. "Aku belum pulang karena ingin santai dulu sembari menyusun proporsal karya ilmiah di sini,"

"Heh? Begitu jadi mahasiswa kalian jadi nampak berbeda, ya?" komentar Maki.

"Kalau aku? Aku?" tanya Tsubasa sambil sok imut.

"Enggak ada perubahan, sama aja ngeselinnya!" jawab Maki.

"Ugh… hatiku hancur…" kata Tsubasa sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke atas meja.

"Hihihi, kapan nih kalian jadiannya?" tanya Anju.

"Kapan ya enaknya~?" goda Maki pada Tsubasa.

"Ih, jangan gantungin abang atuh, neng! 'Kan galau jadinya!" rajuk Tsubasa.

"Bukankah itu harusnya kata-kata cewek, ya?" balas Maki.

" _Leader_ itu pria yang baik, lho, Maki- _san_ ," ujar Allen sambil meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja.

" _Sasuga_ , pelayanan di restoranmu memang top, Allen!" puji Anju sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Hahaha, thanks, Anju," jawab Allen.

"Kembali ke yang kubilang barusan, Kira Tsubasa ini adalah pria yang baik dan hebat," jelas Allen. "Dia baru begini lebay karena suka banget sama kamu, Maki- _san_ ,"

"He-euh! He-euh!" Tsubasa tampak bangga sambil menyeruput _hot chocolate_ -nya.

" _Leader_ nge- _fly_ banget deh gara-gara dibelain sama Allen," komentar Anju.

"Oh, jelas lah!" kata Tsubasa sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan manggut-manggut.

"Iya, iya, aku juga tahu kamu pria yang hebat, tapi…" kata Maki sambil mengelap sekitar bibir Tsubasa yang belepotan _whipped cream_. "Beri aku waktu supaya aku bisa memastikan perasaanku padamu, oke?"

Wajah Tsubasa memerah karena Maki kini begitu dekat dengannya. Allen dan Anju langsung bertingkah seperti ibu-ibu rumpi.

"Aduh, akhirnya dipeduliin sama gebetannya~" goda Allen.

"Makin cenat cenut deh itu _kokoro_ , hahahaha~" timpal Anju.

"Ba, bawel, ah!" seru Tsubasa malu.

"Hahahaha, _leader_ bisa malu juga ternyata!" ledek Allen.

"Ugh…. Awas ya kalian berduaaaa!" seru Tsubasa.

"Uwaaah, _leader_ yang lagi jatuh cinta serem, ya? Suit suit~" Anju ikut-ikutan.

"Hahaha," Maki tergelak melihat kelakuan mereka.

 _Maa, sepertinya tidak buruk kalau aku berpindah hati pada si jidat lebar itu, ya?_ pikir Maki.


	30. Extra Chapter 03 : Will You Marry Me?

Akhirnya, sampailah kita di chapter terakhir :')

* * *

Extra Chapter 03 : Will You Marry Me?

" _Endcore_! _Endcore_! _Endcore_!" seru para penggemar pada sang _super idol_ yang begitu sukses di usianya yang ke-25 tahun hari ini.

Ya, konser yang digelar di Tokyo Dome pada tanggal 22 Juli hari ini juga sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang bintang, Yazawa Nico. Selain itu, ada juga alasan lain mengapa konser akbar ini diadakan pada hari ini. Alasan lain itulah yang membuat Nico kembali ke panggung untuk membawakan lagu _endcore_ dengan senyum yang begitu lebar di wajahnya.

" _Hai_ , _hai_ ~! _Arigatou_ , Nico~!" sapa Nico sambil menghentikan langkahnya di panggung utama.

"Kyaaaaa! Nico-nii- _samaaaaaa_!" seru para penggemarnya dengan begitu heboh sambil mengayunkan _light stick_ mereka dengan semangat.

"Sebelum aku memulai _endcore_ ada hal penting yang ingin kuumumkan pada kalian semua, boleh?" kata Nico.

Para penggemar kasak-kusuk. Mereka menebak-nebak jangan-jangan Nico memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia _idol_ dan ini adalah konsernya yang terakhir.

Nico yang mengerti kekhawatiran penggemarnya pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tenang saja, ini kabar gembira, kok. Kalian takut Nico-nii- _sama_ ini berhenti menjadi _Number One Idol in The Universe_ , ya?"

Para penggemar bersorak penuh kelegaan.

"Ehem! Kepada sosok penting nomor dua dalam hidupku setelah ibundaku tercinta dimohon untuk segera naik ke panggung!" seru Nico.

Lampu sorot langsung memfokuskan cahayanya pada seorang wanita bersurai ungu yang duduk di kursi VIP. Wanita itu berjalan menuju panggung sambil dituntun oleh para _staff_ konser karena wanita itu adalah orang penting bagi sang bintang.

"Nozomi- _san_! Nozomi- _san_!" sorak para penggemar.

Para penggemar Nico memang sudah kenal baik dengan Toujo Nozomi, wanita yang dipanggil untuk naik ke atas panggung saat ini juga saat konser perdana Nico saat memulai debutnya dulu. Oleh karena itu, tak satu pun dari mereka yang memendam rasa iri begitu wanita bersurai ungu itu kerap kali berada di sisi Nico. Para penggemar juga tahu mereka telah berpacaran semenjak masih di µ's sehingga mereka berharap hubungan keduanya terus langgeng bahkan kalau perlu sampai menikah.

" _Mou_ , Nico _cchi_ , ada apa, sih? Kamu ingin dibantuin saat memotong kue ulang tahunmu?" tanya Nozomi.

"Bodoh, buat apa aku memanggilmu untuk alasan sepele seperti itu?" balas Nico sambil mengeluarkan sekotak cincin dari sakunya.

Nozomi terkesiap melihat kotak itu.

Nico bersimpuh dengan satu lutut sebagai penopang tubuhnya dan ia juga membuka kotak berisi cincin itu di hadapan sang kekasih, "Nozomi, maukah kamu menjadi istriku?"

Nozomi tak bisa menahan air matanya karena terharu. Sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ia mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Ya, aku mau, aku mau, Nico _cchi_!" jawab Nozomi.

Nico tersenyum penuh arti sambil menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis calon istrinya.

"Terima kasih, Nozomi, aku mencintaimu," ucap Nico sambil mengecup kening Nozomi.

"Kyaaaaaa! _Omedetou_ , Nico-nii- _sama_ , Nozomi- _san_!" seru para penggemar yang juga ikut berbahagia.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" balas Nico sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Karena ini adalah hari yang spesial maka Nozomi akan berduet bersamaku untuk _endcore_ ini, setuju?"

"Yeaaaay!" sorak para penggemar.

Nico dan Nozomi pun berduet menyanyikan lagu _Otomeshiki Ren'ai Juku_. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu tersebut untuk bernostalgia saat-saat masih menjadi _school idol_ bersama para penggemarnya.

* * *

 _"_ _Kayo, Kayo! Kalau aku memukul home run nanti tolong tangkapkan bolanya, ya! Tenang saja, pasti hanya Kayo yang bisa menangkapnya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan melalui pukulan itu khusus untuk Kayo,"_ itulah pesan Rin sebelum inning terakhir dimulai sambil memakaikan _glove_ bisbol pada Hanayo.

 _Hmm… kira-kira apa yang ingin disampaikan Rin-kun padaku, ya?_ pikir Hanayo.

Sebelum memukul bola yang dilemparkan oleh lawan, Rin menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk kedua tangannya dan berdoa berharap agar pukulan _home run_ -nya sampai pada Hanayo.

Priiit! Peluit ditiup oleh wasit begitu memastikan Rin telah masuk kuda-kuda siap untuk memukul bola. _Pitcher_ lawan pun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam lemparan itu.

 _Huffft… lakukan seperti biasa, Rin. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan saat latihan. Pukul bolanya dan sampaikan…_ "keseriusanmu padanya!" seru Rin sambil memukul bola tersebut.

Para penonton di stadion banyak yang berdiri agar bisa menerima bola _home run_ dari Rin. Awalnya, Hanayo agak kurang percaya diri sebab posisinya duduk ada di kursi paling belakang. Tapi karena dia percaya pada Rin maka Hanayo tetap mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dipakaikan _glove_ oleh pria yang dicintainya itu.

Brugh! Bola itu pun sampai tepat di _glove_ yang dikenakan oleh Hanayo. Hanayo mengambil bola tersebut dan terkejut dengan pesan yang terceplak oleh tinta dari _glove_ -nya.

 _"_ _Kayo, maukah kamu menjadi teman hidupku?" -Hoshizora Rin._

Hanayo menunjukkan bola hasil tangkapannya pada kamera sambil mengangguk, " _Un_! Aku mau, Rin- _kun_! Ayo, kita buat keluarga yang bahagia!"

" _Unnn_ … _yatta_ , _nyaaaaaaa_!" seru Rin penuh rasa syukur.

Lamarannya diterima, ditambah lagi timnya menjadi juara. Hari ini adalah hari besar untuk Rin!

* * *

" _Ara_? Bu Yui dan Pak Shinsuke?" ucap Minami Ayaka, ibundanya Kotori sambil membukakan pintu pada tamunya. "Sudah lama, ya? Mari, masuk, masuk,"

Setelah keempat tamunya telah duduk dan mbok telah menyajikan teh baru lah Bu Ayaka menanyakan maksud kedatangan keluarga Kousaka itu ke kediamannya. Kotori pun duduk di sebelah ibundanya.

"Hayooo, bilang dong ke sini kita mau apa, Kazuya~" goda Bu Yui.

"Ayo, dong, _onii-chan_!" Yukio ikut-ikutan ngomporin.

"U, ugh… jangan menggodaku, ibu, Yukio!" seru Kazuya malu.

"Ehem!" Pak Shinsuke yang saklek berdehem keras agar Bu Yui dan Yukio menghentikan keisengan mereka.

Bu Yui dan Yukio langsung balik jaim lagi.

Kazuya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. "Tante Ayaka, maksud kedatangan saya ke sini adalah untuk menyampaikan keseriusan saya dalam menjalin hubungan dengan putri tante, Kotori- _chan_ ,"

"Saya mohon izin dan restunya untuk menikahi Kotori- _chan_!" ucap Kazuya dengan penuh kesungguhan sambil menundukkan wajahnya penuh hormat.

Bu Ayaka tersenyum dan berpaling pada putrinya. "Bagaimana jawabanmu, Kotori?"

"Ya, aku mau menikah dengan Kazuya- _kun_ , ibu!" jawab Kotori sambil berlinang air mata haru.

"Begitu katanya, Kazuya- _kun_ ," kata Bu Ayaka. "Dasar, kamu ini kaku banget seperti baru kenal tante kemarin sore saja,"

Pak Shinsuke menepuk kepala Kazuya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Itu baru putra ayah!"

" _Un_ , terima kasih, ayah, ibu, Yukio!" ucap Kazuya sambil memandang kedua orangtua juga adiknya bergantian.

"Baiklah, karena lamarannya sudah oke, yuk kita atur acara pernikahan beserta _tetek bengek_ nya!" si mbok ikutan nimbrung. "Mau saya kenalkan pada _event organizer_ , katering, dan salon langganan saya, tuan dan nyonya sekalian?"

 _Widih, si mbok udah gercep (gerak cepet) aja, nih…_ kata kedua keluarga itu dalam hati terkesima dengan antusiasme si mbok.

* * *

"Enggak masalah sih kamu ajak aku kencan hari ini, tapi apa perlu dandanan kamu norak begitu?" kata Maki pada pria dengan wig afro warna-warni dan kacamata berkumis di sebelahnya.

"Sumpah, aku pengen jalan agak jauh dan pura-pura enggak kenal, tolong," lanjut Maki sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eeeeeh?! Kenapa, Maki- _san_?! Se, segitu parahnya kah penyamaranku hari ini?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Menurut _ngana_?" balas Maki sinis.

"Ugh… ya maaf, deh…" kata Tsubasa. "Habis aku terlalu tampan, sih…"

"Bener, deh… aku pulang aja tahu gini!" kata Maki sambil berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan Tsubasa beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"I, iya! Maafin aku, Maki- _san_! Aku ada perlu sama kamu hari ini, seriusan! Plis, jangan tinggalin akuuuuuu!" seru Tsubasa sambil menarik-narik bagian belakang baju Maki. "Iya, aku enggak bakal narsis lagi! Plis, aku ada perlu sama kamu!"

"Iya, iya, lepasin aku! Bajuku bisa robek, jidat lebar oon!" seru Maki.

* * *

"Jadi, kamu ada perlu apa?" tanya Maki begitu mereka sampai ke taman kota yang sepi pengunjung.

Tsubasa celingukan sana-sini. "Huffft…"

"Apaan, sih? Paparazzi lagi?" tanya Maki.

"Begitulah," jawab Tsubasa.

"Mereka kayak enggak ada artis lain yang lebih waras aja buat di- _stalk_ , deh," komentar Maki.

"Biar kurang waras, tapi yang penting ganteng, 'kan?" Tsubasa tak mau kalah.

"Aku enggak akan nyangkal deh kalau soal itu," kata Maki cuek.

Mereka pun saling diam.

" _Nee_ , Maki- _san_?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita nikah, yuk,"

"Kamu… bego, ya?" tanya Maki dengan wajah datarnya yang ngeselin seperti biasa.

"Lho? Kenapa? Aku salah apa lagi?" kata Tsubasa.

"Aku yakin teman-teman cowokku di µ's melamar pacar ataupun gebetan mereka dengan cara yang romantis, lah kamu?" ujar Maki. "Udah pakai samaran noraknya keterlaluan, di taman kota yang antah berantah, terus boro-boro bersimpuh di depanku, buka kotak cincin, dan bilang ' _will you marry me?_ ' dengan keren malah langsung ngajakin nikah tanpa ba-bi-bu,"

"Ma, maaf, deh…" kata Tsubasa _down_. "Aku capek banget menghindari paparazzi dan wartawan seharian ini. Membawamu ke sini agar aman dari mereka juga butuh perjuangan. Jadi, maaf kalau kurang romantis. Huh, toh kamu belum tentu menerimanya juga, 'kan?"

Maki menarik leher baju Tsubasa dan mencium bibirnya. "Apa itu cukup untuk menjawab lamaranmu?"

"Ta, tapi… kok, bisa? Bukankah kamu selalu jutek padaku?" tanya Tsubasa bingung.

"Bodoh, kamu kayak enggak paham aja kalau ke- _tsundere_ -an-ku itu udah stadium akut, susah buat dihilangkan apalagi dengan pria yang membuatku jatuh hati," ujar Maki.

Tsubasa pun memeluk Maki erat sambil menangis penuh haru. "Syukurlah, syukurlah…"

"Bo, bodoh, kenapa malah kamu yang nangis?"

"A, aku enggak nangis! Ini cuma keringat dingin karena aku gugup banget, tahu!" Tsubasa berusaha ngeles.

"Enggak usah banyak ngeles, kuhajar juga kamu!" seru Maki gemas.

"Ah, ja, jangan, dong!"

Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Umm… apakah ibumu sudah membuatkan makan malam? Kalau belum, aku ingin mengundangmu sekeluarga untuk makan malam di rumahku," tanya Tsubasa.

"Sebentar, kutanyakan dulu, ya," kata Maki sambil sibuk dengan smartphone-nya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian…

"Mama dan papaku mau kok makan malam bersama keluargamu," ujar Maki sambil menutup teleponnya.

Tsubasa pun tersenyum. "Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untuk kita, ya?"

* * *

"Ahahaha! Si Benedict itu ada-ada saja!" tawa pamannya Eri begitu keponakannya menceritakan alasannya ingin dipinjamkan private jet untuk menjenguk Ayase Sheryl, alias neneknya yang jatuh sakit di Russia.

"Dasar, padahal aku 'kan sudah 25 tahun, paman," dengus Eri. "Mau sampai kapan ayah memperlakukanku seperti gadis kecil, sih?"

" _Maa_ … maklumi saja lah," tanggap pamannya santai. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu enggak mau mengajak teman atau siapa gitu untuk menemani perjalananmu ke sana?"

"Eh? Bolehkah?"

"Ya, bolehlah! Daripada kamu mati kutu karena bosan!" gelak pamannya Eri.

" _Jaa_ … bolehkah aku mengajak pa, pacarku?" tanya Eri dengan wajah memerah.

Sorot mata pamannya berubah serius. "Benedict tahu kamu pacaran?"

Eri menggeleng. "Aku… enggak berani bilang, paman. Aku enggak mau dipisahkan darinya oleh ayah,"

"Sudahlah, tak apa," jawab pamannya Eri. "Akan paman rahasiakan soal siapa teman yang menemanimu itu dari Benedict. Toh, kamu juga anak paman makanya paman ikut senang kalau kamu juga senang,"

"Kukira paman akan kaget dan mencak-mencak begitu mendengarnya,"

"Ya ampun, untuk apa juga, Eri? Kamu sudah dewasa! Kamu bebas memilih apa yang kamu inginkan!" ujar pamannya Eri. "Kalau kamu bahagia berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang kamu maksud maka paman juga turut bahagia, nak!"

Pamannya Eri sudah pernah menikah, namun bercerai setelah istrinya mengetahui kalau beliau steril. Sehingga ia menganggap Eri dan Arisa sudah seperti anak-anaknya sendiri. Tak heran jika ia sangat menyayangi para keponakanannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, akan kusampaikan mau atau tidaknya dia nanti, ya, paman!" kata Eri sambil beranjak dari sofa.

* * *

Hari keberangkatan…

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Sonoda Takumi, pacarmu? Wah, hebat juga seleramu, Eri," komentar pamannya Eri sambil memerhatikan Takumi dari atas sampai bawah.

"Selamat siang, tuan," ucap Takumi sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, benar kata Eri, kamu kaku banget!" gelak paman sambil menepuk bahu Takumi. "Panggil saja aku paman Jean!"

"Ba, baik!" jawab Takumi.

"Wah, sudah waktunya! Ayo, ayo, cepat naik!" seru Pak Jean.

* * *

"Ayahmu masih _over protective_ padahal kamu udah tua begini?" tanya Takumi begitu pesawat lepas landas.

"Tolong, ya… ngomong 'tua'-nya jangan langsung, gitu," kata Eri. "'Jleb' banget tahu, enggak?"

"Iya, maaf pemilihan kalimatku salah," ucap Takumi.

"Sudahlah, aku enggak terlalu memikirkannya, kok," jawab Eri.

"Haaah… padahal ini usia matang di mana aku bisa sudah jadi istri seseorang, ayahku itu kenapa, sih?" keluh Eri.

"Hahaha, dimaklumi saja lah," gelak Takumi. "Toh, beliau bukannya bermaksud jahat, 'kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal, tahu!"

"Iya, iya…" jawab Takumi sambil mengelus-elus kepala Eri.

Manik keduanya bertemu membuat keduanya saling diam untuk sesaat.

" _Naa_ , Eri, bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Takumi.

"A, apakah itu?"

Takumi melepas _seatbelt_ -nya dan bersimpuh di depan kekasihnya sambil membuka kotak cincin yang dibawanya. "Erichika, pujaan hatiku, maukah kamu menikah denganku?"

Eri tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia melepas _seatbelt_ -nya dan menghambur ke pelukan Takumi sambil menangis penuh haru.

"Ya, aku mau, Takumi!" jawab Eri. "Bahkan aku selalu memimpikan saat-saat ini,"

"Dan mimpi itu terwujud hari ini, bukan?" tambah Takumi.

Eri mengecup bibir Takumi. "Begitu sampai di Russia, ayo kita minta restu dari _obaa-sama_ ,"

"Tidak ke ayahmu dulu, nih?"

" _Obaa-sama_ itu yang lebih sering mengurusku saat masih kecil, tahu! Bahkan bisa dibilang beliau lebih penting dari orangtuaku!" jelas Eri.

"Hahaha, baiklah! Baiklah! Jadi, bisa kamu lepaskan pelukanmu?"

"Tak bolehkah sebentar lagi? Aku begitu bahagia sampai tak ingin melepaskanmu, Takumi," rajuk Eri.

"Dasar, kamu ini ada-ada saja,"

* * *

" _Ara_ , Erichika dan… kekasihnya, Sonoda Takumi, bukan?" sambut Sheryl yang terbaring di tempat tidur begitu Eri dan Takumi masuk ke kamarnya.

" _O_ , _obaa-sama_ sudah tahu?" Eri kaget karena neneknya bisa tahu hubungannya dengan pria berambut biru kehitaman di sampingnya itu.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakan laki-laki yang telah mengembalikan senyum di wajah cucu kesayanganku?" jawab Sheryl.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda, nyonya Ayase," ucap Takumi sopan sambil meletakkan parcel buah di meja nakas. "Ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh, semoga Anda cepat sembuh, nyonya,"

"Astaga, kamu sopan sekali!" gelak Sheryl. "Tak heran Erichika bisa jatuh hati padamu,"

" _O_ , _obaa-sama_!" Eri tampak tersipu mendengarnya.

"Ja, jadi, sebetulnya apa yang terjadi? _Obaa-sama_ sakit apa?" tanya Eri khawatir.

"Ah, biasa lah, penyakit orang tua," jawab Sheryl. "Aku ceroboh karena pikun makanya jatuh, deh,"

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, aku 'kan khawatir!" Eri tampak seperti ingin menangis.

" _Ararara_ , jangan menangis, dong, sayang… malu sama pacarmu," ucap Sheryl sambil menyeka air mata Eri.

"Umm… kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di luar," kata Takumi. "Aku tak ingin mengganggu momen pertemuan kalian setelah sekian lama,"

"Tunggu, nak Takumi," ucap Sheryl.

Takumi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kamu sampaikan terkait Erichika, 'kan?" tak disangka intuisi neneknya Eri itu begitu tajam.

Takumi pun ikut duduk di salah satu bangku. Dan mereka pun mulai membicarakan banyak hal yang diakhiri dengan permohonan izin dan restu untuk menikahi Eri.

"Aku tentu saja mengizinkanmu, tapi entahlah kalau putraku yang bodoh, si Benedict itu," ujar Sheryl. "Kamu tak akan mundur begitu saja walau tahu sebetulnya Erichika sudah dijodohkan diam-diam olehnya, 'kan?"

"Tidak akan, nyonya," jawab Takumi serius. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, aku hanya ingin Eri yang menjadi teman hidupku,"

Eri mengenggam tangan Takumi sambil tersenyum.

"Pulanglah ke Jepang dan atur pertemuan dengan keluarga Ayase, Takumi," ucap Sheryl. "Tunjukkanlah kesungguhanmu pada Benedict!"

"Baik, nyonya!" jawab Takumi.

* * *

 _"_ _Hei, anakku yang bodoh, ada pria yang melamar putri sulungmu, tuh. Anak itu sudah menghadapku dan mendapatkan restuku. Dia akan mengunjungi keluarga Ayase dalam waktu dekat. Jika kamu sayang Erichika maka kurang-kurangilah kekhawatiranmu yang sia-sia itu dan biarkan Erichika memilih apa yang dia mau!"_ itulah isi pesan yang dikirim Sheryl pada ayahnya Eri, Ayase Benedict.

Tinggal menunggu seminggu lagi hingga waktunya keluarga Sonoda berkunjung ke kediaman Ayase.

 _Jika memang dia pantas mendapatkan restu darimu, bunda, aku akan mempertimbangkannya,_ gumam Benedict usai membaca pesan tersebut.

* * *

Author's note :

Alhamdulillah akhirnya fanfict male! Umi x Eri "I won't Let You Go, You Are My Love!" ini sampai pada chapter terakhir. Cukup singkat? Ahaha, tentu saja kisah ini belum tamat sepenuhnya. Insya Allah akan mbak lanjutkan dalam season 2 fanfict ini dengan judul... rahasia, deh! Takut ada yang ngambil, hehe~

Terima kasih banyak kepada para pembaca sekalian yang telah menemani sepak terjang fanfict ini sejak 13 Juni 2016 lalu hingga pada hari ini 22 Maret 2017. Reviews kalian sangat berarti bagi mbak :") ah, pokoknya daku sayang kalian dah! Hehehe

Etto, latar waktunya, ya? Ini saat delapan tahun telah berlalu semenjak EriNozoNico lulus dari Otonokizaka. Terus nasib Allen dan Anju apa kabar? Well, tentang mereka akan saya lanjutkan di season 2 jadi dinantikan saja, ya

Sebagai akhir dari fanfict ini, mbak ingin minta tolong, boleh? Tolong tulis kesan-kesan kalian selama mengikuti fanfict ini. Boleh disertai dengan scene favorit kalian dan pairing favorit kalian beserta alasannya. Oh ya, mbak juga menampung pesan dan saran untuk season 2, kok. Ah, pokoknya segala uneg-uneg kalian selama ngikutin fanfict ini boleh lah kalian tumpahin semua di reviews, 'kay?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! Dan mohon maklumi daku yang semakin lelet nge-update fanfict :')

Dan tentang fanfict M.E Spies itu juga masih berlanjut, tapi mbak masih butuh waktu untuk kematangan segala tetek bengeknya agar ceritanya memuaskan jadi mbak harap kalian enggak bosan menunggu, hehe :3

See you in the next story,

Geppeto (Refda)


End file.
